O pedido
by Laarc
Summary: A morte de uma de suas emoções faz Ravena pedir ajuda a um de seus amigos. Mas ele irá aceitar?
1. A história dela

Teen Titans não me pertence (fazer o que, c'est la vie...)

Ela nunca soube direito quando começou essa necessidade de sentir. Sim, era uma necessidade, um desejo, tão, mas tão profundo que lhe doía até a alma. E ela simplesmente não compreendia o porque disso. Desde pequena fora ensinada e treinada a controlar suas emoções.

"Você não pode se deixar levar por suas emoções, Ravena!"

"Você não foi criada para isso, Gema de Trigon!"

"Sentir é perigoso! Aprenda a controlar suas emoções!"

Foi o que ela ouviu durante toda a sua infância. E ela sabia que os monges de Azarath estavam corretos. Ela sempre soube da profecia... sempre soube do seu futuro e do seu pai Trigon, o Terrível. E por isso ela se esforçava muito para se controlar. A última coisa que a semi-humana desejava era perder o controle de suas emoções e servir como o Portal de Trigon, permitindo o Apocalipse. Ela temia e odiava o seu criador, o seu "pai". Ha! Pai, que piada! Graças a ele, Ravena era detestada pelos habitantes de Azarath. Graças a ele, ela foi proibida de se relacionar com a sua mãe. Graças a ele, ela não poderia ter uma vida normal nunca, sendo sempre obrigada a sacrificar sua felicidade por um Bem Maior. Graças a ela, ela morreria quando completasse dezesseis anos.

Bem, pelo menos ela achava que morreria e continuaria morta. E não que voltaria! E melhor, Ravena não só voltou como também conseguiu vencer seu maligno pai, salvando assim o futuro da Terra. Mas ela não fez isso sozinha, ela nunca esteve sozinha. Ao seu lado, lutando com todas as forças, estavam seus amigos, sua família.

Ciborgue, Mutano, Estelar e Robin. Ah, Robin. Ele que foi até o inferno resgatá-la. Ele que nunca perdeu a esperança. Ele que... acreditou.

"Alguém acreditou" foram essas as palavras da menina, que com lágrimas nos olhos, não conseguia conter o alívio e a felicidade que sentia naquele momento. Isso mesmo, por que naquele exato momento, Ravena sentiu!

Mas, como dizem as línguas, tudo que é bom dura pouco. E o alívio que a jovem sentiu no dia da derrota de Trigon foi sendo, aos poucos, substituído por desespero. Ora, ela jamais poderia ter imaginado que sua vida passaria dos dezesseis anos. Não havia planos para o futuro, porque, primeiramente, não havia um futuro. E ela estava perdida, sem um propósito.

Continuar no grupo dos Titãs era a ideia mais plausível, e foi isso que ela fez. Depois de Trigon, a equipe se manteve bastante ocupada com outros vilões, principalmente com a Irmandade Negra. É claro que na luta do Bem contra o Mal, o grupo de heróis foi vitorioso. Outro desafio foi encontrado em Tokyo, Japão, onde novamente nosso heróis favoritos se provaram superior às forças das Trevas.

Depois desses dois anos turbulentos, veio a calmaria, e Ravena começou a trabalhar nas suas emoções. Trigon não havia sido completamente destruído, e ela sabia disso, mas o demônio se encontrava muito enfraquecido, e sua influência sobre a garota era praticamente imperceptível. Devido a essa liberdade, a heroína resolveu relaxar e mudar, aos poucos é claro. Ela deixou o cabelo crescer, passou a dedicar mais tempo aos seus amigos ao invés de meditar tanto, e até parou de implicar com o Mutano. Passou a experimentar novos tipos de comida e de bebida (com exceção dos pratos Tamaranianos), e até mesmo mudou o seu uniforme. Ao invés do famoso colante preto, Ravena adotou um visual mais moderno e sensual, usando um justíssimo vestido azul escuro sem mangas, com cortes nas pernas, de modo que seus movimentos não fossem prejudicados. Os meninos não fizeram nenhuma objeção.

A maior mudança, e também o maior problema, ocorreu quando Asa Noturna (o antigo Robin) e Estelar assumiram o namoro. Os dois estavam bem enrolados desde a viagem a Tokyo, mas apenas no aniversário de dezenove anos do rapaz que os pombinhos resolveram assumir para todos os Titãs presentes na festa o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Amor.

Essa palavra de apenas quatro letras, tão pequena e tão... significativa. Ravena se encontrou completamente intrigada com isso. Os monges de Azarath nunca a amaram. Sua mãe talvez... ela não se lembrava mais. Nem mesmo o seu concebimento ocorreu porque seus pais se amavam. Mas um nome já há muito esquecido lhe veio à cabeça: Malchior...

Malchior.

Ela nunca compreendeu direito o que sentia pela dragão traidor. Sabia apenas que doeu muito, e que nunca mais queria sentir uma dor como aquela novamente. Se aquilo foi amor, então era completamente diferente do amor entre Estelar e Asa Noturna. Porque o amor que seus amigos sentiam um pelo outro era puro e verdadeiro. E ela queria esse amor. Não, queria não... ela desejava esse amor com todas as células do seu corpo.

Meses depois da declaração do Líder Titã, numa fria noite de dezembro, a jovem maga não conseguia dormir. E por isso mesmo, teve a ideia de ir à cozinha fazer um chá de camomila, para ajudá-la a relaxar. Andando pelo corredor, mais precisamente em frente à porta do Asa Noturna, Ravena ouviu e parou. Gemidos de prazer intercalados com calorosas declarações de amor. E num momento de completo egoísmo, ela se permitiu invadir a privacidade do casal e sentir tudo o que Estelar estava vivenciando. A empata estava extasiada. Seu coração batia forte e parecia que a qualquer momento sairia do seu peito. Ela se tocava nos locais onde Estelar estava sendo tocada e apenas quando uma região do seu corpo começou a mostrar os resultados de suas ações foi que ela se deu conta do que realmente estava acontecendo. Percebendo sua indiscreta situação, Ravena correu para o banheiro e, envergonhada e decepcionada consigo mesma, ela chorou. Muito.

O dia seguinte não foi nada melhor para a jovem empata. Não conseguia mais encarar o seu líder, muito menos a sua melhor amiga, a sua irmã. Se sentia uma verdadeira traidora. O desespero que começara a surgir na moça anos atrás voltava a bater-lhe a porta, mas agora por um motivo diferente. Ela havia provado do amor do seu amigo. E adorou cada segundo. Mas esse amor não era direcionado a ela. Por mais que quisesse, Richard Grayson, ex-Robin, atual Asa Noturna, não a amava. E quanto mais pensava nisso, mais o seu coração se destruía. O desejo ardente de algo que sabia que nunca poderia possuir lhe consumiu a mente e o espírito. E naquela noite algo terrível aconteceu. Porque na terra de Nunca Mais, o caos e o desespero reinaram, e a Felicidade morreu.

E, escondida na escuridão do seu quarto, Ravena chorou.

Mesmo com o coração partido e com a ausência de uma de suas preciosas emoções, a jovem heroína seguiu com sua vida. A ideia de amar e ser amada nem passava mais pela sua cabeça, e até mesmo já estava começando a desistir da ideia de trazer a Felicidade de volta.

Até aquele fatídico dia.

Uma semana depois de seu vigésimo aniversário, lá estava ela, sentada na sua cafeteria favorita. O ambiente não era dos mais alegres, mas também não era muito depressivo. Calmamente degustando um chá de ervas, a empata não podia deixar de ouvir a conversa alheia. Não era culpa dela se as duas moças sentadas ao seu lado não conseguiam falar baixo. Foi quando algo lhe chamou atenção. Ela sabia perfeitamente QUEM era o objeto de fofoca das meninas.

"Você não vai acreditar com quem que eu passei a melhor noite da minha vida!"

"Ai diz aí, vai! Não me mata de curiosidade!"

"Garfield Logan!" Ravena sabia muito bem sobre as noitadas do Rapaz-fera (pois é, assim como Asa Noturna, Mutano também teve uma crise de identidade depois dos dezoito), mas mesmo assim, não perdeu o interesse pelo papo das duas morenas escandalosas.

"O Titã verde! Meu Deus! Como assim, me conta tudo!"

"Só posso de dizer uma coisa. O que falam dele é a pura verdade." Mas o que diabos é que falam dele, pensou a empata. Permitindo-se observar as duas jovens e sentir o que estavam sentido, Ravena percebeu que o que aconteceu entre Garfield e a morena foi maravilhoso. A garota tinha um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso que não deixava o seu rosto, que por sua vez estava bastante corado. E ela se sentia muito satisfeita e …. feliz. Muito feliz.

'Mas como é possível? Eles passaram uma noite juntos. UMA noite! Uma pessoa não pode se sentir assim por causa de uma noite estúpida. Ainda mais por causa do Garfield!' Sua cabeça estava a mil. Ela não consegui entender e nem processar o que acabara de ouvir, ver e sentir. Levantou-se rapidamente, pagou a conta e voltou à Torre. Tinha que refletir sobre os acontecimentos recentes.

'Mas que diabos, Ravena! Foco, menina, foco!' Ela estava elétrica, completamente desconcentrada. Só conseguia pensar na reação da linda morena com quem seu amigo havia passado a noite. 'Não é possível que ele tenha feito uma completa desconhecida se sentir tão bem. Não... definitivamente, isso não existe. Não... talvez... mas será possível!' E ela sentiu nascer dentro dela esperança, e a imagem de uma certa Ravena vestida de rosa lhe surgiu na mente.

Com um tímido sorriso nos lábios, a empata arquitetou um plano. Iria fazer uma pesquisa de opinião pública. Ou melhor, uma pesquisa com as garotas que já tinham passado uma noite com o famoso titã. Ela até conhecia algumas delas: uma garçonete aqui, umas modelos ali, umas atrizes acolá, e a lista não parava de crescer. Eram loiras, morenas, negras e ruivas, altas, magras, carnudas, baixinhas, musculosas, cabelos lisos, cacheados. Parecia que o Rapaz-fera não tinha um "tipo" só de garota. Bem, melhor pra ela!

Foram duas semanas bastante exaustivas. A pesquisa se mostrou mais difícil do que parecia a primeira vista. Além disso, o Maluco do Controle, o Dr. Luz e Adonis resolveram voltar a ativa, o que contribuiu ainda mais para aumentar o cansaço da titã. No entanto, depois de entrevistar pessoalmente 47 donzelas, Ravena chegou a uma conclusão.

"Impossível! Estatisticamente impossível!" De olhos arregalados, a garota lia e relia suas anotações, descrente do que estava na frente dos seus olhos.

"Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com sua parte animal! Nenhum homem normal é capaz disso!" Dizia para si mesma. "Todas... todas elas..." balbuciava a pequena maga "... elas o amam. Santa Azar!"

Naquele mesmo dia, ela tomou sua decisão. Iria ter uma conversa séria com o metamorfo e pedir a sua ajuda. "O pior que pode acontecer é ele recusar." Avistando sua presa sentada sozinha à mesa da cozinha, Ravena engoliu o que restava do seu orgulho e se dirigiu ao seu amigo.

"Olá Garfield. Podemos conversar?"


	2. A história dele

Teen Titans não me pertence

.

.

Verde. Como ele odiava essa cor. E o pior, sempre que se olhava no espelho, lá estava ela, debochando dele. A única prova que o rapaz tinha de que não havia nascido assim era uma antiga fotografia, quase amarelando, de um bonito casal e um garotinho, que não aparentava ter mais de cinco anos de idade. Pele cor de pêssego, rebeldes cabelos loiros e um par de lindos olhos azuis. O que ele não daria para ser assim novamente. Mas se fosse assim, este não seria Garfield Logan, porque a vida de Garfield Logan nunca foi do jeito que ele quis.

Sua infância foi assombrada por uma doença mortal, Sakutia, contraída nos confins do continente africano. Graças a seus pais, ambos geneticistas, foi desenvolvido um soro capaz de impedir que a terrível doença lhe tirasse a vida. Mas tudo tem o seu preço, e o pequeno Garfield pagou o seu. Caro. O soro salvou a sua vida, mas como consequência, a mudou para sempre. Sua pele adquiriu um tom esverdeado, assim como seus cabelos e seus olhos. Suas orelhas se tornaram pontiagudas e seus caninos, mais proeminentes. Seus pais sabiam que ele não era mais humano, mas isso não importava. Garfield estava vivo, e eles não poderiam pedir por mais nada.

Como se sua mutação não fosse o bastante, o jovenzinho descobriu, mais tarde, que havia se tornado um metamorfo, podendo adquirir forma de vários animais. E assim viveu sua vida na África, até que uma forte correnteza tirasse a vida de seus pais, trazendo-lhe a tristeza da perda de seus entes queridos.

A vida para o órfão foi um grande borrão depois disso. Pessoas de má índole se aproveitaram da lamentável situação em que encontrava o garotinho e o usaram para cometer pequenos crimes.

Mais tarde, Garfield foi descoberto pela Patrulha do Destino, um grupo de super-heróis. Tornou-se Mutano, o mais novo e o mais jovem membro da equipe. Entretanto, devido a diversos desentendimentos com o líder, Mento, Mutano se viu forçado a largar o grupo.

Vagando sem rumo, o mutante encontrou o seu verdadeiro propósito na cidade de Jump. Ele mais quatro nada normais cidadãos fundaram os Jovens Titãs, sob a liderança de Robin, ex-parceiro do famoso príncipe de Gothan, o Batman. E o que começou como uma simples equipe de super-heróis se tornou uma verdadeira família.

Mutano era o caçula do grupo. Apesar de sua triste história de vida, o rapazinho tinha sempre um arsenal de piadas a oferecer, um sorriso que não deixava o seu rosto jamais e um otimismo invejável. E foi graças a essa máscara de felicidade que Garfield vivia seus dias, nunca relembrando o seu passado.

Mutano estava realmente feliz. Ele tinha uma casa, fama, amigos, videogames e tofu, muito tofu. E quando ele achava que nada poderia ficar melhor, ela chegou. E deixou o titã completamente sem fôlego.

Terra. Seu primeiro amor.

Sua primeira decepção. Seu primeiro coração partido. Partido não, estraçalhado.

A dor da traição e da perda de Terra foi diminuindo aos poucos, mas nunca foi embora. Assim como o amor que o jovem sentia pela linda donzela de olhos azuis e cabelos dourados. Isso mesmo, ele ainda a amava. Apesar dela ter quase lhe tirado a vida, ele estava mais do que disposto a oferecer seu perdão e o seu carinho à perdida garota. Mas ela foi transformada em pedra. E como pedra permaneceu. Por bastante tempo, mas não eternamente.

Seus amigos não acreditaram quando o metamorfo lhes disse, mas ele realmente a viu um dia. Mas ela o negou. Disse que não sabia quem ele era.

"As coisas mudam, Mutano!"

E o seu coração remendado quebrou. Mais uma vez.

Quando completou dezesseis anos, o time viajou ao Japão. E depois dessa viagem, sua vida nunca mais foi a mesma.

Cansado de ser diariamente ofendido e maltratado por sua colega de equipe, Ravena, o jovem verde encontrou consolo nas carinhosas japonesas. E assim, ele pode finalmente comprovar o fato de que as garotas realmente curtem orelhas pontudas!

Logo que voltou aos EUA, Mutano começou a passar por mudanças radicais. Mas dessa vez não era uma grotesca mutação como ocorreu em sua infância. Essas mudanças tinham um nome: puberdade.

Chegou um pouco tarde para o verdinho, mas a espera valeu a pena. Ele já não era o mais baixinho do grupo, uma vez que sua altura se equiparava à do seu líder. Seu corpo se tornou mais musculoso e definido, e suas feições, muito atraentes.

Junto com suas mudanças veio o sucesso com o sexo oposto, e Garfield Logan mudou drasticamente sua opinião sobre a cor de sua pele. Afinal, um rapaz exótico como ele se tornou objeto de desejo de metade da população da cidade de Jump, sendo que a outra metade desejava ser ele.

Foi precisamente com uma garota de cabelos loiros e compridos, chamada Valkyria, que o herói teve sua primeira vez. Ela podia sentir a distância o nervosismos do rapaz, mas isso não a incomodou. Afinal, ele era o famoso titã Mutano, só isso já era suficiente para excitar a fã desgovernada. Graças a ela, o rapaz descobriu o sexo, e mais importante, descobriu que era muito, mas muito bom naquilo. Palavras da própria loira.

"Você tem certeza... mas certeza mesmo que essa foi sua primeira vez?" Perguntava a menina, que mal conseguia se mover na cama, dominada pelo cansaço.

"Tenho, Val, já não te falei. Nem sei se o que eu fiz estava certo..." O verdinho juntou toda a coragem que existia dentro dele para poder encarar a loira, temendo a sua resposta. Mas certamente, ele não estava preparado para o que iria escutar.

"O quê? Certo? Meu Deus, acho que vou ficar uns três dias sem conseguir sair dessa cama. E quando eu sair, Garfield, vai ser só pra te buscar lá naquela torre titã."

E a vida de Garfield Logan finalmente estava do jeito como ele sempre quis. Não era mais Mutano, e sim Rapaz-fera. Era famoso e idolatrado, até mesmo entre o grupo dos Titãs, que agora já possuía mais de 30 heróis e heroínas espalhados pelo mundo. Tamanho era o seu sucesso que recebeu (e aceitou) uma proposta para ser garoto-propaganda de uma rede de fast-food vegetariana. E ele estava finalmente feliz, com dinheiro, amigos leais, fama e muitas, muitas mulheres a sua disposição. E ele tinha só dezenove anos. Que maravilha!

Mas, a vida de Garfield Logan nunca foi e nunca seria do jeito que ele quis.

Porque para ele certamente a tempestade viria DEPOIS da calmaria.

Ele não percebeu que uma certa colega de equipe, uma tímida e reservada empata estava a traçar um plano incomum no qual ele teria um importantíssimo papel a desempenhar.

Ele não sabia que a resposta que iria oferecer a jovem maga mudaria ambas as vidas para sempre.

Ele não sabia (e muito menos sabia ela) que a vida da garota dependeria do "sim" ou "não" que ele iria dar.

E ele não sabia que tudo isso iria acontecer em alguns instantes, na cozinha da torre Titã.

Foi quando, distraído, bebendo um "saboroso" leite de soja, ouviu uma conhecida voz.

"Olá Garfield! Podemos conversar?"


	3. A história do mal

Teen Titans não me pertence.

.

Nota da autora:

Primeiramente, antes de dar início à história, gostaria de agradecer pelo_ feedback _positivo. Essa é a primeira fic que escrevo e fiquei muito contente com os comentários recebidos. Não imaginava que teria uma resposta tão rápida e tão boa!

Tenho alguns capítulos prontos e outros que devem ser urgentemente reescritos. Pretendo postar um ou dois por semana (e caso não o faça, podem me cobrar), para que a história não fique nem muito maçante e nem esquecida.

Um grande abraço a todos os leitores, e espero que os próximos capítulos agradem tanto quanto os dois primeiros.

Laarc.

.

As aparências enganam. E Sebastian sabia muito bem disso. Afinal, quem iria imaginar que o loiro de apenas dezesseis anos fosse o assassino do próprio pai? A fim de se tornar o próximo Irmão Sangue e ser considerado o mais novo emissário de Trigon, o jovem apunhalou impiedosamente seu genitor. Arrancando as vestimentas do cadáver, Sebastian se proclamou o Sumo Sacerdote da Igreja do Sangue.

A terrível e temida seita de adoração a Trigon.

Ganancioso e dominado pela sede de poder, Sebastian não hesitou nem por um momento quando o próprio Trigon o escolheu. O rapaz seria o progenitor do herdeiro do demônio.

"Sebastian." A voz era grave e assustadora e Sebastian sabia muito bem a quem ela pertencia.

"Mestre Trigon! A que devo a honra, meu Senhor?" Ajoelhando-se, o loiro não conseguia evitar o maldoso sorriso que lhe aparecia nos lábios.

"Como você já sabe, Sebastian, minha filha Ravena me derrotou anos atrás. Ela me enfraqueceu e me aprisionou em uma dimensão vazia, mas Ravena me subestimou. Mesmo no meu estado atual, ainda era forte o suficiente para influenciá-la, pouco, é claro, mas o bastante para iniciar a execução do meu plano." E realmente Trigon estava fraco. Sua voz falhava e percebia-se grande esforço para que as palavras fossem pronunciadas.

"Por favor, Mestre, continue! Me informe mais sobre seu plano!"

"Fui capaz de incitar nela a necessidade de fazer crescer suas emoções. Instiguei o desejo do prazer carnal, e a fiz crer que não seria capaz de tê-lo. Debilitei suas defesas e destruí uma de suas emoções. Destruí a Felicidade. Sem ela, Ravena está enfraquecida tanto mental quanto fisicamente. No seu estado atual, ela pode ser facilmente subjugada. A ausência da emoção o permitirá dominá-la sem problemas. Sebastian, Ravena acredita que apenas o contato físico íntimo a ajudará a recuperar a emoção perdida. Aproveite-se disso, meu fiel servo, domine-a, faça-a sua. Deposite nela a sua Semente e dê vida ao meu herdeiro, meu novo Portal."

"Meu Senhor, não poderia estar mais honrado por ser o escolhido para cumprir tal missão. Farei minha a Gema e juntos criaremos o seu Portal. Seus poderes serão restaurados, Mestre, o Senhor tem a minha palavra."

"Ótimo, pois não serão toleradas falhas. Não poderei mais lhe acompanhar, Sebastian, pois estou muito debilitado. Minhas forças foram usadas para enfraquecer a minha filha e proliferar nela os horrores do caos e desespero, o que me custou mais tempo do que poderia imaginar. O que restou delas ofereço agora a você, meu fiel servo."

Dizendo isso, uma energia negra envolveu o jovem e penetrou em seu corpo. Fisicamente, a única mudança observada foram em seus olhos. O que antes era um atraente verde-oliva, agora se tornava um vermelho ameaçador. Sebastian sentiu o poder demoníaco invadir o seu espírito e fortalecê-lo.

"Use bem o que eu lhe dei, Sebastian. E digo mais uma vez: não serão toleradas falhas."

"Certamente, Mestre." Fechando os olhos, o adolescente deixou escapar uma cruel gargalhada. "Você será minha, Ravena, filha de Trigon, e só minha!"


	4. A história da conversa

Teen Titans não me pertence

.

.

Caso alguém tenha dúvida:

narração

"diálogo"

'pensamento'

.

.

No mais, desejo um bom capítulo a todos!

Laarc

.

.

"Ei Rae! Claro, senta aí! Hum, aceita um pouco de leite de soja?" Ravena não falou nada, mas a sua careta deixava bem claro que iria dispensar a bebida oferecida.

"Você sabe que soja não dá leite, não é mesmo?" Respondia a empata, ainda com uma cara bem desgostosa.

"Como é que é?" Questionava Garfield, sem entender direito aonde a garota pretendia chegar.

"O nome dessa sua bebida não é 'leite de soja' porque soja não dá leite."

"Ah é, sabichona! E como é que isso se chama, hein?" O rapaz não conseguia deixar de rir da pequena titã, que sempre o surpreendia.

"Extrato hidrossolúvel de soja."

"Oookay...não me leve a mal, Rae, mas acho que vou continuar chamando isso de leite de soja. Hehe... mas algo me diz que você não veio aqui só para mostrar a sua superioridade intelectual, não é mesmo?"

"Me desculpe, Garfield. Não era minha intenção te ofender."

Garfield piscou uma, duas, três vezes. Ele sabia que o comportamento de sua amiga tinha mudado bastante com o passar dos anos, mas sempre estranhava quando a ouvia se desculpar sobre alguma coisa, principalmente quando ela se desculpava com ele.

"Ah, Rae! Que isso! Mas, pode falar! Sou todo ouvidos."

Ravena sentou na cadeira e deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Criando coragem, obrigou seus olhos a pararem de encarar a mesa e os fixou no belo rapaz que estava a sua frente. "Você se lembra quando você e o Victor entraram na minha mente, através do meu espelho de meditação?" A pergunta custou a escapar dos lábios da jovem, e Garfield teve de agradecer à sua super audição para ser capaz de escutar toda a mensagem.

"Tá brincando? Uma coisa daquelas é impossível de esquecer! Foi uma verdadeira loucura... todas aquelas Ravenas coloridas e o cenário de filme de terror..."

Percebendo que ele iria começar a tagarelar, a maga o cortou rapidamente. "Ótimo! Que bom que você se recorda. E que bom que você se lembra das minhas emoções também. É sobre isso que gostaria de conversar."

"Okay, Rae. Você está com algum problema com as outras Ravenas, quer dizer, com suas emoções?"

O titã verde notou o desconforto da menina, a hesitação em seguir com a conversa, o modo como mordia o lábio inferior e como voltava os olhos violetas para a mesa. E ele sabia exatamente o que fazer, afinal, ele mesmo se considerava um 'conhecedor da mente feminina'. Ele se levantou e puxou a cadeira de modo que ficasse ao lado da insegura moça. Apertou levemente a mão da donzela, fazendo-a encará-lo. "Rae, você sabe que pode confiar em mim." Foi uma afirmação.

"Desculpe-me, é que aconteceu uma coisa." Ela falou vagarosamente, mas ele não a pressionou nem um pouco.

"A Ravena cor de rosa representa a minha felicidade. Bem esse é o nome dela: Felicidade. Ela... ela... morreu." O final foi mais um sussurro do que qualquer outra coisa, mas o metamorfo ouviu. E não acreditou.

"Ela o quê?" Ele engoliu em seco. 'A rosinha, que me achava engraçado... morreu... mas, como assim? Ela não é uma emoção, uma parte da Rae, como ela pôde morrer?' "Rae, eu não entendo, como é que isso aconteceu, há quanto tempo? Você está bem? Por que não nos contou antes?"

'Lá está ele, tagarelando de novo' Pensou ela. "Garfield, eu estou bem, e-eu acho. Isso aconteceu há alguns meses atrás. O motivo, bem... eu não gostaria de comentar isso agora, e gostaria que você não me perguntasse sobre isso também. O que eu quero mesmo dizer é que eu sei como trazê-la de volta, mas eu preciso da sua ajuda. É só o que eu peço, que você me ajude."

O choque da notícia ainda estava estampado na face do jovem, mas ele se conteve e ouviu a empata terminar seu discurso.

"Eu conversei bastante com Conhecimento, que é outra das minhas emoções caso você não saiba, e cheguei a conclusão de que o modo mais rápido de fazer a Felicidade voltar é... bem... é..." ela bem que queria, mas as palavras estavam entaladas.

"Rae..."

"O que eu quero pedir é que você... eu e v-você... por Azar, não acredito que estou tentando dizer uma coisa dessa, Garfield!" Levantando-se rapidamente, Ravena encarou os olhos verdes do rapaz e respirou bem fundo. "Eu quero dormir com você."

"..."

"Garfield, você me escutou?" Depois de quase dois minutos de silêncio, a titã não conseguia esconder a preocupação da sua voz.

"Rae, foi mal, mas acho que eu não ouvi direito o que você falou. Repete aí por favor, que eu entendi uma coisa nada a ver! Hehe... se eu te falar o que entendi é capaz de você me arremessar pela janela, lembra, como você fazia antig-"

"Eu acho que você me entendeu perfeitamente, Garfield. Eu pedi para dormir com você. Atividades noturnas incluídas, é lógico."

Se ele estava chocado antes, agora o metamorfo só conseguia pensar em como que ele não infartou depois de ouvir a pergunta da guerreira gótica. "Peraí, peraí... vou ver se eu entendi direitinho. A Rae rosinha morreu" Ravena simplesmente confirmou com a cabeça. "E você descobriu como trazê-la de volta" Outra confirmação. "E para isso, é necessária a minha ajuda" Mais outra. "Nós só precisamos passar uma noite juntos, na cama, fazendo SEXO?"

"Fala baixo, Garfield! Já estou constrangida o suficiente conversando com você sobre isso, não preciso que toda a torre escute!"

"Claro que eu vou falar baixo! Afinal, é muito normal que você, VOCÊ RAVENA, me chame para uma conversa básica que começa com o verdadeiro nome do leite de soja e termina com um 'hum, Gar querido, será que você não quer dormir comigo, hein?' Como é que você quer que eu me sinta, hein, hein!"

Ravena estava fazendo o possível e o impossível para se controlar e não deixar o sangue lhe subir a cabeça. "Primeiro, _verdinho_, eu nunca, nunca te chamei e nunca vou te chamar de 'Gar querido'. Segundo, até parece que é a primeira vez que alguém te faz esse tipo de proposta. Terceiro, se não quiser aceitar, é só falar NÃO! Eu entendo que você pode estar com medo de falhar e tal, mas caso não funcionasse, eu não te culparia nem um pouco, sabe... só teria de encontrar outro jeito."

"Olha aqui,_ garota_, eu não faço ideia do que vocês pensam de mim ou o do meu estilo de vida, mas que uma coisa fique bem clara, eu não sou um gigolô não, ouviu bem! E mais uma coisa eu... eu... PERAÍ! Você acha que EU achei que não fosse dar conta do recado? Não, não, não... eu, _garotinha_, nunca falhei. Jamais! Eu faço o serviço muito bem feito, sempre!" Ravena sabia disso, afinal, ela tinha o resultado de uma determinada pesquisa de opinião guardada no seu quarto. Não que ela iria dizer isso ao jovem.

Percebendo que seu comentário surtiu o efeito desejado no rapaz e avaliando como o seu orgulho tinha sido ferido, ela não pode deixar de rir mentalmente. De cabeça bem erguida e usando um tom de voz mais sério, disse "Olha, Garfield, é a única explicação que consigo encontrar. Cheguei aqui e explicitei os fatos. Disse que preciso da sua companhia para o sucesso do meu plano. Admito que a responsabilidade que coloquei nas suas costas é grande demais, afinal, a vida de uma de minhas emoções depende do quanto você consiga me... digamos... fazer feliz em uma única noite. É lógico que você está assustado e..."

"Amanhã, dez da noite. No meu quarto."

"O quê?"

"Cib vai viajar amanhã para a Torre Titã Leste, para ficar com a Abelha. Deve passar uns quatro dias por lá. Asa tem uma festa pra ir com a Estelar, e eles provavelmente não vão chegar tão cedo. Teremos a torre só para a gente por um bom tempo." Respondeu secamente Garfield, cruzando os braços. "Tenho certeza que é a sua primeira vez, certo?" Ravena, espantada com o tom sério do seu amigo, só conseguia concordar com a cabeça. "Acho que seria melhor fazermos isso aqui na torre mesmo, já que você provavelmente não sabe como seus poderes irão se comportar."

"Acho que você está correto..."

Cortando bruscamente a maga, o jovem continuou "Ótimo! Só duas coisas, _Ravena_. Ninguém pode saber disso. NINGUÉM! E segundo," Vagarosamente, aproximou-se da pequena titã. Com uma mão tocando a fina cintura da empata e a outra acariciando uma mecha de cabelos violeta, Garfield deixou seus lábios tocarem bem de leve o lóbulo da orelha da moça, que nessa hora estava fazendo o impossível para que suas pernas não cedessem. Ravena quase perdeu os sentidos quando ele começou a sussurrar bem de leve no seu ouvido "e segundo, eu vou te mostrar di-rei-ti-nho como é que se faz, ouviu bem, Rae. Afinal, tem mais de um motivo pelo qual eu me chamo Rapaz-fera." Quando Ravena percebeu, Garfield já tinha alcançado o corredor, e ali, sozinha na cozinha, a moça desabou na cadeira mais próxima.

"Por Azar. O que foi que eu fiz?"


	5. A história da relatividade

Teen Titans não me pertence.

.

.

No início do século XX, o físico Albert Einstein publicou a famosa Teoria da Relatividade Geral, na qual discorria sobre o fato do tempo não ser absoluto, mas relativo. Teoricamente, dependendo do referencial, o tempo poderia passar mais depressa ou mais devagar para uma determinada pessoa. Os Titãs não sabiam muito sobre a teoria do gênio, com a exceção de Ciborgue, mas para cada um dos cinco heróis o tempo passou de uma maneira única no último dia.

.

.

Asa Noturna estava convencido que fora transformado numa vítima de alguma anomalia temporal. Os dias, para ele, estavam absurdamente longos e monótonos. Era sempre a mesma coisa: acordar, malhar, tomar café, treinar artes marciais, preencher formulários para enviar à polícia, almoçar, discutir técnicas e estratégias de batalha com a equipe, lutar contra um vilão qualquer tentando assaltar um banco, comer pizza, passar um tempo com sua namorada, dormir.

Sua vida virara uma rotina.

E aquele dia estaria seguindo esse padrão se não fosse por três detalhes. Primeiro, e o mais importante, ele não iria simplesmente 'passar um tempo' com a Estelar. Na verdade, o casal titã iria na inauguração do que prometia ser a maior boate da cidade de Jump. E ele estava bastante empolgado com isso. Segundo, a reunião com a equipe tinha sido um pouco, bem, diferente. Como líder, Richard deveria conhecer muito bem os membros do time. E ele realmente os conhecia! Ele sabia que Kory estaria particularmente distraída pensando na roupa que iria usar mais tarde; sabia também que Ciborgue estaria muito ansioso para pegar o jato titã e ir o mais rápido possível para a Torre Titã Leste; sabia que _provavelmente_ Ravena, apesar de ficar calada durante todo o discurso do seu líder, no final da reunião levantaria questões importantes sobre as quais ele não havia pensado. Os dois acabariam discutindo. E ela seria vitoriosa, como sempre. Por último, sabia que _provavelmente _Rapaz-fera faria alguns comentários ridículos sobre... bem... sobre qualquer coisa, mas no final também apresentaria algum comentário relevante. Ele acertou quanto a Estelar e Ciborgue, mas o que _provavelmente_ deveria ter acontecido com Ravena e Garfield não aconteceu. E o titã ficou com a famosa 'pulga atrás da orelha'. A empata estava quieta. Quieta até demais. Não houve nenhum questionamento, nenhuma discussão, nada! Ela apenas se levantou e disse que iria para o quarto meditar. Meditar! Há meses ela não usava essa desculpa. E Garfield, então. Estava mais quieto ainda. Só esse fato já era motivo para grande preocupação. Rapaz-fera não era quieto, nunca.

Asa Noturna tomou uma sábia decisão. Não disse absolutamente nada sobre nada. Finalizou a reunião e deixou que cada herói seguisse com seus respectivos planos para o restante do dia. Mas ele ficaria de olho em dois titãs em especial.

Ah! E terceiro, não houve pizza.

.

.

Para Koriand'r, Estelar, ou Kory (como era frequentemente chamada pelos seus queridos amigos), o dia era sempre muito curto. Ela tinha tanta vontade de observar e admirar as belezas desse intrigante planeta Terra que nunca sobrava tempo para fazer muita coisa. E aquele dia em particular estava mais curto ainda! Afinal, como que a pobre alienígena daria conta de conversar com seus amigos, cuidar da sua mascote Silkie, ir ao shopping comprar algumas roupas para o evento noturno, cozinhar um prato tamaraniano, comparecer à reunião da equipe, lutar contra os terríveis vilões da Academia HIVE, pintar as unhas, escovar o cabelo, fazer maquiagem! Impossível! A titã estava prestes a ter um colapso nervoso. Mas o seu estresse não era fruto apenas da falta de tempo. Ela estava muito preocupada com o lugar onde iria com o seu amado.

Uma boate. Igual a que ela foi quando Estrela Negra veio à Terra.

Tristes memórias da sua irmã mais velha lhe preencheram a mente, e por um instante ela até achou que não fosse mais capaz de voar, já que a habilidade estava ligada ao estado emocional da ruiva.

Estrela Negra sempre causara tantos problemas. Mas tudo sempre terminava bem para Kory, porque ele sempre estava lá, pronto para salvá-la. Richard. E era com ele que ela iria sair agora. E quando seus pés começaram a deixar o chão, um enorme sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

Os dias para Estelar poderiam ser curtos, mas para Richard ela tinha todo o tempo do mundo. Porque para ela, ele era o seu mundo.

.

.

Victor Stone mal podia acreditar! Fazia quase um mês que ele não via sua 'abelha-rainha'. Nossa, como sentia a falta dela. Não via a hora de chegar logo na Torre Titã Leste e recuperar o tempo perdido. Seu romance com Karen começou um pouco depois de Asa Noturna e Estelar assumirem o namoro. Foi difícil para o rapaz esquecer Jinx, e quando a ex-vilã começou a sair com Kid Flash, foi ainda pior. Ele podia ser um ciborgue de verdade, mas seu coração não era de lata. Foi a amizade e o apoio de uma certa beleza negra que o ajudou a remendar seu coração partido. Nenhum dos dois soube exatamente quando essa amizade virou algo mais, mas estavam gratos pelo o que tinha acontecido. E lá estava ele, irado, bufando como um touro. O dia tinha demorado tanto para passar e justamente quando ele achava que a cidade estaria tranquila e ele poderia pegar o jato titã e literalmente voar em direção à sua namorada, o alarme toca. E por causa de Chip e Mamute tentando roubar um banco. Nossa, que clichê.

"Mas essa HIVE nunca desiste. E esse pirralho do Chip, não aguento mais esse carinha!"

A fúria de Ciborgue foi muito bem-vinda na hora da batalha, afinal foi ele quem desferiu o golpe final, deixando os dois vilões desacordados. A polícia só tinha a agradecer.

Despedindo-se dos seus amigos, ele deixou uma Torre para ir à outra.

"Boo-yah!"

.

.

Ravena e Rapaz-fera eram um caso em particular. O dia não passou de um grande borrão para os dois. Tudo o que faziam era automático. Não prestaram atenção na conversa da Estelar, não ouviram a despedida de Ciborgue e muito menos notaram a desconfiança de Asa Noturna em relação aos dois. Só foram 'acordar' quando viram o horário.

21:40h.

E para eles, o dia começava agora.


	6. A história da dúvida

Teen Titans não me pertence.

.

Nota da autora (**por favor, leiam!**):

Olá!

1) Para quem ainda não viu, postei o capítulo 5 -A história da relatividade- ontem (Quarta-feira);

2) Disse que postaria de 1 a 2 capítulos por semana, mas como estou com bastante tempo livre nessa semana, aproveitei para dar uma adiantada na história;

3) O capítulo 7 deverá ser postado impreterivelmente até domingo;

4) Agradeço mais uma vez pelos comentários! Sintam-se a vontade para deixar registrada suas críticas e/ou sugestões!

No mais, desejo um ótimo capítulo a todos!

Laarc!

.

.

Dizer que o quarto de Garfield Logan tinha sofrido uma mudança nos últimos anos seria uma grande atenuação. O quarto dele passou, no mínimo, por uma verdadeira revolução. Se antes não era possível enxergar o chão devido às montanhas de lixo acumuladas, agora o piso brilhava. O beliche foi substituído por uma confortável cama _king size_, arrumada diariamente. Uma estante com fotos, reportagens, cartas e presentes enviados pelos fãs enfeitava toda a parede. Se as garotas gostavam do visual, ele fazia o possível para mantê-lo assim.

E lá estava Garfield, apreensivo, sentado na cama, segurando um... relógio.

"Boa, Gar, seu cabeçudo! Você poderia ter falado simplesmente 'não vai dar, Rae, sinto muito, esse negócio todo de reviver emoção com o poder do sexo é demais pra mim', mas nãããoooo! Você teve que dar uma de gostosão, não é!" Ele levantava, andava, sentava de novo, mas não tirava os olhos do relógio.

E continuava seu monólogo "Eu não acredito que vou fazer isso... se os caras descobrirem... nossa! Eu sou um homem morto. O Asa vai me botar na rua, e o Cib... o Cib vai me dar uma surra, ele nunca mais vai querer falar comigo... eles não podem descobrir, não a Rae não vai contar, ela não contaria uma coisa dessas pra ninguém."

"Respira Gar, respira... um... dois... três... você consegue, cara! Você já fez isso milhares de vezes... não, milhares não... Talvez centenas, ou seriam dezenas. Com duas gatas juntas conta como uma vez ou como duas? AAAHHHHH!" Passava as mãos trêmulas pelo cabelo "Calma, vai dar tudo certo! Sempre deu tudo certo! Só que dessa vez é com a Ravena, sua amiga desde que você tinha treze anos. Pois é... e ela é bonitona. Tá certo que tem o cabelo roxo e é mais branca que a parede, mas ela é muito bonita é... e quem é você pra falar da cor dela? Cara! Você é verde! VERDE! Com orelhas pontudas e um canino... E se o canino machucar a Rae? Ela vai me arrancar a cabeça... Eu tô ferrado... e já são dez e dez."

Encarou o relógio e piscou. "Peraí, dez e dez e nada da Ravena! Não faz sentido, ela nunca se atrasa para nada! Será que ela... amarelou?"

Se Rapaz-fera não estava no seu estado mais tranquilo, Ravena estava muito pior.

"Nove e quarenta, nove e quarenta. Você tem vinte minutos. Isso, dá pra meditar em vinte minutos, claro que dá, e muito... é só se concentrar. Vamos lá, Ravena, são as suas três palavras mais famosas, é só falar 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Met-' AAHHHH! Eu não consigo!"

A visão da empata se contorcendo no chão apertando a cabeça com as próprias mãos era uma cena perturbadora. Seus cabelos estavam despenteados, sua respiração ofegante, sua testa molhada de suor. Ela não estava nada bem.

Levantando-se, ficou de frente para um grande espelho que tinha no quarto. Jogou sua capa no chão e tirou seu uniforme. O seu reflexo mostrava uma atraente jovem usando apenas uma lingerie preta. Mas o que ela via estava muito distante da verdade. Ela não se enxergava como Ravena, a linda heroína, mas como Ravena, a _esquisita_, cria de Trigon, metade... demônio. Sentando-se no canto do quarto, ela deixou as lágrimas caírem.

Knock, Knock.

"Rae, é o Gar! Tá tudo bem?"

Ela não respondeu, muito menos se deu ao trabalho de olhar para a porta.

"Rae, eu sei que você tá aí dentro, eu posso sentir o seu cheiro! Ou você abre a porta ou me transformo numa formiga e entro aí!"

"Vai embora, G-Garfield, não quero f-falar com você!" Ele não foi embora. Ele entrou.

Voltando a sua forma original, viu a pequena moça encolhida num canto, abraçando os joelhos e escondendo o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Toda a insegurança que estava sentido antes evaporou quando viu o estado no qual sua amiga se encontrava. Andando bem devagar, ele pegou a capa que estava jogada no chão e cobriu a forma frágil da menina. Ajoelhando-se perto dela, deixou sua mão acariciar o ombro feminino.

"Eu te mandei ir embora, você por acaso é surdo?" A voz era ríspida, mas ao mesmo tempo, insegura.

"Você tava atrasada e pensei que deveria estar com algum problema. Acho que minha intuição tava correta." Ao contrário da maga, Garfield falava suavemente. "Você consegue olhar pra mim, Rae?"

A voz amena e terna, quase musical, quebrou as defesas da Ravena, e os olhares se encontraram.

"Me desculpa por ter falado com você daquele jeito na c-cozinha... e-eu nunca quis te ofender ou te deixar zangado, _snif_, só q-que estava com medo que você me responde-se um não. E agora... estou com medo porque você me disse sim. _Snif_. Eu sou uma idiota mesmo, estúpida, estúp-"

"Rae!" A voz firme do jovem interrompeu a garota "Você não é uma idiota, muita menos estúpida! Você é uma mulher magnífica! Você é linda, inteligente, bondosa. Você é uma heroína, Ravena! Nunca pense diferente disso, ouviu bem!"

"Você só está falando isso p-"

"Eu estou falando isso porque é a mais pura verdade. E eu sei que você sabe disso!"

"Eu... obrigada, Garfield! Acho que deixei o nervosismo tomar conta de mim. Obrigada de verdade."

Fechando os olhos e suspirando fundo, Ravena sentiu a mão de Garfield levemente tocando suas bochechas, enxugando suas lágrimas.

"Eu vou te contar uma coisa, mas você não pode contar pra ninguém, ouviu, Rae?" Ela riu e concordou de leve com a cabeça.

"Eu fiquei tão nervoso na minha primeira vez que tremia mais que vara verde. E olha que eu já sou verde!" Ela riu mais, e ele sorriu. "Eu quero que saiba, Rae, que eu vou te apoiar em qualquer decisão que você tomar. Se quiser pensar mais sobre isso e deixar para um outro dia, sem problemas. Se decidir continuar com a ideia, saiba que eu vou fazer o possível para que se sinta o mais confortável possível. Independente do que você escolher, eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha."

Ravena por um momento pensou que estivesse num sonho. Quem diria que o Mutano, o palhaço do grupo, dono das piadinhas mais infames, iria se transformar num rapaz tão sábio e compreensivo.

"Quando é que você ficou assim?" Perguntou a menina, enxugando as últimas lágrimas.

"Assim como? Lindo e maravilhoso?" Deu uma leve piscadinha para a moça e um sorriso que a deixou quase sem fôlego. É, parece que o Mutano estava de volta.

"Ai, esquece, viu! Eu não sei como você faz isso, sabia! Uma hora você entra aqui todo confiante, sério e maduro, falando coisas bonitas e... do nada, age como um completo idiota! Parece até que você tem algum problema de dupla personalidade!" Ela deixou escapar uma risada amarga.

"Você acha é? E de quem você gosta mais, do Garfield sério ou do Garfield engraçado?" Ele estava muito entretido com isso.

Ela não disse nada por um bom tempo, apenas abaixou a cabeça. "Olha Rae, eu vou para o meu quarto agora, tá bom? Qualquer coisa, é só me chamar!"

Apertando de leve a pálida mão da menina, o metamorfo sorriu mais uma vez, se levantou e andou em direção à porta.

"Garfield!"

A voz não era mais incerta ou chorosa. Era firme e decidida. "Eu já sei o que quero fazer."

"E o que seria?" Virou-se bem devagar para encará-la.

"Eu quero continuar com o plano."

Pondo-se de pé, deixou a capa cair e teletransportou os dois para o quarto do rapaz.


	7. A história da descoberta

Teen Titans não me pertence

.

Nota da Autora:

Antes de dar início ao capítulo, gostaria de fazer algumas observações quanto ao mesmo. Quando comecei essa fic, não tinha intenção alguma de escrever um conto pornô. Caso tivesse, ela seria classificada como M, e não como T. Por isso, aqueles leitores que porventura estejam esperando por um capítulo repleto de cenas "picantes", talvez fiquem um pouco decepcionados. Apesar do tema sexo ser muito abordado, o foco da história é a formação de um forte vínculo entre os personagens principais. Ora, essa é a primeira vez da Ravena, e mesmo o Garfield sendo bastante experiente, ele não poderia simplesmente jogar o Kama Sutra em cima da menina e "botar pra quebrar", ainda mais, depois de lidar com uma Rae a beira de um ataque de nervos! Por isso mesmo, procurei desenvolver a união dos dois de um modo bastante suave, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito intenso.

Chega de enrolação por hoje, e vamos ao que interessa!

Um ótimo capítulo a todos!

Abraços, Laarc.

.

.

Diz a regra que a primeira vez nunca é boa. Ravena certamente é uma exceção.

Tudo começou quando os dois chegaram no quarto.

Garfield sabia que ela não iria tomar a iniciativa, por isso, se aproximou bem devagar. Ravena não recuou nem um pouco.

Pequenos toques, carícias, olhos se fechando, suspiros escapando.

Lábio tocava lábio, tocava pele, tocava lábio. Línguas se entrelaçavam e dançavam em total sincronia.

Roupas voavam.

Beijos rápidos, demorados, suaves, exigentes. Murmúrios duvidosos, sussurros confiantes, gemidos de prazer.

Não eram mais somente amigos. Agora, eram amantes. Cada um queria sentir o máximo do outro, tocar, beijar, arranhar, morder, cheirar, descobrir. Não havia mais hesitação. Apenas plena confiança.

Ravena estava dominada por um prazer como nunca havia sentido antes. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, exceto em duas mãos verdes que faziam maravilhas em seu corpo.

Foi quando num momento de êxtase sem igual que a titã deixou escapar uma única palavra de seus lábios. E Garfield perdeu completamente o controle.

"FERA!"

Algo nele, que há muito estava adormecido, despertou. Primitivo, selvagem, carnal. O desejo e a luxúria o dominaram. Deixou seus olhos beberem toda a beleza que transbordava da moça. O perfume de lavanda e mistério entorpecia sua mente, que vagava sem rumo pelo corpo pálido e firme da maga. Seu tato sentia o poder da cor violeta, o cheiro dela criava formas no ar, os seus gemidos tinham um gosto viciante. Ele vivia uma aventura sinestésica indescritível.

Ele a possuiu. E ela se deixou possuir. E rompendo a barreira do medo e da solidão, não houve dor alguma, apenas prazer. Porque assim como os dois corpos se tornaram um só, dois corações partidos se encaixaram, perfeitamente.

O violeta encontrou o verde, a Fera encarou o Demônio. E eles se aceitaram por completo, e se amaram, durante horas e horas.

Quando a exaustão finalmente veio, eles a receberam de bom grado, dormindo, um nos braços do outro.

.

.

Por incrível que pareça, Garfield sonhou. Mas no sonho, ele não era exatamente ele. Estava peludo e muito alto. Ao invés de palavras, saiam apenas rugidos de sua boca. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, muito menos por que estava naquela forma tão temida. Temida pelos seus amigos, temida... por ele mesmo. Ele queria voltar, mas não conseguia mais morfar de volta, estava preso no corpo da Fera. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Tinha mais alguém ali! Uma presença conhecida, um cheiro muito familiar. Ravena. E lá estava ela, olhando, encarando. Ele não queria que ela estivesse lá, não queria machucá-la, não queria que ela o visse naquele estado medonho. Mas naqueles olhos violetas não havia maldade, medo ou aversão. Havia apenas paz e ternura.

"Não tenha medo, Garfield. Vai dar tudo certo... tudo vai ficar bem..."

A voz da empata o acalmou. Ela acariciava o pelo verde com tanto prazer que por um momento ele quase ronronou. Fechou os olhos e a deixou tocá-lo. E quando os abriu, ele era Garfield Logan de novo! Ela o trouxe de volta. Como? Ele não sabia, mas isso também não importava. Ela sorria para ele, aquele sorriso pequeno e encantador. E perdido nas feições serenas da garota, o jovem titã encontrou o significado da verdadeira felicidade.

.

.

Ao contrário do seu amigo, Ravena não sonhou. Isso porque tanto seu corpo quanto sua mente estavam completamente tomados por um enorme cansaço. Entretanto, em algum lugar na terra de Nunca Mais, onde há muito havia reinado um risonha jovem vestida de rosa, e no qual agora havia apenas escuridão e trevas, algo surpreendente aconteceu. Em meio ao mais assustador vazio, via-se uma bonita relva bem verdinha crescendo. E um bom observador também iria reparar na presença de tímidos morangos alados vagando pelo espaço. Curiosamente, esses morangos eram da mesma cor dos olhos de um certo metamorfo.

Naquela noite, nos braços de seu príncipe verde, Ravena dormiu, sorrindo.


	8. A história do plano

Teen Titans não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, nunca o Mutano iria aparecer gordo, baixinho e careca no episódio "Quanto tempo é para sempre" (How long is forever) - sem contar que o Asa Noturna teria muito menos cabelo! Na minha opinião, esse episódio foi o maior erro de continuidade da história titânica. Fala sério? O que aconteceu com Trigon e o fim do mundo? Se alguém souber a resposta, por favor, me avise!

* * *

Relembrando:

narração

"diálogo"

'pensamento'

.

.

Sebastian era o Sumo Sacerdote da Igreja do Sangue. Era também o servo mais fiel do demônio Trigon. Mas antes de tudo, ele era um adolescente de apenas dezesseis anos. E como todo 'bom' adolescente desencaminhado, ele tinha uma identidade falsa, da qual estava fazendo uso agora.

Ele sabia que não deveria estar ali, sentado, bebendo. Seu destino era maior do que isso. Tinha pleno conhecimento do que deveria ser feito, além do poder necessário para fazê-lo. Mas ele não fazia a menor ideia de como começar. Sempre que começava a pensar em um modo de sequestrar a titã de cabelos violetas sua mente congelava, seu estômago doía e seu corpo era atacado por uma moleza furiosa. E então, ele não fazia absolutamente nada. O jovem loiro poderia não saber, mas estava sofrendo de um mal muito comum: a procrastinação. Há quem diga que o procrastinador é um preguiçoso, mas isso não é bem a verdade. Afinal o ato de 'deixar para amanhã o que se pode fazer hoje' é quase uma enfermidade psicológica. A vítima dessa estranha 'doença' não consegue lidar com a vida real e, por isso, apresenta muita dificuldade em administrar suas prioridades.

Ele precisava de ajuda para sair daquela inércia. Se Trigon o visse agora não iria acreditar que ele era o mesmo rapaz confiante com quem havia conversado antes. E embalado por esses pensamentos, Sebastian esvaziava mais um copo de vodka.

"Ooohhhh barmaaan, mais um." Dizia o vilão enquanto apontava para um copo vazio na sua frente. O funcionário de cabelos grisalhos só concordava com a cabeça.

"Me diz aí, barman, qual é o seu nome?"

"Aaron, senhor"

"Aaron... bonito nome sabia? Forte, independente... barman Aaron. Soa muito bem! Parabéns pelo seu nome. Quer saber, vamos brindar a isso!" E erguendo o copo recém enchido, esvaziou-o com apenas um gole. O pobre sexagenário estava mais do que chocado com o jovem beberrão.

"Se me permite um conselho, senhor, seria bom dar um tempo na bebida e-"

"Naaahhh, Aaron! Deixa que eu me preocupo com isso. Afinal, eu tenho tantas coisas para me preocupar que uma a mais e uma a menos não vai fazer a menor diferença... mas... pensando bem... até que você tem razão, eu não preciso de bebida! Você sabe do que eu preciso?" Aaron balançou a cabeça bem devagar, negando. "Eu preciso de um plano pra pegar uma garota."

"Bem, senhor, tenho certeza que um jovem como o senhor não pode ter dificuldades para conquistar uma dama, hein! E aqui tem muitas meninas bonitas."

E em uma coisa o barman estava certo, ali haviam muitas mulheres bonitas. O que era esperado, uma vez que a festa de inauguração da boate _La Fête_ era o evento mais esperado da semana.

"Não é qualquer garota, barman Aaron. Ela é única, é especi-"

Ele congelou. Não conseguia acreditar no que os seus próprios olhos lhe mostravam. Não sabia se aquilo era resultado de sua bebedeira ou se era um sinal de Trigon.

"Aaron, Aaron! Você reconhece aquelas duas pessoas ali?" Sussurrava o menino para o idoso atrás do balcão.

"Formidável!" Exclamou o barman "O casal titã! Não sabia que eles viriam na inauguração da casa! O senhor acha que eles me dariam um autógrafo, sabe não é exatamente para mim, é que a minha neta..."

Sebastian não ouviu o resto do falatório do homem, só conseguia pensar naquelas duas figuras, que estavam a pouco mais de 10 metros dele. 'Será que os outros três também estão aqui... não não... parece que são só os dois.'

Como num piscar de olhos, a embriaguez lhe deixou o corpo. Levantou-se e sem fazer questão de se despedir do seu 'amigo' Aaron, andou em direção ao distraído casal.

O loiro sentou à uma mesa ao lado da mesa dos dois pombinhos e ficou por lá mesmo, prestando extrema atenção na conversa alheia. 'Quem sabe eles não falam alguma coisa que me interessa...' Pensou o jovem.

Ele não poderia estar mais correto.

"Ah, Richard! Esse lugar é glorioso!" Estelar estava fascinada com a beleza do local. E não era para menos. O que antigamente havia sido um velho galpão destruído num incêndio, agora era uma moderna boate, com uma enorme pista de dança, uma área para bar e restaurante e um segundo piso lotado de confortáveis sofás. A decoração era muito bonita, e o incrível jogo de luzes dava ao ambiente um aspecto futurista.

"Também estou muio surpreso, Kory. Não imaginava que fosse ficar assim! Depois vou parabenizar o sr. Lacroix pessoalmente. Ele fez um trabalho impressionante aqui!"

"Hum? Quem é esse sr. Lacroix?" Perguntava a ruivinha.

"É o dono do lugar. Pierre Lacroix é um empresário francês que se mudou para Gothan a algum tempo atrás. Ele é muito amigo do Bruce! Por isso que consegui os convites pra gente."

"Mas se ele é de Gothan, por que está aqui em Jump?"

"A_ La Fête_, que por sinal é uma palavra francesa e significa A Festa, é uma rede de boates. Existe uma em Gothan, que é a principal, uma em Metrópolis e, se eu não me engano, uma em StarCity também. Ele só está expandindo!"

"Glorioso, namorado Richard!" Apesar da alien ter um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto, Asa Noturna, sendo o brilhante detetive que era, não pôde deixar de notar um pouco de tristeza no olhar da sua musa.

"Kory, tá tudo bem?" Ele estendeu a mão à menina e deixou seus dedos se entrelaçarem com os dela.

"Está tudo muito bem, Richard... eu só estava pensando... bem eu estava pensando na Ravena."

"Na Ravena, mas por quê?"

'É garotinha, por que é que você tava pensando na_ minha_ Ravena?' Indagou mentalmente o vilão bisbilhoteiro.

"É que eu me acho tão sortuda por ter você, Richard querido, que eu não posso evitar de pensar em como que a minha amiga é tão sozinha. E atualmente ela anda tão triste e depressiva. Tá certo que ela nunca foi a mais alegre das pessoas, mas ela tinha mudado tanto depois da batalha contra Trigon. E agora... sei lá... parece que ela voltou a ser aquela menina melancólica e solitária que ela era antes. Ela não quer mais conversar comigo, tá sempre trancada no quarto... um dia eu até tive a impressão de que eu a ouvi chorando. Ai, Richard! Eu queria muito que a Ravena encontrasse alguém especial, assim como eu fui capaz de encontrar você."

O discurso de Estelar deixou o líder titã mudo. Ele tinha reparado que sua amiga estava mais distante, mas como se tratava da Ravena, achou que isso fosse normal. Foi quando a memória dos acontecimentos daquela tarde lhe invadiram a mente. "Acho que você está certa... hoje na reunião ela estava tão quieta, mais do que ela geralmente é. Ela nem discutiu comigo!"

"Então você também reparou, não é... será a que a nossa amiga está sofrendo de depressão, Richard?"

"Ai Kory, eu não sei. A Ravena é complicada. Ela nunca se abre com ninguém e também quase não sa-"

"YAY! Eu acabei de ter a mais gloriosa ideia! Por que que a gente não convida todos os nossos amigos para uma é... qual é a palavra mesmo... ah! Noitada! A gente pode chamar o Ciborgue e a amiga Abelha. O Garfield vai aceitar com certeza, porque como ele mesmo diz 'ele está aonde as gatinhas estão'. E se todos forem, a Ravena não vai ter outra opção a não ser vir junto!"

Asa Noturna tinha suas dúvidas. Deixar a cidade 'sozinha' para festejar com a equipe não era muito bem o que ele tinha em mente. Mas até que não era uma ideia tão ruim assim não, afinal, Jump estava bem tranquila ultimamente e fazia muito tempo desde que não se divertia com todo o time. Deixou um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seus lábios e concordou com a jovem ruiva.

"Então está combinado! Antes da gente ir embora, vou comprar os ingressos pra gente voltar aqui no próximo sábado. E se a Ravena inventar alguma desculpa, a gente arrasta ela de qualquer jeito!"

"Maravilha!" Exclamou a titã.

"E agora, o que que você acha da gente aproveitar a _nossa_ noite, hein! Me concede esta dança, bela dama?" De pé, estendeu o braço para a sorridente moça, quem nem por um instante pensou em recusar.

Sebastian observou o casal ir para a pista de dança e deixou toda a informação ser processada em seu cérebro. E ele sabia exatamente o que deveria ser feito.

Saindo da boate, pegou o celular e discou um número já conhecido.

"Raoul, amanhã pela manhã quero uma reunião com os melhores feiticeiros da Igreja, você me entendeu?"

"Sim, Vossa Santidade. Seu desejo para mim é uma ordem." Respondeu uma voz grave, mas claramente sonolenta.

Desligando, Sebastian deixou o seu corpo ser invadido por uma onda de alívio e de dever cumprido. Finalmente conseguira pensar num plano para capturar sua futura noiva.

Mas, como todo bom vilão megalomaníaco e egocêntrico, o loiro pensava que o mundo girava ao redor do seu próprio umbigo, e que a heroína iria esperar sentada pelo seu futuro 'príncipe encantado'. Ele não fazia a menor ideia de que naquela mesma noite uma certa fera já havia clamado pra si a bela empata, e o gigante verde iria lutar com garras e presas para proteger a sua companheira.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez pelos comentários postados! MaNgA aLbInA, timelapse e beautifulfantasy, muito obrigada pelos Reviews! E continuem postando, a opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim!

Abraço,

Laarc!


	9. A história da Fé

Teen Titans não me pertence.

.

.

Raoul Lorenzi era definitivamente o garoto mais sortudo do mundo. O rapaz de cabelos negros e pele clara tinha acabado de ser admitido em uma ótima universidade, o restaurante italiano dos seus pais estava indo muito bem e sua irmã mais velha tinha acabado de voltar do intercâmbio. Ele amava a sua família mais do que tudo na vida.

Um dia, porém, algo terrível aconteceu.

O carro no qual estava Raoul, seus pais e sua irmã foi atingido violentamente por um enorme caminhão.

Somente ele sobreviveu.

Era uma situação difícil para o rapaz. Em um dia, ele tinha tudo. No outro, não tinha mais nada. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Não queria voltar para casa, uma vez que memórias de sua família lhe invadiam a mente e a tristeza lhe consumia o espírito.

Então, ele foi para a igreja.

Como não era hora de missa, o local estava bem vazio, o que tornara o ambiente um pouco intimidante. Sentou-se num banco bem no fundo e ficou a encarar a imagem de Cristo crucificado.

'O que foi que eu Te fiz, hein? Você tirou tudo que eu mais amava, sabia? E por quê? Por acaso Você se diverte com o sofrimento dos outros?' Suspirou fundo e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem.

"Sabe, você não vai encontrar o que procura aqui!"

Raoul se virou, assustado, para encontrar o dono da voz que acabara de ouvir. Era um homem alto, por volta dos quarenta anos, loiro e robusto. Usava um pesado sobretudo preto, o que contribuía para deixar sua figura mais sinistra. E aqueles olhos... não conseguia distinguir a cor... talvez marrom, castanho ou... vermelho. Sim, definitivamente vermelho. Sua voz era firme, grave, mas estranhamente reconfortante.

"E o que o senhor acha que eu procuro, hein?" Dizia o menino esguio, tentando secar as lágrimas.

"Você quer de volta o que Ele lhe tirou, não estou correto? Acha que Ele vai _mesmo_ te devolver?"

O coração do jovem batia absurdamente rápido em seu peito. "Co-como v-você sabe?" gaguejou o órfão.

O homem apenas sorriu e se aproximou do garoto.

"Esse seu _Deus_ não vai lhe dar o que você quer, _Raoul_." Havia um tom de desdém na sua voz. "Mas eu posso te apresentar a outro. Um mais poderoso. Um que se importa de verdade. Um que vai te dar o que o seu coração deseja tanto... uma família."

"Quem é o senhor?" um sussurro.

"Você, Raoul, vai me chamar de Irmão Sangue." Estendeu a mão ao jovem, que a aceitou sem hesitar.

.

_Trinta anos depois..._

_.  
_

Raoul não estava só bravo. Ele estava irado! 'Aquele moleque mimado! Como que o Senhor Trigon escolheu aquele pestinha para ser seu novo emissário?'

Quando Raoul Lorenzi entrara para a Igreja do Sangue ele não deveria ter mais de 18 anos. Fora recrutado pelo próprio Irmão Sangue, e se tornara seu seguidor mais fiel. Irmão Sangue, poderoso, abençoado com a eterna juventude. Assassinado brutalmente pelo próprio filho.

Aquele projeto de gente chamado Sebastian.

'E ele ousa me ligar de madrugada para que convoque uma assembléia... com os feiticeiros. A essa hora! Esse moleque perdeu o juízo!' É... ele estava muito bravo.

Mas, apesar de seus protestos, ele iria convocar a assembleia. Raoul podia detestar Sebastian, mas ele havia jurado fidelidade eterna a Trigon, e se o Deus-demônio escolheu o playboyzinho como seu emissário, ele continuaria sendo o servo mais fiel do novo Irmão Sangue.

Por mais irritante que fosse.

.

.

"Irmão Sangue, os feiticeiros já se encontram na sala de reuniões, meu senhor. Aguardam apenas a sua presença."

"Ótimo, Raoul, excelente! Pelo menos uma vez na vida você tem que fazer algo direito, não é mesmo!" O homem nem se deu ao trabalho de responder ao insulto.

Vestindo o que se assemelhava a uma armadura cor de chumbo, uma pesada capa vermelho escuro e botas metálicas, o jovem loiro foi ao encontro dos feiticeiros.

"Salve Sua Santidade Irmão Sangue! Disseram em coro os presentes no recinto.

"Por favor, cavalheiros, podem se sentar. O que tenho a dizer a vocês é bastante rápido, e prometo que irei direto ao assunto!"

Ocupando seu lugar à mesa, Sebastian encarou cada um dos oito homens presentes. "Preciso que desenvolvam uma magia capaz de suprimir os poderes da titã Ravena. Vocês tem exatamente cinco dias para fazê-la." E levantando-se "Bem, é isso, estão dispensados!"

"Vossa Santidade, senhor, se me permite a palavra" Disse um senhor magrinho de cabelos bem grisalhos, usando uma túnica cinza-grafite.

"Eu já disse tudo o que queria, estão dispens-"

"Senhor, se me permite a interrupção, eu não creio que seja possível desenvolver um encantamento desse tipo em tão pouco tempo. Veja bem, m-meu senhor, os p-poderes da Gema são m-muito compl-" o pobre homem mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras, de tanto medo.

"EU NÃO QUERO SABER! SE NÃO FOR POSSÍVEL, FAÇAM POSSÍVEL, ME ENTENDERAM?" Um raio de energia negra envolveu o corpo do velho feiticeiro, que só conseguiu concordar com a cabeça.

"EU PERGUNTEI SE VOCÊS ME ENTENDERAM!"

"Sim senhor, Irmão Sangue!" Responderam todos em uma única voz, pavor evidente em seus rostos.

Bufando, o jovem liberou o seu prisioneiro e deixou a sala.


	10. A história do dia seguinte

Teen Titans não me pertence.

.

.

O Sol nasceu na cidade de Jump. Radiante e poderoso, iluminando ruas, praças, casas e uma distinta construção no formato de um T gigante. E a medida que o Sol clamava para si o céu, os cidadãos também acordavam para dar início aos seus respectivos dias. Era sem dúvida um domingo maravilhoso. Os parques e as praças estavam cheios de crianças brincando, casais namorando e famílias fazendo piquenique. Mas num lugar ainda reinava o mais absoluto silêncio.

Na torre Titã, quatro heróis dormiam profundamente. Bem, agora, só três deles.

Garfield abriu os olhos muito devagar. Seu corpo estava muito cansado, mas ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente satisfeito. Foi quando ele sentiu um delicioso aroma no ar. Fechou os olhos e deixou seus sentidos se perderem naquele perfume misterioso. 'Hum... lavanda... que delícia...'

E ele se lembrou. Seus olhos se abriram com uma rapidez surpreendente, apenas para encontrarem uma Ravena bem nua, deitada confortavelmente sobre um Garfield igualmente nu. A cabeça da moça usava o peitoral do rapaz como travesseiro, e as mãos pálidas abraçavam possessivamente a cintura do herói.

'Nossa, até que não seria nada mal acordar assim todo dia... e a Rae é tão bonita, a pele dela é tão gostosa, e... nossa... a noite passada foi uma verdadeira viagem! Cara, se eu soubesse que sexo com a Rae fosse tão bom eu até... ÊPA! Pára com isso! Garfield Logan não é homem de uma mulher só, por mais incrível e linda e sexy e... CHEEEEGA!'

Como se sentisse o conflito interno do jovem, Ravena começou a acordar naquela hora.

"Hum... mas o que é que... Garfield?" Sonolentos e confusos olhos violetas se abriram e encontraram apenas verde. Ela se levantou num pulo "Mas o que... Por Azar! Eu tô pelada! E você também!" A confusão da empata se transformava rapidamente em constrangimento e... raiva.

"Rae, fica calma! Você se lembra da noite passada?" Agora ele estava com muito medo. Se ela começasse a gritar ou usasse os seus poderes, com certeza chamaria a atenção de um certo líder titã, e Garfield não queria nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer se Asa Noturna encontrasse os dois naquela situação.

"Noite passada? Nós... nós fizemos! Garfield, nós fizemos! Nossa! Me desculpe por reagir assim, mas é que eu nunca acordei com ninguém do meu lado, ainda mais alguém completamente nu, e por um momento e-"

Colocando as mãos sobre o ombro dela, ele apenas riu "Ravena, tá tudo bem! Eu também fiquei um pouco surpreso!" Ele voltou a deitar na cama e puxou a jovem junto.

"Que que você está fazendo?" Perguntou a empata muito espantada.

"Ahh, é que tava tão bom. Vamos ficar assim mais um tempinho, hein!" Dizia enquanto seus dedos penteavam sedosos cabelos violetas.

"Sabe, eu não posso discordar da sua lógica." Ela tinha um sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios. "Sabe, Gar, eu nem me lembro da última vez que dormi tão bem. Na verdade, eu não me lembro de ter me sentido tão bem assim desde... desde sempre!"

"Afff! Finalmente você desistiu de me chamar de Garfield!"

Agora ela estava confusa "O quê? Você não gosta de Garfield?"

O rapaz apenas ria dela "Prefiro muito mais Gar! Garfield é muito... muito... sei lá! Mas eu não gosto!"

"Gar, hein... é acho que posso me acostumar a te chamar ass-" Ela nem pôde terminar porque dois lábios bem verdes se apossaram furiosamente dos dela. E Ravena os aceitou com muito prazer.

.

.

"Gar, eu acho que a gente deveria levantar. Já são quase onze horas. O Richard e a Kory já devem estar de pé e se perguntando o que aconteceu com a gente." Apesar das suas palavras, seu corpo não fazia menção nenhuma de deixar a cama.

"É... acho que você tem razão."

Os dois continuaram deitados.

Ravena virou o rosto para encarar os olhos cor de esmeralda de Garfield "O que que nós vamos fazer agora, hein?"

"Bem, não sei quanto a você, mas eu tô no ponto para uma segunda rodada!" Ah, aquele sorriso maroto.

Dando um tapinha de leve na cabeça dele, ela deixou escapar uma risada "Você adora estragar nossos momentos com essas piadinhas infames, não é mesmo! Eu estava falando sério. O que aconteceu vai mudar alguma coisa entre... entre nós?"

Verdade seja dita, ele não havia pensado nisso ainda. Se essa noite tinha mudado alguma coisa? Com certeza. Garfield já tinha transado com muitas mulheres, mas pela primeira vez ele sentia que havia feito a coisa certa. Ravena... quem diria que a tímida e discreta empata fosse despertar no garoto tantas emoções e tantos desejos. Dormir com ela, acordar com ela, tocar aquela pele macia, beijar aquela boca suculenta! Só de pensar ele já ficava excitado. O jovem sempre gostou muito da moça e mesmo com a personalidade difícil dela eles se tornaram grandes amigos. Mas aquela pergunta... o que ele poderia responder? Ele sabia que algo havia mudado. Nada poderia ser como antes. Mas poderia ele dizer isso a ela? E o que será que Ravena queria? No que ela poderia estar pensando ao perguntar aquilo?

Tentar iniciar um relacionamento com a empata. Isso seria possível? Ele não sabia, mas a ideia não lhe parecia tão mal. Na verdade, parecia ser muito boa! Mas e os sacrifícios que ele deveria fazer? Garfield abriria mão do seu _status_ de solteirão por causa dela? Das festas, noitadas e orgias sem fim? E os outros Titãs? O que eles diriam sobre tudo isso? Nossa, ele estava muito confuso. Não conseguia achar uma saída. Ele se via com um problema enorme em mãos. Um problema para o qual não conseguia achar nenhuma solução. Se ele dissesse a verdade a ela, se ele dissesse que aquela noite mudara a sua vida, o que poderia acontecer? E se ela falasse que não queria nada com ele? Afinal, ela lhe disse que precisava dele apenas para sexo, apenas para reviver a emoção rosinha. Ela poderia muito bem dar um fora em Garfield. Ah não! Mas isso não! Ela não poderia dar um fora nele. DE JEITO NENHUM!

Foi então que ele teve uma péssima ideia. Mas que naquela hora, na cabeça transtornada dele, fazia todo o sentido do mundo.

Ele iria dispensá-la antes que ela pudesse dispensá-lo.

"Eu sinceramente não sei. Acho... acho que nós deveríamos continuar vivendo nossas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido." Ele não sabia porque, mas dizer aquilo doeu. E muito.

Abaixando de leve a cabeça e mordendo seu lábio inferior, ela concordou "É... acho que seria o melhor mesmo, não é?" E o que era aquilo nos olhos dela? Decepção... "Bem, Gar, então eu acho que vou indo. Preciso tomar um banho e depois vou fazer uma visita a Nunca Mais e ver se funcionou. Te vejo mais tarde?" A pergunta saiu cheia de expectativa.

'Ai, meu Deus... olha só a carinha dela...'

"Claro, Rae! Depois me conta se deu certo!" Respondeu com um fraco sorriso.

Ravena levantou e, enrolada num lençol, se teletransportou para o seu quarto.

.

.

Ela não entendeu direito o que Garfield quis dizer com 'agir como se nada tivesse acontecido'. Os outros não iriam saber, isso eles já tinham decidido. Mas depois de uma noite tão intensa, maravilhosa e incrível, ela não queria fingir que nada acontecera. Bem, ela e Garfield teriam de conversar sobre isso novamente, com mais calma e com a cabeça mais... digamos... fresca. Depois de um relaxante banho, vestiu seu uniforme e se preparou para visitar sua própria mente.

Por um momento, pensou até que estava em outro lugar. Nunca Mais, que era sempre tranquilo e silencioso, agora parecia mais uma feira. Haviam Ravenas coloridas se abraçando, outras falando, mais umas gritando e gargalhando. Um verdadeiro pandemônio.

"SERÁ QUE ALGUÉM PODE ME EXPLICAR O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?" A empata não estava brava, mas se ela não apelasse para o grito, certamente não seria ouvida.

Sete emoções enlouquecidas se viraram para encarar uma confusa maga. E quando a viram, correram para abraçá-la. Até Raiva estava com um satisfeito sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Rae! O dia de hoje merece uma comemoração!" Dizia uma Ravena verde muito contente.

"Coragem está certa! Um acontecimento desses não pode passar desapercebido!" Falava a emoção amarela, enquanto ajeitava os óculos.

"Mas do que vocês estão falando? Por acaso isso é sobre o que aconteceu comigo e com o Gar?"

Se 'Gar' se tornara uma palavra mágica, ela não sabia, mas a simples menção do nome do jovem verdinho fez as Ravenas suspirarem fundo. Timidez quase desmaiou, e Afeição achou que fosse chorar de tanta alegria.

"Oookayyy. Acho que isso responde à minha pergunta." A maga deixou um terno e apaixonado sorriso enfeitar seus lábios.

Conhecimento foi a primeira a deixar o 'transe'. "Na verdade, Ravena, esse é só um dos motivos. A noite com Gar foi muito especial, mas melhor ainda foram as consequências. Venha, vou te mostrar do que estou falando." Mal terminou de falar e já havia teletransportado as duas para outra região de Nunca Mais.

A grama era de um verde vivo muito bonito. Mas não era a única coisa verde. Morangos alados, árvores, nuvens. Tudo verde. Exceto por duas luzes, uma bem rosada e outra prateada.

Ravena estava embasbacada. Aquele era o Reino da Felicidade. Estava um pouco diferente, mas a garota não tinha dúvidas. "Conhecimento, o que são aquelas luzes ali na frente?" Perguntou.

"Aquelas luzes representam duas emoções. Uma está renascendo, e a outra, está nascendo."

"Duas? Mas como? A rosa provavelmente é Felicidade. Mas e a prateada?"

Conhecimento apenas balançou a cabeça. "Isso nós ainda não descobrimos. Devemos esperar pelo seu nascimento."

"E quando será?"

"Dentro de poucos dias. Tudo o que consegui descobrir é que elas nascerão juntas, como irmãs, e dividirão o mesmo Reino. Sabedoria acha que é por isso que ele está diferente do que era antes. Ela tem uma teoria de que o Reino está se alterando para poder comportar as duas emoções. Mas só poderemos confirmar depois que elas nascerem."

Ravena estava muito pensativa. Ela nunca havia presenciado o nascimento de uma emoção. Até onde sabia, a garota já havia nascido com as oito emoções: Felicidade, Timidez, Coragem, Conhecimento, Raiva, Afeição, Grosseria e Sabedoria. E agora teria uma nona. Uma emoção prateada.

"Quem quer que seja, Conhecimento, ela deve ser muito especial!"

.

.

"Amiga Ravena! Um glorioso dia para você! Ou seria um gloriosa tarde?" Ah, Estelar, sempre com um sorriso no rosto e felicidade transbordando pelos poros.

"Bom dia para você também, Kory, Richard!" Respondeu a empata ao casal sentado confortavelmente no sofá da sala comum.

"Ei, Ravena! Bom dia! Que que aconteceu? Nunca te vi acordar tão tarde! Tá tudo bem?" Asa Noturna virava o rosto para encará-la.

"Eu resolvi meditar um pouco quando acordei e acho que perdi a hora. Vocês já almoçaram?" Falou enquanto esquentava um bule para preparar seu chá.

Richard respondeu "Ainda não. Também acordamos tarde hoje."

"Um hum... imagino que a festa foi ótima, estou correta?"

Ao mencionar a festa, Estelar literalmente voou até Ravena. "Nossa, amiga! A festa foi a mais incrível! Tinha dança e comida e muitos drinks deliciosos! Nós gostamos tanto que vamos voltar lá no próximo sábado!"

Ravena gostava muito de Estelar, de verdade. Mas às vezes era muito difícil aguentar o jeito alegre e espontâneo da alienígena. Não naquele dia. A maga estava se sentindo muito bem humorada. "Que notícia boa, Kory!" Respondeu com um verdadeiro sorriso.

'É agora!' Pensou a linda ruivinha. 'Tenho que aproveitar o momento de bom humor da minha amiga para fazer o convite.'

"Então, amiga! Eu e o namorado Richard estávamos pensando que seria muito bom sair com toda a equipe... então nós compramos convites para todos nós irmos lá no próximo final de semana! O que você acha, amiga? Gostaria de ir conosco?"

"Claro! Por que não? Pode contar com a minha presença." Kory não podia nem acreditar. Ela estava muito feliz. Ravena tinha aceitado ir à boate sem apresentar nenhuma resistência. Asa Noturna, por outro lado, não estava tão feliz assim.

'Primeiro, ela não discute comigo na reunião, e agora, ela aceita sair com o grupo. Para ir a uma boate. Assim, na boa... Isso não está certo. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo.' Pensou o jovem líder.

"Nossa! Richard, essa é a mais gloriosa notícia! Agora nós só temos que convidar os amigos Ciborgue, Rapaz-fera e a Abelha! Vai ser a melhor noitada Titã!" Se fosse possível, Estelar estava ainda mais contente.

Ao ouvir o nome de um certo metamorfo, Ravena se viu na obrigação de perguntar. "Por falar no Gar...field, por acaso vocês o viram hoje?"

"Ainda não, Ravena. Ele deve ter voltado tarde de alguma festa na cidade, _de novo_. Sabe como ele, é, não é mesmo!" Richard não concordava nenhum pouco com a vida boêmia que o rapaz levava. Mas enquanto seu comportamento não afetasse o desempenho da equipe, ele não teria nenhum motivo para reclamar.

A empata não disse nada, apenas concordou levemente com a cabeça.

.

.

Rapaz-fera não estava nada bem. Desde o momento que Ravena deixara o quarto, ele se sentira vazio, solitário, incompleto. Era agonizante. Ele ansiava pela presença da empata, necessitava dela.

'Cara... tem alguma coisa muito errada comigo! Eu nunca fiquei assim depois de uma transa. E depois, de onde é que surgiu aquela ideia maluca de começar um relacionamento com a Ravena? Eu nem tô... ai não... não não não!'

"Não pode ser! Cara, Gar, como você pôde deixar isso acontecer... "

Ele não conseguia falar. Sabia que era verdade, mas não poderia admitir. Garfield Logan, o mais cobiçado solteirão da cidade de Jump e quarta posição no Top 10 dos heróis mais sexys (e disputar com a Liga da Justiça não era moleza), estava com um GRANDE problema.

Grande? Que tal enorme, gigante, descomunal?

É... ele estava apaixonado pela Ravena.

'Cara, eu tô muito ferrado! Como que isso foi acontecer por causa de uma única noite? Não faz o menor sentido...'

'Tá certo que a Ravena é uma moça muito bonita e inteligente... e muito corajosa... e tem um cheiro muuuiiiito bom... e fala sério, aquele chakra que ela tem na testa é tããão sexy... não, Gar, pára de pensar nisso! Isso tudo é invenção da sua cabeça... cara... ela é só sua amiga... só sua amiga... nada mais do que isso!'

E assim, deitado na sua confortável cama e assombrado pelos seus pensamentos, ele deixou seu dia passar.

Quando o Sol deu lugar a uma bonita lua cheia, Garfield decidiu fazer alguma coisa para tirá-lo daquele estado deplorável no qual se encontrava. Foi para bar qualquer, beber.

Segunda péssima ideia do dia.

O bar estava repleto de apaixonados casais. E a lembrança da exótica e bela gótica voltava a lhe assombrar os pensamentos.

Lá pela sétima - ou seria oitava - dose ele não estava muito mais certo das coisas. Quanto mais bebia, mais seu corpo sentia falta da moça. Até que ele a viu.

Uma linda, exuberante e absurdamente sexy morena. E o melhor, rindo para ele. Garfield, é lógico, não teve outra alternativa a não ser retribuir o sorriso.

'É, Ravena! Você vai sair da minha cabeça, seja por bem, ou seja por mal!'

Desnecessário falar que o casal terminou num motel. Garfield a beijava com um fogo incontrolável, e a bela moça respondia seus beijos com a mesma intensidade. Roupas eram arrancadas sem pudor e arremessadas no chão. E quando o herói achou que estava tudo indo bem, o inimaginável aconteceu.

"Gata, espera só um pouquinho! Já tô voltando!" Deixou a excitada jovem de longos cabelos castanhos na cama e correu para o banheiro.

"Qual é, meu amigo! Não vai me deixar na mão hoje, não é?" Sentou no vaso sanitário e abaixou a cabeça. "Isso não está acontecendo... você nunca fez isso comigo... cara, tem uma gata incrível naquele quarto me esperando, você tem que funcionar! Ai... que que eu vou fazer agora..."

"Gaaaarr! Tá tudo bem? Com quem que você está falando?"

"Tudo bem, gata! Tô falando com... com …. meu comunicador! Isso! Tem uma emergência e vou ter que ir embora!" Saindo do banheiro, colocou sua roupa o mais rápido possível e deu um selinho na confusa garota. "Sabe como é, né gata! Vida de herói não tem sossego."

'Mas que DROGA! Por que que isso foi acontecer justamente hoje! Ontem tava funcionando normal! Caramba!' Não demorou muito para ele voltar para o bar e lamentar o triste ocorrido da forma mais comum possível: afogando as mágoas em mais bebida.

'Mas... que... porcaria... aposto que aquela... aquela... bruxinha fez alguma coisa comigo. Ela me jogou uma praaaga! Mas ela vai se arrepender... ah se vai!'

E Garfield teve a terceira péssima ideia do dia.

.

.

Ravena estava mais do que cansada. Ela estava exausta. Seus pés, suas costas, tudo doía. Ela nunca iria imaginar que um simples 'sim' daria tanto problema. Sim, ela aceitou ir a tal da 'gloriosa' boate com o resto do time, mas aí, Estelar teve de lembrá-la que ela precisaria de um modelito novo. E elas foram ao _shopping_.

'Nunca mais eu vou ao _shopping_ com a Kory. NUNCA MAIS!'

Depois de terem visitado e provado roupas em exatamente trinta e nove lojas e adquirido mais de cinquenta itens de vestuário (dos quais apenas 6 pertenciam à empata), Estelar finalmente percebeu que o local estava fechando, e elas foram obrigadas a voltar à Torre.

'É... acho que minha conversa com o Gar vai ficar para amanhã. Acho que ele vai gostar de saber que Felicidade estará de volta dentro de alguns dias... ai ai... tô morta!'

Ela colocou seu _baby doll_ e desabou na cama.

Tudo que ela sabia é que estava tendo um maravilhoso sonho, no qual beijava um sapo, e este virava um belo príncipe verde quando...

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ohhh Ravenaaaa! Abre essa porta!"

Ela acordou muito assustada 'Mas que diabos? Garfield, a essa hora da madrugada?'

A heroína abriu a porta com bastante cautela, deixando-a entreaberta, e se deparou com um Garfield muito, mas muito estranho. "Gar, tá tudo bem?" Perguntou a moça, coçando o olho e tentando, em vão, impedir um bocejo.

"Bem? Como você pôde fazer isso comigo, Rae-Rae? Tá tudo BEM MAL!" A aparência dele era péssima. Cabelo mais desarrumado que o normal, olhos vermelhos, a roupa desalinhada. Sem contar o bafo...

"Gar, você está bêbado?" Choque e preocupação.

"É uma maldição, é?... porque se for, você vai ter que desfazer!" Ele forçava o peso do corpo contra a porta entreaberta, tentando ter acesso ao quarto da empata.

Ravena não sabia como se sentir. Ela não tinha a menor ideia do que ele estava falando e do por que ele estava naquele estado lamentável. Mas algo muito forte lhe dizia para não sair de trás daquela porta, e muito menos deixá-lo entrar no quarto. "Garfield! Eu preciso que você me diga o que está acontecendo, por favor."

"É tudo culpa sua, sua bruxa esquisita! Primeiro você me faz a proposta mais bizarra que eu já recebi e depois... depois me joga uma baita de uma praga! Eu não consigo mais parar de pensar em você! Eu ando na rua, e você tá lá... eu vou prum bar... e você tá lá... e o pior! Eu tento te esquecer dando um trato numa morena gostosa e você faz o meu amigo aqui parar de funcionar!" Ela não sabia se ficava mais chocada pelos insultos, pela história, pelo fato dele ter ficado com outra mulher a poucos minutos atrás ou pela cena de um Garfield muito bêbado batendo violentamente a cabeça contra a porta.

Ela esperou, e quando o jovem aparentemente relaxou e deixou sua cabeça pender na porta, falou bem suavemente. "Gar, não seria melhor você ir para o seu quarto e deixar essa conversa para amanhã? Já são duas da manhã e você evidentemente não está nada bem!"

"..."

"Garfield?"

Em pé, com a cabeça apoiada na porta metálica, Garfield Logan dormiu, completamente embriagado.

Ravena suspirou bem fundo. Usou seus poderes para teletransportar os dois para o quarto do jovem e deitá-lo na cama. Ajeitou a cabeça no travesseiro, tirou os sapatos e o cobriu com um edredom. Antes de voltar ao seu próprio quarto, deu um demorado beijo na testa do alcoolizado rapaz e sussurrou algumas palavras mágicas em seu ouvido, a fim de serenar seu espírito e aquietar sua mente.

"Tenha bons sonhos, Garfield Logan."


	11. A história do pesadelo

Teen Titans não me pertence.

.

.

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

.

.

Garfield realmente sonhou naquela noite. Mas apesar do desejo da empata, seus sonhos não foram nada bons.

Ele estava cercado de árvores e um pouco mais a frente, um rio. Uma paisagem muito familiar.

'Onde eu estou? Aqui parece... África? É... acho que a aldeia ficava aqui pert-'

Pânico.

Pavor absoluto.

'Minhas mãos... mas o quê?' Seu coração batia rápido, sua respiração estava muito irregular... ele correu para o rio e congelou ao ver seu reflexo.

Normal. Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, sem orelhas pontudas e sem caninos afiados e proeminentes. E principalmente "Eu não sou mais verde!"

Durante muito tempo, Garfield desejou a normalidade mais do que tudo na vida. E agora que a tinha, ele não a queria mais.

"O QUE QUE HOUVE COMIGO?" Gritou para ninguém em especial, a plenos pulmões.

Ele só não esperava ouvir uma resposta.

"Você tem certeza que quer saber?" A voz era muito grave, quase um rugido. Selvagem. Assustadora. E Garfield viu sair do meio das árvores...

A Fera.

Gigantesca, poderosa e... bem... verde.

"Não... não p-pode ser... você não pode estar aí... e e-eu estar aqui! Você é uma... uma p-parte de mim!" Ele tremia tanto que até gaguejava.

"Você está correto, Garfield Logan. A Fera é realmente uma parte de você, e por isso, vocês não podem existir separadamente." respondia a criatura.

"Então por que você está aí e eu estou assim, normal?"

Ela rodeou vagarosamente o rapaz "Porque, rapaz, eu não sou a Fera. Sou apenas a personificação do seu lado animal. Como a Fera é sua transformação mais forte, ela foi a escolhida para representar seus... instintos."

"Okay. Acho que isso eu entendi. Agora, mais uma vez, por que diabos eu estou desse jeito?"

"Isso, Garfield, foi uma decisão sua, e sua apenas. Você escolheu não dar ouvidos ao seu lado animal, você o rejeitou."

Essa ele definitivamente não entendeu. "O quê? Como assim eu estou rejeitando meu lado animal? Isso não faz o menor sentido!"

O gigante se aproximou do loiro, sentou-se e encarou os olhos do jovem. "Você, Garfield, recebeu uma dádiva! Você foi salvo da morte certa, se tornou mais rápido, mais forte e mais capaz do que qualquer humano jamais foi! Você tem o melhor que o reino animal pôde te oferecer, mas a única coisa que VOCÊ pôde nos oferecer, você nos negou!"

Ele estava chocado "E o que vocês querem?"

"Há anos você procura incessantemente pela nossa fêmea, nossa ideal, SUA companheira. E quando finalmente a encontra e tem a oportunidade de fazê-la sua, você a rejeita! E AINDA POR CIMA TEM A AUDÁCIA DE TRAÍ-LA!" A criatura estava furiosa. Suas poderosas garras destruíam as árvores e seus rugidos espantavam pássaros e outros animais. "Você deixou a imundice humana dominar sua mente e o seu coração... avareza, cobiça, luxúria! É só isso que te interessa! Sempre quer mais e mais, consumir, gastar, gozar! Mais, mais e mais! Você está tão inebriado por essa falsa felicidade que não consegue enxergar o que está diante dos seus olhos! Não percebe que está enganando a si mesmo!"

Garfield estava tremendo. "F-Foram vocês, não é? V-Vocês... como...?

A Fera se afastou do jovem loiro "O seu vigor, tanto admirado pelas humanas, é mais uma das dádivas concedidas pelo seu lado animal." A criatura suspirou fundo antes de continuar "Garfield Logan, o animal dentro de você nunca poderá aceitar outra fêmea. Ela é a única capaz de saciar o nosso desejo. Ela foi e será a única capaz de nos aceitar por completo, homem e animal."

"NÃO! Você está errado! A Ravena é só uma amiga... e eu só dormi com ela porque ELA pediu! Foi só uma noite! Isso não p-"

"Uma noite foi o bastante, rapaz! Aceite o seu destino! O humano corruptível e ganancioso dentro de você pode não estar satisfeito com a ideia de possuir apenas uma mulher, mas o seu lado animal é puro e sabe muito bem o que quer. Você sabe que estou falando a verdade... você sabe que está apaixon-"

Garfield sacudia a cabeça tentando negar tudo o que escutava. "Não... tudo isso é um grande mal entendido... eu não estou... eu não POSSO me apaixonar... de novo não... da última vez que eu me dediquei a alguém, que eu... amei alguém... eu só... só..."

A Fera entendia a agonia do rapaz. O medo de ser traído e rejeitado novamente. Apesar da sua voz ser grave e forte, tentou falar o mais suavemente possível "Meu jovem, estou te dando um conselho e um alerta. O seu lado animal é poderoso, e da mesma forma que você o está ignorando, ele pode muito bem escolher te ignorar. E saiba que se isso acontecer, as consequências serão de responsabilidade sua, e sua apenas..."

Ele acordou.

Suor escorria pelo seu rosto. Seu rosto!

'Meu rosto!' Saiu correndo para encontrar o espelho mais próximo. 'Tomara que eu ainda seja verde, tomara que eu ainda seja verde!'

"Eu... …. EU SOU VERDE!"

E sentiu a primeira pontada do que seria uma colossal dor de cabeça.

* * *

Nota da autora:

MaNgA aLbInA: seja bem-vinda de volta! :)

beautifulfantasy: obrigada pelos comentários! Vi a foto do beijo na internet! Best couple ever!

Aos demais leitores: obrigada por acompanharem a história! Fiquei muito satisfeita com o resultado do mês de janeiro! Espero que os próximos capítulos continuem agradando!

Ah! Vou postar o próximo até sexta (04/02)!

Abraços,

Laarc!


	12. A história das consequências

Teen Titans não me pertence.

.

.

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

.

.

A sala comum estava bastante calma. Estelar cantarolava baixinho algum cântico tamaraniano de milhares de versos enquanto brincava com Silkie, Asa Noturna lia alguns relatórios de missões passadas e Ravena se encontrava completamente entretida com um livro que havia adquirido há poucas semanas atrás. O livro não deveria ser engraçado, e a empata sabia disso. Ele deveria ser um romance dramático, mas mesmo assim a garota não conseguia parar de achar a história muito ridícula.

'Patético!' Pensava a moça. A tal história era sobre um casal apaixonado, e Ravena estava justamente na parte na qual o mocinho conhecia a mocinha.

Foi amor a primeira vista.

'Isso chega a ser cômico, de tão ridículo que é! Como que esse cara pode se sentir desse jeito só de ver a garota! Fala sério... o coração bater mais rápido, a boca ficar seca, as pernas perderem as forças... nossa... tô perdendo o meu tempo lendo esse monte d-'

Mas a linha de raciocínio da jovem foi bruscamente interrompida devido a entrada de um outro titã na sala.

E ela descobriu na prática que o livro estava mais do que certo.

Ela não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Aquele rosto verde, aquele cabelo verde, aqueles olhos... verdes. Nossa, como ela queria que aqueles olhos estivessem olhando para ela naquele momento.

Mas eles não olharam.

Pelo contrário. Parecia que Garfield fazia o possível para desviar o seu olhar de Ravena.

E a moça achou isso muito estranho. Na verdade, ele estava estranho... não, estranho não... ele estava incompleto. Ela não conseguia entender direito, mas tinha a sensação de que faltava algo nele. Algo essencial.

E ela podia sentir, sem fazer nenhum esforço, as emoções emanadas do rapaz.

Vergonha.

Raiva.

Culpa

Vergonha? Seria por causa da cena que ele fez durante a madrugada?

Raiva? Do seu próprio comportamento?

Culpa? Por que aceitou dormir com ela?

Quanto mais ela se questionava e teorizava sobre o assunto, mais preocupada ficava e mais sentia seu coração apertar. Seria ela a responsável pela bebedeira do jovem na noite anterior? Quando ela saiu do quarto, ele parecia tão bem. Não fazia sentido! Ele estava arrependido de ter feito sexo com ela? Foi por isso que ele a insultou? E por que ela estava se importando tanto com isso? O plano tinha funcionado, Felicidade estaria de volta dentro de poucos dias. Ela não precisava mais da ajuda dele. Mas por que ela ainda pensava tanto em Garfield? No calor daquele corpo contra o dela, naqueles beijos viciantes, no conforto e na segurança que sentia ao estar nos braços do rapaz. Ela precisava muito conversar com ele, e tinha de ser hoje! Conversar sobre a noite que passaram juntos, sobre o que ela descobrira em Nunca Mais e... sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela madrugada. Ela precisava entender o que estava acontecendo com ele e principalmente com ela.

"Ei Rapaz-fera! Que foi que aconteceu? Você não deu sinal de vida ontem!" Ah, Asa Noturna, sempre tendo que dar uma de fiscal. Bem, ele era o líder.

"Ei, Asa. Não foi nada não. Tive uns problemas, só isso..."

A resposta, que parecia mais um grunhido irritado, não deixou o líder nada contente. "Que que aconteceu com você ontem? E que cara é essa? Por acaso tá de ressaca? Sabe que se surgir uma emergência agora e você não for capaz de lut-"

"CARA! Pára de falar! Eu tô com uma puta dor cabeça e escutar o seu sermão só tá piorando!" Se os olhos da Ravena ficassem mais arregalados, eles cairiam do seu rosto. Estelar tinha parado de cantarolar na mesma hora. Até mesmo Silkie estava chocada com a resposta azeda de Garfield. E Asa Noturna. Se ele não estava contente antes, agora ele estava muito, mas muito zangado.

"Se você está escutando o meu sermão agora, Rapaz-fera, é porque fez por merecer! E isso não é jeito de falar nem comigo e nem com ninguém dessa equipe! Fui claro?" Dizia o herói muito nervoso.

"Escuta bem, _oh destemido líder_, eu só vim aqui atrás de um copo d'água, e não atrás de confusão! E seria ótimo se você me deixasse em PAZ!"

"Em paz? EM PAZ? Você desapareceu ontem sem dar satisfação a ninguém, e agora vem me dizer para te deixar em PAZ?" Ambos os rapazes já tinham assumido uma posição de luta e as garotas estavam bastante assustadas.

Estelar criou coragem e falou primeiro "Amigos, por favor, não brigu-"

"Não, Kory! Já está passando da hora desse playboyzinho aprender uma lição!" Falou friamente Asa Noturna.

Garfield começou a rir "Nossa, cara! E _você_ tá achando que vai me dar uma lição! POIS ENTÃO PODE VIR!"

Ravena não aguentava mais aquela cena. "PAREM JÁ, VOCÊS DOIS!" Envolvendo os rapazes com sua energia negra, a empata conseguiu separá-los antes que eles fizessem algo muito estúpido.

"Richard, o Garfield aparentemente não está no seu melhor dia, então seria melhor se você conversasse com ele mais tarde!" Asa Noturna só pôde concordar com a cabeça. "E você" dizia a garota enquanto voltava o seu olhar para o jovem verde "acho melhor baixar esse seu tom de voz e esfriar essa sua cabeça! Se tem alguém aqui que é culpado pela sua ressaca, esse alguém é você mesmo!" 'E talvez eu também' pensava a heroína enquanto terminava de brigar com o rapaz. Mas ao contrário de Asa Noturna, Garfield não concordou com Ravena. Ele nem sequer olhou para ela.

"Vou soltar os dois agora, e não quero saber de vocês brigando!" Continuou a moça num tom bastante autoritário. Desfez sua magia e voltou a encarar o metamorfo. "Garfield, eu gostaria de conversar com você em particular."

Pela primeira vez no dia, ele fixou nela o seu olhar "Olha, Ravena..." passando as mãos pelos cabelos, deixou escapar um longo suspiro "...vamos deixar para uma outra hora. Eu tô com muita dor de cabeça e acho que vou deitar, tá bom!"

Mas ele não teve chance.

Porque nessa hora, o alarme tocou.

.

.

Asa Noturna estava enfurecido. O seu time já estava com um titã a menos, já que Ciborgue tinha viajado, e para piorar a situação, Rapaz-fera não estava lutando. Pensando bem, parecia que ele fazia o possível para fugir da luta.

'Que que tá acontecendo com ele hoje?' Pensava o jovem enquanto se desviava de um carro arremessado por Cinderblock.

Mas Asa Noturna não foi o único titã que percebeu o comportamento anormal do verdinho. Ravena mal conseguia se concentrar na batalha, já que sua atenção estava voltada para o rapaz. 'Gar, que que deu em você? Por que não está se transformando?' Foi quando ela teve um péssimo pressentimento.

Algo muito, muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

Ela procurou por Estelar e Asa Noturna, apenas para encontrar a ruiva prestando auxílio ao seu namorado, que havia sido atingido, bem de leve, por uma pedra. Ela procurou por Cinderblock e seu coração quase parou. O vilão estava correndo furiosamente para cima de Garfield.

Garfield.

O jovem estava completamente paralisado de medo. Ele não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Havia pensado em vários tipos de animais. Dinossauros, mamíferos, aves.

Nada.

Desde o início da luta, ele não conseguira se transformar em absolutamente nada.

E agora ele estava mais apavorado ainda, porque o gigantesco vilão feito de cimento avançava cada vez mais para cima do herói. Garfield fez a única coisa que podia.

Continuou parado e esperou pelo golpe.

O que ele não esperava é que Ravena se teletransportasse e ficasse entre ele e o vilão desenfreado. Com toda a rapidez, ela tentou criar uma barreira de magia para bloquear o enorme punho do seu inimigo.

Infelizmente, a empata não foi rápida o suficiente, e seu corpo absorveu todo o impacto do golpe.

Rapaz-fera não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo. Numa hora, esperava a morte certa, e na outra, sentia que alguma coisa havia sido fortemente arremessada contra o seu próprio corpo. Ele estava muito atordoado e nada ao seu redor fazia muito sentido.

"Rap... …. era …... apaz... Leva ela par... ….. LOGAN!"

A voz nervosa de Asa Noturna conseguiu tirar o jovem do seu aparente 'transe'.

"O quê? Asa, o que está...?"

"Rapaz-fera! Se você não vai nos ajudar na luta, pega a porcaria do carro e leva a Ravena para a Torre! AGORA!"

Asa Noturna estava enlouquecidamente furioso. Mas não mais que Estelar. Quando a jovem alienígena viu o que Cinderblock fizera com sua amiga, a titã ruiva foi consumida por uma raiva jamais antes vista. Concentrando todo o seu poder, a titã avançou para cima do vilão, jogando sobre ele uma poderosa chuva de raios esverdeados.

"Pega a chave e leva ela para a enfermaria o mais rápido possível! Eu e Estelar vamos dar um jeito no Ciderblock!" Gritou o líder enquanto corria para ajudar sua namorada – não que ela precisasse de ajuda.

O rapaz carregou a menina inconsciente até o carro, deitou-a no banco traseiro e dirigiu até à Torre. Como ele conseguiu chegar lá, ele não fazia a menor ideia.

.

.

Seu cérebro havia sido tomado por um pânico avassalador.

Seu corpo todo tremia e seu estômago revirava.

Garfield deitou a empata na maca e deixou seus olhos percorrerem o corpo de Ravena.

O uniforme da jovem estava completamente rasgado e ensanguentado. Seus braços e pernas, cobertos por arranhões e hematomas. Seu cabelo violeta, ensopado de sangue. Mas o pior era um horrendo corte que rasgava a testa da moça.

Garfield não conseguia mais olhar aquela cena, não aguentava mais aquele odor pungente de sangue. Mas foi quando percebeu o estado em que se encontrava que o metamorfo não aguentou. Ele estava completamente coberto de sangue... o sangue dela.

E ele vomitou.

.

.

Depois de descontar toda a sua fúria no vilão de cimento, Estelar só conseguia pensar na sua amiga. Deixou as autoridades se encarregarem de Ciderblock, pegou Asa Noturna pelos braços e voou o mais rápido que pôde em direção à Torre.

O que viu na enfermaria não era nada bom.

A empata estava deitada sobre uma maca, sangue escorrendo pelo chão. Garfield estava agachado limpando o que parecia ser uma poça de vômito. O jovem estava tão ensanguentado quanto Ravena. E para piorar a situação, Asa Noturna estava dando um chilique.

A ruiva suspirou bem fundo e tentou acalmar os dois rapazes: um evidentemente em choque, e o outro completamente encolerizado. "Richard, por favor, deixa o Garfield ir se limpar primeiro! Depois você conversa o que deve ser conversado com ele! Agora não é a hora certa para perder a cabeça! A nossa amiga precisa da gente." Seu discurso teve o efeito desejado, e o jovem líder conseguiu se acalmar um pouco. "Garfield, pode ficar tranquilo que eu vou me encarregar da nossa amiga aqui na enfermaria. Não se preocupe, eu sei exatamente o que deve ser feito! Agora, seria melhor você ir tomar um banho e tentar relaxar um pouco, tá bom!" O metamorfo não conseguia dizer nada. Concordando levemente com a cabeça, deixou a ala médica.

"Kory, você tem certeza que consegue dar conta de cuidar da Ravena sozinha?" Perguntou um Richard bastante preocupado.

"Pode confiar em mim! A Ravena está em boas mãos! O Ciborgue me ensinou bastante sobre primeiros socorros e também sobre a fisiologia de cada um dos titãs."

"Okay, então eu vou atrás do Logan. Ele não vai escap-"

"Richard!" Interrompeu a heroína "Tenha calma, por favor..."

Ele não prometeu nada.

* * *

Nota da Autora:

1- timelapse e XXBlackShadowXX: obrigada pelo incentivo!

2- Muito drama? Eu achei que sim, mas depois vai melhorar! Eu acho...

Abraços a todos e até o próximo capítulo!

Laarc!


	13. A história do interrogatório

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Nota da autora:

1 - Pretendia postar o capítulo 13 só no domingo, mas como vou viajar, resolvi postá-lo mais cedo, uma vez que ele já estava pronto!

2 - beautifulfantasy: não fique com raiva do Gar! hauhauahau! Ri demais quando li seu review!:)

.

No mais, desejo a todos um ótimo capítulo e um ótimo final de semana!

Até quarta!

Laarc!

* * *

.

.

Asa Noturna estava impaciente. Andava de um lado para o outro no corredor esperando Garfield sair do banheiro. Há quanto tempo aquele verdinho estava lá? Dez minutos, quinze, vinte? Ele não sabia mais. O metaformo já tinha esgotado o pouco de paciência que Asa Noturna tinha. E ele não ia esperar mais. Não, ele ia derrubar aquela maldita porta!

E quando o líder titã começou a avançar, a porta se abriu, e de dentro do banheiro saiu um Garfield muito cabisbaixo, ainda enrolado numa toalha.

"Você tem um minuto para colocar uma roupa e me encontrar na sala de operações. Entendeu?"

O verdinho só abaixo a cabeça "Okay..."

.

.

Rapaz-fera bateu bem de leve na porta e entrou na sala com muita cautela. O jovem estava muito assustado. Ele já havia visto Richard nervoso daquele jeito, mas a fúria do rapaz era sempre direcionada a algum vilão, preferencialmente Slade. Mas agora, Garfield era o objeto de ódio de seu líder. E lá estava Asa Noturna, em pé, apoiado contra a parede e com os braços cruzados. Encarando Garfield como se o metamorfo fosse o próprio Slade.

"Eu me atrasei um pouco, Asa, é qu-"

"Sente-se!"

Ele sentou.

"Você sabe por que está aqui?"

"Por causa do que aconteceu hoje..." Respondeu Garfield com a cabeça baixa.

Asa Noturna descruzou os braços e se aproximou do jovem "E o que aconteceu hoje? Vamos lá, Logan! Me diga! O QUE QUE ACONTECEU HOJE?"

"Eu não... não..."

"Você NÃO o quê?"

"EU NÃO SEI! Caramba... eu não conseguia me transformar e quando eu vi, o Cinderblock estava... e a Ravena... a Ravena..."

Mas ele não conseguia dizer mais nada. Para Garfield era como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele momento. E ele finalmente despertou para encarar os fatos.

A Fera estava certa. Tinha algo muito errado com seu lado animal. E ele não queria admitir isso. Da mesma forma que ele não queria admitir o que sentia pela Ravena. E no final, foi ela quem acabou pagando o preço. Ela lhe salvou a vida, ao custo da própria.

"Eu preciso ir..." Sussurrou Garfield.

"O que você disse?"

"Eu disse que eu preciso ir ver a Ravena!" Ele se levantou e encarou o seu líder.

"Não! Já está passando da hora da gente ter uma conversa séria e você só sai daqui depois de responder as minhas perguntas! Que história é essa de não conseguir se transformar?"

"Eu não vou responder nada enquanto eu não ver a Ravena!"

"Você perdeu o pouco de juízo que tinh-"

Mas Asa Noturna não pôde terminar a frase porque Garfield o interrompeu bruscamente "E se fosse a Estelar no lugar da Ravena? Você ia querer ficar lá com ela ou aqui, sendo interrogado?"

Essa pegou o líder de surpresa. Nunca Richard iria esperar tal comparação. "Mas o quê? Isso não faz sentido nenhum..."

"Faz todo o sentido! Eu só tô pedindo pra me deixar ir lá na ala médica e ver se a Ravena está bem! É sério... eu só quero saber se... se ela vai ficar bem...ela... ela salvou a minha vida, Dick! Por favor, me dá um minuto que seja!" O jovem metamorfo deixou seu corpo desabar na cadeira e abaixou a cabeça, segurando-a com as mãos.

Richard não sabia o que fazer. Não era isso o que ele tinha planejado. Estava mais do que pronto para lidar com um Garfield zangado e até mesmo violento, mas não com um Garfield tão... tão... desamparado. Ele suspirou fundo, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou próximo ao seu amigo. "Olha, Gar, vamos fazer o seguinte... eu preciso dar um telefonema e talvez isso demore um pouco. Você tem vinte minutos. Mas depois disso, nós vamos ter uma conversa muito séria! Tá bom pra você?" Tentou falar o mais suavemente possível.

Garfield levantou a cabeça e deu um fraco sorriso "Obrigado! Tá excelente. Eu... eu posso ir agora?"

"Vai! E fala pra Kory me encontrar aqui, tá bom?" Disse o jovem líder retribuindo o sorriso. "Ah, Gar! Vinte minutos! Nem um minuto a mais!"

"E nem um minuto a menos, Dick!" respondeu com um sorriso de gratidão.

Nada mais justo.

.

.

Se Garfield pudesse se transformar numa águia e sair voando até a ala médica, ele com certeza o faria. Mas como ele não podia, foi correndo mesmo.

O lugar estava bem diferente do que ele se lembrava. Não havia mais marcas de sangue pelo chão e o cheiro também havia sumido. Ravena, agora confortavelmente deitada sobre uma cama, estava limpa e vestindo um camisola branco. Estelar estava ao seu lado, monitorando a condição da sua amiga.

Ao ver o rapaz entrar na sala, a ruiva se levantou e foi ao seu encontro "Gar! Você já está melhor? O Richard nã-"

"Tá tudo bem, Kory! Eu e o Asa já nos entendemos, pode ficar tranquila!"

"Ai, que bom! Estava assustada... ele saiu daqui tão nervoso..."

"Acho que ele se acalmou um pouco... e como está a Ravena?"

"Eu dei um banho e vesti uma roupa limpa nela. Infelizmente, tive que jogar o uniforme no lixo... ele estava muito rasgado e encardido...também passei uma pomada bactericida nas feridas e fiz um curativo no machucado da cabeça. Há uns dois minutos ela iniciou seu transe de cura, o que é uma ótima notícia! Significa que o seu corpo está forte o suficiente para começar a reparar os danos acumulados durante a luta."

Garfield estava muito aliviado com a resposta. "Nossa, Estelar, ótima notícia mesmo! Você sabe quanto tempo vai demorar até ela acordar?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça "Eu não sei te responder isso, amigo. Sinto muito. O Ciborgue me disse uma vez que o estado de cura dela só termina quando todo o seu corpo é reparado. Acho que pode demorar um pouco para fechar todas as feridas, mas também, não haverá nenhuma cicatriz!"

"Okay... ah, Estelar, o Asa pediu pra você encontrar com ele lá na sala de operações. Eu vou ficar aqui com a Rae um pouquinho."

"Está bem, Gar. Você pode acompanhar os sinais vitais dela por aquele monitor ali. Estão um pouco fracos, mas nada preocupante! Boa sorte!" A alienígena deu um rápido beijo na bochecha do jovem e deixou a ala médica.

.

.

Asa Noturna não havia mentido para Garfield. Ele realmente precisava dar um telefonema muito importante. Mas o tal telefonema não durou nem um minuto sequer. Ele esperou até Kory chegar e atualizá-lo sobre a condição da empata. Satisfeito com a resposta, disse que a moça poderia ir descansar. E ela estava mesmo muito cansada. Afinal, foi ela quem, praticamente sozinha, derrubou o vilão do dia.

Mas o jovem líder tinha um plano. Ele estava muito desconfiado de Garfield e de seu estranho comportamento, e por isso, iria investigar. Andou sorrateiramente até a ala médica, porém não abriu a porta. Ele iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo com o verdinho, mesmo que para isso precisasse espiar o seu amigo pela janelinha da porta da enfermaria.

Richard não soube dizer por quanto tempo o metamorfo ficou parado apenas olhando a empata.

Ele viu quando o jovem caminhou lentamente até a cama e começou a passar as mãos delicadamente pelos machucados da moça, como se estivesse avaliando o dano feito.

Ele viu quando Garfield começou a pentear os cabelos violetas com os seus dedos verdes.

Ele viu, e quase teve um ataque do coração, quando o rapaz se abaixou lentamente e deu um demorado e suave beijo nos lábios de Ravena.

Ele também viu quando Garfield puxou uma cadeira e, sentando-se ao lado dela e acariciando a mão pálida da moça, se rendeu a suas emoções e começou a chorar.

Lembranças dos últimos dias invadiram a mente do líder titã. O misterioso bom humor de Ravena, os dois muito distraídos na última reunião da equipe, a empata protegendo Garfield de Cinderblock com a própria vida e a estranha comparação que o verdinho havia feito entre Kory e Ravena.

E naquela hora, Asa Noturna sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Ele finalmente resolveu o mistério. Mas, sinceramente, se soubesse o que iria descobrir, ele preferiria ter ficado no escuro.

E ele ouviu um apito baixinho do seu relógio. Os vinte minutos tinham acabado.


	14. A história das meias verdades

Teen Titans não me pertence.

.

.

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

obs.: nesse capítulo aparecerão várias vezes pensamentos e diálogos se intercalando. Espero que não tenha ficado confuso.

No mais, um bom capítulo a todos!

.

.

Meias verdades são mentiras inteiras ou apenas meias mentiras? Seria apenas a omissão de fatos importantes? Ou a distorção daquilo que não se deseja que os outros conheçam por completo? O que leva uma pessoa a manipular a verdade absoluta de modo a transformá-la numa meia verdade? Os motivos são vários: medo, vergonha, cobiça, inveja, ciúme, poder, ignorância. Garfield Logan não sabia exatamente o que o levou a querer esconder a verdade do seu líder, mas ele o fez. Mas a verdade é algo poderoso e surpreendente. Não importa quantas meias verdades, meias mentiras, ou mentiras inteiras sejam contadas e recontadas. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, a verdade absoluta sempre aparece.

.

.

A batida na porta foi muito suave, mas o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Garfield. O jovem tentou, em vão, secar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto e se virou para encontrar Asa Noturna.

"Ei, Rapaz-fera, seu tempo acabou. Vamos?"

"Claro, mas... não tem problema deixar a Rae sozinha aqui?" Perguntou enquanto se levantava.

"Não se preocupe, ela não corre mais perigo agora que começou a se curar. A única coisa que temos que fazer é esperar e torcer para ela acordar logo." Respondeu calmamente o líder.

Os rapazes deixaram a enfermaria em direção à sala de operações. O trajeto foi marcado por um silêncio desconfortante, mas que nenhum dos dois ousou quebrar.

Eles se sentaram à mesa, um encarando o outro.

"Então, Logan, tem algo que você queira me dizer?" Começou Asa Noturna.

'Não' "O que você quer saber, Asa?"

'Que tal me falar sobre você, Ravena e o relacionamento que vocês aparentemente estão escondendo da equipe!' "Vamos começar falando sobre os seus poderes e essa história de não conseguir se transformar."

'Ai... lá vamos nós...' "Então... eu... estou com um problema com meu lado animal."

"Problema? Que tipo de problema?" Disse Asa Noturna, um pouco espantado.

Garfield suspirou fundo antes de responder "Eu acho que... não! Eu tenho certeza disso! Eu perdi os meus poderes, Asa!"

Os olhos do líder titã se arregalaram por trás da sua máscara. "Como assim, perdeu os poderes? Quando isso aconteceu? Por que não me comunicou sobre isso antes?"

"Cara! Eu não sabia que a ameaça tinha sido real! Eu só fui descobrir na hora da luta contra Cinderblock! Eu juro! Pra mim, tinha só um sonho!"

Asa Noturna cruzou os braços e encarou o jovem a sua frente. "Que ameça, Rapaz-fera?"

Garfield estava se sentindo muito desconfortável. Ele não queria falar sobre os sonhos que tivera, mas não que ele tinha muita escolha. "Foi nuns sonhos estranhos que eu tive..."

Asa Noturna arqueou suas sobrancelhas "Sonhos? Sério, Logan? Sonhos? Acho melhor você parar de gracinha comigo!"

"Eu tô falando sério! Sei que parece idiota, mas é a verdade!"

"Tá bom! Vamos lá, me conte sobre esses _sonhos _e essa tal ameaça." Disse o líder ainda nada convencido e também sem querer bancar o terapeuta.

O metamorfo suspirou fundo antes de começar. "Eu não sei direito o que eles significam, mas sei que tem a ver com meu lado animal, sabe... tipo ele querendo me dizer alguma coisa. Bem, no primeiro deles, eu... eu era a Fera..."

"Fera?"

"É, você se lembra daquele problema com Adonis há uns anos atrás? Eu me contaminei com uns tóxicos e me transformei na Fera..."

"Eu me lembro muito bem disso. E também me lembro muito bem que o Ciborgue desenvolveu um soro e me garantiu que isso não voltaria a acontecer!"

Garfield se encolheu na cadeira " Bem... talvez tenha acontecido depois que eu tomei o soro..."

Asa Noturna não estava nada contente com essa resposta. "Quando?" Tentou perguntar o mais secamente possível, mas o rapaz estava visivelmente alterado.

"Acho que ninguém percebeu porque tava todo mundo muito envolvido na luta, mas... aconteceu quando Slade tentou invadir a Torre atrás da Ravena... sabe... aquele lance de Trigon e o fim do mundo. Mas foi tudo muito rápido, acho que a transformação durou poucos segundos."

"E depois disso?"

"Foi a única vez... eu nem me lembrava mais da Fera... até esse sonho."

"Okay... e no sonho você era a Fera?"

O metamorfo assentiu. "É... e eu tentava me transformar de volta, mas não conseguia. Aí... aí apareceu uma pessoa e me transformou de volta."

"Uma pessoa quem?"

'Ravena...' "Eu não sei... só dava para ver um vulto... não sei quem era."

'Ele está mentindo...' "Tá bom. E depois, o que aconteceu?"

'Aí eu acordei ao lado de uma deusa gótica...' "Aí eu acordei!"

Asa Noturna não estava nada convencido. "E o outro sonho? Teve outro, não é?"

"Teve só mais um... mais estranho ainda... eu estava normal."

"E por que isso é estranho? Normal é bom, não é?" Perguntou Asa Noturna franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Garfield sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, você não entendeu! Eu estava normal mesmo! Tipo... tipo humano, cem porcento humano! Eu não era mais Rapaz-fera, eu era somente Garfield Logan! Sem pele verde, sem poderes, sem nada!"

O líder coçou o queixo e avaliou a resposta do jovem que estava a sua frente. "E você sabe por que estava daquele jeito?"

"Aí que começa a piorar. A Fera apareceu de novo! Só que dessa vez eu não me transformei nela! Ela tava bem na minha frente, conversando comigo. Disse que o meu lado animal meio que se revoltou contra mim e que ia me deixar na mão!"

"E a Fera não disse o motivo da revolta?"

'HA! como se eu fosse te contar!' "Não... não disse... aí eu acordei e... bem... você sabe o que aconteceu na luta contra Cinderblock." Respondeu Garfield com um suspiro de derrota.

Asa Noturna se levantou. Andou para um lado, para o outro e encarou o metamorfo. "Você tem certeza que o problema com seus poderes não tem nada a ver com o fato de você ter acordado de ressaca e com o fato do seu quarto estar fedendo a álcool até agora?"

"Cara! Quantas vezes eu já acordei de ressaca? Deixa eu te responder: NE-NHU-MA! Eu não sei porque mas os meus poderes me garantiam uma alta resistência a álcool! Tô te falando, Asa! Eu não tenho mais super audição, super olfato, não consigo me transformar e não consigo nem... nem..."

"Nem o quê?" Perguntou o líder muito interessado nas bochechas coradas do rapaz.

"Nem nada!"

"Nem o quê, Logan?"

"Cara! Isso é muito constrangedor e …. e muito pessoal! Sabe como é que é... num... num funciona mais, hein..."

Naquela hora, Asa Noturna agradeceu muito aos seus anos de treinamento com Batman, porque se não fosse pelo fato do homem-morcego tê-lo ensinado sobre como controlar suas emoções (com exceção da raiva), ele com certeza teria dado uma boa gargalhada na cara de Garfield. Ao invés disso, ele só coçou a cabeça. "Oh... sério? Isso realmente é muito mal! Mas pelo menos vai fazer você sossegar um pouco em casa, hein!"

Garfield só respondeu com uma careta bem zangada.

"Bem, voltando ao assunto..." Richard continuou, tentando esconder um sorriso maldoso "...e tudo isso aconteceu do nada? Você não fez nada de diferente que possa ter, sei lá, levado o seu lado animal a ficar tão revoltado, chegando ao ponto de suprimir seus poderes?"

'Diferente? Eu com certeza fiz algo beeem diferente! Só que eu não vou te contar mesmo!' "Não, nada! Eu não sei o que pode ter ocasionado isso." Respondeu balançando a cabeça.

'Seu verdinho mentiroso...' "Bem! Eu liguei para o Ciborgue e ele e a Abelha chegam hoje de noite. Vou pedir para ele dar uma olhada em você e descobrir se tem algo errado com, sei lá... sua fisiologia, seu DNA mutante... ele entende disso melhor do que eu!" Disse coçando a cabeça.

"O Cib já tá voltando? Pra mim ele iria chegar só na quarta!"

"Se você ainda não reparou, Logan, temos dois titãs incapazes de lutar. Eu e a Estelar não podemos dar conta de todas as emergências sozinhos! Além disso, ele é o médico da equipe, e nem você nem a Ravena estão bem!"

"É... você tem razão... Ei, Asa... você já terminou com as perguntas? Será que eu posso ir?"

O líder só assentiu com a cabeça. Mas quando Garfield abria a porta para deixar a sala, ele o chamou de volta.

"Logan! Espera! Só mais uma coisa!"

"Hum? Okay! Pode falar Asa."

"Eu... o que eu vou dizer... eh..." Asa Noturna suspirou fundo e retirou a sua máscara, o que resultou num Garfield com olhos muito arregalados, afinal, não era sempre que o líder titã deixava os outros verem seus penetrantes olhos azuis. "Olha! O que eu vou te dizer agora não é de titã para titã, mas de amigo para amigo, de Richard Grayson para Garfield Logan! Eu nunca te falei nada sobre essa vida louca que você leva, nunca reclamei do seu comportamento e eu até tento respeitar essa necessidade que você tem de dormir com qualquer par de pernas numa minissaia para satisfazer o seu ego. Mas... seria bom se você parasse uma hora para avaliar sua vida e as atitudes que você toma!"

Garfield coçou a cabeça "Como assim?"

"O que eu quero dizer é que seria bom se você avaliasse suas ações e as consequências que podem se originar delas. O que você tem a ganhar, e o que você tem a perder com suas escolhas. Isso é muito sério, Gar! Uma escolha malfeita pode afetar toda a dinâmica da equipe." O metamorfo não disse nada, mas sua expressão estava bem apreensiva. Asa Noturna continuou "Eu só tô te pedindo para você avaliar o que é realmente importante para você! E também considerar o sentimento dos outros! Pensa nisso, tá, e... e eu sei que eu posso ser um pouco rígido e mandão..."

"_Um pouco_? Sério?" Interrompeu o verdinho com as sobrancelhas bem arqueadas.

"Tá bom, eu admito! MUITO! Mas o que eu quero dizer, Gar, é que antes de ser seu líder, eu sou seu amigo! E se por acaso você precisar conversar um dia... sobre alguma coisa, qualquer coisa... saiba que pode contar comigo."

"Obrigado, Dick! E... eu já sabia disso!" Com um grato (mas ao mesmo tempo confuso) sorriso, Garfield deixou a sala.

'Só espero que ele tenha entendido minha mensagem... ai... nem eu sei se entendi o que eu disse direito...' Pensava o líder enquanto deixava seu exausto corpo afundar na cadeira. Esse tipo de conversa definitivamente não era para ele! 'Garfield e Ravena... quem iria imaginar... tomara que ela consiga dar um jeito nesse garoto!'

* * *

Nota da autora:

Mais uma vez, agradeço a todos os comentários postados! Fico muito contente em saber que a história está agradando!

Devo postar o próximo capítulo na quinta!

Um abraço a todos,

Laarc!


	15. A história dos melhores amigos

Teen Titans não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, Speedy jamais seria traduzido como Ricardito (oh vida cruel...)

.

.

O barulho do jato titã acordou três heróis muito cansados. Mas apesar da enorme exaustão e do horário tardio, eles se levantaram para receber seus dois amigos recém-chegados. Ciborgue estava muito preocupado. Sua bateria estava quase no fim, mas ele queria muito saber qual era o assunto tão urgente que o fizera voltar tão rápido para a Torre. 'E por que será que o Asa Noturna pediu para a Abelha vir junto? Que será que aconteceu?'

"Amiga Abelha! Que bom te ver!" Exclamou Estelar enquanto sufocava sua vítima, quer dizer, abraçava sua amiga.

"E-ei Estela-ar! Pode m-me soltar ago-ora! Ufa! Também estou feliz em ver todos vocês!" Disse a heroína tentando retomar o fôlego.

"Vocês dois fizeram uma boa viagem?" Perguntou Asa Noturna.

"Tudo certo, Asa! Mas pelo visto vocês é que tiveram problemas por aqui, não é?"

"Ai, Latão!" Começou Karen "Vamos deixar isso para amanhã! Sua bateria deve acabar dentro de vinte minutos! Além de estar super tarde!"

"Mas Kar-"

"Victor! Vamos para o seu quarto, amanhã a gente conversa!" Victor sabia que tinha perdido. Ele sempre perdia. Abaixando os largos ombros, deixou escapar um derrotado suspiro.

"Tá bom, tá bom, eu me rendo! Mas pelo menos me deixa desejar boa noite pra minha maninha! Ué? E por falar nisso, cadê ela? Cadê a Rae?"

Os três titãs engoliram em seco. Mas foi Garfield quem falou primeiro "Sabe Cib... ela tá... dormindo?" Não era totalmente mentira... mas o grandão ficou muito desconfiado.

"Dormindo, é?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas "Tá... amanhã converso com ela."

.

.

A expressão no rosto de Ciborgue era indescritível. Uma mistura de choque, preocupação, raiva e mais algumas coisas indecifráveis. "Peraí! Eu saio por um final de semana, um final de semana apenas, e quando volto a Rae tá com a cabeça estourada na enfermaria e o verdinho aqui perdeu os poderes? E o estofado do meu xodó foi pintado de vermelho! Que que tá acontecendo aqui?"

"Isso que nós queremos descobrir, Ciborgue." Disse o jovem líder. "Rapaz-fera disse que tudo isso começou por causa de uns sonhos que ele teve, mas eu queria que você fizesse alguns testes com ele. Quanto antes a gente resolver isso, melhor. "

"Bem, acho que eu posso ficar por aqui até resolverem a situação." Falou Abelha "Ou pelo menos até a Ravena acordar e se sentir bem o suficiente para lutar. Vai ser até bom para ver como os meninos se saem sem a líder deles por perto. Deixei o Ricardito no comando da Torre Leste, vai ser um ótimo teste de liderança para ele!"

"Obrigado pelo apoio, Abelha!" Respondeu Asa Noturna com um grato sorriso no rosto.

Ciborgue deu um longo suspiro "Então tá bom... vamos para enfermaria, Verdinho! Vou dar uma olhada na Rae e ver como o transe de cura dela está progredindo. Vou fazer uns exames com você e depois disso a gente vai dar uma boa limpeza no meu carro... ai meu xodó...!" Puxando o seu amigo junto, Victor deixou a sala.

Abelha esperou os dois rapazes sumirem pelo corredor e se virou para encarar Asa Noturna. "De líder para líder, Asa, o que você acha que aconteceu?"

"Rapaz-fera está escondendo o jogo, isso eu tenho certeza. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre ele e a Ravena... e algo me diz que isso tem a ver com o problema com os poderes dele." Asa Noturna tinha uma expressão muito séria no rosto.

Estelar ficou bem quieta durante a conversa dos dois líderes. Ela também tinha desconfiado dos seus amigos. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa no ar. Afinal, foi a ruiva quem passou uma gloriosa tarde no _shopping_ na companhia de Ravena. E a empata tinha aquele brilho especial nos olhos... o mesmo brilho presente nos olhos de Garfield quando foi visitar a moça na enfermaria.

E Estelar sabia muito bem que brilho era esse.

.

.

"E então, Cib? O que você acha? Quanto tempo até ela acordar?"

"Ah, verdinho... não sei te dizer ao certo... mas acho que não passa de amanhã de manhã. A Estelar me disse que a Rae tava cheia de arranhões e hematomas pelo corpo, e agora tá tudo normal. A única ferida que ainda não sarou por completo foi a da cabeça, mas que também não assusta mais."

Garfield deixou uma confortável sensação de alívio invadir o seu corpo. "Cara! Essa foi a melhor notícia do dia! Mas... diz aí, lata velha, que que você vai fazer comigo, hein?"

"Essa_ lata velha_ aqui" Respondeu um Ciborgue meio irritado "vai descobrir que que tem de errado com você, seu verdinho encrenqueiro! Vou tirar uma amostra de sangue e comparar com uma amostra padrão que eu tenho guardada. Daí vou avaliar se existem quaisquer diferenças entre elas."

"E quanto tempo demora?"

"Vou deixar o computador lendo as amostras o dia todo. Provavelmente, só vai ficar pronto amanhã. São muitos parâmetros que devem ser avaliados, tipo contagem de plaquetas, hemácias, leucócitos, e principalmente, analisar o seu DNA, o que não é nada fácil. Além disso, vou ter que fazer algumas repetições, para não dar problema de leitura das amostras, entendeu?"

"Ah... não muito, só que vai demorar bastante!" e deixou escapar uma risada.

"É claro que você não entendeu, seu cabeça de brócolis! Afinal, você não é um homem da ciência, assim como eu!"

"Homem da ciência, eh? Prefiro mais ser o homem das gatinhas!" respondeu o metamorfo.

Ciborgue fingiu que ignorou a colocação do seu amigo. "Tá bom... agora me dá esse braço aí!"

Garfield relaxou na cadeira e deixou o seu amigo retirar uma amostra de sangue do seu braço. Seu olhar vagou pela enfermaria e parou quando viu o corpo imóvel da empata. Por mais aliviado que estava ao saber que ela acordaria logo e que ficaria boa, não conseguia evitar de se sentir muito triste e culpado pela situação na qual a moça se encontrava.

"Ei, Gar! Não precisa ficar deprimido assim não... daqui a pouco você vai estar de volta a ativa!"

"O quê? O que você quer dizer?" Perguntou um distraído Garfield.

" Hoje cedo, o Asa me contou do seu... problema... sabe... aí em baixo... É dureza, cara..."

"O QUÊ?" Respondeu o rapaz muito alarmado. "Nossa! Cara! Que puta sacanagem ficar comentando uma coisa dessas!"

"Ei, Gar! Calma lá! Eu não vou ficar te zoando por isso não, primeiro porque eu sou seu médico e eu não posso em hipótese alguma sacanear com meus pacientes! E segundo, eu sou seu melhor amigo, cara! Você sabe que pode confiar em mim!"

O jovem metamorfo apenas fez uma careta. "Vamos mudar de assunto, hein! Não quero falar sobre isso!"

"Tá bom, tá bom!" Disse o grandão tentando evitar uma gargalhada. "Aqui, pressiona esse algodão aí pra parar de sangrar."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Garfield assistia com grande interesse Ciborgue manusear a amostra de sangue para iniciar a análise, vertendo cuidadosamente o líquido vermelho em pequenos tubos de ensaio. Era até engraçado ver um rapaz tão grande manipulando aquela frágil vidraria de laboratório com tamanha delicadeza. Mas ele era realmente um verdadeiro homem da ciência. Garfield estava fascinado pela habilidade e destreza de Ciborgue. Mas o metamorfo, devido a sua natureza hiperativa, logo se cansou de assistir ao trabalho do cientista, e deixou seus pensamentos vagarem sem rumo. Foi quando uma pergunta se formou em sua mente e ele mal percebeu quando ela escapuliu dos seus lábios.

"Você já pensou em trair a Abelha?"

CRASH.

Ciborgue perdeu a amostra.

"CARA! Olha só o que você me fez fazer! Agora vou ter que colher mais sangue!" Lamentava Victor enquanto olhava para a vidraria espatifada no chão.

"Ei! Eu não fiz nada! Você que foi descuidado!"

"Descuidado? Você que me distraiu por conta dessa sua pergunta aí! E que raios de pergunta foi essa?"

Garfield deu de ombros. "Ah, sei lá... eu só tava pensando..."

Ciborgue ficou muito intrigado. Pegando outra seringa do armário, se preparou para tirar mais sangue do seu amigo. "Me dá o seu outro braço, Gar... e me diz aí... pensando em quê?"

"Ah... você e o Asa... sei lá... você tá namorando a Abelha e o Asa tá com a Estelar. E isso já tem um tempão! Você não tem vontade de... bem... ficar com outra pessoa?" Perguntou o jovem verde tentando não olhar para a agulha que penetrava no seu braço.

Ciborgue esperou até a ampola da seringa estar cheia e terminou seu trabalho. Encarando o seu amigo, respondeu. "Sinceramente, Gar, não tenho vontade. Não vou negar que às vezes ela me irrita um pouco porque tem aquela personalidade mandona, e a gente briga de vez em quando, mas... não trocaria ela por nada nessa vida."

Garfield, por um momento, não disse nada. Ficou apenas pensando na resposta que acabara de ouvir. "Por quê?"

"Como assim, verdinho?" Indagou o grandão.

"Eu não entendo... por que você nã-"

"Porque eu amo a Karen. É isso o que você queria saber?" Respondeu Ciborgue, bem calmamente.

"Eu não sei..." Sussurrou o metamorfo. "Como você sabe que é... amor? E não só uma atração passageira?"

Ciborgue parou e encarou Garfield por um tempo, tentando encontrar uma boa resposta. "Cara... isso é difícil de explicar... como eu sei que é amor o que sinto por ela? Eu simplesmente sei! Ela é uma mulher atraente, corajosa, brilhante... eu a admiro muito, e eu confio nela com a minha vida. Mas vai além disso... eu... eu não consigo me imaginar sem ela no futuro. Sabe, quando eu penso como será a minha vida daqui a alguns anos, sempre vejo a Karen do meu lado, e isso me traz muita paz e segurança. Mas olha só, seu verdinho! Espero que não fique me zoando depois, hein!

"Não, não! Que isso, Cib! Não vou te encher o saco por conta disso! Eu estou é grato por você ter me respondido!" E ele estava mesmo. As palavras de Ciborgue significaram muito para Garfield. O metamorfo tinha acatado o conselho de Asa Noturna e começou a avaliar algumas questões da sua vida. E por _algumas questões_, subentende-se Ravena. Ele nunca imaginara o seu futuro ao lado da empata (e nem ao lado de ninguém), mas ele definitivamente se sentia seguro quando estava perto dela. Como se ele pudesse enfrentar qualquer inimigo e vencer qualquer obstáculo. Ele a achava muito atraente também, mas não era isso o que mais impressionava o verdinho em relação à garota. Não... ela não era só atraente, ela era mais. Corajosa, misteriosa, inteligente, independente. E ele sentia que se estivesse com ela, não precisaria de mais ninguém. Se ele estivesse com ela, ele estaria completo.

Victor estava muito curioso. Nos últimos anos, ele havia testemunhado seu melhor amigo passar de um garoto brincalhão e franzino para um... na falta de um termo melhor, garanhão. E ele estava mais do que certo de que o verdinho trocava de mulheres com mais frequência do que trocava as cuecas. Relacionamento era a última coisa que poderia se passar pela mente do metamorfo. E lá estava ele, fazendo aquelas perguntas estranhas sobre... amor. E para Ciborgue aquilo só podia significar uma coisa.

"Okay, quem é a garota?"

"Como? Que garota?"

"Não tenta disfarçar! Você não me engana, principalmente quando tá com esse olhar de cachorrinho abandonado! Agora me diz, quem é a garota?"

Garfield não tinha mais saída. Ele sabia que Victor estava certo. "Tá bom! Eu admito, tem uma garota! Mas será que eu posso manter a identidade dela em segredo? É que ela é muito tímida..."

"Cara, verdinho! Quem diria! E eu achando que você não tinha mais jeito! Essa menina deve ser muito especial, hein! Pra te fisgar desse jeito! Hahaha!" Ciborgue estava muito entretido.

"É... você não tem nem idéia..." Ele deixou um pequeno sorriso bobo aparecer em seus lábios. E se Ciborgue estivesse prestando um pouco mais de atenção, iria perceber que o olhar de Garfield estava fixado em uma certa empata, deitada confortavelmente na cama da enfermaria.

.

.

Roland era um homem morto. Bem, não só ele, mas todos os feiticeiros incumbidos de desenvolver um encantamento para suprimir os poderes da Gema de Trigon. Sua Santidade Irmão Sangue havia estipulado um prazo muito curto e ninguém havia pensado em uma magia capaz de surtir o efeito desejado na pequena titã.

Mas, existem aquelas pessoas cujas mentes trabalham melhor quando sob extrema pressão. E Roland se encontrava sob extrema pressão. Para sua sorte, e também para a sorte dos outros feiticeiros, ele acabara de ter uma brilhante ideia. Muito brilhante por sinal.

"Pense fora do quadrado, Roland!" Dizia o feiticeiro para si mesmo.

Seria impossível desenvolver um encantamento capaz de suprimir os poderes da jovem no prazo que possuía, mas ele poderia fazer o contrário. Ele conhecia um feitiço bem simples e rápido capaz de aumentar a níveis inimagináveis a capacidade empática de Ravena, e dessa forma, suas emoções sofreriam algo similar a uma sobrecarga, sendo 'automaticamente desligadas'. E Roland sabia muito bem que os poderes da menina eram baseados em suas emoções.

Naquela noite, os feiticeiros comemoraram, pois a vitória do Irmão Sangue estava cada vez mais próxima.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Sinceramente, eu gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo. Adoro a amizade que existe entre o Mutano e o Ciborgue! Os dois são mais que melhores amigos, eles são irmãos!

Bem, e pra quem tá com saudades da Ravena, posso adiantar que no próximo capítulo ela estará de volta! :)

Obrigada pelos cometários postados! Vou dar uma adiantada na história e até domingo pretendo postar mais dois capítulos!

Abraços,

Laarc!


	16. A história do despertar

Teen Titans não me pertence.

.

.

Ele não sabia porque, mas algo o fez acordar muito cedo naquela manhã. E Garfield Logan não costumava acordar cedo. Ele também não sabia porque, mas algo o fez ir até a ala médica dar uma olhada em Ravena. E para sua surpresa – e felicidade – a empata estava sentada na cama.

"Rae! Nossa! Bem que o Cib falou que você ia acordar hoje de manhã! Eu só não sabia que ia ser tão cedo! Como você está se sentindo?" Disse o sorridente jovem enquanto caminhava em direção à garota. Mas Ravena não disse nada. Ficou paradinha, só encarando Garfield. E ele não gostou nada disso. "Rae, tá tudo bem com você?"

"Você está falando comigo? Desculpa, mas eu te conheço?"

Garfield congelou. Todo o alívio e alegria que ele sentiu ao ver sua amiga foram substituídos por um pavor intenso. "Ravena, sou eu, Gar... Garfield. Seu amigo, lembra?"

"Onde é que eu estou?"

Quanto mais ele tentava se aproximar dela, mais a moça se encolhia na cama. 'Ela está com medo de mim?' Pensou o metamorfo.

"Você não... não se lembra mesmo... de nada?"

Ela só abaixou a cabeça "Eu sinto muito..."

Ele estava desesperado "Não, não! Tá tudo bem! Cara, que que eu faço? Já sei! Vou chamar o Ciborgue... isso... ele vai saber o que fazer!" Ravena só podia olhar para um Garfield completamente desnorteado andando de um lado para outro na enfermaria. "CARA! A Abelha tá com ele no quarto, eu não posso entrar lá assim! Ai... Cadê o meu comunicador? Acho que deixei no meu quarto... cadê a porcaria do comunicador reserva que fica aq-"

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar de falar, porque seus olhos se fixaram numa bizarra cena a sua frente. Ravena, sentada na cama, com as duas mãos pressionadas fortemente contra a sua boca, tentando impedir o quê? Um grito, um choro, uma... risada?

E ele entendeu tudo.

"Você não fez o que eu acho que você fez, não é mesmo?" Perguntou muito sério.

Ela explodiu em gargalhadas.

"Desculpa... haha... Gar... mas é que... eu …. hahaha s-sempr- hahah quis fazer isso! Hahaha e era a oportunidade perfeita... hahah..."

Ele estava passado.

"VOCÊ PERDEU O JUÍZO? Caramba, Ravena! Você não tem noção de como eu fiquei preocupado... cara... eu preciso sentar... acho que tô passando mal..."

A alegre jovem tentava fazer o possível para parar de rir e recuperar seu fôlego. "Hahahaha... Gar, você tinha que ter visto a sua cara... nossa... im-pa-gá-vel! Depois vou pedir para o Victor uma cópia do arquivo de vídeo aqui da ala médica... muito bom! Hahahaha!"

Ele deixou seu corpo desabar na cadeira e colocou a cabeça entre as pernas "Isso não teve graça nenhuma, Ravena! Ai … acho que minha pressão baixou... eu não tô nada bem..."

"Deixa de frescura, Gar! Essa fraqueza aí é culpa da sua adrenalina, você vai ficar bem num instante!" Respondeu a jovem com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Ai meu Deus, Ravena... você não pode fazer uma coisa dessas comigo... você me pregou uma baita de uma peça! Peraí! Você me pregou uma peça? A Ravena... pregou uma peça em mim...?"

"É, evidentemente, bobinho!"

Ele ergueu a cabeça e, com olhos bem arregalados, encarou a moça, que ainda estava sentada na cama. "E você tá rindo igual uma lunática! Rae!" Ele levantou da cadeira num pulo "Rae! A Rosinha tá de volta!"

Ela não tinha parado para pensar nisso até agora. Mas o que Garfield falou fazia todo o sentido. Se fosse possível, o sorriso no rosto dela ficou ainda mais largo. "Você tem razão! Deve ser por isso que meu comportamento está diferente. Até me readaptar com a presença dela, acho que Felicidade vai influenciar bastante minhas ações!"

Garfield estava maravilhado pela cena a sua frente. Ravena estava bem. Não! Ela estava ótima! Suas feridas tinham desaparecido e o melhor, ela tinha um semblante que era pura alegria. O som daquela risada, o brilho presente naqueles olhos violetas, a doçura daquele sorriso... ele estava completamente hipnotizado. E ele mal percebeu quando a garota levantou da cama e caminhou lentamente até ele.

Ravena não conseguia explicar, mas ver Garfield ali na sua frente, preocupado com ela, despertou na jovem um forte desejo, contra o qual era impossível lutar. E ela se entregou por completo. Levantou da cama e andou até o rapaz. Ergueu seus braços e deixou suas mãos repousarem na nuca do jovem. Ficando sobre a ponta dos seus pés descalços, fechou os olhos e permitiu que seus lábios se encontrassem com os dele.

Pelos primeiros segundos do beijo, Garfield mal se moveu. Mas bem devagar, ele começou a beijar de volta.

Mais forte, mais forte, mais forte.

Seus braços se apossaram da cintura da moça, trazendo aquele delicado corpo para mais perto do seu. Suas mãos começaram a acariciar as costas dela, ao mesmo tempo que pôde sentir duas mãos muito macias massageando seus cabelos rebeldes. Seus lábios deixaram os dela para explorar o pescoço da moça, espalhando beijos por onde passavam e arrancando prazerosos gemidos da empata. E ele sentia seu corpo vibrar com cada som que escapava dos lábios dela.

E de repente, não mais que de repente, tudo acabou.

Colocando suas mãos no peitoral do rapaz e dando um forte empurrão, Ravena se livrou daquele confortável abraço, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo sentada no chão.

THUD!

"Rae!" Exclamou um surpreso e preocupado Garfield "Meu Deus! Tá tudo bem?"

"Não... quer dizer... tô bem... me desculpa! Eu não deveria ter feito isso! Eu não... não sei o que deu mim!" Ela tentava se levantar, mas suas pernas não conseguiam encontrar forças suficientes para mantê-la em pé.

"Rae, tá tudo bem! Me deixa te ajudar!"

Mas ela não o deixou nem se aproximar dela. "Não, Garfield! Eu não deveria ter feito o que eu fiz! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... uma hora eu estou pregando peças sem graça e depois avanço em cima de você com uma de suas fãs descontroladas! Tem algo errado com minhas emoções, não é só Felicidade quem está me influenciando! Eu preciso ir para o meu quarto e descobr-"

"Não!" Ele se abaixou e se aproximou dela "Não quero que você vá para o seu quarto..."

Ela estava paralisada. Não conseguia desviar seu olhar daqueles olhos verdes. "Por que não?" Perguntou a moça num fraco sussurro.

"Não foi culpa sua. Se eu quisesse, eu poderia ter impedido o beijo... mas eu não quis..." Ele se sentou ao lado dela no chão. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, e Garfield foi quem resolveu quebrá-lo. "Sabe, Rae... você fez algo muito estúpido na luta contra Cinderblock... eu estou grato por você ter salvo a minha vida, mas... você se colocou em um grande risco lá, sabia?."

Ela abaixou a cabeça e deixou suas costas apoiadas contra o pé da cama. "Eu fiz o que deveria ser feito... afinal, é por minha culpa que você perdeu seus poderes, não é?"

"O quê? Como voc-"

"Se eu soubesse que os meus poderes iriam reagir dessa forma e anular os seus, eu nunca... nunca teria te pedido para... bem, você sabe!"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou Garfield muito espantado.

"Eu tinha percebido que tinha alguma coisa errada com você... e na hora da luta eu só confirmei minhas suspeitas. Você não pode mais se transformar, não é?" Ele concordou com ela, e empata continuou "Aí eu lembrei do que você tinha me falado na noite anterior... você disse que os meus poderes fizeram alguma coisa com você... na hora eu não me importei, porque você estava bêbado e eu pensei que você estava falando bobagem, mas eu acho que você estava correto."

"Não, não, não! Tá tudo errado!" Ele ergueu bem de leve a cabeça dela, obrigando-a encará-lo "O que eu disse... me desculpa, tá... eu disse um monte de besteiras e fui muito injusto e cruel com você! O que aconteceu comigo não tem nada a ver com seus poderes! De verdade, Rae! Por favor... não se sinta culpada por causa disso... o Ciborgue já tá investigando o meu problema! Aposto que ele vai arrumar uma solução rapidinho!" Respondeu o jovem com um sorriso.

"Você tem certeza disso, Gar?"

"Tenho sim... olha, Rae eu... eu me comportei como um grande idiota... hmmf... quem eu tô querendo enganar! Eu SOU um grande idiota!"

Ela levou suas mãos até o rosto dele, tocando carinhosamente as bochechas do rapaz. "Você definitivamente se comporta como um idiota às vezes, bem, muitas vezes, mas você não É um idiota. Um verdadeiro idiota nunca iria admitir seus erros e pedir desculpas como você acabou de fazer." Com um pequeno e sincero sorriso, prosseguiu "Obrigada... por pedir desculpas e por se preocupar comigo."

Ele envolveu o corpo da empata num carinhoso abraço "Eu que tenho que te agradecer, Rae... por voltar pra mim... eu fiquei tão preocupado, queria tanto que você acordasse logo... eu... eu... senti muito a sua falta!"

Ravena fechou os olhos e relaxou nos braços de Garfield "Eu achei que você estivesse zangado comigo, ou com vergonha de mim... por isso que você estava me evitando..."

"Nunca... nunca pense uma coisa dessas, por favor..." Dizia o rapaz enquanto beijava bem de leve o rosto dela.

"Eu não sei se você vai gostar de ouvir isso, Gar, mas... eu... eu não quero fingir que nada aconteceu..." Ela mordeu bem de leve o lábio e esperou pela resposta dele, que a surpreendeu.

"Eu também não..."

No chão da enfermaria, Ravena e Garfield permaneceram, um nos braços do outro. E para eles, nada mais importava naquele momento. Até que uma importante questão surgiu na cabeça da empata.

"Gar..."

"Hum?"

"Se nós não vamos mais fingir que nada aconteceu... o que é que nós vamos fazer então?"

.

.

Os seis titãs se encontravam na cozinha da Torre. Naquela manhã, houve uma pequena comemoração devido à recuperação rápida de Ravena, com direito a vários abraços sufocantes e um pudim da Felicidade, feito especialmente por Estelar. Para alívio dos outros, Silkie devorou rapidamente o bizarro prato tamaraniano assim que a princesa alienígena o colocou sobre a mesa.

Mas esse não era o motivo da atual reunião dos heróis. Ciborgue estava prestes a ler o resultado da análise que havia feito, e todos estavam muito curiosos para saber o qual era o problema do metamorfo.

"Hhmm! Exatamente o que eu imaginava!" Dizia Ciborgue enquanto coçava o queixo.

"Anda, lata velha! Diz aí que que tem de errado comigo!"

"Bem, verdinho, eu tenho uma boa notícia e uma má notícia. A boa notícia é que seus exames estão ótimos! Tudo deu absolutamente normal!"

Garfield, literalmente, pulou de alegria. "Cara! Que ótimo! Eu tô bem! Eu tô bem!"

"Garfield, senta logo e deixa o Victor terminar de falar!" Dizia uma irritada Ravena enquanto massageava sua testa.

O jovem só olhou para ela "Rae, eu já te disse que você fica uma gracinha quando tá nervosa?"

A cantada passaria despercebida se não fosse por um único detalhe: ao invés da moça ignorar a colocação, como ela geralmente fazia com qualquer coisa que ele falava, Ravena ficou mais vermelha que um tomate. Estelar e Abelha se entreolharam, Asa Noturna ergueu as sobrancelhas e ninguém disse absolutamente nada por um tempo. Garfield não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso vitorioso aparecesse em seus lábios ao perceber a reação que conseguiu arrancar da empata.

"Okay... vou fingir que isso simplesmente não aconteceu..." Disse um Ciborgue um tanto quanto desconcertado "Como eu dizia antes, aquela foi a boa notícia."

O verdinho voltou a se sentar "Ah é... eu tinha esquecido, qual é a má notícia?"

"A má notícia é que está tudo normal! Não tem absolutamente nada errado com você!"

"Amigo, eu não entendi! Essa não era a boa notícia? Como ela pode ser boa e má ao mesmo tempo?" Perguntou uma confusa Estelar.

"Bem, Estelar, o que eu quero dizer é que o fato de não ter nada de errado com o Gar significa que não tem como ajudá-lo! O que quer que tenha causado essa misteriosa perda de poderes não alterou em nada a fisiologia dele, e por isso, eu não tenho como desenvolver uma cura!"

O time voltou a ficar em silêncio por alguns minutos, todos muito pensativos.

"Mas... eu tenho uma teoria! Sinceramente, eu já esperava que os resultados dessem normais." Continuou Victor "Ontem eu fiquei pensando sobre esses sonhos misteriosos com a Fera e essa história de 'lado animal revoltado'. Eu acho que o seu problema, Gar, é psicológico!"

"Como assim, Cib? Você acha que eu inventei isso? Ou pior... cê acha que eu tô ficando doido? Cara! Eu não tô doido!"

Ciborgue só rolou os olhos. "Fica calmo, ô cabeça de brócolis! Você não entendeu nada do que eu disse! No seu sonho, o seu lado animal falou que estava se sentindo rejeitado, certo?" Garfield concordou levemente com a cabeça "Então, eu acho que ele quis dizer é que certas atitudes que você toma podem estar deixando o seu animal interior um pouco irritado e por isso ele resolveu tomar uma decisão mais drástica, para você parar de ignorar as necessidades dele!"

"Eu concordo com o Ciborgue!" Disse Asa Noturna enquanto se levantava da cadeira "Vou dar um exemplo! Você é vegetariano, mas eu duvido muito que o Tiranossauro Rex no qual você se transforma se sente satisfeito quando você come uma salada."

Garfield arregalou os olhos "O quê? Agora vocês vão querer que eu coma carne? Fala sério! Isso não faz nenhum sentido!"

"Faz todo o sentido, Gar... …field" Disse calmamente a empata "E se o seu lado animal não explicou o que ele realmente quer, nós devemos pensar em todas as possibilidades! O exemplo do Richard é totalmente viável!"

"É, verdinho! A gente podia fazer um teste! Eu não sei se vai funcionar, mas vale a pena tentar. Vamos começar com esse lance da carne!" Ciborgue sabia que seu amigo não ficaria nada contente com isso, mas era a única opção até o momento.

.

.

A conversa durou o dia inteiro. O metamorfo estava muito relutante em começar a comer carne, mas no final, acabou concordando. Um pedaço por semana, e nada mais do que isso. Além disso, Ravena sugeriu que o rapaz começasse a meditar para entrar em contato com seu animal interior. A empata até se ofereceu para ensiná-lo, e quanto a isso, ele não mostrou relutância nenhuma.

E agora, lá estava Garfield, deitado confortavelmente na sua cama, pensando nos acontecimentos daquele dia. Ele estava se sentindo muito culpado por estar enganando seus amigos. Sabia que seu lado animal não queria carne. Não... seu lado animal queria o mesmo que Garfield: a Ravena. Mas ele não tinha coragem suficiente para assumir isso. Pelo menos na frente de toda a equipe.

Naquela manhã, ele e a Ravena tinham tomado uma decisão. Os dois estavam muito inseguros quanto a começar um relacionamento, então decidiram apenas ficar. Se tudo desse certo e as coisas entre eles começassem a ficar um pouco mais sérias, eles poderiam até contar para o resto da equipe. Mas enquanto isso, eles manteriam a relação em sigilo e iriam com calma.

'Ela me pediu para ir com calma... cara! A gente já dormiu junto! Como é que eu posso ir com calma depois disso?' Ele deixou seu corpo rolar de um lado para outro na cama, até ser interrompido por uma suave batida na porta.

Levantando-se com muita preguiça, foi abrir a porta. E que boa surpresa Garfield teve naquela hora.

"Ei, Gar..." disse uma tímida Ravena com o rosto parcialmente coberto pelo seu capuz.

"Rae! Ei... não esperava você por aqui... é... humm... quer entrar?" Ela assentiu rapidamente e entrou no quarto.

O metamorfo fechou a porta e ficou apenas olhando a jovem.

"Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de começar a meditar, sabe... agora." Disse a empata enquanto baixava o capuz que lhe cobria o rosto.

"Claro, eh, seria... seria muito bom!"

"Eh, pois é..."

"Eh... legal..."

"É, seria mesmo... acho que quanto ante-"

Mas Ravena não terminou de falar. Não que ela se importasse com isso, também. Não... ela preferia muito mais ser beijada por Garfield naquele momento.

E eles continuaram se beijando naquele momento, e no momento seguinte, e no seguinte também.

"Nós temos que... terminar o que... ...a gente começou hoje cedo" Dizia o metamorfo entre um beijo e outro. "...sabe, Rae... você não pode... me provocar todo... daquele jeito... e depois me pedir... pra ir com calma!"

"Hhmm... acho que... nós pod-... podemos... hhmm! Gar!... Esquecer a … … calma agora... hhmm!"

Naquela noite, eles não deixaram só a calma de lado, mas também a aula de meditação.

.

.

Sebastian estava imensamente satisfeito. Os feiticeiros haviam terminado o encantamento antes do prazo, dando a ele tempo mais do que suficiente para praticar a magia. E o loirinho tinha que admitir que aquela era mesmo uma excelente magia. Ampliar os poderes empáticos da sua futura noiva dentro de uma boate... que ideia magnífica! Seu plano seria muito bem sucedido, disso ele tinha absoluta certeza.


	17. A história da noite fatídica

Teen Titans não me pertence.

.

.

Ravena deixou seus olhos abrirem bem devagar naquela manhã. Ela sabia que não estava mais no seu quarto.

Ela estava no quarto dele.

Ainda muito sonolenta, deixou suas mãos vagarem pela cama a procura de Garfield. Mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo. E Ravena achou aquilo muito esquisito. Ela conseguia sentir uma outra presença no quarto, e ela sabia que essa outra presença era ele. Tinha de ser ele.

Mas então, onde ele estava?

Quando a empata pensou em levantar e procurar pelo rapaz, sua mão esquerda sentiu algo diferente. Peludo e muito macio. E Ravena viu, deitado sobre o travesseiro, um lindo gato verde dormindo profundamente.

'Não sabia que o Gar se transformava enquanto dormia... humm?... Ele... se transformou?'

"Gar! Gar, acorda! Seus poderes voltaram! Você se transformou!" Ela começou a passar a mão naquele pelo sedoso, e ele só ronronava. "Garfield! Vamos lá, não é hora disso!"

"Miauh..." O gatinho começou a se espreguiçar e abrir seus olhos. E a primeira coisa que ele viu foi o rosto dela... Ah, aquela pele macia e suculenta, aquela boca que pertencia somente a ele e aqueles exóticos olhos violetas. Mas tinha algo diferente naqueles olhos. Algo como espanto e preocupação. E ele finalmente percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Ele não estava mais na sua forma humana. Num piscar de olhos o gato se transformou em Garfield novamente.

"Rae! Você viu o que aconteceu? Eu... eu... EU ESTOU CURADO!" O rapaz abraçou a moça com toda vontade. "Você me curou, Ravena!"

"Gar, eu não entendo... o que que aconteceu? E-Eu te curei? Como assim?" Ravena estava muito contente por ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela estava muito confusa. Ela não conseguia compreender como os poderes dele voltaram literalmente da noite para o dia e o que ela tinha a ver com aquilo tudo.

"Peraí, eu tenho que conferir isso!" Ele desfez o abraço e deixou a cama, ficando em pé bem no meio do quarto. O rapaz pensou em todas as formas de animais que conseguia. Se transformou de corvo em macaco, de cachorro em iguana, de águia em besouro. Voltando à forma de um gatinho, pulou em cima da empata e começou a lhe lamber o rosto.

"Gar! Pára! Hahahaha! Você tá me fazendo cócegas! Hahahaha!"

Ele parou e voltou ao normal. "Meus poderes! Cara! Isso é bom demais pra ser verdade! Espera até eu contar isso pro resto do pessoal! E eu nem precisei comer carne!"

"Garfield, você ainda não me explicou o que acabou de acontecer aqui!" Disse uma Ravena bem séria, com os braços cruzados.

Ele não tinha explicado mesmo. Mas ela merecia saber a verdade. Deixou suas mãos repousarem nos ombros dela e encarou-a bem nos olhos. "Ravena, eu não fui completamente honesto com você."

"Honesto sobre o que exatamente?" Perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Você tem que me prometer que não vai contar para os outros... é que... eu não sei se estou pronto para dividir isso com ninguém além de você." Ela concordou e ele disse toda a verdade.

.

.

Depois disso, os dias voltaram mais ou menos ao normal na Torre Titã. Mais ou menos porque, com certeza, algumas coisas não estavam nada normais.

A Abelha prolongou a sua estada em Jump, já que ela também fora convidada para a noitada do final de semana. E para desespero de Ciborgue e Estelar, os dois líderes passavam a maior parte do tempo discutindo técnicas de liderança, estratégias de batalha e praticando artes marciais. Isso quando Asa Noturna não resolvia monopolizar a atenção de Karen para explicar suas teorias absurdas de como Slade ainda estava vivo e tramando um grande plano de dominação mundial.

Garfield disse aos seus amigos que seus poderes haviam retornado logo após uma "exaustiva sessão de meditação" com Ravena e, depois de ter que se transformar em metade do reino animal na frente do seu líder, conseguiu provar para Asa Noturna que estava pronto para voltar a lutar. A empata convenceu a equipe de que Rapaz-fera deveria continuar meditando com ela, a fim de evitar que seus poderes voltassem a falhar. O que o resto do time não sabia, ou pelo menos o que o casal pensava que eles não sabiam, era que essas exaustivas sessões não eram de meditação coisa nenhuma.

E por falar em meditação, isso foi algo que Ravena raramente fez até o dia da tal ida à boate. Não, raramente é muita coisa. Ela simplesmente não meditou nem um segundo sequer. A pequena titã estava tão "ocupada" com seu novo _affair_ que acabou se esquecendo completamente de duas emoções recém-nascidas, uma, já conhecida, e outra, ainda misteriosa.

E misteriosa ela permaneceu.

.

.

A boate estava lotada. A pista de dança fervia. Lindas garotas exibiam seus belos e malhados corpos numa dança que esbanjava sensualidade. Mas, quase que inacreditavelmente, Garfield só tinha olhos para uma única garota. E ela não estava dançando. Na verdade, ela estava sentada bem ao lado dele.

E aquela proximidade estava deixando o rapaz louco... de desejo.

" Ô verdinho! Cê por acaso tá doente?" Perguntou Victor enquanto bebia uma gelada cerveja.

"Doente? Como assim, Cib?"

"Cara! Acho que é a primeira vez que eu saio com você e você não sai dando em cima da primeira garota que aparece na sua frente!"

O metamorfo olhou rapidamente para Ravena, temendo que o comentário do seu amigo causasse alguma reação indesejada na moça, mas o rosto dela não poderia estar mais inexpressivo. "Ah... acho que hoje não vai rolar não, Cib! Tô querendo só curtir a noite na companhia dos meus amigos!" A resposta descontraída do verdinho chamou muito a atenção de uma certa beldade alienígena.

"Ai, amigo! Essa notícia é a mais gloriosa!" Exclamou a sorridente ruivinha "E por que você não aproveita que quer passar mais tempo com seus amigos e convida a Ravena para dançar! Aposto que ela adoraria!"

A tal falada titã, para seu enorme azar, estava bebendo um copo d'água bem na hora. Resultado: ela achou que fosse morrer engasgada.

"Cough, cough! Não! Eu não danço! Nem pensar!" Respondeu a empata o mais secamente possível.

"Ah, Ravena! Que que custa, garota! Manda a ver! Aproveita que o Gar tá disponível!" Encorajou Karen, dando uma piscadinha para a desconcertada maga.

"É, Rae! Eu não mordo... muito!" E levantando-se, Garfield pegou a moça pela mão e a arrastou até a pista de dança.

"Não, Gar! Que que você está fazendo?" Ravena estava muito indecisa sobre todo esse negócio de dançar com Garfield. Ela tinha a ligeira sensação de que isso não iria terminar nada bem.

"Tô fazendo o que eu deveria ter feito desde a hora que a gente entrou aqui! Tô te pegando pra dançar comigo!" E segurando bem forte na cintura da moça, o jovem continuou "E hoje, Rae, você não me escapa!"

Enquanto o distraído casal dançava bem agarradinho, quatro amigos continuavam sentados à mesa, apenas observando a cena.

"Sabe, eu acho que alguém podia dizer a eles que já tá passando da hora de parar com essa história de relacionamento secreto." Dizia Karen, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do seu namorado.

"Eu tenho que concordar com você, Abelha! De secreto essa relação deles não tem mais é nada!"

"Ah, fala sério, Asa! E estragar a minha diversão!" Respondeu Ciborgue "Cara! Você tem que ver os arquivos das câmeras de segurança da Torre! Tem material para chantagear aqueles dois nessa vida e na próxima! E essa história toda de sessão de meditação... pfff... meditação uma ova!"

O comentário dele não passou nem um pouco desapercebido pela Abelha. "Eu não acredito que você tá espionando os dois, Latão! Que coisa horrível! Ele é o seu melhor amigo, você por acaso se lembra disso?" Disse a moça muito séria.

"Amiga Karen, em defesa do amigo Ciborgue eu tenho que admitir que ele não é o único a assistir esses vídeos..." A declaração da jovem alienígena deixou os dois líderes embasbacados.

"Kory... eu não acredito..." Se fosse possível, o queixo de Richard estava quase tocando o chão.

"Ah! Vocês dois também não nos deixam muita escolha!" Ciborgue começou a se defender "Cês ficam treinando o dia todo e quando não estão treinando, tão discutindo sobre Slade e como ele vai voltar do mundo dos mortos pra dominar a Terra! Eu e a Estelar tínhamos que arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer! Aí um belo dia nós resolvemos olhar umas gravações no computador e pronto! Lá estavam eles, na maior beijação no terraço!"

"Isso não justifica em nada essa invasão de privacidade, Ciborgue! E em relação a Slade, você não deveria brincar com isso! Esse assunto é muito sério! Ele está vivo, só esperando a gente baixar a guarda!"

"Ah, Asa! Relaxa, cara! Deixa de paranóia! E além do mais, a gente não viu nada de mais nesses vídeos, tá! No máximo uns beijos pelo corredor quando acham que não tem ninguém olhando, a Ravena teletransportando os dois quando alguém se aproximava, coisa assim!" Victor virou o rosto para a pista de dança, só para encontrar seu melhor amigo e sua irmãzinha, um nos braços do outro. "Humm! Dick, acabei de ter a melhor ideia de todas! Vamos dar um baita de um susto nesse verdinho!" O maldoso sorriso nos lábios de Ciborgue conquistou completamente a atenção de Asa Noturna, que se sentou mais perto do seu amigo para ouvir a tal ideia.

E o mesmo sorriso começou a se formar no rosto do líder titã.

.

.

Ravena estava sonhando. Tinha que ser um sonho. Ela e Garfield dançando juntinhos, isso não poderia ser real.

Mas era.

E a empata estava muito feliz. Quando Garfield dissera que o seu lado animal a considerava a sua companheira, a sua parceira para o resto da vida, ela não soubera como se sentir. Lisongeada, sim... Desejada, muito... Mas era mais do que isso. Ela só não conseguia encontrar a palavra perfeita para descrever como ela se sentia. Quem diria que o pedido que ela fizera ao metamorfo dias atrás fosse originar um romance entre os dois! Quem diria que ela fosse... se apaixonar por ele... E quem diria que ele fosse abdicar dos seus dias de farra para ficar com ela! E agora, envolvida por aqueles braços fortes que ela tanto gostava, ela só podia se sentir segura, confortável, aquecida e feliz. E ela realmente estava muito feliz até perceber uma pesada mão no seu ombro. E essa mão não pertencia a Garfield.

Na verdade, ela pertencia a um Ciborgue com uma cara muito zangada. E para piorar a situação, Asa Noturna estava bem ao lado dele, tão zangado quanto.

"Ô Ravena! Será que eu mais o Dick poderíamos bater um papo com o Verdinho?" Ela sabia que aquela história de dança ia terminar em confusão.

"Humm, claro, Victor! Está tudo bem?" Pergunta idiota. Ela também sabia que não estava nada bem.

"Tá tudo bem, Ravena!" Respondeu um Richard com a cara tão azeda que parecia mais uma careta. "A gente só precisa esclarecer algumas coisas com o Logan."

A empata e o metamorfo se entreolharam, os dois bastante assustados. "Tá bom, então... eu vou lá no bar comprar uma água. Você quer alguma coisa, Garfield?"

"Não, Rae! Tá tudo bem..." Ela não queria, mas não teve escolha a não ser deixar os três rapazes sozinhos.

"Então, cabeça de brócolis! Que que você pensa que tava fazendo?"

Garfield engoliu em seco. "Calma, gente! Eu e a Rae estávamos só dançando, sabe... como amigos... é, bem inocente! Totalmente inocente! Hehehehe!" Tentou forçar uma risada.

"Eu não sei não, Logan... não foi isso que eu vi. Foi isso que você viu, Stone?"

O grandão balançou a cabeça e cruzou os braços. "Eu não vi nada inocente, Grayson. Principalmente quando ele passou a mão na bunda dela."

"Ei! Eu não fiz isso! Talvez... talvez eu tenha até feito... cara! Foi só uma vez! Eu juro! Mas aí eu lembrei que ela era a Ravena! Aí eu tirei a mão rapidinho! Por favor, não me matem!"

Ciborgue não aguentou e explodiu em risadas. "Verdinho! Meu Deus! A sua cara é a melhor! Hahahahahaha!"

"CARA! Qual é a de vocês agora? Tá todo mundo querendo pregar peças em mim! Isso é algum tipo de vingança coletiva?" Ele estava com muita raiva dos dois, mas ao mesmo tempo, bastante aliviado por tudo não passar de uma brincadeira.

Richard teve que se apoiar em Ciborgue de tanto que o jovem líder ria. Ele não se divertia assim há muito tempo.

"Vocês dois são muito sacanas!" Continuou o metamorfo nada contente. "Até a Rae tava achando que vocês fossem me encher de porrada agora!"

"Mas, sabe de uma coisa, Gar? Bem que você tá precisando de umas porradas!" Respondeu Ciborgue, dando um leve soco no ombro do seu amigo. "Bem que você podia ter me falado que tava a fim da Rae! Não precisava ficar escondendo o jogo da gente durante todo esse tempo!"

Asa Noturna só completou o discurso "O que o Ciborgue disse é verdade, Logan! Por que vocês não quiseram nos contar que estão juntos?"

Garfield estava completamente pasmo. "Vocês... vocês sabiam esse tempo todo?" Os dois rapazes só assentiram "E não estão bravos, nem me fazendo ameaças, e nem vão me expulsar da Torre?"

"Mas você é um cabeça de brócolis mesmo, viu, seu miolo mole! Mas que ideia mais ridícula! Onde já se viu uma coisa dessas! Expulsar da Torre? Fala sério, né!"

"E se você está pensando no bom e velho discurso 'é bom não sacanear com ela senão você vai se ver comigo', Logan, é bom lembrar com quem você está lidando! Afinal, se você sacanear com a Ravena, eu vou ficar mais preocupado com você do que com ela!"

Rapaz-fera sabia que Asa Noturna estava com a razão. Ele sabia que se porventura sacaneasse com a Ravena, certamente iria passar o resto da sua vida em alguma dimensão cheia de tortura e dor.

"Cara... eu sou um homem morto, não sou?" Os outros dois voltaram a rir do seu amigo.

.

.

Ravena estava muito preocupada com Garfield. 'Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei vir aqui? Sabia que ia dar em confusão...'

A jovem acabara de comprar uma garrafinha de água e estava saindo do bar quando sentiu alguém segurar bem forte o seu pulso. E ela se virou num instante para encarar o atrevido que havia feito uma coisa dessas. "Ei! Quem você pensa que é?" Perguntou uma Ravena muito irritada.

Mas o jovem loiro não disse nada. Bem, pelo menos nada que ela conseguia entender. A pressão que o rapazinho fazia no pulso da empata aumentava a medida que ele murmurava algumas palavras ininteligíveis. E Ravena não conseguia se desprender de jeito nenhum.

"Eu só vou avisar uma vez, seu moleque! Me. Solta. Agora." Mas ele não soltou. O garoto deixou seus olhos se encontrarem com os da moça, e ela ficou paralisada de medo com o que viu.

Aqueles olhos vermelhos só podiam significar uma coisa.

Trigon.

"O que foi, _minha_ Gema, o gato comeu sua língua?" Ravena não conseguia responder à provocação. Sinceramente, ela não tinha certeza nem se ouvira o que o rapaz a sua frente tinha lhe falado. Alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo com ela naquele momento.

Ela conseguia sentir o encantamento sendo transferido para o seu corpo e o envolvendo completamente. Podia sentir aquela magia negra se aproximando de suas emoções, tocando-as, seduzindo-as, obrigando-as a sentir tudo. Tudo o que podiam. Tudo o que não podiam.

Ela sabia o que estava por vir, mas não podia impedir. Seus poderes empáticos estavam fora de controle.

A barreira emocional que a titã construíra anos atrás agora estava espatifada, arruinada.

Emoções das centenas de pessoas reunidas naquele local a atingiam como balas de um revólver. Uma gigantesca e poderosa onda, que se quebrara bem em cima da jovem.

Desejo, paixão, inveja, ciúme, alegria, raiva.

Eram tantas e tão distintas que ela não conseguia mais barrá-las, muito menos evitá-las. Ela sentia tudo, dez, cinquenta, cem vezes mais forte do que deveria. Fora completamente consumida por aquele imenso turbilhão emocional existente no lugar.

E o medo. Medo de causar uma catástrofe, de machucar pessoas inocentes, de desapontar seus amigos. Ela não queria perder o controle. Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer.

Mas nada disso aconteceu. Porque de repente, tudo acabou. E tudo o que ela podia sentir era um enorme vazio. E uma fraqueza mortificante.

A música se tornara um zumbido ensurdecedor. As cores dos feixes luminosos viraram um grande borrão. Seu corpo não a obedecia mais, e sua mente não conseguia formar um só pensamento coerente.

A escuridão lhe batia à porta, mas Ravena lutou contra ela até não ter mais forças.

E quando a exaustão lhe invadiu o corpo, ela não teve outra opção a não ser se entregar à inconsciência.

Naquela noite, Ravena não viu mais nada.

E ninguém mais a viu.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Muitíssimo obrigada a todos pelos comentários e pela fidelidade à fic! Não poderia pedir por leitores melhores!;)

Bem, tenho uma notícia não muito boa... sei que estou postando com bastante frequência, mas agora só vou poder postar novos capítulos nos finais de semana.

Achei que fosse dar conta de terminar a história até o fim desse mês, mas não vou conseguir. Estarei muito atarefada nesse mês e no próximo, e gosto de escrever com bastante calma.

Bem, acho que era só isso!

Até o próximo capítulo,

Laarc!


	18. A história da busca

Teen Titans não me pertence.

.

.

O dia estava quase amanhecendo. Tímidos raios de sol já poderiam ser vistos escapando entre densas nuvens no céu. E a boate _La Fête _estaria vazia se não fosse pela presença de alguns funcionários e de cinco muito aflitos titãs.

Os heróis já haviam procurado em todos os cantos da boate, em toda a vizinhança e interrogado todos os funcionários e até mesmo alguns frequentadores – pelo menos aqueles que estavam sóbrios o suficiente – mas ninguém vira a moça de cabelos e olhos violetas. E agora, lá estavam eles, reunidos na sala de segurança da boate, vendo e revendo todos os vídeos gravados pelas câmeras de vigilância do local.

"Acho que seria bom alguém dar uma olhada lá na Torre." Dizia Asa Noturna sem desgrudar seus cansados olhos do monitor a sua frente. "Às vezes a Ravena não estava se sentindo bem e voltou pra lá..." Sinceramente, ele não acreditava nisso. Mas não custava nada ter um pouco de esperança.

"Eu posso ir, Richard! Se eu for voando, vou chegar bem rápido." Se prontificou Estelar.

"Obrigado, Kory. Eu trouxe o meu comunicador. Me avisa quando você chegar lá, tá bom?" A ruiva assentiu e deixou a sala.

"Caramba, tô impressionado! Essas câmeras de vigilância, hein... tecnologia de ponta!" Exclamava Ciborgue. "Os vídeos são perfeitos, mesmo nos locais mais escuros! É possível manter um registro do que acontece dentro e fora da boate!"

"Agradeça às Indústrias Wayne pela tecnologia! E eu só espero que isso nos ajude a descobrir o que que aconteceu com a Ravena..." Respondeu Asa Noturna.

"Será que vocês dois podiam parar de falar e se concentrar na porcaria do vídeo!" Disse um irritado Garfield, quase trincando os dentes.

"Ô verdinho! Baixa essa bola aê! Você não é o único que tá preocupado com a Rae!" Disse Ciborgue num tom bem mal-humorado.

Abelha deu uma olhada zangada para seu namorado e se virou para Garfield, tentando falar o mais suavemente possível "Gar, fica calmo! Tá todo mundo preocupado com a Ravena! E todos estão tentando ajudar!" Ela colocou sua mão bem de leve no ombro do rapaz, a fim de tranquilizá-lo e oferecer um pouco de apoio. Ele só abaixou a cabeça. "Não se preocupe! A gente vai achar a garota!"

"Aí! Pára o vídeo, Ciborgue!" Richard se levantou num pulo e apontou para o monitor. Os outros três titãs se voltaram rapidamente para saber o que Asa Noturna havia visto. "Vocês estão vendo? Bem no canto da tela! Nós três conversando... nessa hora a Ravena deveria estar no bar! Procura aí, Ciborgue, imagens do bar a partir de... … de uma e meia da manhã."

E o líder titã não poderia estar mais correto. Lá estava Ravena, de costas para a câmera. Mas ela não estava sozinha.

Garfield estava bufando de raiva. "Quem esse cara pensa que é? Que que ele tá fazendo? Ele tá dando em cima dela?"

"O que eu não entendo é por que a Ravena não está reagindo... ele está claramente machucando ela! Olha só como ele tá segurando o braço dela!" Disse a Abelha, apertando os olhos para enxergar bem a cena.

Richard avaliou o vídeo com muito cuidado e atenção. "Tem alguma coisa estranha com a Ravena! Não dá pra ver o rosto dela, mas percebam como ela tá se mexendo... Ela parece... parece... bêbada? Eu não me lembro dela ter bebido!"

E os quatro heróis testemunharam, com olhos bem arregalados, a empata desmaiar repentinamente nos braços do misterioso rapaz, que a carregou sem problemas para fora da boate.

"O que foi que acabou de acontecer?" Garfield estava boquiaberto. Ele não queria acreditar no que seus próprios olhos acabaram de lhe mostrar.

"Eu vou voltar o vídeo! Esse cara fez alguma coisa com ela, eu tenho certeza!" Disse Ciborgue, muito alarmado.

"Victor, tem como focalizar e ampliar a imagem no rosto dele?" Perguntou Karen "Se eu me lembro bem, antes de entrar, a gente precisou fazer um cadastro aqui, com foto e tudo. E se nós tivemos que fazer isso, esse garoto também teve. Se tivermos acesso ao banco de dados da boate, vamos encontrar a identidade dele rapidinho!"

Asa Noturna se levantou na mesma hora. "Excelente ideia, Abelha! Eu vou chamar o responsável pela segurança e pedir ajuda para identificar esse sujeito."

.

.

Todos já estavam de volta à Torre. Estelar já havia sido informada sobre o que os outros descobriram e, agora, estava sendo consolada por Karen. A ruivinha estava muito triste, e não era para menos. Sua melhor amiga fora sequestrada.

Ciborgue conseguiu transferir sem problemas os arquivos copiados da boate para o computador da Torre e já estava trabalhando em encontrar a identidade do loiro misterioso.

"Encontrei uma combinação! Finalmente! Tá aqui... Jay Miller. Agora é só jogar os dados dele no sistema da polícia e ver se esse cara tem algum antecedente criminal. Não deve levar mais do que um minuto!"

Mas naquela hora, um simples minuto parecia uma eternidade para os cinco heróis. E para Garfield em particular, um mero segundo sem saber o paradeiro de Ravena era uma tortura sem fim.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ciborgue correu para ler o resultado no computador. Leu e releu uma, duas, três vezes.

"Isso não é nada bom..." Ele tinha uma expressão muito grave no rosto. "Jay Miller, vinte e três anos, ex-estudante de jornalismo da Universidade de Metrópolis e ex-estagiário do Planeta Diário."

"Okay... e por que isso não é nada bom?" Perguntou Asa Noturna bem intrigado.

O grandão suspirou fundo. "Porque, Asa, esse cara aí do vídeo não é Jay Miller coisa nenhuma. Olha só a foto que eu encontrei no sistema da polícia!" Ciborgue tinha toda a razão. Nunca aqueles dois rapazes poderiam ser a mesma pessoa. Ao passo que o jovem sequestrador era loiro, esguio e não aparentava ter mais de dezoito anos, o real dono da identidade era um rapaz moreno e bem gordinho. "E, pra piorar, pelo que consta nos arquivos da polícia, o verdadeiro Jay Miller tá desaparecido há dois anos!"

"Droga! Era só o que faltava! Esse cara tava usando uma identidade falsa!" O líder titã estava descompensado. "Ciborgue, você não consegue jogar o rosto dele no sistema da polícia e tentar encontrar uma combinação, uma pista, qualquer coisa?"

"Posso tentar, Asa... mas pode demorar algumas horas... talvez até o dia todo..."

Garfield se levantou na mesma hora e se dirigiu ao corredor.

"Ei, Rapaz-fera! Onde você tá indo?"

"Eu vou descobrir onde a Rae está! Já tô cansado de ficar sentado aqui esperando!"

Ciborgue encarou seu amigo "E o que você pretende fazer, hein! Virar um cachorro e sair procurando o cheiro dela pela cidade? Cara! Nós não temos pista nenhuma! Não sabemos quem sequestrou a Ravena, porque sequestraram ela e nem se ela ainda tá aqui em Jump!"

O metamorfo estava muito sério. "A gente pode não saber de nada... mas eu conheço alguém que talvez possa nos ajudar: a Ravena."

Os heróis encararam Garfield com olhos bem arregalados e confusos. Mas foi Victor quem entendeu o que estava se passando pela cabeça do verdinho.

"Olha, Gar... eu sei que a situação tá muito difícil, mas eu não vou deixar você fazer isso! É loucura! Daquela vez, a gente só conseguiu sair porque a Ravena nos ajudou! E ela não está mais aqui! Se acontecer alguma cois-"

"Eu preciso tentar! Que outra opção nós temos? Caramba, Cib! A gente tá totalmente no escuro aqui!"

"Do que é que vocês estão falando?" Interrompeu Asa Noturna "Você por acaso tem uma forma de entrar em contato com a Ravena, Logan?"

Ciborgue e Rapaz-fera se entreolharam, e Garfield respondeu a pergunta do seu líder "Eu não sei se vai funcionar... mas eu conheço um modo de entrar na mente da Rae... se eu conseguir, posso perguntar a ela se ela sabe o que está acontecendo."

.

.

Sebastian não poderia se sentir mais orgulhoso do seu último feito. Seu plano fora um sucesso absoluto. A magia funcionou perfeitamente e a carga emocinal com a qual a empata teve de lidar dentro da boate foi tão grande que suas emoções iriam demorar dias para se recuperar por completo. E o melhor de tudo. Ele não só sequestrou a Gema de Trigon, como o fez embaixo do nariz dos outros Titãs. E nenhum deles viu absolutamente nada.

E agora, lá estava ela, a sua futura noiva, dormindo na cama do rapaz, vestindo um lindo e revelador camisola branco escolhido a dedo pelo próprio jovem. O sedativo que aplicara nela já estava perdendo efeito e a jovem heroína acordaria dentro de poucos minutos. E o vilão adolescente não via a hora daquela beleza gótica despertar. Trigon lhe dissera que devido a ausência da emoção Felicidade, seria possível dominar Ravena facilmente. Em breve, muito em breve, ele a faria sua sem problemas. Aquela bela e exótica jóia pertenceria completamente a Sebastian. Por toda a eternidade.

O loiro retirou suas luvas e deixou seus dedos percorrerem bem de leve aquele rosto... aquele cabelo... aquele corpo. Como ele desejava possuir aquele corpo naquele exato momento. Seria tão fácil, tão simples, tão... prazeroso e errado. Mas não o podia fazer. As regras da Igreja eram claras. Ele deveria esperar até depois do casamento. Mas... mesmo ele não podendo satisfazer a vontade dos seus hormônios (quase) indomáveis, ele podia muito bem tirar uma casquinha.

Levou sua boca até a orelha dela, mordiscando o lóbulo da moça e deixando sua língua provar o gosto doce da jovem. "Está na hora de você acordar, minha Gema." Sussurrou bem baixinho no ouvido dela.

E ela acordou. Seus olhos violetas abriram com muito custo. O seu corpo estava pesado e mesmo um simples movimento era realizado com extrema dificuldade. Sua visão estava embaçada e confusa e seus pensamentos, incoerentes e avulsos. Mas o que realmente deixou Ravena muito inquieta e preocupada foram as suas emoções.

Suas emoções... ela sabia que havia sido vítima de magia negra. E sabia exatamente o que aquela terrível magia havia feito com ela.

Ravena não poderia mais sentir suas emoções. Por bastante tempo.

"Espero que tenha dormido bem, minha jóia de Trigon! A sonolência que está sentindo deve passar em alguns minutos, mas ainda vai ser bem difícil de você se mover." Aquela voz... tão suave, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão carregada de malícia.

"Eu não sou sua." Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu falar.

"Ah, mas você é sim, minha Ravena. Veja bem... você me foi dada pelo seu próprio pai! E eu simplesmente não poderia rejeitar um presente tão magnífico!" Ela fechou os olhos com força enquanto o misterioso rapaz espalhava beijos pelo seu pescoço.

"Eu não pertenço a Trigon. E certamente, eu não pertenço a você." As palavras lhe deixavam os lábios com enorme dificuldade. Sua voz era fraca e muito rouca.

"Eu devo discordar, minha querida Gema. Afinal, você é a minha noiva e a nossa união ocorrerá hoje a noite. Já está tudo preparado para o nosso casamento e para a consumação do nosso amor."

"C-Casamento?" Será que ela estava mesmo entendendo o que aquele garoto estava falando? Ele disse que os dois iriam se casar? Não... isso não podia estar acontecendo. "Quem é você? Onde eu estou?"

Ele deu um sorriso e deixou seus dedos acariciarem as bochechas dela. "Mas que falta de educação a minha, não é mesmo! Meu nome é Sebastian, mas você, assim como os meus súditos, deve me chamar de Irmão Sangue, ou mestre. Particularmente, eu gosto muito de mestre!"

"Não... eu conheci o Irmão Sangue... e ele não era você."

Ele fechou a cara e a respondeu com rispidez. "A memória do meu pai não é bem-vinda aqui! Ele me traiu, disse que eu não era merecedor do título de Irmão Sangue... não, não... aquele cretino... ele teve que fundar uma escola ridícula de vilões... HA!... encontrar seu herdeiro perfeito... que piada! Mas Mestre Trigon sabia melhor! Ele acreditou em mim... ele me disse para clamar o que era meu por direito! Ele me disse para apunhalar o coração daquele velho traidor e me autoproclamar o líder da Igreja do Sangue!" Ele deixou seu rosto chegar bem perto do dela. Muito perto por sinal. Ravena podia sentir o hálito dele sobre sua pele. Vagando, tocando, penetrando em seus poros... quase como se estivesse zombando dela. "E você sabe o que eu fiz?" Sussurrou.

Mas Ravena não conseguia responder. Não porque ela não sabia a resposta. Ela sabia. Ela tinha certeza de que aquele garoto tinha matado o próprio pai. Estava mais do que claro para a empata. Aquele menino era tão perturbado que ela tinha plena convicção de que se Trigon tivesse mandado ele arrancar e em seguida comer o coração do próprio pai, ele o teria feito sorrindo. Entretanto, Ravena não estava muito preocupada com o transtornado vilão em si, mas sim, com o Mestre do tal transtornado vilão. Trigon... ela se lembrava agora. Lá na boate, ela conseguira sentir o terrível demônio dentro daquele jovem. Mas o que Trigon queria com ela? Ravena não poderia mais servir de Portal, a profecia já havia sido cumprida. E mais importante, como Trigon entrara em contato com esse tal de Sebastian? Durante quatro anos ela não sentira a presença dele, e agora, ele estava de volta. E essa tal de Igreja do Sangue? Seria isso um culto de adoração a Trigon?

"Eu o matei... senti a vida dele evaporar entre os meus dedos... e posso até dizer que eu nunca me senti tão bem." Ele deixou seus dedos contornarem as feições da moça, sempre com muita delicadeza, como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana "Mas agora, minha Gema, chega de história. O que você acha de nós nos conhecermos melhor..." E ele a beijou.

Ravena mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Primeiro, ela estava tendo uma noite muito agradável com os seus amigos. Não, risca isso! Ela estava tendo uma excelente noite com Garfield. Só para depois acordar aparentemente drogada na cama de um moleque tarado, dizendo que ela pertencia a ele. Sem contar o misterioso retorno de Trigon e um provável e bizarro culto de adoração ao demônio liderado pelo dito moleque. E como se isso não fosse ruim o suficiente, lá estava ele, enfiando a língua com tudo na boca dela.

Ravena fez a única coisa que conseguia fazer.

Ela o mordeu. Forte.

"AAAHHHH! Minha boca!" Ele se levantou num pulo e, perdendo o equilíbrio caiu com tudo no chão. Levou sua mão até seu lábio inferior, do qual escorria um filete de sangue.

"Da próxima vez, pivete, eu arranco essa sua maldita língua." Disse a empata enquanto cuspia com asco o sangue alheio que lhe sujava a boca.

"DEMÔNIO! Você me mordeu! Sua... sua..." Ele estava irado.

"Que bom que você sabe com o que está lidando!" Ela tentava se levantar da cama, mas era impossível. Seu corpo mal respondia aos seus comandos.

Sebastian se levantou e se aproximou de Ravena. Seu corpo tremia de tanto ódio. "Eu sei muito bem com o que estou lidando, seu demônio! A pergunta é: você sabe com quem está lidando?" E desferiu o primeiro golpe no rosto desprotegido da moça.

Envolveu-a com sua energia negra e a suspendeu, deixando o rosto dela bem próximo ao seu. "EU VOU PERGUNTAR DE NOVO! VOCÊ SABE COM QUEM ESTÁ LIDANDO?"

Ela o respondeu com um cuspe no rosto. E ele, por sua vez, respondeu a cuspida com mais um soco na face dela.

"Eu sou o IRMÃO SANGUE! O mais poderoso servo de Trigon! O ESCOLHIDO!" Levou sua mão ao abdômen da empata, apertando-o com força e arrancando dolorosos gemidos dela. "E nós dois, Ravena, daremos vida ao novo herdeiro do meu Mestre. Nós dois traremos Trigon de volta a Terra!"

Ele desfez a magia e Ravena desabou sobre a cama. "Acho bom você começar a mostrar mais respeito por mim, Gema! Afinal, você me pertence agora, para sempre."

"Você está enganado. Se acha que os Tit-"

"Se eu fosse você, não contaria com os seus patéticos amigos. Eles não vão te encontrar, muito menos, me impedir. Eu sou o ser mais poderoso que existe! O Mestre Trigon me deu o seu poder, e agora, nada mais é páreo para mim."

Furioso, Sebastian deixou o quarto.

.

.

Os cinco heróis estavam reunidos no quarto da empata. Todos encarando com muita desconfiança um distinto objeto que estava sobre uma mesinha de madeira.

"Okay! Vocês dois estão me dizendo que esse espelho aí é um portal para a mente da Ravena?" Perguntou Karen, sobrancelhas bem arqueadas.

Ciborgue e Rapaz-fera concordaram bem de leve com a cabeça.

"E vocês sabem com funciona? Nós podemos mesmo entrar em contato com a amiga Ravena através desse espelho mágico?" Questionou Estelar, cheia de esperança e expectativa.

"Ai, Estelar, eu não sei como funciona exatamente. Quando eu e o verdinho entramos na mente da Rae, foi por causa de um acidente."

"É, não foi intencional!" Completou o jovem metamorfo "E também nós não encontramos com a Ravena... mas sim com partes da personalidade dela, sabe... emoções."

Asa Noturna estava muito pensativo "Rapaz-fera, você acredita que se por acaso nós encontrássemos essas emoções da Ravena, elas poderiam nos ajudar de alguma forma?"

Garfield suspirou fundo "Sinceramente, Asa, eu não sei. Mas eu estou disposto a tentar!"

O líder titã ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Você se lembra como é a mente dela? Como nós podemos encontrar essas emoções?"

"Eu me lembro de algumas coisas..."

"Então está decidido! Eu e o Rapaz-fera vamos entrar na mente da Ravena!" Disse Asa Noturna com muita firmeza.

"O QUÊ? Asa! Eu tava esperando você pra ser a voz da razão aqui e colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça desse verdinho, e não pra concordar com ele! Isso é muito perigoso! Nós não sabemos em que estado a Ravena se encontra! Já basta estarmos preocupados com um titã! Imagina se acontece alguma coisa com vocês dois também!"

"Victor, fica calmo!" Pediu Karen, muito apreensiva "Eu apoio a decisão do Asa e do Gar. Essa talvez seja a nossa melhor chance de encontrar a Rae!"

Mas Ciborgue não conseguia ficar calmo. Sua irmãzinha estava desaparecida e agora seus dois amigos pretendiam sair numa perigosa jornada para descobrir o paradeiro dela. Ele deu um suspiro cansado e abaixou os largos ombros. "Olha, eu não gosto nem um pouco dessa ideia. Mas se vocês querem mesmo ir, eu não vou impedir! Só posso desejar boa sorte aos dois!"

Estelar se aproximou do seu namorado e deixou sua mão acariciar as costas do rapaz "Por favor, Richard, tenha cuidado!" Ele deu um carinhoso abraço na jovem e sussurrou algo bem rápido no seu ouvido.

"Eu vou voltar, Kory! É uma promessa."

Enquanto três titãs se afastaram da mesinha, dois se aproximaram dela.

Richard colocou sua mão no ombro de Garfield "Agora é com você, Logan! Mostre o caminho."

O metamorfo suspirou fundo, ergueu o espelho e fechou os olhos.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Olá a todos!

Primeiramente, para não perder o costume, gostaria de agradecer pelos comentários postados! Beautifulfantasy, MaNgA aLbInA e XXBlackShadowXX, vocês realmente sabem como fazer uma autora de fanfics feliz!:)

Gostaria também de fazer uma pequena, porém importante, colocação sobre o atual capítulo e os subsequentes: já foi dito anteriormente que eu não escreveria cenas picantes de sexo, e mantenho a minha palavra. Não escreveria e continuarei não escrevendo. Acrescento à lista sobre o que eu não escrevo o seguinte tema: estupro. Vejam bem, não considero isso como "spoilers" dos próximos capítulos, mas apenas como uma observação. Em momento algum durante o seu cativeiro, Ravena experimentará desse crime hediondo. Fica o aviso tanto para os leitores que receavam encontrar esse tema nesta fic e também para aqueles que porventura tiverem expectativa de ler sobre isso aqui.

Bem, já comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo e, se tudo ocorrer bem, postarei até domingo.

Um grande abraço,

Laarc!


	19. A história de Nunca Mais

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Nota da autora:

1 - Olá a todos! Para quem ainda não viu, o capítulo 18 foi postado na sexta, então é bom dar uma conferida nele antes (ou você vai ficar boiando...);

2 - Esse capítulo foi, sem dúvida alguma, o mais difícil de escrever até agora! Acho muito complicada essa relação de Ravena com suas emoções e vice-versa. Fiz a seguinte consideração: As emoções atendem pelo nome de Ravena (ou Rae), mas falam da real Ravena como uma terceira pessoa (acho que isso faz sentido, já que elas pertencem à Ravena, mas não são a Ravena).

3 - MaNgA aLbInA, XXBlackShadowXX, beautifulfantasy e Mutafera, muito obrigada pelos Reviews e mensagens de incentivo!:)

No mais, desejo um bom capítulo a todos!

Laarc!

* * *

.

.

Nunca Mais certamente não estava do jeito como Garfield se lembrava. Se antes o local era assustador e repleto de horripilantes corvos de olhos vermelhos, agora era um lugar muito, mas muito mais agradável. O caminho rochoso fora substituído por um bonito gramado, as árvores que antes eram secas, agora possuíam vistosas folhas, o céu não era mais escuro, mas de um azul celeste. A única coisa que não mudara foram os grandes portais de pedra, que davam acesso aos distintos reinos de cada emoção.

"Uau... esse lugar tá muito diferente! Eu me lembro dele ser assustador e tal, mas agora... sei lá... ele tá muito bonito!" Exclamou o metamorfo.

"Bem, acho que faz sentido... a Ravena mudou muito nos últimos anos e agora ela não sofre mais com a influência de Trigon. Nada mais sensato do que a mente dela refletir essa mudança toda." Respondeu Asa Noturna coçando o queixo e apreciando a paisagem. "Então, Logan! Como fazemos para encontrar com as outras Ravenas?"

"Ih, cara! A gente vai ter que andar! Se eu me lembro bem, eu e o Cib atravessamos um daqueles portais ali." Disse o jovem enquanto apontava para uma das construções de pedra.

E andar eles fizeram. E muito.

Mas não encontraram ninguém. Nenhuma emoção sequer.

Garfield estava desconsolado. Ele e Richard já estavam caminhando a mais de uma hora e não haviam encontrado nenhuma Ravena colorida. O lugar estava completamente deserto. E pior, o cansaço devido a noite não dormida já começava a aparecer.

"Asa!" disse Rapaz-fera tentando impedir um bocejo "Vamos tentar aquele portal ali! Acho que nós ainda não passamos por ele!" O líder assentiu e os dois atravessaram o dito portal. Mas os rapazes certamente não estavam preparados para o que iriam encontrar.

Nessa nova região de Nunca Mais, a grama não era a única coisa verde. As nuvens, os troncos das árvores, e até os bizarros morangos alados, tudo era verde. Mas não foi isso que chamou a atenção dos heróis. Na verdade, eles nem ligaram muito para o excesso de verde. Os dois estavam mais preocupados com as oito coloridas Ravenas que estavam caídas sobre a grama. Todas inconscientes.

Como um raio, eles se aproximaram delas e fizeram o possível para acordá-las. Mas nada funcionava. As garotas mal se mexiam.

Asa Noturna e Rapaz-fera estavam muito alarmados. Eles estavam, sem dúvida, muito preocupados com Ravena, mas agora, também estavam bastante preocupados em como iriam fazer para sair de Nunca Mais.

Foi quando uma voz muito suave chamou a atenção dos dois jovens.

"Não adianta, elas não vão acordar tão cedo."

.

.

Victor estava sentado em frente ao computador. Ele não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada além de encontrar a identidade do misterioso sequestrador. Seguira o conselho de Asa Noturna e deixou o computador pesquisando o rosto do jovem em todos os arquivos fornecidos pela cidade: banco de dados da polícia, câmeras de vigilância, qualquer coisa que pudesse fornecer aos titãs uma pista sobre o loirinho desconhecido. O rapaz estava completamente focado no monitor, até sentir uma familiar presença atrás dele e dois carinhosos braços circulando seu pescoço.

"Você deveria estar dormindo, Karen!" Disse para a moça que o abraçava.

"E você deveria estar recarregando sua bateria!" Respondeu a líder, beijando carinhosamente a bochecha dele.

"A minha bateria não chegou nem na metade ainda. Não vou precisar recarregar tão cedo." Ele não conseguia tirar seus olhos da tela.

"Se você diz... hum ….Vic, a quanto tempo eles estão lá?" Abelha desfez o abraço e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado do seu namorado.

"Quase três horas..." O tom na voz de Ciborgue era muito grave. E Karen sabia o porquê. Desde o começo ele fora contra a ideia de entrar na mente de Ravena. E seus amigos estavam demorando muito lá dentro.

"Entendo... e … o que você está pesquisando? Conseguiu achar alguma coisa sobre o nosso suspeito?"

"Consegui duas imagens gravadas por uma câmera de monitoramento de trânsito." Respondeu o grandão enquanto mostrava à garota os arquivos na tela do computador. "As duas são muito recentes, da semana passada pra ser mais exato."

"Uau! Tô impressionada! Achei que fosse demorar pra gente encontrar alguma coisa!"

"É, eu também! Mas isso não é o melhor. Olha o que eu descobri! Essa câmera filma uma rua que dá acesso a uma praça no subúrbio da cidade. Nas duas imagens que eu consegui, o garoto aparece saindo dessa praça."

Karen coçou o queixo avaliando a foto na tela do computador. "O que você acha? Será que ele mora ali perto?"

"Na verdade, eu acredito que ele esteja usando esse lugar como um esconderijo! Fiz uma pesquisa sobre o local e achei algumas coisas bem interessantes." Ciborgue virou o rosto para encará-la. "Parece que na década de 50 havia uma igreja nesse mesmo terreno, mas que foi fechada e ficou abandonada até uns cinco anos atrás, quando foi demolida para a construção de uma área de lazer."

"Fechada? Como uma igreja pode ser fechada?" Perguntou a líder, muito intrigada.

"Aparentemente, nela eram realizados cultos de adoração ao demônio, com direito a sacrifício humano e tudo! Isso deixou a comunidade bem revoltada e foi realizado um grande protesto para que o local fosse fechado."

"Ainda não entendi... por que você acha que esse lugar pode ser um esconderijo?"

"Porque essa praça, mesmo sendo nova, não é usada pela comunidade. Na verdade, ela é evitada a todo custo. Encontrei algumas reportagens dizendo que após a igreja ser fechada, vários moradores diziam ainda ouvir vozes saindo de dentro dela, e essas vozes podem ser ouvidas até hoje, mesmo não havendo mais igreja e a praça estando completamente vazia. Dizem que o local é mal-assombrado pelo tal demônio que era adorado."

"E o que você acha, Vic?"

"Sinceramente, eu não acredito em vozes do além. Se tem alguém escutando barulho é porque tem alguém fazendo. E se não está sobre a praça, deve estar embaixo dela!"

Abelha deu um sorriso bem humorado e deixou escapar uma risada abafada. "Sério? Uma câmara subterrânea? E o que mais? Uma passagem secreta? Isso não é meio, sei lá, cinematográfico?" Perguntou com um olhar bem descrente.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas por causa da reação da moça. "Ei! Num me olha assim não! Tá certo que é a teoria pode soar um pouco estranha, mas eu acho que faz todo o sentido! Pensa bem... um culto de adoração ao demônio, o sequestro da Ravena e esse cara flagrado andando bem no lugar onde era realizada a seita!"

Karen ficou bem pensativa. A ideia de existir uma passagem secreta nessa praça guiando para uma câmara subterrânea era meio surreal. Sem contar uma seita misteriosa que existia desde metade do século passado. E o que Ravena tinha a ver com essa tal seita? Adoração ao demônio... Ravena...

E para Karen, a ficha caiu naquele momento.

Ela engoliu em seco antes de perguntar "Você pensou nele, não pensou? Em Trigon?"

Ciborgue não disse nada. Mas também, não precisava. Sua expressão grave e severa já respondia por ele.

.

.

Asa Noturna e Rapaz-fera estavam petrificados. Nenhum dos dois conseguia tirar os olhos daquela cena. Bem a sua frente estava uma Ravena, de pé, apoiada contra uma imensa e frondosa árvore.

Mas ela não era como as outras Ravenas e muito menos como a Ravena que eles conheciam. Ela era diferente. Bem diferente.

Sua capa não era opaca como as das outras emoções. Mas de um prateado magnífico, cintilante. Suas feições, ternas e serenas. Sua postura, mais graciosa e, ao mesmo tempo, mais sensual. Mas não era só isso. Para os dois jovens aquela visão era algo totalmente majestoso, sublime, quase... celestial. E se Garfield não acreditava em anjos, naquele instante, ele passou a acreditar.

A voz da moça quebrou o estranho encantamento que envolvia nossos heróis, e os dois voltaram à realidade. "Quem são vocês? Como conseguiram entrar nesse reino?" Perguntou bem suavemente.

O metamorfo foi o primeiro a conseguir falar, ou melhor, gaguejar. "R-Rae!"

Ela arregalou os olhos, muito espantada. Sabia muito bem a quem aquela voz pertencia "Gar! É você mesmo?" E se fosse possível, seus olhos se arregalaram mais ainda ao sentir o jovem prendendo-a em um forte e desejado abraço.

"Rae! Nossa! Eu tava tão preocupado... quando eu vi todas as outras Ravenas desmaiadas eu... eu posso continuar te chamando de Rae? Eu sei que você não é a Rae, mas uma das emoções dela!"

E ela riu. Um riso doce e amável. Desprendendo-se parcialmente do abraço, deixou seus dedos tocarem bem de leve o rosto do rapaz, que ainda mantinha as mãos possessivamente na cintura da moça. Pôde sentir o seu queixo forte, suas orelhas pontudas, seus cabelos rebeldes.

E ela sabia que era ele.

"Gar..." Deixou escapar quase como um suspiro "Eu gosto quando você me chama de Rae..."

Por mais feliz que Garfield estava ao ver que pelo menos uma das Ravenas estava bem, ele não conseguia evitar de sentir que alguma coisa estava errada com aquela emoção. Por que ela não tinha reconhecido os dois de primeira? Por que ela estava tocando o rosto dele daquela forma? E por que ele tinha a ligeira impressão de que ela não olhava diretamente para ele enquanto conversavam, mas sim para... ….o nada?

"Rae, tá tudo bem com você?"

Ela respondeu com um lindo sorriso "Está sim! E quem mais está com você? Eu consigo sentir mais uma presença aqui."

"Esse seria eu!" Disse Asa Noturna se aproximando do casal.

"Richard!" Exclamou a alegre emoção, virando a cabeça em direção à voz do seu amigo.

Ele pegou com muito carinho a mão dela, guiando-a até o seu ombro. "Eu estou bem aqui, Ravena."

"Ah, obrigada!"

Garfield não entendeu nada do que acabara de presenciar. "Que que você pensa que tá fazendo, Asa! É claro que ela pode ver que você tá aí, n-não pode?"

Asa Noturna teve de rolar os olhos "Você é muito sonso, hein! Vai me dizer que não percebeu ainda?"

"Perceber o quê?"

"Está tudo bem, Richard! Eu... eu sou cega, Gar!" Respondeu a serena moça, o sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto.

"O QUÊ? Como assim?" Perguntou o metamorfo muito alarmado.

"Ossos do ofício, eu acho!" Disse ela com uma risada, e continuou "Mas algo me diz que vocês não estão aqui nem a passeio e nem para discutir a minha visão, ou a falta dela, não é mesmo?"

Os dois rapazes ficaram muito sérios. "Você está certa." Respondeu Asa Noturna. "Precisamos de ajuda para encontrar a Ravena. Será que você pode nos ajudar com alguma coisa?"

A expressão no rosto da jovem se tornou muito melancólica. "Tudo o que sei sobre o sequestro foi o que a Ravena teve oportunidade de aprender até então. Nada mais, nada menos. Infelizmente, desconheço a localização dela, mas sei quem a capturou e porque o fez. A pessoa que vocês procuram chama-se Sebastian. Ele pode ser jovem, mas é muito poderoso. Até onde sei, ele é o líder de um culto de adoração a Trigon, um culto chamado Igreja do Sangue. Sebastian é o Irmão Sangue."

"Mas nós já enfrentamos o Irmão Sangue, e ele não era aquele garoto!" Disse Garfield.

"O Irmão Sangue que vocês conheciam era o pai de Sebastian..."

Asa Noturna arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Era?"

"Sim, era... Sebastian o matou para assumir o cargo de líder da Igreja do Sangue." Respondeu a bela emoção com um tom pesaroso.

O queixo de Garfield foi quase ao chão. Richard cerrou os pulsos com força. Eles estavam lidando com um verdadeiro psicopata.

"E o que Trigon pretende dessa vez? Usar a Ravena como Portal novamente?" Perguntou Asa Noturna, ainda em choque.

A moça balançou a cabeça "Não... Ravena não pode mais ser usada como Portal. A profecia já foi cumprida. O papel dela agora é dar vida ao novo Portal." Suspirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça antes de continuar "O novo Portal... o fruto do ventre da Gema..."

"F-Fruto do v-ventre?" Balbuciou o metamorfo "Tipo filho? Tipo engravidar a Ravena?" Ele levou as mãos à cabeça "AI, MEU DEUS!"

Garfield estava desesperado e Asa Noturna, severamente alterado. As notícias, que já não eram nada boas, ficaram ainda piores.

"E o que foi que aconteceu com as outras emoções? Por que estão todas inconscientes? Esse Sebastian fez alguma coisa com a Ravena?" Questionou o líder, já esperando o pior.

"Essa foi a forma que o Irmão Sangue encontrou de subjugar a Ravena." Respondeu bem suavemente, mas com o tom um pouco triste "Sem a ajuda de suas emoções, ela é fraca e não consegue usar seus poderes."

"Mas eu não entendo! Você também não é uma emoção? Por que não está como as outras? E por que a Rae não pode usar os poderes se ainda tem você?" Questionou o metamorfo, claramente confuso.

Ela mordeu bem de leve o lábio. "Isso é um pouco complicado, mas acho que conseguirei explicar a vocês dois. Todas nós, emoções, somos unidas a Ravena por meio de um vínculo, pelo qual flui o poder que ela é capaz de usar. Quanto mais forte esse vínculo, mais poderosa é Ravena, porque mais poder é capaz de fluir. No entanto, essa ligação é individual, ou seja, cada emoção possui o seu próprio vínculo, e por isso mesmo ele pode ser mais fraco para umas e mais forte para outras. Como você já sabe, Garfield, a emoção conhecida como Felicidade pereceu há algum tempo atrás. Felizmente, Ravena conseguiu trazê-la de volta. No entanto a experiência vivenciada foi tão significativa e especial para ela que resultou não só no renascimento de Felicidade, mas também no meu próprio nascimento."

A emoção não podia ver mas ao dizer aquilo a face de Garfield se iluminou de alegria. Ele sabia que ajudara a trazer Felicidade de volta, mas ele não tinha ideia que também fora responsável pelo nascimento de uma nova emoção para a empata. Ainda mais uma tão encantadora como aquela.

Observando a reação de Rapaz-fera, Asa Noturna só arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ele não sabia sobre o problema que a sua amiga tivera com a emoção Felicidade, mas tinha certeza que o verdinho tinha alguma coisa a ver com essa tal "experiência tão significativa e especial" vivenciada pela empata.

A misteriosa emoção continuou sua história. "Apesar de eu e Felicidade termos nascido juntas, a nossa ligação com Ravena possui uma intensidade bem diferente. Ravena já conhecia Felicidade e também já a aceitava, uma vez que a minha irmã era uma emoção mais antiga e, diferentemente de mim, ela renasceu. Dessa forma o vínculo entre elas é forte e estável. No entanto, Ravena não me conhece ainda, pois eu sou muito recente, e por isso o nosso vínculo é muito fraco. Vejam bem, para o poder ser capaz de fluir pela nossa ligação, é necessário que Ravena não só me sinta, mas que ela me aceite e que compreenda o meu verdadeiro significado. Ela já é capaz de me sentir, e muito, mas ela ainda não me aceitou, ela não sabe o que eu represento, e se ela não é capaz de me compreender a nossa ligação não se fortalecerá, e assim eu não serei capaz de ajudá-la. Agora a situação é ainda pior, porque ela sabe exatamente o que aconteceu com as outras emoções. Ela sabe o que a magia usada pelo Irmão Sangue fez com suas emoções e por isso ela acredita forte e intensamente que não é mais capaz de sentir nada, mesmo eu não sendo afetada pelo encantamento que ele usou. Ela está tão convencida que não pode mais sentir que acabou por enfraquecer ainda mais o nosso vínculo."

"Cara! Por que tudo relacionado à Ravena tem que ser tão confuso?" Exclamou Garfield, levando suas mãos à cabeça.

O líder titã deu um olhar reprovador para o seu amigo e tornou a encarar a emoção prateada "E por que essa magia não foi capaz de afetar você? Isso tem a ver com o seu vínculo, que ainda é fraco?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, isso não tem nada a ver com o nosso vínculo. A magia negra utilizada não me afeta. Isso porque o objetivo dela era levar as emoções à exaustão, fazendo-as sentir mais do que podiam. Mas eu tenho uma capacidade ilimitada de sentir. Nada poderia me sobrecarregar, nunca!"

Os três permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo. Os rapazes tentavam absorver toda a informação obtida com a ajuda da emoção prateada.

Garfield estava muito sério e só conseguia pensar em Ravena e no fato dela estar sozinha, sem poderes e nas mãos de um assassino lunático doido para ter um filho com ela. "Ela não pode se defender desse cara, não é? Desse... Sebastian..." A bela emoção apenas sacudiu a cabeça. "Nós precisamos descobrir o esconderijo dele e resgatar a Ravena! Agora que a gente já sabe quem sequestrou a Rae, deve ficar mais fácil!"

Ela deu um bonito sorriso "Obrigada pela ajuda e pela preocupação!" Ergueu bem devagar sua mão direita e apontou para frente "Acho que já disse tudo o que poderia auxiliá-los nessa busca! Criei uma saída na direção para a qual o meu dedo aponta. Não está muito longe e aposto que conseguem enxergá-la daqui. Boa sorte... ...a todos nós!" Dito isso, a encantadora Ravena prateada se desmaterializou bem na frente dos jovens, e a última coisa que Garfield viu foi o adorável sorriso que enfeitava os lábios da moça. E a lembrança daquele sorriso o acompanhou durante todo o trajeto até o portal.

"O que você acha que ela é, Asa? Digo... o que será que ela representa?" Perguntou o metamorfo parando bem em frente ao enorme portal.

O líder titã coçou o queixo e deu uma olhada bem humorada para o seu amigo. "Você não tem ideia mesmo, não é?" O verdinho só sacudiu a cabeça, negando. "Hum... não sei se eu deveria te contar..."

"Cara! Se você sabe, é claro que você deveria me contar! Pelo menos me dá uma dica!" Implorou um alarmado Garfield.

"Uma dica, hein... sabe, Gar, você já ouviu falar na expressão 'o amor é cego'?" E ele atravessou o portal, puxando um perplexo e boquiaberto Garfield junto.


	20. A história da epifania

Teen Titans não me pertence. E o Twitter também não (eu nem tenho um, pra começar)...

* * *

Nota da Autora:

1- Primeiro, desculpem pela demora para postar! Essa semana foi mais corrida do que imaginava...

2- Esse capítulo foi escrito de uma forma diferente. Ele foi dividido em duas partes, sendo a primeira o ponto de vista de Garfield quanto aos acontecimentos recentes, e a segunda, a história normal.

No mais, desejo um bom capítulo a todos!

Abraços,

Laarc!

* * *

Cara, uma vez me perguntaram numa entrevista o que eu pensava do amor. Sério? O que essas pessoas acham que eu sou? Filósofo? Eu, Garfield Mark Logan, posso ser muitas coisas, tipo super-herói, verde, celebridade, garoto-propaganda da Natureb's (que por sinal vende um hambúrguer de soja muito bom), além é claro de ser irresistivelmente charmoso e ser considerado o quarto, QUARTO super-herói no Top 10 dos mais sexys (e olha que eu não fiquei em terceiro lugar por míseros três décimos de diferença). Bem, mas o que eu quero mesmo dizer é que, mesmo eu sendo todas essas coisas aí, eu não sou um filósofo!

Como é que a gata lá da rádio pôde me perguntar o que eu pensava do amor? Sem noção, né! Mas... eu respondi. Tive que responder. E, no meu ponto de vista, foi uma excelente resposta! Eu disse que amava as minhas fãs. Não foi uma resposta elaborada nem nada, mas foi tudo o que eu consegui pensar lá na hora. Sem contar que isso teve uma repercussão muito boa! No mesmo dia, mais de duas mil seguidoras do meu twitter escreveram "Eu também te amo, Gar!". HA! Eu duvido que o Aqualad tem fãs melhores que as minhas!

Bem... voltando ao assunto do amor... sinceramente, eu acho que nunca parei pra pensar muito nisso não... O que acontece na verdade é que eu não gosto de pensar nisso. Pronto! Falei!

A última pessoa que me disse "eu te amo", mas de verdade mesmo, foi a minha mãe... e isso tem, sei lá, uns treze anos. Às vezes eu até penso que isso é coisa da minha cabeça... que eu inventei essa lembrança... mas no final eu consigo me convencer de que realmente aconteceu. É, eu acho que aconteceu mesmo...

É claro que eu recebo muitas cartas, e-mails e comentários no meu blog de fãs que dizem me amar, mas... mas não é a mesma coisa. Não é o mesmo amor que a minha mãe e o meu pai sentiam por mim. E eu não preciso ser filósofo para saber disso.

Eu também não me lembro de ter dito "eu te amo" com muita frequência. Na verdade, eu acho que eu nunca disse. O quê? Dizer que eu amo alguém e isso realmente significar alguma coisa... com exceção dos meus pais, eu tenho certeza que ninguém nunca ouviu essas palavras saindo da minha boca!

Cara... e como eu me arrependo disso... eu costumava pensar que se eu tivesse falado isso para a Terra ela não teria passado pro lado do Slade. Afff... aquilo me detonou pra valer... Ela era a minha melhor amiga! E eu tinha certeza que eu era o melhor amigo dela. E sabe de uma coisa? Eu queria muito ter sido algo mais. Demorou um tempão para me recuperar daquela loirinha. Pra você ter ideia de como eu fiquei mal, eu recusei jogar videogame com o Cib por uma semana! Uma semana inteira! Ele até fez uns exames em mim, achando que eu tava doente, ou enfeitiçado, ou que eu tinha trocado de corpo com uma ameba.

Mas, o que importa é que eu melhorei! Isso aí, eu dei a famosa volta por cima! E depois da Terra, não quis mais saber desse negócio de amor. E eu tava muito bem desse jeito. Muito bem mesmo! A vida nunca tinha estado melhor!

É... depois da Terra eu nunca mais pensei no amor. Nem no dia daquela entrevista. Eu não queria mais saber disso! O amor não era mais bem-vindo na minha vida.

Porque o amor é para os fortes. E eu não era tão forte assim.

Até hoje.

Essa semana toda tem sido a maior loucura. E é tudo por causa da Ravena.

Sabe a Ravena? Baixinha, cabelo roxo, meio gótica, sarcástica, muito discreta, sempre andando pra lá e pra cá com um livro na mão e com aquela cara de quem comeu e não gostou? Pois é... essa é a Ravena, uma das minhas melhores amigas. É... e acredite se quiser, no último fim de semana ela pediu (e, senhoras e senhores, eu não estou inventando), ela realmente PEDIU para transar comigo. Cara! Assim, na lata! Eu sabia que as gatas me achavam irresistivelmente charmoso, mas que a Rae (esse é o apelido que eu inventei pra ela, e que por sinal, ela adora!) me achava irresistivelmente charmoso foi a revelação do século! E talvez do milênio.

Mas o que importa mesmo é que eu aceitei. E nós fizemos sexo.

E foi aí que a minha vida virou de pernas pro ar.

Porque depois dessa experiência incrível que foi transar com a Ravena, eu não consegui mais parar de pensar nela. Eu fiquei muito zangado no começo, mas agora eu aceito isso de boa. Eu sei que estou apaixonado por ela. Pois é, né... do mesmo jeito que tem gente que se apaixona a primeira vista, tem gente que se apaixona depois da primeira transa. E eu acho que esse foi o meu caso.

Não só o meu, mas o dela também. Porque eu sei que ela também está apaixonada por mim.

Nós nunca conversamos abertamente sobre os nossos sentimentos. Tá certo que eu disse a ela sobre como o meu lado animal a considerava a minha parceira pro resto da vida e como nunca mais eu iria conseguir ficar com outra mulher depois dela, mas eu não cheguei a usar palavras como amor ou paixão. E ela também nunca me disse nada desse tipo. Na verdade, ela respondeu a minha confissão (quase) amorosa com um sorrisinho safado... que fica tão absurdamente sexy no rosto dela!

Okay! O que eu quero dizer mesmo é que eu sei que ela sente algo muito, mas muito forte por mim. Algo que, sinceramente, eu nunca pensei que alguém fosse sentir de verdade por mim.

E como é que eu sei disso? Porque eu encontrei com uma emoção na mente da Rae... uma emoção que nasceu por minha causa. Ela nasceu só pra mim...

E é por causa dessa emoção que eu estou desse jeito.

Bem, você com certeza não sabe de que jeito eu estou, mas não se preocupe, eu vou te contar! Eu estou puto da vida!

É sério! Caramba, eu acabei de descobrir que a Ravena me ama! Nossa! Isso é tipo... tipo... uau!

E aí apareceu um loirinho do nada e sequestrou a Rae! E ele quer ter um filho com ela! Ele quer ter um filho com a mulher que tá apaixonada por mim! Tem base? Agora você entende porque eu tô tão... tão... cara! Eu quero dar muita porrada nesse garoto!

Mas, pelo que eu estou vendo, não vai demorar muito para eu poder dar uma surra nesse Irmão Sangue Júnior. Quando eu mais o Asa saímos da mente da Rae, o Cib (não é a toa que ele é o meu melhor amigo, ele é o cara mais inteligente que eu conheço) nos contou que tinha uma pista de onde era o esconderijo desse sujeitinho. E é para lá que estamos indo agora.

Na verdade, eu acho que nós já chegamos, porque o Cib acabou de estacionar o carro.

É... pelo visto chegamos mesmo... finalmente vou poder ensinar pra esse tal de Sebastian o que é que acontece quando ele mexe com a namorada dos outros.

Principalmente, quando esse _outro_ sou eu, e a _namorada_ é minha!

* * *

Aquela praça era, sem dúvida alguma, um lugar muito assustador.

A grama aparentemente não era cortada há um bom tempo. Isso é, se ela já fora cortada alguma vez antes. Os bancos de concreto estavam completamente tomados por hera, bem como algumas estátuas de querubim, que ao invés de enfeitar o local, contribuíam apenas para deixá-lo com um aspecto mais sinistro, senão grotesco. As poucas árvores existentes eram secas e mirradas, e seus galhos, bastante quebradiços. E como se isso não fosse intimidador o bastante, o céu, que de manhã estava bem ensolarado, agora estava encoberto por carregadas nuvens cinzas.

"Credo! Eu sabia que esse lugar não era usado pela comunidade, mas não tinha ideia que ele estava tão... tão... abandonado!" Exclamou Ciborgue, tentando evitar olhar para as assustadoras estátuas que, na opinião dele, tinham um aspecto muito sombrio. Não que ele estivesse com medo. Talvez, só se sentindo um pouco desconfortável. Ou quem sabe muito.

Estelar concordou bem de leve com a cabeça. "Essa área de lazer terrestre é a mais desagradável. Eu não gosto nada daqui..." Disse a ruiva, esfregando os braços com as mãos.

Os outros três titãs tinham opiniões bem semelhantes. Nenhum deles estava gostando de estar naquele lugar tão trevoso, mas não que eles tivessem alguma escolha. Eles precisavam encontrar o esconderijo da Igreja do Sangue, e aquela fora a melhor pista até então.

Asa Noturna deu uma boa olhada no ambiente e suspirou fundo "De acordo com a investigação de Ciborgue, deve haver algum tipo de passagem secreta ou esconderijo aqui nesta praça. Vamos nos separar e dar uma procurada."

Dito isso, os Titãs se dispersaram. A área não era muito extensa, mas o fato do local estar tão mal cuidado e depredado contribuiu negativamente com a velocidade da busca. Os banquinhos e as estátuas foram revistados cuidadosamente, apesar da presença de enormes teias de aranha e da densa camada de hera que os revestia, total ou parcialmente. As árvores e suas redondezas também receberam uma atenção especial, bem como os limites da praça, mas nada foi encontrado. Nenhuma entrada secreta, nenhum túnel ou escadaria, absolutamente nada.

Rapaz-fera estava atipicamente sério e calado. Ele não sabia explicar por que, mas não conseguia parar de achar aquela paisagem toda muito errada, inapropriada, e o metamorfo sabia que algo ali estava seriamente fora do lugar. Alguma coisa ali não era natural. Foi quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Algo banal e que poderia facilmente passar despercebido para outra pessoa.

Mas não para ele.

Garfield deixou seu olhar vagar por toda a praça, observando com redobrada atenção cada centímetro daquela sinistra paisagem. E ele sabia exatamente o que estava errado com tudo aquilo.

A grama, que parecia mais um matagal do que qualquer outra coisa, era seca, selvagem e já apresentava visíveis sinais de amarelamento. Então por que existia um único ponto em toda a praça no qual a grama era mais baixa, comportada e esverdeada? Sem contar que ela não cheirava muito a grama.

"Sintética..." Sussurrou o rapaz, suas sobrancelhas bastante franzidas. Deixou suas mãos penetrarem na terra e, com um pouco de força, conseguiu puxar um bloco de grama artificial, expondo dessa forma um grande e sujo pedaço de madeira: a tampa de um alçapão.

"Ei, pessoal! Acho que encontrei a entrada!"

Os outros titãs correram ao seu encontro. Com muito cuidado, Victor puxou a pesada tampa de madeira, revelando uma escura e úmida escadaria de pedra.

"Bom trabalho, Rapaz-fera! Ciborgue, você pode iluminar o caminho?" Dito e feito. Victor ajustou a lanterna que tinha no seu corpo mecânico e foi o primeiro a descer os degraus, guiando os seus amigos por aquele obscuro caminho.

A descida foi silenciosa e todos estavam muito cautelosos e apreensivos. Eles não sabiam aonde aquela escada iria dar, e muito menos o que iriam encontrar, mas o que quer que fosse, deveriam estar mais do que preparados. Quando de repente, o silêncio foi quebrado por um estranho barulho. Algo parecido com um zumbido, ou um murmúrio, que aumentava de volume a medida que se afastavam da superfície.

"Vocês também estão escutando isso?" Perguntou Abelha, quase sussurrando.

"Parece um zumbido... e tá ficando cada vez mais alto." Respondeu Ciborgue, virando sua cabeça bem de leve para olhar para trás.

Rapaz-fera fechou os olhos se concentrou apenas na sua audição, ou melhor, na sua superaudição. "Não é um zumbido... são vozes... muitas vozes... parece que estão cantando, mas não consigo entender as palavras."

O líder titã virou para encarar seu amigo "Você consegue estimar quantas pessoas tem lá em baixo, Rapaz-fera?"

O metamorfo fechou os olhos com mais força, como se tentasse ampliar ainda mais o seu sentido auditivo. "Não sei o número exato, mas definitivamente tem mais de setenta pessoas lá."

Ciborgue engoliu em seco. Abelha arregalou os olhos. Estelar levou ambas as mãos à boca.

"Okay, nada de pânico. Nós já enfrentamos mais inimigos do que isso." Disse o jovem líder, tentando não demostrar preocupação.

"Asa, nós podemos já ter lutado contra robôs e monstros, mas agora são pessoas, seres humanos! A gente não pode chegar lá e sair atirando pra cima deles!" O tom de voz de Ciborgue era baixo, mas muito sério.

"Victor está certo, Asa Noturna!" Disse Karen "Nós temos que ter cuidado redobrado lá embaixo! Adoradores de Trigon ou não, essas pessoas não devem ter como se defender direito se nós atacarmos de surpresa! Temos que pensar num plano!"

"Eu já sei disso!" Respondeu o líder se sentindo um pouco contrariado. "Já estava pensando em alguma coisa. Vejam bem, esse lugar deve ser bem grande para caber tantas pessoas e eu tenho certeza que Ravena não está sendo mantida a vista de todos. Ela deve estar bem protegida. Se esse realmente for o caso, acredito que será impossível para todos nós irmos procurá-la. Um de nós deve ir encontrar Ravena, enquanto os outros ficam responsáveis pela distração. Aposto que essas pessoas devem oferecer algum tipo de resistência, mas temos que fazer o possível para não machucá-las muito... só incapacitá-las!"

"Eu vou achar a Ravena." Se prontificou Garfield. "Se me transformar num animal pequeno, consigo passar facilmente sem ser visto. E também, posso farejar a Rae sem problemas!"

Os outros concordaram com a ideia e terminaram de descer a escada, seguindo por um corredor igualmente escuro. Agora, todos conseguiam ouvir muito bem o cântico do qual Garfield falara anteriormente. O volume tinha aumentado consideravelmente e eles sabiam que estavam muito próximos de encontrar seus inimigos.

.

.

Quando as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair, Raoul apressou ainda mais o passo, xingando mentalmente a previsão do tempo, que prometera um domingo quente e ensolarado.

Ele não podia acreditar que o plano de Sebastian tinha funcionado. Sinceramente, esperava que o loirinho fracassasse na sua tentativa de sequestrar a titã Ravena. Não que ele não torcesse pela vitória da Igreja do Sangue, mas é que o servo não tinha lá muita fé no novo Irmão Sangue. E agora, lá estava ele, voltando da farmácia com uma sacola cheia de curativos, esparadrapos e uma compressa em gel. Aparentemente, a garota se mostrara mais teimosa do que o esperado, e Sebastian não tinha lá muita paciência com gente teimosa. Na verdade, ele não tinha muita paciência com ninguém. E o resultado da resistência apresentada pela moça foi uma Ravena com um olho bem roxo e um nariz quase quebrado.

"Aquele Sebastian não tem jeito... ele não precisava bater tão forte na Gema..." Murmurava para si mesmo. "A pobre garota, ela nem podia se defen-" E ele parou. Boquiaberto. Chocado. Perplexo. A tampa do alçapão não estava só aberta. Ela estava praticamente escancarada. Ninguém deixava a tampa daquele jeito! Todos eram muito cuidadosos no hora de fechá-la! Sempre.

Deixando a sacola cair no chão, procurou o seu celular o mais rápido possível. "Gerald! Temos um sério problema! Eu acho que... eu acho que os Titãs estão aqui!"

* * *

Nota da autora (segunda parte):

Vamos considerar (pelo bem dessa história) que a telefonia nos EUA é muito boa, pelo menos melhor que no Brasil, e que tem sinal de celular embaixo da terra.

Até o próximo capítulo,

Laarc!


	21. A história de uma donzela em apuros

Teen Titans não me pertence... também, eu nem queria mesmo! ;)

.

.

Os titãs seguiram pelo comprido e escuro corredor em direção à origem daquele estranho cântico, que ficava mais alto a cada minuto que se passava. A jornada foi longa, vagarosa e muito desconfortável, e a única luz que iluminava aquele sinistro caminho era proveniente de uma fraca lanterna localizada no ombro de Ciborgue. Quando finalmente chegaram ao final do corredor e se depararam com uma grande porta de madeira, a música parou abruptamente e um incômodo silêncio se estabeleceu por completo.

"Okay, foi impressão minha ou mais alguém achou isso muito estranho?" Sussurrou Ciborgue.

"Algo me diz que eles já sabem que nós estamos aqui." Respondeu o Asa Noturna, seu olhar fixo na porta.

"Acho que você está certo, Asa." Concordou o metamorfo "Consigo sentir o medo deles. Antes não havia cheiro nenhum... mas agora, está muito forte!"

Abelha mordeu o lábio bem de leve e deu um cansado suspiro. "E agora? Nossa emboscada foi praticamente pelos ares... com certeza eles vão estar nos esperando assim que passarmos por essa porta!" Desabafou a moça.

"Isso não nos impede de ainda pegá-los de surpresa." O jovem líder tinha um tom de voz bem confiante. "Eu tenho um plano."

.

.

O enorme salão subterrâneo estava lotado. Todos os membros da Igreja do Sangue estavam presentes e muito ansiosos para o início da cerimônia de união entre a Gema de Trigon e o Irmão Sangue. O evento mesmo só iria começar dentro de algumas horas, mas os encapuzados monges já estavam reunidos ao redor do grandioso altar de pedra, entoando cânticos em oferenda a Trigon. Tudo estava muito calmo até que a mensagem de que os Titãs haviam invadido o esconderijo da seita começou a ser disseminada entre todos os presentes. A música parou na mesma hora e a atmosfera tranquila foi substituída por um pânico crescente. Armas começaram a ser distribuídas entre os integrantes, que as aceitavam sem pestanejar. Cada um se armou da melhor forma possível. Uns faziam uso de magias, outros empunhavam bastões de luta ou afiadas adagas, e mais uns outros dependiam apenas de suas habilidades com artes marciais. Poucos eram os que portavam armas de fogo, mas estes não hesitariam nem um pouco em usá-las. A missão era apenas uma: proteger a Gema a qualquer custo.

Todos se viraram de frente para a porta do salão. Havia apenas uma única entrada e se os Titãs realmente a descobriram, só haveria uma forma deles terem acesso ao salão principal. E seria através daquela porta.

E eles esperaram. Apreensivos. Inquietos. Aflitos.

Mas nada aconteceu. Não havia um só ruído, um só movimento, nenhuma indicação de que os heróis de Jump estavam realmente ali. Alguns monges baixaram a guarda e começaram até a se perguntar se o aviso não passara de um alarme falso.

Quando, de repente, uma forte explosão destruiu a porta e mandou seus destroços voando por todos os lados. Uma enorme e densa cortina de fumaça se formou logo em seguida, deixando muitos integrantes do culto completamente desnorteados e sem ação. A fumaça se espalhava cada vez mais, encobrindo quase metade das pessoas que estavam na câmara subterrânea. O pavor era visível nos olhos de todos. Ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo e muito menos aonde estavam os Titãs. A única coisa da qual tinham ciência eram dos gemidos e gritos de dor que escapavam de dentro daquele espesso e opaco nevoeiro. Alguns começaram a recuar, outros assumiram posições defensivas, como se esperassem ser atacados repentinamente. Aqueles portando revólveres começaram a disparar tiros a esmo, apenas para os projéteis ricochetearem nas poderosas e firmes paredes de pedra.

Mas, somente após o líder titã bradar a plenos pulmões o famoso grito de guerra, que o caos reinou por completo no enorme salão.

"TITÃS, ATACAR!"

A fumaça se dissipou rapidamente deixando visíveis não apenas quatro titãs, mas também cerca de duas dezenas de monges, que se encontravam caídos no chão, completamente inconscientes. Aqueles que ainda estavam de pé correram para cercar os heróis, atacando-os sem parar.

Asa Noturna fazia o possível e o impossível para bloquear os inúmeros golpes desferidos contra o seu corpo e também para atacar o máximo de pessoas possíveis. Eram chutes, socos, cotoveladas e joelhadas, além de vários bumerangues lançados incansavelmente contra aquele numeroso exército.

Estelar e Abelha, graças à capacidade de voar, não encontraram muita dificuldade para desviar das balas e das magias que eram lançadas contra as duas heroínas. A bela alienígena usava sua superforça para nocautear seus inimigos, ao passo que a valente líder da Torre da Costa Leste incapacitava seus adversários com pequenos, mas muito eficazes, raios disparados pelos seus ferrões.

Devido à proteção oferecida pelas suas partes metálicas, Ciborgue se mostrou praticamente imune contra as afiadas adagas empunhadas pelos monges da Igreja do Sangue. O grandão ficou responsável por desarmar o máximo de inimigos possíveis, tarefa para a qual ele não encontrou problema algum, já que seu poderoso canhão conseguia destruir tranquilamente as armas dos monges. O titã ainda guardava um grande ressentimento contra o Irmão Sangue e estava mais do que empenhado em acabar com a linhagem do seu arqui-inimigo.

O quarteto lutava com muita garra e determinação, e aquele exército de quase uma centena de pessoas foi sendo, aos poucos, subjugado pelos destemidos heróis.

Entretanto, em meio aquele verdadeiro campo de batalha, ninguém percebeu um distinto e pequeno lagarto verde que, andando rapidamente pela parede de pedra, atravessou o salão e chegou a um outro corredor.

Ninguém percebeu também quando esse pequenino réptil se transformou num cachorro de pelo tão verde quanto as escamas do lagarto.

E muito menos perceberam quando esse cachorro de cor tão discrepante saiu correndo pelo corredor, farejando todas as portas que apareciam pela sua frente.

.

.

Garfield mal podia acreditar no tamanho daquele corredor. Ele não estava contando, mas não tinha dúvidas de que já havia passado por pelo menos dez portas. E ainda não conseguira sentir o cheiro dela.

Ravena... o que ele não daria para encontrá-la logo. O que ele não daria só para saber se ela estava bem. O que ele não daria para quebrar cada osso do corpo daquele loiro miserável que sequestrara sua preciosa empata.

E, quando o jovem menos esperava, ele sentiu um cheiro diferente. Misturado àquele cheiro forte de terra, poeira e suor, havia um perfume doce e suave de lavanda... feminino, misterioso, intrigante. E ele sabia muito bem a quem aquele delicioso perfume pertencia. Assumindo sua forma humana, o metamorfo se deparou com uma porta um tanto quanto diferente das outras. Ela era um pouco maior e possuía estranhos desenhos pintados de vermelho. Garfield podia não compreender o significado de todos aqueles distintos símbolos, mas de um deles o rapaz nunca iria se esquecer. Um deles estava marcado para sempre na sua memória. Um deles o fez ter pesadelos durante meses e meses.

Porque um desses simbolos era a marca de Scath.

E lá estava ela, bem no centro da porta. Ameaçadora, perversa, cruel.

Por um tempo, ele ficou lá, parado, apenas encarando aquele símbolo maligno. Garfield sabia que só havia uma razão para aquela marca estar pintada na porta.

Naquela única porta.

E em nenhuma mais.

Com o coração batendo a mil, colocou sua mão na maçaneta e a girou com cuidado.

'Ravena...'

.

.

Antes de completar dezesseis anos, tudo o que Ravena mais queria era poder ser normal. Não ter que se preocupar com Trigon, ou com suas emoções, ou com o fim do mundo. E muito menos se preocupar em perder o controle sobre os seus poderes. Tinha dias que ela queria simplesmente dar um basta em tudo isso e ser capaz de curtir a vida como qualquer outra pessoa. O que ela não daria para trocar as horas que passava sozinha no quarto meditando, para poder ficar junto a seus amigos, rindo e se divertindo sem que nada quebrasse ou explodisse. Mas ela sabia que não podia se dar a esse luxo. Tudo na vida da empata era sobre controle e abnegação. E a sua felicidade era o preço que ela deveria pagar pela felicidade e segurança dos outros.

Mas, apesar de seu comportamento altruísta, a jovem se permitia, de vez em quando, ser assaltada por pensamentos egoístas, nos quais ela não era uma heroína e muito menos a Gema da profecia. Nas suas fantasias secretas, ela era apenas Ravena, simples, normal e livre. Totalmente livre. A pequena empata nunca admitiu para ninguém, mas há alguns anos atrás seu desejo mais profundo era se ver livre dos seus poderes. Para sempre.

E então, como num piscar de olhos, tudo mudou. Após a queda de Trigon, Ravena descobriu que, sem a influência do deus-demônio, controlar os seus poderes não era mais um bicho de sete cabeças. Na verdade, era algo muito simples e a jovem titã finalmente conseguiu aceitar sua verdadeira natureza. Depois de uma vida inteira negando e repudiando sua descendência não-humana, Ravena descobriu que ser normal era superestimado. E, mais precisamente nesta última semana, ela pôde descobrir também que seus poderes não a impediam em nada de encontrar a felicidade.

Mas o futuro é algo incerto, imprevisível.

Quando menos se espera, quando tudo parece correr bem, a vida toma um rumo inesperado, pegando a todos de surpresa. E, infelizmente para Ravena, essa surpresa não foi nada agradável. Porque um desejo há muito esquecido pela bela empata se tornou realidade. Sim, pouco tempo depois dela fazer as pazes com os seus poderes, eles lhe foram tirados repentinamente. Não para sempre, já que ela os teria de volta dentro de alguns dias. Mas o que importa mesmo é que naquele exato momento ela não os tinha mais.

E como ela os queria de volta. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Se ela tivesse seus poderes de volta... ah... tudo seria tão mais fácil!

Para início de conversa, ela não estaria ali, presa naquele enorme, vazio e sombrio quarto, vestida com um curto, desconfortável e, na opinião dela, horrendo camisola branco, completamente à mercê de um moleque tarado que, só para deixar a história mais _emocionante_, tinha um pacto com o atual demônio de plantão – vulgo Trigon ou... _papai_.

Se ela tivesse seus poderes de volta, Ravena poderia se curar sem problemas e não estaria mais sentindo aquela lancinante dor no seu rosto, resultado da explosão de raiva do seu sequestrador pavio curto. Na hora em que fora agredida, o sedativo ainda não havia perdido todo o efeito e seu corpo ainda estava bastante anestesiado. Mas agora que a droga não se encontrava mais em seu organismo, Ravena sentia uma dor excruciante em toda sua face. Naquele quarto não havia um espelho para permitir que a moça avaliasse o tamanho do estrago, mas ela nem precisava de um. Sabia muito bem que seus machucados não deveriam estar nada bonitos.

E o mais importante de tudo. Se ela tivesse seus poderes de volta ela não estaria se sentindo tão derrotada e indefesa. E como ela abominava a ideia de se sentir indefesa.

Ravena não era uma donzela em apuros! Não... geralmente era ela quem salvava as donzelas em apuros! Porque Ravena era uma heroína. Destemida, forte, independente. Sempre pronta para enfrentar malfeitores e salvar o dia! Ela não era indefesa, ou desamparada, ou... qualquer outra coisa desse tipo.

E definitivamente ela não era o tipo de garota que precisava ser resgatada das garras do diabólico vilão! Não mesmo! De forma alguma! Ela não precisava de um príncipe encantado, ou de um cavaleiro errante, ou de um herói!

Então por que diabos ela não conseguia parar de imaginar Garfield entrando por aquela maldita porta, pegando-a nos braços e carregando-a até a Torre Titã? E como ela se odiava por isso! Ao invés de estar pensando num plano de fuga, lá estava ela, sonhando acordada, como se fosse uma garotinha apaixonada.

A vida dela não era um conto de fadas. Ela não era uma princesa e Garfield não era um príncipe. E ela sabia muito bem que se não fizesse alguma coisa, o seu final não seria nada feliz.

Chacoalhando a cabeça, como se tentasse apagar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente, Ravena suspirou fundo e se pôs de pé. Ela tomara sua decisão. Não iria esperar sentada por um resgate. Não iria se dar por vencida, e muito menos bancar a donzela em perigo!

Com ou sem poderes, ela iria escapar daquele lugar.

Com ou sem Garfield, ela se veria livre das garras do Irmão Sangue.

Mas, antes de tudo, ela precisava formular um plano. E tinha que ser um ótimo plano. O seu inimigo a conhecia muito bem. Ele não apenas soube exatamente como bloquear seus poderes, mas também soube como fazer para evitar que ela escapasse. Caso contrário, a porta não estaria pintada com aqueles símbolos.

E ela conhecia muito bem aqueles símbolos.

Sempre que perdia o controle sobre os seus poderes, os monges de Azarath a castigavam. A empata era trancafiada em um pequeno cômodo que possuía apenas uma porta, na qual eram desenhadas, tanto do lado de dentro quanto do de fora, aquelas mesmas gravuras. Letras mágicas. Místicas. Um feitiço milenar, uma antiga magia de aprisionamento de demônios. Ela não poderia tocar na porta, e dessa forma só estaria livre se alguém a abrisse. Só estaria livre depois que aprendesse uma lição.

E agora, lá estava ela, seu olhar ardentemente fixado em sua única opção de fuga. Se ela quisesse fugir dali, deveria esperar até que alguém abrisse aquela porta.

E quanto tempo isso demoraria? Apenas duas pessoas haviam estado com a empata até agora. Primeiro, Sebastian, e depois, um dos servos do garoto. E isso tudo ocorrera horas atrás! Mas... se bem que o servo dissera alguma coisa sobre o próprio Irmão Sangue ir buscá-la pessoalmente na hora da cerimônia. Se isso era verdade, então a qualquer momento o pirralho estaria lá. A qualquer momento ela teria uma chance de escapar.

Um pequeno e suave 'click' vindo da direção da porta fez a empata despertar do seu devaneio. Alguém estava prestes a entrar no quarto. Sem dúvida, fora mais rápido do que ela imaginara, mas não poderia de forma alguma desperdiçar aquela chance. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

E tinha que ser agora.

Com toda a velocidade, puxou o lençol que cobria a cama e o carregou consigo, permanecendo escondida atrás da porta. Ela iria mostrar àquele Irmão Sangue com quem ele estava mexendo.

'Você já era, pivete!'

E a porta se abriu.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de descobrir realmente quem era o seu visitante, Ravena lançou o pesado lençol sobre a misteriosa pessoa, que ficou completamente coberta pelo tecido. Em seguida, desferiu um poderoso chute no que parecia ser o estômago da pobre vítima, que por sua vez perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, gemendo de dor.

"AAAHHHH!"

Ela deixou um sádico sorriso aparecer em seus lábios. "Gostou da surpresa, _querido_?" Ah, nada como o bom e velho sarcasmo. "O que foi, hein? Gosta de bater nos outros, mas não gosta de apanhar?" E deu mais um forte chute no estômago do desconhecido, que gemia e rastejava numa tentativa inútil de escapar do ataque daquela vingativa mulher. Rodeando a sua queixosa presa, a empata conseguiu estimar onde estavam as pernas do rapaz e mirou o próximo chute numa região bem especial. "Vamos ver se depois de hoje você ainda vai conseguir ter algum filho!"

"RAAEEE, NÃÃÃÃOOOOO!" E ela parou o chute na metade, o que a fez quase perder o equilíbrio. "Pelo... amor de Deus... Rae! Tenha piedade! Me chuta em qualquer lugar, menos aí!" Aquela voz não pertencia a Sebastian e muito menos a algum capanga dele. Aquela voz só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa.

"G-Garfield?" Embasbacada e com olhos bem arregalados, tudo o que ela conseguia fazer naquela hora era assistir ao rapaz tentar se livrar daquele enorme lençol.

"Sabe... Rae... ai..." Dizia o jovem que, sentado no chão, tentava recuperar o fôlego. "Já que você não... tá mais... aff... tentando me matar... bem que... você... podia me dar uma... ajudinha aqui, hein!"

Ela estendeu a mão e o ajudou a se levantar. "Eu estava tentando fugir. Não sabia que era você... sinto muito se o machuquei." Disse secamente.

O tom de voz de Ravena, tão vazio de emoções, deixou o rapaz um pouco espantado, afinal fazia tempo que ele não a ouvia dizer algo dessa forma. "Tá tudo bem, Rae, e-" E ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Quando finalmente seus olhos pousaram no rosto da moça, sentiu seu coração quase parar. Com muito cuidado e ternura, deixou seus dedos percorrerem as feições da empata, que recuou um pouco devido a dor. "Me desculpa, eu... eu... foi ele quem fez isso com você?"

"Não se preocupe com isso, Gar-"

"Como assim, não me preocupar?" Sua resposta foi muito séria e Ravena tinha certeza que notou um certo desespero na fala do jovem. "É lógico que eu me preocupo! Como você pode dizer que eu não devo me preocupar? Caramba, Ravena! Eu tava quase ficando doido! Ninguém sabia onde você tava e o que tinha acontecido e... e..." E ela o abraçou com toda a força. Ravena podia não ter suas emoções naquela hora. Podia não sentir alívio, ou afeto, ou até mesmo compaixão ao ver um Garfield pra lá de desconsolado na sua frente, mas isso não a impedia nem um pouco de tentar oferecer ao rapaz algum tipo de conforto, além de lhe mostrar sua imensa gratidão.

"Obrigada, Gar..." Sussurrou no ouvido dele.

O metamorfo retribuiu o abraço, envolvendo-a possessivamente pela cintura e afundando seu rosto próximo ao pescoço dela, permitindo-se inebriar por aquele perfume que ele tanto gostava.

Bem devagar, Rapaz-fera desfez o abraço, mas manteve suas mãos confortavelmente repousadas no quadril da heroína. "Vamos embora daqui, Rae! Os outros estão lá fora esperando a gente!"

E antes que Ravena pudesse responder, uma terceira voz se fez ser ouvida.

"Eu devo discordar de você, titã. A minha noiva não está indo a lugar algum!"


	22. A história do duelo

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Para compensar o fato de que não postei no fim de semana do carnaval, resolvi atualizar a fic no meio da semana mesmo!

Devo confessar que descobri uma coisa bastante importante enquanto escrevia esse capítulo: cenas de luta são muito complicadas de serem escritas. Uau! Fui até premiada com uma incrível dor de cabeça quando terminei esse capítulo! E digo mais, tiro o chapéu para quem consegue escrever uma boa cena de batalha!

Bem, o cap. 23 deve ser postado neste final de semana mesmo!

No mais, desejo a todos um ótimo capítulo!

Um grande abraço,

Laarc!

* * *

Rapaz-fera e Ravena se viraram rapidamente na direção daquela voz, só para encontrarem um Sebastian muito, mas muito zangado, com os braços cruzados e as costas apoiadas no vão da porta.

"Você!" Exclamou a empata, apontando para o loirinho "Você está morto, seu moleque atrev-!"

"Ravena." Interrompeu Garfield, que se posicionou de forma bem protetiva na frente dela. "Fica atrás de mim. Eu tenho um assunto muito sério pra tratar com esse cara."

"Como assim? Ficar atrás de você? O que você pensa que eu sou?" Perguntou a moça, um tanto quanto contrariada pelo modo como o metamorfo estava agindo.

"Não foi um pedido, Ravena." Ela engoliu em seco. O jeito como ele falava, ou melhor, quase rugia, sua expressão grave, sua postura, tudo nele indicava alguém mais do que pronto para matar. E ela não conseguia encontrar força suficiente para contestá-lo. Fazendo como lhe fora pedido, Ravena recuou um pouco, até sentir sua perna bater na lateral da cama.

"Eu só vou falar mais uma vez, titã! A minha noiva não vai a lugar algum, principalmente com você!" Vociferou o vilão, descruzando os braços e dando alguns passos em direção a Garfield.

"Sua noiva, é? Sei não, ô Júnior! A única pessoa que eu tô vendo aqui é a _minha_ namorada!"

Sebastian cerrou os pulsos com força. "Do que é que você me chamou, sua aberração da natureza?"

Percebendo a reação do garoto, Garfield não conseguiu evitar que um malicioso sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. "Júnior, imitação barata, filhinho do papai, porque é isso o que você é! Uma mera e piorada cópia do seu pai! E você é tão ridículo que não presta nem pra pegar uma garota!" Ravena não estava gostando nada do que o metaformo estava fazendo. Sebastian tinha o pavio muito curto, curto até demais, e toda essa provocação só acabaria piorando as coisas. "Você é um moleque tão assustado e medroso que precisou fazer um pacto com um demônio pra conseguir uma gata! Você é um vilãozinho de merd-"

"CALA ESSA BOCA!" Ravena não precisava dos seus poderes empáticos para sentir a imensa quantidade de ódio que transbordava do jovem vilão. Os olhos dele estavam fechados com força e uma sinistra energia negra o rodeava. "Cala. Essa. Sua. MALDITA BOCA!" Sua respiração era laboriosa e pesada. Seus pulsos estavam fechados com tanta força que as unhas do garoto começaram até a ferir suas mãos, mas a mente de Sebastian estava tão consumida pela raiva que era impossível para o rapaz sentir qualquer dor naquele momento "Eu vou te matar, monstro!" Disse quase trincando os dentes.

"Monstro, hein?" Aquela definitivamente não era a voz de Garfield. Era muito mais grave, muito mais forte, muito mais... selvagem. "Você quer ver um monstro de verdade? Eu vou te mostrar um!"

E ali, no exato lugar aonde estava Garfield Logan, surgiu a Fera.

Com um rugido violento, o imenso animal de quase três metros de altura praticamente voou para cima do seu inimigo, que por sua vez conseguiu erguer uma barreira de energia uma fração de segundos antes de quase ser estraçalhado pela poderosa pata daquela mortal criatura.

'Mas o que é essa coisa?' Se perguntava mentalmente o garoto, que não conseguia evitar de sentir um pavor enorme lhe dominar. Sim, ele estava com medo. Com muito medo. Nunca antes vira algo tão animalesco, selvagem e brutal. Aquele ser bem na frente dele queria sangue. E Sebastian tinha plena convicção de que aquela besta infernal desejava intensamente o seu sangue.

Desfazendo o seu escudo, recuou num pulo e começou a disparar raios de energia sobre seu adversário. Mas a Fera era, sem dúvida alguma, uma formidável criatura. Dotada de uma rapidez surpreendente, desviou sem problemas dos incontáveis e incansáveis ataques do loirinho, nunca recuando, somente avançando.

Ao sentir suas costas se encontrarem com a fria e úmida parede de pedra, Sebastian perdeu a concentração por um instante, dando à Fera uma ótima oportunidade de ataque. Tentou desviar o mais rápido que pôde, mas para sua tristeza, não foi rápido o bastante e as garras da besta conseguiram arranhar o ombro do vilão. Não foi uma ferida muito profunda, mas foi o suficiente para arrancar sangue do jovem, além de lhe causar uma dor muito desconfortável.

Furioso devido ao seu mais novo ferimento, o loiro concentrou uma considerável quantidade de energia, envolvendo as patas traseiras da Fera e arremessando-a até a outra extremidade do cômodo.

O animal foi jogado com tudo contra a parede, caindo próximo a Ravena, que por sua vez estava bastante encolhida na quina existente entre a cama e a parede. Levantando-se com toda a agilidade, a criatura disparou para cima do seu adversário. A Fera estava tão cega de ódio que mal percebeu quando uma garra negra prendeu uma de suas patas, arremessando-a novamente, só que dessa vez contra o teto.

Um rugido sofrido escapou de sua garganta na hora em que seu gigantesco corpo foi ao chão e Sebastian soltou um riso amargo e cruel. "Pelo visto estou fazendo um trabalho muito bom te domando, não é mesmo, bichinho!"

_'Bichinho?'_

Se o peludo monstro verde já estava com raiva antes, depois da provocação ele ficou muito, mas muito mais irado.

Esquecendo completamente a dor que sentiu devido ao baque, a Fera avançou novamente para cima do rapaz. Desviando de três raios lançados contra o seu corpo, desferiu uma potente patada no estômago do loiro, que foi jogado bem de encontro à porta de madeira.

Sebastian se pôs rapidamente de pé, fazendo o seu melhor para recuperar o fôlego e ignorar a dor sentida devido à colisão. Envolveu a porta com sua energia, arrancando-a da parede e lançando-a sem piedade contra a criatura. Sem nem piscar, o imenso animal estraçalhou o pesado objeto com suas garras e, assim que se aproximou do Irmão Sangue, o agarrou fortemente pelo braço, arremessando-o com tudo contra a parede do outro lado do quarto.

O impacto contra a pedra foi demais para Sebastian. A dor, que antes estava concentrada apenas no seu ombro e no seu estômago, agora espalhava-se por cada parte do seu corpo. Suas costas, seus braços, suas pernas, tudo doía muito. Na hora em que a criatura lhe pegara pelo braço, sentiu as afiadas garras penetrando em sua carne, ferindo-a profundamente. Ele sabia que, graças ao poder que lhe fora concedido por Trigon, poderia se curar sem problemas, mas aquela luta estava tão intensa que era impossível encontrar tempo para dar um jeito de pelo menos aliviar os seus inúmeros machucados. Ele sabia que se continuasse naquele ritmo, não sairia vivo daquele lugar. A perda de sangue e o cansaço devido ao uso constante da imensa quantidade de poder enfraqueciam o rapaz a cada minuto que se passava. Sua visão começou a perder o foco, seus reflexos estavam comprometidos, suas pernas mal aguentavam o peso do seu corpo. E em sua mente existia um único e infeliz pensamento: este era o seu fim.

E então, Sebastian teve uma ideia cruel. Uma ideia tão sádica, tão covarde e tão desumana que até ele ficou assustado com o nível da sua perversidade.

Mas por pouco tempo, é claro.

Sebastian tinha pleno conhecimento de que, no atual estado em que se encontrava, não seria páreo para aquela besta demoníaca. Aquele ser era mais ágil e mais resiliente do que tudo que o jovem vilão já havia visto. Mas tinha algo mais. Sebastian vira algo nos olhos daquela criatura que o assustara muito. Ele vira determinação, coragem, lealdade e mais alguma coisa que ele não conseguia compreender por completo. Nos olhos da Fera tinha uma emoção desconhecida por Sebastian.

Uma emoção pura, verdadeira e intensa. Era algo tão ardente e vivo que deixara o garoto totalmente arrepiado.

O loiro poderia desconhecer aquela emoção, mas ele sabia que por causa dela a Fera estaria disposta a tudo para proteger a Gema de Trigon.

Por Ravena, a Fera daria sua própria vida.

Movido por uma vontade desesperadora de sobreviver a qualquer custo, sua diabólica ideia logo se transformou num diabólico plano. O líder da Igreja do Sangue descobrira uma maneira de conseguir atingir em cheio aquela criatura. A Fera tinha um ponto fraco e Sebastian sabia muito bem qual, ou melhor, quem era o calcanhar de Aquiles daquele ser. E o maquiavélico jovenzinho não hesitaria nem um segundo em poder abusar dessa fraqueza.

Levantando-se do chão, o vilão ergueu uma de suas mãos e criou uma barreira protetora não muito forte, mas o suficiente para protegê-lo dos ataques desferidos pelo seu poderoso adversário. Com a outra mão, concentrou o máximo de energia que pôde, criando uma compacta esfera negra. Assim que atingiu o seu limite, mirou, disparou e fechou os olhos, torcendo para que o seu plano funcionasse. Torcendo para que não tivesse acabado de cometer o que seria, para ele, o maior erro da sua vida.

E aquele devastador raio negro seguiu seu caminho em direção a uma desprotegida Ravena.

.

.

Ela estava admirada, maravilhada. E também, até mesmo um pouco assustada. Nunca se esquecera da primeira vez que vira a Fera. Aquele ser inacreditavelmente forte, grande e fenomenal que lutara com tudo para protegê-la do ataque de Adonis. E agora, lá estava ela novamente. Lutando com uma determinação invejável para resgatar a empata do seu cativeiro.

Quando os outros titãs falavam sobre a Fera, podia-se sentir medo e pavor emanando de cada um deles.

Kory temia sua aparência, Victor, sua brutalidade e Richard, sua força inigualável. Para seus amigos, ela era um monstro, um ser vil e bestial que deveria ser mantido enjaulado e acorrentado. Eles não a compreendiam, não entendiam a sua natureza. E por isso mesmo, a temiam mais do que qualquer outra coisa na vida.

No entanto, para Ravena, a Fera não deveria ser temida e muito menos ser mantida presa. Para Ravena, a Fera não era um monstro, mas sim uma criatura formidável. A empata não conseguia explicar, mas algo naquele ser a atraía. E muito.

Aquele rugido, aquele vigor, aquela bravura que não conhecia limites... só de pensar que todo aquele poder existia dentro de Garfield já era o suficiente para deixar a tímida e acanhada moça pra lá de excitada.

Aquele ser a intrigava, a fascinava, a encantava.

Ravena, que agora se encontrava bem encolhida contra a parede, abraçando seus joelhos com toda a força, só podia observar e admirar aquela incrível demonstração de poder, energia e determinação. Aquela batalha era surpreendente e a moça estava completamente deslumbrada pela cena que se desenrolava a sua frente. Garfield lutava com tanto fervor e obstinação que o Irmão Sangue não tinha a mínima chance de vitória contra aquele furioso titã.

Foi quando, de repente, a empata sentiu o seu peito apertar. Uma sensação muito ruim lhe invadiu o corpo e um frio repulsivo lhe subiu pela espinha. A última vez que algo desse tipo tinha lhe acontecido fora quando... fora quando vira Cinderblock correr desvairadamente para cima de um Garfield desprotegido e sem poderes. E, da mesma forma que algo horrível acontecera naquele dia, ela sabia que algo tão horrível quanto estava prestes a acontecer a qualquer momento. Como ela podia sentir isso? A empata não fazia a menor ideia. Seus poderes não haviam retornado, disso ela tinha certeza absoluta. Mas, independente de possuir seus poderes de volta ou não, a heroína continuava a sentir aquela impressão mortificante e desesperadora, que a fazia estremecer.

O seu olhar, que até agora estava fixado na enorme transformação de Garfield, vagou até encontrar o Irmão Sangue. E Ravena viu o momento exato no qual o vilão ergueu uma de suas mãos e apontou bem em sua direção, disparando um raio fulminante.

E antes que a jovem pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, antes que ela pudesse tentar fugir, ou gritar, ou apenas fechar os olhos e aceitar o seu triste destino, sua visão foi inteiramente coberta por uma parede de apenas verde.

Naquele momento, naquele preciso momento, a dor no seu peito aumentou ainda mais.


	23. A história da permissão

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Olá a todos! Antes de mais nada, mil desculpas pela demora! Como postado no meu perfil, tive alguns problemas com a minha conta e como a opção de editar as histórias ficou fora do ar, não conseguia atualizar a fic. Aparentemente, agora o site agora voltou ao normal!

Bem, vamos então ao que interessa (porque a gente tem pressa)!

Um boa leitura a todos e até o próximo capítulo!

Laarc!

* * *

A expressão na face de Sebastian era algo que beirava a insanidade. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam tão arregalados que sua testa se enchia de rugas. Sua boca se contorcia num sorriso tão sinistro que lembrava mais uma medonha careta do que qualquer outra coisa. Grossas e pesadas gotas de suor escorriam de sua testa até o seu queixo, misturando-se ao sangue proveniente de pequenos cortes e arranhões. Toda a exaustão e dor que o jovem estava sentindo pareciam ter deixado o seu corpo e uma sensação de completa euforia o invadira.

Ele conseguira.

O seu plano dera certo. Finalmente ele conseguira atingir aquele demônio verde.

O raio negro disparado em direção a Ravena atraiu a atenção da Fera que, assim que percebeu o perigo que a jovem estava correndo, parou de tentar destruir a barreira de energia que o separava de seu inimigo e correu o mais rápido possível em direção à empata. Mesmo com toda a sua velocidade, a Fera não conseguira alcançar Ravena a tempo e, por isso, fez a única coisa que podia. Lançando-se na frente da garota, usou o seu próprio corpo para interceptar aquele raio fulminante, que o atingiu em cheio no peito.

E Sebastian não poderia estar mais satisfeito com aquele resultado. Tudo ocorrera exatamente como o loirinho havia imaginado. Agora, o titã verde estava fora da jogada. Para sempre.

"Tsk, eu disse que ia te matar, bichinho, afinal eu sou o Irmão Sangue! Eu. Posso. Tudo!" Dizia o rapaz num tom zombeteiro enquanto caminhava lentamente em direção à imensa criatura que, por milagre, ainda estava de pé, com as costas viradas para Ravena. "O que você está esperando, hein? Por acaso morreu e vai continuar em pé, sua carcaça imunda!" Mas a Fera não se mexeu. Apesar do grotesco ferimento que deformava o seu peito, apesar do sangue que escorria profusamente e manchava de vermelho aquele lustroso pelo verde, a Fera não recuou nem um passo sequer e muito menos foi ao chão. Pelo contrário. Ela continuou de pé, firme e forte. Erguendo a cabeça bem devagar deixou o seu olhar encontrar o do seu rival, confrontando-o com fervor.

E, de repente, Sebastian sentiu seu corpo congelar. O jovem não conseguia dar nem mais um passo a sua frente. Sua boca ficou tão seca que era impossível emitir qualquer tipo de som, quanto mais pronunciar alguma palavra. E o sorriso diabólico presente no seu rosto desapareceu por completo, sendo substituído por uma expressão que mesclava confusão e... espanto.

Tudo o que o vilão conseguia fazer naquele momento era encarar fixamente aqueles olhos.

Os olhos da Fera.

Aqueles olhos tão cheios de fúria e coragem. Firmeza e empenho. Ousadia e paixão.

A gigantesca criatura não havia se rendido ainda e pelo visto estava muito longe de se render.

Sem nunca tirar os olhos do seu adversário, a Fera deu um passo a frente. E mais um. E outro. Até que finalmente estava a menos de meio metro do Irmão Sangue.

Inclinando-se bem devagar, de modo que ficasse cara a cara com o rapaz, a criatura soltou um rugido tão forte, tão violento e tão bestial que o apavorante som foi capaz de se propagar por todo o esconderijo subterrâneo da Igreja do Sangue.

Sebastian estava completamente paralisado de medo. Ele não conseguia entender como aquele ser ainda tinha forças para continuar lutando. Aquilo não era normal.

Aquilo era impossível!

Ele havia concentrado tudo o que restava de sua energia naquele raio e tinha certeza que o golpe fora fatal. Mas então, como o titã ainda estava vivo?

O vilão estava muito desorientado e transtornado até notar mais alguma coisa nos olhos da Fera. Em meio aquele pandemônio de emoções e sentimentos ele pôde reconhecer aquela antiga emoção misteriosa. Mais intensa e muito mais poderosa do que antes. Por essa emoção, a Fera salvara a vida de Ravena, ao custo da própria. E Sebastian soube, naquele momento, que por essa mesma emoção, a Fera estaria mais do que disposta a tirar-lhe a vida. Ele estava condenado, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para evitar esse destino.

Sem conseguir se mover, ou falar, ou conjurar qualquer tipo de magia, o líder da Igreja do Sangue fechou os olhos, prendeu a respiração e esperou pelo golpe derradeiro.

.

.

Eles estavam exaustos. Quantos inimigos já haviam derrubado? Cinquenta? Sessenta? Quem sabe uns oitenta? Ninguém sabia ao certo. Mas também, ninguém se importava com isso. Tudo o que desejavam era que Rapaz-fera voltasse logo e de preferência na companhia de uma ilesa Ravena.

Os titãs poderiam estar esgotados, mas nem por isso deixavam de lutar. Não se deixariam abater pelo cansaço, ou pela dor devido aos inúmeros machucados que cada um deles acumulara ao longo da fervorosa batalha. Eles não desistiriam, porque o verbo desistir não fazia parte de seu vocabulário.

Muitos integrantes do culto liderado pelo Irmão Sangue já estavam no chão. Alguns amarrados, outros algemados, e mais uns aparentando que não iriam despertar por um bom e longo tempo. O chão do enorme salão subterrâneo estava coberto de restos de armas. Eram bastões quebrados, pistolas desmontadas, adagas estraçalhadas, sem contar os pequenos montes de cápsulas de projéteis que poderiam ser vistos espalhados por aqui e por ali.

Ignorando a dor na sua perna direita, a qual exibia um corte nem um pouco atraente, e evitando usar o seu pulso esquerdo que, para o azar do líder titã, sofrera uma ligeira torção, Asa Noturna acabara de nocautear mais um inimigo, chutando-o sem piedade bem no estômago. Recuperando um pouco o seu fôlego, correu para ajudar Abelha, que por sua vez estava tendo um pouco de problema com dois monges que tentavam rasgar as asas da jovem. Lançando um de seus bumerangues, conseguiu acertar um deles na nuca, enquanto o outro ficou distraído o suficiente para não se defender de um forte soco desferido por Karen, que o atingiu em cheio no nariz.

"Fico te devendo essa, Asa!" Exclamou a líder da Costa Leste, um pequeno sorriso de gratidão estampado em seu rosto.

Asa Noturna retornou o sorriso e quando abriu a boca para responder a moça, sua fala foi bruscamente interrompida por um som inumano.

RROOOAAAARRRR!

E todos congelaram naquele instante. Heróis, vilões, nenhum dos presentes ousava mover um só músculo, falar uma só palavra, fazer um só barulho. Como se num momento subentendido de trégua, todos pararam a luta e se viraram para a direção daquele som pavoroso.

Richard sabia muito bem que som era esse. Ele sabia exatamente a quem esse rugido pertencia. Ele nunca se esquecera da primeira vez que o escutara.

E ele sabia que algo muito, mas muito ruim tinha acontecido.

Sendo o primeiro a quebrar aquele estranho feitiço que parecia envolver a todos, pegou um bastão que estava jogado no chão e nocauteou mais um monge. Ele precisava terminar logo com aquela luta. Ele precisa encontrar Garfield o mais rápido possível.

.

.

Ela não podia piscar. Bem, poder ela podia, mas não que ela conseguisse. Depois de tudo o que presenciara, depois de tudo o que testemunhara, ela nem sabia mais se o que vira era mesmo real ou se... ou se tudo não passava de um pesadelo abominável. E se tudo isso fosse mesmo um pesadelo, se ela estivesse mesmo dormindo, o que ela não daria para acordar e esquecer toda aquela cena... todo aquele sangue.

Mas tudo era real. Aquilo era a pura verdade.

Quando Ravena estava crente na vitória de Garfield sobre Sebastian, o loirinho fizera algo perversamente esperto. Ele a usara como isca. E Garfield caíra como um patinho na armadilha do vilão sem escrúpulos.

E a partir daí, as coisas foram de mal a pior.

Ela viu quando Garfield entrou na sua frente, usando o seu próprio corpo para protegê-la daquele raio mortal, aceitando o golpe fulminante sem demonstrar nenhum sinal de dor.

Viu quando Sebastian se julgou vitorioso e começou a provocá-lo com expressões zombeteiras.

E também viu quando a enorme criatura surpreendeu o seu adversário, mostrando que ainda estava disposta a continuar aquele duelo tão intenso.

Horrorizado e muito alterado ao perceber que o seu rival não havia sucumbido após ser mortalmente ferido por aquele golpe poderosíssimo, Ravena testemunhou o vilão emudecer e congelar de pavor perante a Fera, que, rugindo o mais alto, o mais terrível e o mais mortificante rugido jamais ouvido antes, subjugou o seu adversário que, com derrota e desalento nos olhos, aceitou o seu destino.

E Ravena viu aquele gigante verde erguer uma de suas patas e desferir o golpe derradeiro, rasgando o rosto do jovem e dilacerando o seu peito com suas garras afiadas. E, como já era esperado, o corpo de Sebastian foi ao chão, onde permaneceu mortalmente imóvel.

THUD!

Soltando a respiração que nem ela sabia que estava prendendo, a jovem empata se levantou bem devagar, sua mão levemente apoiada contra a parede. Com passos muito tímidos e curtos, começou a andar em direção a Fera.

O gigante, por sua vez, ainda se encontrava de pé, apenas observando o corpo rígido de Sebastian. Ao ouvir o som de fracos e delicados passos vindo de trás dele, virou-se rapidamente para encontrar o responsável pelo barulho. E esse responsável não era ninguém menos que Ravena.

Ela parou. Assim que a Fera se virou para encará-la, não conseguiu encontrar forças para dar nem mais um passo sequer. E parada ela permaneceu. Mas a Fera foi em sua direção. Seus olhos, antes tão cheios de fúria, agora só refletiam preocupação e... ternura. Aproximando-se da jovem, deixou a pata que não estava suja de sangue acariciar o rosto ferido da moça, enxugando suas lágrimas. Lágrimas que Ravena não havia sentido até então.

"Está tudo bem!" Disse-lhe a empata com suavidade. Mas ela não conseguia acreditar em suas próprias palavras. Estava realmente tudo bem?

"Vai dar tudo certo, Gar... tudo vai ficar bem." Ficaria mesmo? Por que ela estava falando essas coisas se nem ela acreditava nisso? Garfield tinha acabado de matar alguém. Vilão ou não, dominado pela Fera ou não, aquilo com certeza teria algum tipo de repercussão. E não seria nada boa. Ela já podia até escutar os gritos furiosos de Asa Noturna reverberando em sua cabeça. Podia até imaginar os olhares julgadores que receberiam da Liga da Justiça. Isso sem contar a ferida medonha estampada no peito do titã. Só de vê-la, Ravena sentia um nó no estômago e seus olhos ardiam por causa das inúmeras lágrimas que não paravam de se formar. Ele ficaria bem? Ele sobreviveria? Ravena não sabia, mas temia pelo pior.

E, de repente, a Fera começou a encolher. Seu pelo foi desaparecendo aos poucos e suas garras se retraindo, até que um Garfield muito abatido surgiu novamente em seu lugar. Dominado por uma exaustão devastadora e uma dor inigualável, os olhos do jovem rolaram para trás e o seu corpo pendeu para frente, caindo sobre Ravena.

Garfield podia não estar mais na forma da Fera, mas seu corpo ainda era muito maior e mais pesado que o da empata que, sem os seus poderes, não conseguiu suportá-lo. E os dois foram ao chão.

Fazendo o possível para sair debaixo do rapaz aparentemente inconsciente, Ravena conseguiu se sentar no chão e, com muito cuidado, virou o corpo do titã de modo que a cabeça dele ficasse deitada em seu colo.

Enroscando seus delicados dedos nos cabelos verdes de Garfield, Ravena deixou seus olhos percorrerem o corpo do jovem, sentindo seu coração apertar cada vez mais. O aspecto dele era péssimo. Sua pele, que sempre possuíra um tom esverdeado bem vibrante, estava pálida e sem vida, seu uniforme, completamente surrado e rasgado, sua respiração, curta e falhada. E aquela ferida... se na Fera aquela ferida já aparentava ser terrível o suficiente, em Garfield ela era repulsiva. O machucado que deformava completamente o peitoral do rapaz tinha um aspecto de queimadura, deixando a pele em carne viva. Sangue escorria sem dó e já era até possível ver uma pequena poça se formando sob o corpo do titã.

"Gar! G-Garfield! Abre os olhos, p-por favor!" Implorou a moça, com a voz chorosa e lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Por Azar! Não faz isso c-comigo, vamos!"

E, como se escutasse as súplicas da garota, ele os abriu com muito custo. "Ei... Rae..." Sua voz era fraca e sem energia, tão diferente do tom que ele usava diariamente, tão firme e cheio de vida.

"Ei!" Ela respondeu com um pouco de antecipação, acariciando os cabelos dele com brandura. "Está tudo bem, Gar... você vai ficar bem, me ouviu?"

"Rae... eu acho que... acho que depois disso... nós estamos quites... né!" Disse o jovem tentando esboçar um sorriso, apesar da fraqueza e da dor que sentia.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior com um pouco de força. "Seu idiota... como você pôde fazer isso, Gar? Essa foi a coisa mais estúpida e impulsiva e... e... estúpida que você já fez em toda a sua vida!"

"Puxa... e eu achando que... q-que tinha arrebentado na luta..."

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Garfield." Respondeu Ravena com um suspiro bastante cansado. "Você não deveria ter se arriscado dessa forma por mim."

"E-Eu fiz o que... t-tinha que ser feito, não podia deixar voc-... você se machuc- AH!" Sua fala foi bruscamente substituída por um gemido de dor, seguida por uma tosse ensanguentada que sujou de sangue os lábios e o queixo do herói.

"Shhh! Não fala mais, tá bom! Se você ficar falando, só vai piorar sua dor. Fica só olhando pra mim, okay! Procure manter seus olhos fixados em mim!"

"Não... Rae, eu... eu preciso falar com voc-"

"Gar, por favor!"

"Ravena." Com muita dificuldade, ergueu sua mão deixou seus dedos tocarem de leve os lábios da moça, tentando silenciá-la. "Rae... eu... eu só queria te agradecer por me fazer lembrar..."

"O quê?" A pergunta não passou de um sussurro hesitante, mas foi alta o suficiente para ser ouvida por Garfield. "Lembrar...?"

"Eu achava q-que... já tinha esquecido como e-era amar alguém... e aí você me lembrou... você me permitiu te amar..."

As palavras mal deixaram os lábios do jovem e a dor no peito de Ravena aumentou a proporções inimagináveis. Sua visão começou a se embaçar e lágrimas escorriam abundantemente pelo seu rosto.

Com um sorriso muito terno nos lábios, o metamorfo continuou "...muito obrigado, Rae..."

Ela sacudia a cabeça com mais força. "Você não sabe do que está falando, Gar, você perdeu muito sangue e deve estar em choque!"

"Eu te amo, Ravena... e eu... e eu daria minha vida por você quantas vezes... f-fossem necessárias..."

"E-Eu... e-eu..." Mas ela não conseguia falar. As palavras simplesmente morriam na sua garganta.

"Shhh... tá tudo bem, Rae... eu sei... eu já sei..." E bem devagar, seus olhos se fecharam. O ritmo de sua respiração foi diminuindo até parar, assim como as batidas do seu coração. Sua pele, que já estava mais clara do que de costume, ficou, se possível, ainda mais pálida. Seus músculos, que antes estavam tensos e rígidos, relaxaram numa calma mortificante. E, dando o seu último suspiro, Garfield Logan se entregou a um sono do qual ele nunca mais iria despertar.

"Gar, G-Gar!" Mas dessa vez, apesar das súplicas da heroína, ele não abriu mais seus olhos. "Azar, por favor, não deixa ele estar... ele não... ele não pode estar... não pode... não..."

Com muita cautela, Ravena levantou a cabeça do metamorfo e a deitou no chão de pedra. Ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e posicionando suas mãos sobre a ferida, fechou seus olhos com toda a força, engoliu o choro e procurou se concentrar o máximo possível.

"Azarath, Metrium, Zinthos!" Mas nada aconteceu. E ela falou suas palavras mágicas de novo. E de novo. E de novo. Mas nada acontecia. Seu poder não havia retornado ainda. Apesar da dor que sentia dentro do seu peito, que ela sabia muito bem que não deveria ser física, mas sim emocional, apesar das lágrimas que caiam abundantemente pelo seu rosto, Ravena não conseguia convocar seus poderes. E sem eles, ela não poderia curar Garfield. Sem eles, ela não poderia fazer nada.

Por um momento, não conseguiu mais respirar. A dor que estava sentindo se tornou tão forte, tão avassaladora que a impediu até de levar o mínimo de oxigênio aos seus pulmões, que já ardiam devido a falta de ar. Ravena não podia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Garfield morrera. Ali, deitado em seu colo, ele dera seu último suspiro, pronunciara suas últimas palavras e declarara seu amor por ela. E por causa desse amor maldito ele abdicara de sua própria vida. E pelo quê? Por ela, a filha de um demônio? E ela nem fora capaz de ajudá-lo. Não pôde lutar ao seu lado, não pôde curar suas feridas e não pôde ao menos aliviar a dor que ele estava sentindo. Ela não fizera nada além de vê-lo morrer. E isso não estava certo. Nada daquilo estava certo! Garfield não deveria estar morto! Ele era jovem demais, especial demais, bom demais. Mas ele estava morto, e era por culpa dela.

Afinal, fora Ravena quem começara toda essa história.

Fora ela quem fizera aquela estranha proposta a ele.

E como ele mesmo disse, fora ela quem se abrira com ele... fora ela quem permitira que ele a conhecesse como ninguém jamais havia conhecido. Ela quem permitira se abrir para o amor.

E o amor realmente aconteceu entre os dois.

E no que ela estava pensando ao fazer uma coisa dessas? Que ela, Ravena, filha de Trigon, o Terrível, merecia algo como o amor? Como ela fora tola.

O amor era puro demais, e ela, corrompida demais, deturpada demais.

Ela simplesmente não podia se contentar com o fato de que não era digna de algo como o amor. Não... ela teve que desejá-lo! Ela quis amar e quis também ser amada. E essa fora a sua punição por querer algo que não merecia. Agora, Garfield, a única pessoa que a amara, estava morto.

E foi justamente o amor que ele sentia por ela que o matou.

Mas já não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, o que passou, passou. O que aconteceu, aconteceu. E Ravena não poderia mudar o passado. Ela não poderia evitar que ele se apaixonasse por ela e... e também não poderia evitar que ela se apaixonasse por ele. Porque da mesma forma que ela permitiu que ele a amasse, ela também se permitiu amá-lo. E é assim que o amor funciona. Ele é recíproco. É preciso dar para receber.

Mas quando Ravena descobriu isso, já era tarde demais.

Inclinando-se um pouco, deixou seus lábios tocarem a testa gelada do rapaz, num demorado e doce beijo. "Eu sinto muito, Gar. Foi tudo minha culpa. Eu queria muito... eu queria muito poder voltar no tempo e evitar tudo isso. Se eu soubesse... eu juro que nunca teria te pedido aquilo... eu juro que nunca teria permitido nada disso. Mas eu permiti..._ snif_... e eu sinto tanto!" Seus fracos soluços se transformaram num choro compulsivo. "Mas eu... _snif... _eu também tenho que te agradecer... _snif_... afinal, você também me permitiu... você me permitiu te amar." Dando mais um beijo na testa dele, Ravena fechou os olhos. "E eu te amo, Garfield."

E na sua mente havia um só pensamento. Uma vontade muito forte de que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Um desejo profundo de poder voltar atrás e evitar tudo isso. Se ela pudesse, ela repararia o seu erro. Se ela pudesse, Garfield não a amaria mais. Nunca mais.

.

.

Asa Noturna corria com toda a velocidade, ou melhor, mancava com toda a velocidade. Tudo o que ele mais queria agora era encontrar os dois membros de sua equipe. Os seus amigos. A sua família.

Rapaz-fera e Ravena... onde eles estariam? E onde estava Sebastian? O vilãozinho não havia sequer dado as caras durante a luta, e isso preocupava muito Asa Noturna. Desde o princípio da batalha ele não conseguira evitar de sentir que algo muito ruim iria acontecer. E depois que ouvira o rugido da Fera, ele tinha absoluta certeza que algo horrível acontecera de verdade.

Guiando os outros titãs por aquele comprido corredor, o líder parou quando ouviu o som de fracos soluços.

E foi aí que ele viu e descobriu que o que havia imaginado não chegava nem perto do que realmente tinha acontecido.

Numa parte do quarto estava Sebastian. Ou o que Asa Noturna achava que fosse Sebastian. O loiro se encontrava imóvel, caído sobre uma enorme poça de sangue. Seu rosto, desfigurado, e o seu corpo, completamente retalhado. Mas não foi isso o que mais chocou o titã. Porque em outra parte do quarto, não muito distante do cadáver do vilão, estavam Ravena e Rapaz-fera.

E aquela cena deixou Richard paralisado.

Ela estava um horror, um verdadeiro caos. Seu rosto muito machucado, sua roupa, imunda de sangue. E o pior, ajoelhada ao lado do corpo de Garfield. O corpo sem vida de Garfield.

Com uma expressão que traduzia a mais pura angústia, ela repetia e repetia suas palavras mágicas sem parar, como se fossem um mantra desesperado.

"Azarath, Metrium, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrium, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrium, Zinthos."

Mas apesar do esforço da jovem para poder curá-lo, nada acontecia e Garfield continuava ali...

...inerte

...sem respirar

...ensanguentado

...morto.

E nenhum dos titãs conseguia fazer nada além de observar aquela cena. Porque não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito.

Eles tinham chegado tarde demais.

Todos os quatro tinham lágrimas no olhos e Richard se vira obrigado a tirar sua máscara para permitir que elas caíssem livremente. Kory levara ambas as mãos à boca, tentando evitar os soluços chorosos que queriam escapar de sua garganta. Karen correu para abraçar Victor, que se rendera às suas emoções e estava em prantos, tamanha era a sua agonia devido a morte de seu melhor amigo.

Foi quando Richard percebeu algo estranho acontecendo com Ravena. A jovem, que havia sucumbido a um choro compulsivo e quase histérico, murmurava algumas palavras ininteligíveis, como se estivesse conversando só com Garfield, como se ela não tivesse se dado conta ainda de que ele não podia mais ouvi-la, muito menos, respondê-la. Mas não foi isso o que Richard achou estranho.

Não, o que ele achou realmente estranho foi o fato de que ela parecia brilhar, e esse brilho aumentava cada vez que uma palavra lhe escapava pelos lábios.

E esse não era um brilho qualquer. O titã estava mais do que certo que ele já havia visto esse brilho antes. Tão cintilante e tão... prateado. E ele foi crescendo e ficando cada vez mais intenso até que envolveu por inteiro Ravena e Garfield.

Mas não parou por aí.

Aquela luz mística e poderosa preencheu o quarto, cercando cada um dos titãs. E foi se expandindo mais e mais, sua intensidade não conhecia limites. E ela envolveu a tudo e a todos. Construções, pessoas, animais e plantas.

E aquela luz prateada, tão pura e celeste, envolveu o mundo.

.

.

Primeiro, tudo era prata. Uma luz incrível que a envolveu por inteiro. E da mesma forma que aquele brilho misterioso surgiu, ele se foi, e Ravena se encontrou mergulhada na mais profunda escuridão. Mas esse mar negro no qual ela se encontrava não a assustava nem um pouco. Algo ali a acalmava, a aquietava.

O seu rosto não doía mais. Na verdade, nada mais em seu corpo doía, já que ela mal podia senti-lo. Tudo o que ela conseguia sentir naquele momento eram as suas emoções.

Sim, e elas estavam todas lá... Sabedoria, Conhecimento, Timidez, Raiva, Grosseria, Coragem, Afeição e ….e ….onde estava Felicidade? Ela não conseguia mais senti-la. E por que não? Ravena também não conseguia mais sentir aquela outra presença. Aquela outra emoção que aquecia o seu peito, que era tão agradável e aconchegante. O que será que tinha acontecido a ela e a Felicidade?

Infelizmente, a empata não teve oportunidade de conhecer pessoalmente essa outra emoção, mas agora Ravena tinha uma boa idéia de quem ela deveria ser.

Ela era o Amor. Fazia sentido, afinal, ela nascera quando Ravena começou a fortalecer seus laços com Garfield, e a garota descobrira que amava profundamente o metamorfo. Mas agora, ela não conseguia mais senti-la, assim como não conseguia mais sentir Felicidade. E no lugar que elas costumavam ocupar, restara somente o vazio.

Aos poucos, a empata foi recuperando as sensações sobre o seu próprio corpo. Podia sentir seus pés, mãos, pernas e braços. Pôde sentir sua capa sobre seus ombros. Engraçado, até onde se lembrava ela não estava mais usando sua capa. E pôde finalmente sentir seu rosto. E ele não estava mais machucado. Ele estava perfeito. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, mas não a impediram de abrir seus olhos violetas. E, como em câmera lenta, viu o mundo ao seu redor ganhar formas e cores. Era estranho, ela se lembrava de estar no esconderijo do Irmão Sangue, mas o que via agora era muito diferente do sombrio quarto onde estava sendo mantida prisioneira. O que será que tinha acontecido? Como ela havia saído daquele lugar? E onde ela estava? Ela estava... ela estava...

….na cozinha da Torre Titã.

Mas ela não estava sozinha. Tinha mais alguém ali com ela. Aquela presença jovial e alegre, aquela aura verde vibrante que só pertencia a uma única pessoa.

Garfield.

Sim, era ele mesmo. Ele estava vivo! Mas como? Isso só poderia ser um sonho, ou uma brincadeira sem graça ou quem sabe um truque de sua própria mente. Ela o vira morrer! Ele não poderia estar vivo.

Mas será que... mas será que ela também havia morrido? Não... se os dois estivessem mortos eles não iriam para o mesmo lugar. Ele com certeza merecia o céu e ela...bem, é melhor nem pensar nisso.

Se isso não era um sonho, uma ilusão e se ela não estava morta, isso só poderia significar uma coisa! Ele estava vivo, e aparentemente estava muito bem.

Porque ele estava lá, bem na frente dela, sentado à mesa da cozinha segurando um copo na mão.

Como essa cena lhe era estranhamente familiar.

E, assim como o mundo foi ganhando cores e formas, ele foi ganhando também vida e movimento. Ravena podia sentir a brisa gelada do ar condicionado sobre sua pele, podia ouvir o barulhinho do motor da geladeira e podia ver o rapaz que estava bem a sua frente tomar um considerável gole de sua bebida e limpar os lábios com as costas das mãos.

Mas só quando ele lhe ofereceu um charmoso sorriso e abriu a boca, dirigindo a ela suas palavras, que Ravena soube exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

"Ei Rae! Claro, senta aí! Hum, aceita um pouco de leite de soja?"

E ela desmaiou.


	24. A história do pretérito imperfeito

Teen Titans não me pertence.

.

.

"_Oh, pedaço de mim_

_Oh, metade afastada de mim_

_Leva o teu olhar_

_Que a saudade é o pior tormento_

_É pior do que o esquecimento..."_

Chico Buarque de Holanda

_._

_._

Um gemido muito fraco vindo da cama no canto da enfermaria chamou a atenção de Ciborgue, que na mesma hora parou de mexer no computador no qual estava trabalhando para prestar auxílio a sua amiga que acabara de recobrar a consciência.

"Ei, mocinha! Bem-vinda de volta!" Disse o rapaz com um sorriso acolhedor no rosto enquanto ajudava uma desnorteada Ravena a se sentar na cama.

"H-Hum? Victor? O q-que aconteceu?" Perguntou a empata, seus olhos ainda tentando se adaptar à luminosidade do ambiente.

"Você não se lembra mesmo?" Ela só conseguiu negar fracamente com a cabeça. "Você desmaiou na cozinha e ficou desacordada por quase uma hora! Cê deu muita sorte do Gar estar lá na cozinha, sabia? Ele te socorreu e te trouxe até aqui rapidinho!"

Ciborgue mal terminou de falar e Ravena congelou por completo. Ela não conseguia mais se mover, ou falar, ou até mesmo pensar. Aquilo estava certo? Ela ouvira mesmo o que achava que ouvira?

"Ravena! Tá tudo bem? Você ficou tão pálida de repente..." Disse Ciborgue num tom bem preocupado.

Com muita dificuldade conseguiu encontrar forças para responder o seu amigo. "Você pode repetir o que falou... e-eu acho que não compreendi..."

Franzindo um pouco as sobrancelhas o titã lhe respondeu "Eu disse que você passou mal na cozinha e desmaiou... olha, Rae, eu acho que vou fazer um exame de sangue em você! Cê tá muito pálida e esse seu desmaio aí me assustou um pouco, acho que você deve tá com anemia ou alg-"

"Garfield me trouxe até aqui." Interrompeu bruscamente a empata. "Ele estava na cozinha... ele estava lá comigo de verdade!"

"É... eu disse que foi ele quem te trouxe até aqui. Agora você me faça o favor de ficar paradinha aí que eu só vou buscar o álcool e uma seringa, tá bom?"

"Victor!" A exclamação repentina de Ravena fez Ciborgue encará-la com estranheza. "E-Ele está bem, não é mesmo?"

"Quem? O Gar? Tá bem sim, por quê?" Indagou o grandão, sem entender o motivo de tamanha preocupação da jovem.

Abaixando um pouco a cabeça, murmurou baixinho "Não é nada, eu só... eu só queria ter certeza."

Ciborgue estava achando o comportamento de Ravena muito estranho, mas, pensando bem, a garota tinha acabado de acordar e ela deveria estar se sentindo mesmo um pouco confusa naquela hora. Deixando de lado a sua desconfiança, o rapaz se dirigiu até um armário na outra extremidade da enfermaria e com isso, Ravena pôde ficar um tempo a sós com seus pensamentos. E a empata precisava mesmo pensar. E muito.

Porque ela estava realmente confusa. Ela se lembrava de ter visto Garfield na cozinha um pouco antes de perder os sentidos, mas ela também se lembrava de tê-lo visto morrer! E a jovem tinha plena convicção de que essas duas lembranças eram muito reais. Mas como era possível? Como ela poderia estar uma hora no esconderijo do Irmão Sangue segurando o corpo sem vida do seu amado metamorfo e depois... e depois estar na cozinha da Torre Titã? E com um Garfield muito do vivo bem na sua frente? Isso não fazia o menor sentido!

Então, como num piscar de olhos, ela se lembrou de tudo. E foi aí que Ravena finalmente conseguiu entender o que tinha acontecido.

Ela se lembrava do seu desespero na hora em que sentira a vida do rapaz se esvaindo pouco a pouco. Lembrava-se também da enorme sensação de culpa e pesar que dominou o seu corpo, a sua mente e o seu coração. E por fim, lembrava-se do seu pedido. Do seu desejo mais profundo.

Ela pediu, não... ela implorou por uma segunda chance. Ela pediu para o tempo voltar.

E o tempo realmente voltou.

Claro que ela não sabia ao certo como conseguira realizar esse feito, como conseguira manipular o tempo dessa forma, mas não havia dúvidas de que ela realmente o fizera! E isso fazia mesmo todo o sentido agora! Ravena não conseguia mais sentir a dor dos ferimentos acumulados durante o seu cativeiro, não sentia mais a presença nem de Felicidade e nem do Amor, e também não sentia mais o efeito da magia negra sobre suas outras emoções. E ela não poderia mesmo sentir nada disso porque nada disso tinha acontecido. Ainda.

Ela voltara o tempo. De verdade.

"Que dia é hoje, Victor?"

"Sexta... hum... dia 20, eu acho." Respondeu o rapaz fechando com muito zelo uma gaveta cheia de seringas e tubos de ensaio.

"Dia 20... eu voltei em um pouco mais de uma semana..." Murmurou a moça para si mesma.

"Você falou alguma coisa, Rae?" Ciborgue perguntou enquanto se aproximava dela com um chumaço de algodão embebido em álcool em uma mão e uma bandeja com material para coleta de sangue na outra.

"Não, não disse nada." Respondeu a empata tentando camuflar toda a surpresa e confusão que estava sentindo. Mas sua confusão não era mais causada pelo fato de não saber o que estava acontecendo, porque agora ela sabia exatamente o que estava se passando. Na verdade, Ravena estava confusa pois ela não fazia a menor ideia do que faria dali pra frente.

Certo que ela tinha conhecimento sobre os eventos futuros. Sabia sobre o plano de Sebastian e sobre a existência da Igreja do Sangue, mas como ela faria para contar isso aos outros? Eles iriam acreditar nela ou desconfiariam de sua sanidade mental? E como ela reagiria quando visse Garfield? Ele não se lembraria mais do que acontecera entre os dois... ele não sentiria mais nada por ela além de amizade. Entretanto, apesar do esquecimento dele, ela não se esquecera de absolutamente nada e a mera lembrança do jovem metamorfo já era o bastante para fazer Ravena sentir uma dor latejante em seu peito.

E essa dor era saudade.

Saudade do conforto que sentia ao estar ao lado dele, das palavras de afeto trocadas nos momentos de intimidade, dos beijos que a deixavam sempre sem fôlego.

Saudade das pequenas carícias, das piadas sem graça, da felicidade que somente ele lhe proporcionava, da segurança que sentia quando o rapaz a envolvia ternamente em seus braços.

Saudade porque Ravena sabia que aquele futuro estaria perdido para sempre. E por mais que isso lhe doesse profundamente a alma, Ravena não iria permitir que o amor voltasse a nascer entre ela e Garfield. Ela não iria arriscar que ele se ferisse de novo. Não iria arriscar que ele perdesse a sua vida por causa do amor.

Mesmo que para isso ela precisasse perdê-lo para sempre.

E contanto que ele estivesse bem, contanto que ele permanecesse vivo, ela estaria sim mais do que disposta a perdê-lo.

Concentrando-se para bloquear as imagens de Garfield de sua mente, Ravena começou a avaliar suas prioridades. Ela deixaria para lidar com seus sentimentos pelo metamorfo mais tarde, porque agora ela precisava pensar no que deveria fazer em relação a Sebastian. Os Titãs tinham que saber o que ela sabia. Eles precisavam saber sobre a ameaça que Igreja do Sangue representava.

Ela deveria avisá-los sobre o futuro, mas como faria isso? Como fazer para que eles acreditassem nela? E pior... se eles acreditassem nela e resolvessem investigar o culto do Irmão Sangue, será que Garfield ainda correria algum risco de vida caso os Titãs precisassem enfrentar novamente Sebastian? Claro que dessa vez não haveria o fator do Amor, e Ravena não acreditava que Garfield estaria disposto a voltar a sacrificar a vida por ela. Mas de qualquer forma, a empata não poderia nem pensar em arriscar a segurança do metaformo. Ela não poderia desperdiçar essa segunda chance que o destino lhe concedera. Ela precisava garantir que ele ficasse bem. Precisava protegê-lo a qualquer custo. E Ravena sabia exatamente o que fazer para que Garfield não voltasse a enfrentar o jovem vilão.

"Eu gostaria de falar com Richard em particular. Será que você poderia chamá-lo, Victor?"

Fazendo que sim com a cabeça, o rapaz pegou com cuidado o braço da moça e o esticou, limpando-o com o algodão. "Chamo sim, mas primeiro vou terminar isso aqui, tá bom? E você fica bem quietinha aí que suas veias são muito finas e eu não quero te deixar com um hematoma!"

.

.

Asa Noturna e Ravena se encontravam no mais profundo silêncio. Ela, ainda sentada sobre a cama, olhava-o intensamente. E ele, sentado numa cadeira ao lado dela, retribuía o olhar com o mesmo fervor.

"Richard." Disse calmamente a jovem. "Caso você não tenha reparado ainda, já tem uns cinco minutos que eu terminei de contar a minha história. Seria bom que você fizesse alguma colocação sobre o assunto."

Ele suspirou fundo. "Eu não sei, Ravena... sinceramente eu não tenho ideia do que devo dizer. Você me pegou de surpresa aqui, eu não... eu não esperava por isso." Respondeu o rapaz coçando de leve a cabeça. E ele realmente fora pego de surpresa. Afinal, não é todo o dia que Ravena resolvia desmaiar do nada e acordar falando sobre o futuro e como que o filho de um antigo inimigo estava tramando um plano diabólico para sequestrá-la e engravidá-la.

"Bem, se você por acaso pensou que eu esperava que algo desse tipo acontecesse comigo, posso te garantir que eu também fui pega de surpresa." Retrucou a moça com um leve tom de sarcasmo e... melancolia?

"Me desculpa, tá! Eu... eu não sei..."

"Você não acredita em mim." Constatou a jovem com firmeza.

Ele se levantou na mesma hora e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na enfermaria. "Não é isso, Ravena! Eu acredito em você." Disse sem nenhuma hesitação. "De verdade mesmo! Se você está me dizendo que de alguma forma fez o tempo voltar, eu acredito em você!" Ele parou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. "Eu só estou me sentindo um pouco perdido... eu... nós precisamos contar isso aos outros. Se vamos realmente investigar esse culto do Sangue nós vamos precisar que toda a equipe saiba do que aconteceu... ou pelo menos do que estava previsto para acontecer."

A jovem concordou fracamente e deixou um pequeno sorriso enfeitar seus lábios. "Obrigada pelo voto de confiança. Eu não tinha certeza se você iria mesmo acreditar em mim."

"Você já me provou várias vezes ser de confiança, Ravena, e além disso eu já testemunhei você parar o tempo uma vez, então, nada te impede de conseguir fazê-lo voltar, não é mesmo? E também... eu não sei se é por causa da nossa ligação, mas eu sinto que o que você está me dizendo é a mais pura verdade." Voltando a se sentar na cadeira, o jovem líder continuou. "E eu tenho certeza que os outros também vão acreditar em você."

"Fico contente em ouvir isso, Richard... mas... mas tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria que você soubesse sobre o futuro. E o que eu vou te contar deve ficar somente entre nós, fui clara?"

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, ele lhe perguntou com um pouco de apreensão "O que é? O que mais aconteceu no futuro?"

Suspirando fundo e encarando o seu líder, Ravena tentou responder o mais secamente possível. "Garfield morreu."

Asa Noturna não sabia ao certo o que estava esperando que Ravena lhe contasse. Talvez algo sobre o novo vilão, esse menino chamado Sebastian, ou quem sabe alguma coisa em relação a Trigon e como o demônio fez para escapar da dimensão onde estava sendo mantido prisioneiro e conseguir então fazer um pacto com o garoto. Mas, sem dúvida alguma, Asa Noturna não estava preparado para ouvir que um dos membros de sua equipe, o seu amigo desde a adolescência, Rapaz-fera, Garfield Logan morrera.

Por um momento sentiu sua boca ficar muito seca e sua respiração se tornar pesada e laboriosa. Ravena não poderia estar contando a verdade! De jeito nenhum! Aquilo... aquilo não poderia ter acontecido porque Richard nunca deixaria que esse destino cruel se abatesse sobre qualquer um dos titãs. Ele nunca permitiria que seus amigos sucumbissem pelas mãos do crime. E de repente, começou a sentir muito medo. Um pavor sinistro como jamais sentira invadiu brutalmente o seu corpo. Mas tinha algo muito estranho e diferente nesse medo que ele estava sentindo. Essa sensação terrível não parecia estar nascendo de dentro dele... ela parecia estar vindo do exterior. E ela estava vindo de Ravena. A empata poderia se esconder atrás daquela máscara de indiferença, mas Richard conseguia sentir por meio do elo que compartilhavam todo o medo e desespero que a jovem sentia naquele momento.

"Morreu?" Perguntou o líder titã num tom solene.

Ela concordou fracamente "Sim... e caso precisemos enfrentar o Irmão Sangue novament-"

"Você não quer que ele lute. Está com medo que algo venha a acontecer com o Logan de novo, não é?"

Medo? Sim, ela não poderia negar. Por mais que tentasse disfarçar, seu medo era tão intenso que não conseguia evitar de senti-lo.

"Você está correto. Acho que devemos fazer o possível para evitar que o futuro que eu vi volte a se repetir."

Com um semblante muito sério, Asa Noturna assentiu. Ele entendia a preocupação que a jovem sentia, entendia também porque ela quisera conversar com ele a sós antes de dividir a história com os demais Titãs. Ela ainda não estava pronta para encarar Garfield e dizer o que acontecera com ele, mas ela precisava que alguém mais soubesse do que se passara. Ela queria protegê-lo, e Asa Noturna sabia que ela não poderia fazer isso sozinha.

"Ele não vai lutar. Se nós formos até esse esconderijo e enfrentarmos esse novo Irmão Sangue, Logan não irá conosco. E não se preocupe... esse assunto ficará somente entre nós."

"Obrigada, Richard. Era exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir." Disse a empata com um sincero sorriso de gratidão.

.

.

Nota da autora:

Não costumo colocar versos de músicas em fanfics, mas dessa vez eu não consegui resistir! Precisei colocar um trechinho de uma música do Chico Buarque que eu adoro. E para quem nunca ouviu nada do Chico (o que eu acho muito difícil de acontecer), por favor, ouça!

O trecho que eu coloquei é o início da música "Pedaço de mim" (uma das minhas favoritas), de autoria do próprio Chico Buarque, na qual ele faz um dueto com Zizi Possi (que ao meu ver, ficou genial). Fica aí a dica!

Abraços e até o próximo capítulo,

Laarc!


	25. A história do eco

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Adicionei mais um item a essa lista:

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

_Flashback_

* * *

.

"_Então, Rae... o negócio é que... bem... é que... sabe como é que é, né!"_

"_Não, eu não sei." Respondeu com um pouco de impaciência. "Será que dá para você falar logo que segredo é esse que você não está pronto ainda para contar aos outros?"_

_Ele suspirou fundo. "Tá bom, tá bom... mas antes de tudo eu queria te dizer que talvez você até pense que eu estou apressando um pouco as coisas porque nós estamos... err... nesse lance de dormir junto há pouco tempo, mas você tem que considerar que nós nos conhecemos desde de criança, entã-"_

"_Adolescente."_

"_Hã?"_

"_Eu era uma adolescente e você era uma criança. Se bem que às vezes eu acho que você é uma criança até hoje." Ela não conseguiu evitar o sorriso malicioso que lhe apareceu nos lábios ao dizer aquilo._

"_Oh... Ravena!" Disse Garfield fingindo que estava magoado. "Não acredito que você está duvidando da minha maturidade. Eu, mocinha, sou um homem muito maduro, okay!"_

_Rolando os olhos e levantando-se da cama, ela começou a recolher suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. "Maduro, Garfield, por favor! Já se olhou no espelho? Você é verde!" _

_Ele piscou. Várias e várias vezes seguidas. "Ohhhh! Quem diria, hein! Eu gostei da piada, sabia! Nem vou me importar com o fato dela ter sido um insulto, porque eu gostei mesmo!" Com um enorme sorriso no rosto, deixou a cama e foi até Ravena, abraçando-a por trás. "E se não me falha a memória, Rae, você não me achou muito criança ontem a noite... muito pelo contrário..." Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido._

_Com as bochechas muito coradas, se desprendeu do abraço e começou a se vestir. "Vamos parar de fugir do assunto, está bem? Deixa de fazer rodeios e me explica logo como que ontem você mal conseguia sentir o cheiro de alguma coisa e hoje você simplesmente acorda e consegue se transformar em todo o Reino Animal."_

"_Claro, err... então... como eu estava dizendo, nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo e mesmo com todas as nossas brigas eu sempre te considerei uma das minhas melhores amigas, talvez até a minha melhor amiga, e eu sei que nesses dois últimos anos esse lance de fama e celebridade meio que me subiu à cabeça e eu fiquei um pouco afastado da equipe e também fiquei afastado de você e... e eu também sei que eu agi como um babaca nesses últimos dias e..."_

"_Por Azar, Garfield! Aonde é que você pretende chegar com tudo isso?"_

"_Ei, calma! Já tô quase lá, eu prometo!" Suspirando fundo, continuou "O que eu quero mesmo dizer é que eu estou muito feliz por você me ter feito aquela proposta e por eu ter aceitado, porque eu tô gostando muito de passar esse tempo com você e de poder te conhecer desse jeito."_

_Ravena engoliu em seco. O que será que ele estava pretendendo com tudo aquilo? "Gar, eu realmente não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar com isso..." Ela podia estar um pouco mais calma mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava muito confusa._

_Sentando-se na beirada da cama e passando as mãos pelo cabelo, voltou a encarar a empata. "No meu sonho, Rae, a Fera me disse que o meu lado animal te considerava a minha... err... a nossa companheira. Sabe, como no reino Animal, em que o macho escolhe a fêmea e aí-"_

"_Isso é uma piada?" Perguntou muito séria. "Porque se for, Garfield, eu juro q-"_

"_Isso é sério Ravena! É tipo muito sério! Eu não quis contar isso aos outros mas... mas foi por isso que eu perdi os meus poderes... porque eu não queria admitir que eu... que eu gosto de você."_

_Por algum motivo, ela não conseguia mais encará-lo. "Então, o que você está me dizendo é que o seu lado animal se revoltou por que você não queria assumir que... hãã... gostava de mim... e agora que você o fez, você tem os seus poderes de volta." Garfield assentiu levemente com a cabeça e ela se sentou ao lado dele. "Gar... você não disse isso... sabe, que você gosta de mim, só para ter seus poderes de volta, disse?"_

"_O quê? Não! Rae, caramba, se eu te disse isso é porque é a mais pura verdade! Eu não posso mentir pra mim mesmo, Ravena! E eu quero muito que você aceite esse negócio de ser a minha parceira." Apesar de sua fala ser muito firme e segura, Ravena conseguia sentir toda a apreensão e nervosismo que emanavam do rapaz. "Isso é tão sério que eu não consigo mais me ver ao lado de mulher alguma que não seja você."_

"_Gar... eu não sei o que dizer..."_

"_Então não precisa dizer nada. Eu sei que isso foi muito repentino e... e se você precisar de algum tempo pra pensar sobre o assunto, eu vou te dar todo o tempo e todo o espaço que você quiser, tá bom?"_

"_Sério mesmo?" _

"_Bem... ehh... claro! Eu estou... disposto a esperar a sua decisão, seja ela qual for." Disse esboçando um bonito sorriso._

_E para surpresa de Garfield, Ravena também sorriu. Mas esse não foi um daqueles sorrisos tímidos e acanhados que de vez em quando enfeitavam o belo rosto da moça. Esse era um sorriso muito, mas muito atrevido. "Sabe, Gar... e o que você acha de me ajudar a decidir isso mais rápido, hein?" _

_Ele não pensou duas vezes. Ele a beijou._

Seu quarto estava escuro, como sempre. Escuro e vazio.

E lá estava ela deitada sobre a cama. Sozinha com os seus pensamentos.

Sozinha com as suas lembranças. Lembranças que a feriam profundamente. Lembranças que dilaceravam o seu peito e faziam seus olhos arderem por causa das lágrimas que se formavam e caiam sem parar. Lembranças de um futuro que não voltaria mais a acontecer. Um futuro perdido que deveria ser esquecido a qualquer custo.

Mas não eram somente as lembranças desse futuro que assombravam Ravena. Lembranças de um passado muito recente também invadiam com brutalidade a mente da moça.

Tudo acontecera tão rápido depois que ela conversara com Richard. Tão rápido que para a empata tudo pareceu mais um grande borrão do que qualquer outra coisa.

Asa Noturna convocara um reunião urgente com os outros titãs e, juntamente com Ravena, conseguiu explicar toda a situação. Como o líder previra, os outros acreditaram na história da empata e logo começaram a investigar qualquer coisa relacionada à Igreja do Sangue e Sebastian. Com o auxílio de Ciborgue, foi possível fazer um retrato falado do vilão, para ajudar no seu reconhecimento, mas mesmo assim não foi nada fácil encontrar alguma pista. Não havia informação nenhuma no banco de dados da polícia e o supercomputador de Ciborgue não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma combinação para o rosto do rapazinho nos arquivos da cidade. Era como se o menino nem existisse.

Somente quando o sol resolveu dar lugar a uma bonita lua no céu que foi encontrada alguma informação. Uma reportagem de alguns anos atrás sobre uma antiga igreja que fora fechada e, posteriormente, demolida. Pesquisando mais a fundo, os titãs descobriram sobre o terrível culto que era realizado dentro da igreja e que foi justamente esse o motivo que levou à comunidade a se revoltar e exigir das autoridade que o local fosse fechado o quanto antes. Aparentemente, o culto de adoração ao demônio continuou mesmo com a igreja fechada. Agora, no lugar da igreja, existia uma praça que, apesar de nova, estava abandonada. E se tem algo que os titãs aprenderam durante todos esses anos bancando os super-heróis é que lugar abandonado é sempre sinônimo de encrenca. Sempre.

Com isso em mente, eles resolveram ir investigar essa tal praça, mas não sem terem uma boa e acalorada discussão antes.

Asa Noturna proibira Ravena e Rapaz-fera de participarem da missão, e dizer que os dois não gostaram dessa decisão seria a frase do século. Eles ficaram furiosíssimos com o líder titã.

Ravena estava furiosa porque tudo o que ela mais queria era a oportunidade de colocar as mãos naquele pivete tarado e fazê-lo pagar por tudo o que ele fizera a ela. Garfield estava furioso porque ele não fazia a menor ideia do porque ele deveria ficar na Torre Titã tomando conta de Ravena enquanto que os outros iriam caçar o vilão.

"_Vocês dois vão ficar aqui e ponto final!" Disse Asa Noturna com autoridade. "Não há garantias de que nós vamos mesmo encontrar o esconderijo do Irmão Sangue, mas se esse for mesmo o caso, Ravena, não quero correr o risco de que esse cara volte a pôr as mãos em você. Se ele está mesmo atrás de você e até já te sequestrou uma vez, seria melhor pra todos nós que você ficasse o mais distante possível dele."_

"_Cara! Mas e eu? Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui também? A Rae é grandinha e sabe se cuidar, eu não preciso bancar o guarda-costas!" Resmungou Garfield muito indignado por causa da decisão do líder._

_Então, Asa Noturna fez algo que surpreendeu Ravena. Ele mentiu descaradamente na cara de todos os titãs. E ele fez isso com tanta classe e com tanta firmeza que ela quase acreditou na mentira. "Ravena me disse que por causa dessa viagem no tempo seus poderes foram desabilitados. Não quero correr o risco de deixá-la sozinha na Torre e sem poder se proteger sabendo que tem um psicopata atrás dela. Além disso, não sabemos se esse novo Irmão Sangue foi ou não afetado por essa regressão temporal da mesma forma que todos nós fomos. Se eu me lembro bem, da vez que Ravena parou o tempo, o poder que Trigon deu a Slade o protegeu da magia temporal que ela usou. E se Trigon também deu poder a esse garoto, quem sabe o que pode ter acontecido a ele."_

Ela tinha mesmo que tirar o chapéu para Asa Noturna de vez em quando. Ele não só foi capaz de inventar uma ótima desculpa para deixar Garfield na Torre, como também pensou na ameaça que Sebastian poderia significar agora. Mas ela duvidava muito que o garoto pudesse ter qualquer memória do futuro. No seu aniversário, Trigon concedeu muito poder a Slade, porque Trigon estava realmente muito forte naquela época. Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Sebastian podia sim ter muito poder, mas ele não se mostrou invencível da mesma forma que Slade se mostrara. Trigon não estava forte o suficiente para conceder ao rapaz tanto poder assim, mas apenas uma pequena fração dele.

Mas de qualquer forma, essa mentira foi boa o bastante para convencer os outros e, principalmente, convencer Rapaz-fera a permanecer com ela na Torre. E ficar sozinha com Garfield era algo que Ravena temia mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

"_Enfim sós, hein!" Exclamou o rapaz com um sorriso brincalhão. Ravena nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Com o rosto parcialmente coberto pelo seu capuz, virou as costas para Garfield e dirigiu-se o mais rápido que pôde ao corredor._

"_Eu vou para o meu quarto. Boa noite, Rapaz-fera."_

_Franzindo as sobrancelhas, o verdinho disparou atrás de Ravena. "Ei, Rae! Peraí! Do que que você me chamou?"_

"_Que eu saiba esse é o seu nome, não é? Ou vai me dizer que eu voltei tanto assim no tempo que você ainda se chama Mutano?" Disse com um pouco de mal-humor enquanto andava pelo corredor até o seu quarto._

"_Não... quer dizer... é sim, mas... mas você não me chama assim! Você nunca me chamou assim... e pra início de conversa você nem gosta desse nome!"_

"_E você não gosta que te chamem de Garfield."_

"_Como você sabe disso?" Perguntou com olhos arregalados. "Eu nunca disse isso pra ninguém!"_

_Ela deu um suspiro muito cansado e parou bem em frente à porta metálica que dava acesso ao seu quarto. "Eu estou muito cansada e gostaria de verdade que você me deixasse em paz."_

"_Okay... eu já sei o que está acontecendo aqui!" Disse enquanto se aproximava de Ravena, que continuava de costas para ele. "Eu fiz alguma coisa estúpida no futuro e você tá com raiva de mim! Pode falar, é sério! Foi o quê? Uma piada que te ofendeu, uma brincadeira sem graça... qualquer coisa que tenha sido Rae, eu quero que saiba que eu sinto muito!"_

_Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, ela se virou bem devagar e ficou cara-a-cara com o jovem. "Não foi sua culpa. O que aconteceu... o que aconteceu foi culpa minha, mas não se preocupe. Isso não vai voltar a acontecer. Eu já aprendi minha lição."_

"_Então... tá tudo certo entre a gente?" Ela concordou bem de leve com a cabeça "Beleza! Hãã... então tá, né! Eu acho que vou te deixar sozinha agora. Boa noite, Rae!"_

_Oferecendo um pequeno sorriso ao seu amigo, ela entrou no quarto._

"_Ravena! Só mais uma coisa." Disse Garfield rapidamente antes que ela pudesse fechar a porta. "Você está certa. Eu não gosto mesmo que me chamem de Garfield, mas... mas eu não me importo que você me chame assim. Eu até prefiro que você me chame de Garfield no lugar de Rapaz-fera, sabe, porque fica mais... err... íntimo. Não que eu esteja sugerindo que nós sejamos íntimos, mas é qu-"_

"_Eu já entendi. Boa noite. _

_Fechando a porta, esperou até que não pudesse mais ouvir os passos dele no corredor. "Boa noite, Gar..."  
_

Quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que Garfield a acompanhara até o seu quarto? Uma hora, duas, três? Ela não sabia ao certo, mas não conseguira parar de chorar desde então. Ravena não fazia a menor ideia de que conversar com ele, ficar próxima a ele e até mesmo olhar para ele pudesse ser tão dolorido. E isso não fazia sentido. Ela não deveria se sentir desse jeito. Ela havia voltado o tempo e nesse passado no qual ela estava o Amor não havia nascido ainda. Então como ela ainda poderia amar Garfield do jeito que amava?

Secando suas bochechas, levantou-se da sua cama e se dirigiu até uma discreta mesinha de madeira, sobre a qual repousava um distinto espelho. Ravena iria descobrir o que estava realmente acontecendo com ela e ela iria descobrir agora.

.

.

"Eu estava me perguntando quando você resolveria dar as caras por aqui, Ravena." Disse calmamente uma Ravena de capa amarronzada.

"Sabedoria, se você sabe que eu viria deve saber também o motivo da minha visita, não é mesmo?" Perguntou a empata com um tom de voz bem triste. A emoção, por sua vez, só confirmou com a cabeça. "E onde estão todas as outras? Por que você está sozinha?"

"Bem... a situação por aqui não está muito boa. Coragem e Grosseria estão tomando conta de Raiva. Desde que... hum... desde que Garfield morreu, Raiva perdeu o pouco do autocontrole que tinha e nós fomos obrigadas a prendê-la até que ela se acalmasse... o que por sinal não aconteceu ainda. Timidez disse que não quer ser mais vista por ninguém e se escondeu... Conhecimento está procurando por ela mas ainda não a encontrou. E por fim temos Afeição, que está um verdadeiro caos! Bem... basicamente é isso!"

Ravena sinceramente já esperava ouvir algo desse tipo. Se ela estava desestabilizada, sem dúvida que suas emoções também estariam. "Eu entendo... não esperava nada diferente disso."

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo apenas contemplando a paisagem, ou nesse caso, a falta dela. Porque Nunca Mais voltara a ser o local assustador que era antes. Não havia mais gramado verde, ou céu azul, ou árvores frondosas. Havia apenas a escuridão.

"O que você está sentindo agora, Ravena, chama-se eco." Disse a emoção marrom, quebrando o silêncio que havia se formado.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas e encarando Sabedoria, a empata lhe perguntou "Eco? Como assim?"

"É por isso que você veio até aqui... você quer entender como pode amar Garfield mesmo sem ter o Amor." Abaixando o capuz e olhando fixamente a heroína, Sabedoria continuou. "É muito difícil compreender o Amor, Ravena, e além disso é difícil compreender do que o Amor é capaz. Ele é algo muito sublime e forte, é algo muito puro e complexo. O Amor de verdade, como a emoção que nasceu dentro de você, é indestrutível e atemporal."

"Atemporal?"

"Sim, sim... ele resiste ao tempo e às suas adversidades. Uma vez nascido o Amor, ele irá durar para sempre. Não há passado, presente ou futuro que seja capaz de destruí-lo."

"Não faz sentido!" Exclamou a empata "Isso não tem lógica alguma! O que você está me dizendo não…. não..."

"Ah, Ravena... mas isso faz todo o sentido. Você só precisa querer compreender." Disse a emoção com suavidade. Bem devagar, se aproximou da atormentada moça. "Não importa se ele nasceu no futuro ou no passado, o que importa mesmo é que ele nasceu. E uma vez nascido, nada pode destruí-lo, nem mesmo o tempo, ou a dúvida, ou qualquer outra coisa. O Amor existe, resiste e persiste, e vai continuar assim para sempre."

Ravena estava muito pensativa e muito confusa também. Como era possível que uma emoção que nasceu no futuro pudesse continuar viva no passado? Será que o Amor era mesmo tão forte assim que era mesmo capaz de resistir a essa regressão temporal? Bem... mas se as memórias dela permaneceram intactas, talvez essa outra emoção também tenha permanecido. Mas então, se ela não fora afetada pelo tempo, onde ela estaria?

"O que aconteceu com o Amor, Sabedoria?"

"Está perdido."

"Perdido? Como isso é possível?"

A emoção amarronzada fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro antes de responder. "Quando você admitiu o que realmente sentia por Garfield, o Amor foi capaz de lhe conceder um poder tão grande, mas tão grande que foi possível realizar o seu desejo. Por causa do Amor, você foi capaz de voltar o tempo e, dessa forma, trazer Garfield de volta. Mas ao mesmo tempo que você aceitou o que sentia por ele, você se considerou indigna de possuir essa emoção. Você criou um paradoxo. Veja bem, só é possível amar os outros quando nós aprendemos a amar a nós mesmos, ou seja, quando nos sentimos merecedores do amor. Essa é a lei da permissão: você se permite ser amada porque se acha digna disso."

"Ele também me disse isso..." Sua fala foi tão fraca que pareceu mais um sussurro "Garfield me disse que eu permiti que ele me amasse..."

"E você o fez de verdade... mas ao mesmo tempo, você sentiu medo e passou a não aceitar esse sentimento como algo recíproco. Você se permite amá-lo... mas tem medo de que Garfield te ame de volta. E foi por causa desse paradoxo que você criou que fez a emoção se perder. Apesar do vínculo formado ainda existir, o Amor não está mais dentro de você, mas ele ainda existe em algum lugar... você só precisa querer encontrá-lo."

"E se eu não quiser?"

"Então você continuará a experimentar o eco. Você ainda vai sentir amor, mas sempre acompanhado por essa dor no seu peito, essa fraqueza no seu corpo, esse grito preso na sua garganta. O amor quer muito ser encontrado e enquanto continuar perdido, a existência dele vai fluir pelo vínculo e reverberar dentro de você na forma de saudade. E por que é que você não quer mais encontrá-lo? É uma emoção tão maravilhosa!"

"E como se você já não soubesse! Essa emoção já causou problemas demais... você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu com Garfield... você sabe que ele morreu porque ele me amava!" Retrucou a jovem com amargura.

"Engraçado... e eu achando que ele tinha morrido por causa do ódio de um louco. Talvez eu não mereça ser mais chamada de Sabedoria, não é mesmo?" Observando como Ravena ficara em silêncio depois de escutar essa resposta, a emoção continuou "Não dê as costas para o Amor... deixe ele voltar... deixe ele aquecer de novo o seu peito, deixe ele transbordar pelos seus olhos e voltar a enfeitar o seu sorriso. Encontre-o, Ravena... porque ele está mais perto do que você imagina. Pense sobre isso. Mas pense com carinho." E dizendo isso, Sabedoria se desmaterializou e Ravena voltou a ficar sozinha na devastada terra de Nunca Mais.

* * *

N/A (Parte 2): Nossa, sei que demorei um bocado pra postar, mas é que meus dias estão ficando cada vez mais corridos (e essa história cada vez mais difícil de ser escrita)!

Bem, queria também agradecer mais uma vez pelos comentários, e-mails e mensagens recebidas durante essas duas semanas de intervalo entre os capítulos!:) Ah, e só pra esclarecer: o fato de eu ter começado uma nova história não significa que vou abandonar essa fic!

No mais, saudades... e até o próximo capítulo!

Laarc!


	26. A história dos olhos violetas

Teens Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

_Flashback_

.

.

Naquela noite Garfield bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu evitar de pensar em Ravena antes de dormir. Toda aquela história de voltar do futuro com certeza não fez bem à jovem empata. Ela estava diferente... evasiva, distante, fria... muito mais do que costumava ser.

_"__Eu vou para o meu quarto. Boa noite, Rapaz-fera."_

Rapaz-fera... isso não estava certo! Ravena não o chamava assim... ela nunca o chamou assim antes.

"_Eu não gosto mesmo que me chamem de Garfield, mas... mas eu não me importo que você me chame assim. Eu até prefiro que você me chame de Garfield no lugar de Rapaz-fera..." _E ele não poderia ser mais sincero ao dizer aquilo. Ele poderia não gostar muito do seu próprio nome, mas ouvir Ravena o chamar de 'Rapaz-fera' era algo imensamente pior do que ser chamado de 'Garfield'.

Porque ser chamado de 'Rapaz-fera' por ela o incomodava... o machucava profundamente.

Sacudindo a cabeça como se tentasse apagar esses pensamentos de sua mente, o herói esverdeado decidiu que deixaria para se preocupar com o comportamento da sua amiga no dia seguinte, porque nesse momento ele iria dormir. Trocou o seu uniforme por uma cueca samba-canção e desabou na cama. Seu corpo estava tão cansado e suas pálpebras tão pesadas que ele nem percebeu quando o sono chegou.

Mas ele chegou. E com o sono, veio também um sonho.

Um sonho caótico e agitado, mas um sonho de qualquer forma.

Ou quem sabe... até mesmo um pesadelo.

Havia uma confusão de imagens desordenadas e desfocadas, uma incomum e incoerente fusão de vermelho, verde, violeta e prateado que se misturavam formando um bizarro redemoinho multicolorido. Os diferentes tons se mesclavam com violência e impacto, de uma forma quase que brutal. E Garfield não conseguia entender o que tudo aquilo poderia sequer significar.

E então as cores deixaram de ser apenas cores e foram, aos poucos, se tornando mais reais, mais tangíveis, mais vivas. Foram ganhando formas e assumindo determinadas e distintas conformações.

O vermelho foi ganhando uma certa viscosidade, um certo cheiro, uma certa pungência. E quando Garfield percebeu que o verde era nada mais nada menos do que ele mesmo, ele percebeu também que o vermelho, um cruel, perverso e quase desumano vermelho se transformou em sangue.

Muito sangue.

E ele viu que, enquanto o violeta e o prateado começaram a se esvair, desaparecendo completamente daquela cena, a quantidade de vermelho aumentou e aumentou, até que tudo o que restou ao seu redor foi o mais puro sangue.

Com terror nos olhos, tudo que Garfield podia fazer era observar como o nível daquele líquido escarlate subia, cobrindo-lhe os pés, as pernas, a cintura, enrubescendo a sua pele esverdeada. Ele estava desesperado. Queria gritar por socorro, queria que alguém, qualquer um que fosse, o visse e o ajudasse a sair dali, mas não conseguia. A sua náusea e o seu asco devido àquela situação apavorante na qual se encontrava eram tão grandes que ele não encontrava forças nem para abrir a boca, temendo que viesse a engolir uma única gota de sangue sequer.

Sentindo que o fluido já ultrapassara o seu peitoral, quase alcançando o seu pescoço, Garfield fechou os olhos com força, prendeu a respiração e selou os lábios, unindo-os com tanta pressão que o contorno de sua boca ficou até esbranquiçada.

Ele iria se afogar naquele oceano púrpura e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir esse destino.

E ele esperou pelo fim. E esperou... mas não sentiu o líquido lhe cobrir a cabeça.

Na verdade, ele não sentiu que estava mais mergulhado em sangue. Como num passe de mágica, de uma forma inexplicável, ele não estava mais na iminência de se afogar, porque agora ele se encontrava seco, sem roupa e deitado sobre uma cama.

E ele não estava sozinho.

Havia mais alguém ali na cama com ele. Mais precisamente, havia uma linda mulher igualmente sem roupa deitada bem em cima dele...

Beijando-o.

Tocando-o.

Quase que... amando-o.

Aquelas carícias, aqueles suspiros que escapavam dos lábios femininos e a simples sensação do hálito dela sobre a sua pele foram mais do que suficientes para fazer Garfield se esquecer completamente de todo o terror que experimentara poucos segundos antes. E ele sentiu o seu corpo ser invadido por um prazer inigualável.

Como uma onda de paixão e frênesi que o atingiu consumindo-o por inteiro.

Era tudo muito estranho. Ele não fazia a menor ideia de quem poderia ser aquela jovem com quem estava compartilhando uma experiência tão íntima e sensual, mas tinha a sensação de que aquela desconhecida lhe era familiar.

Estranhamente familiar...

Havia algo especial naquele toque, naqueles beijos, naquele cheiro tão raro e ao mesmo tempo, tão... poderia ele ousar dizer, conhecido? E aqueles sedosos e exóticos cabelos violetas que roçavam a sua pele com tanta delicadeza e sensualidade.

Cabelos violetas... aonde será que ele já tinha visto isso antes?

Garfield não se lembrava. Sua memória estava muito confusa. Ele sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar. Sabia que, de alguma forma, aquela misteriosa mulher não era lá tão misteriosa assim. Mas por algum motivo ele simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar de onde a conhecia. Muito menos se lembrava quem ela poderia ser.

E ele precisava se lembrar dela. Precisava saber quem ela era.

Dominado por uma curiosidade sem limites, segurou o pequeno e delicado corpo daquela beleza de cabelos violetas e o virou de forma que ela ficasse embaixo dele. Prendendo-a com firmeza sob o seu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo de forma bem gentil, de modo que não a machucasse, Garfield fixou seu olhar naquele rosto tão ofegante e corado de prazer. E o jovem sentiu o tempo parar quando a moça abriu os olhos.

Porque ele conhecia muito bem aqueles olhos.

Aqueles olhos violetas tão profundos, sinceros e tão... tão carregados de emoção... tão repletos de amor.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, olhos tão distantes e... desfocados. Quase como se não estivessem olhando para ele. Quase como se não o estivessem enxergando...

"Você precisa se lembrar, Garfield." A sua voz era como suave e agradável. Melodiosa. Irresistível. Hipnotizante.

"Lembrar?"

"Você precisa se lembrar... é o único jeito de ajudá-la..." As palavras fluíam com leveza e musicalidade, penetrando em seus ouvidos e envolvendo os seus pensamentos.

"Ajudar? Eu não entendo... ajudar quem?" O rapaz tornou a perguntar, manifestando a sua confusão e dúvida.

"Use as minhas memórias e lembre-se... lembre-se do que você não deveria ter esquecido."

E ele acordou.

Seus olhos se abriram com uma rapidez tremenda e num pulo se sentou na cama.

Ele estava em completo desarranjo. Sua cabeça latejava de dor, seu corpo estava molhado, não, ensopado de suor, bem como o lençol da sua cama e a fronha do seu travesseiro. Seu coração palpitava com tanta força que por um instante Garfield achou que o órgão fosse arrebentar a sua caixa torácica e sair pulando pelo quarto. Com um certo esforço, conseguiu levar as mãos bastante trêmulas até o seu rosto, esfregando-o e tentando, quase que em vão, regular a sua respiração muitíssimo acelerada.

'Oh... cara! Ai, meu Deus! O que que foi isso?' Pensou o rapaz enquanto inspirava e expirava repetidamente. Com um longo e exausto suspiro, deixou o seu corpo desabar contra o colchão e permaneceu parado, apenas fitando o teto quarto e permitindo que a sua mente fosse invadida por lembranças daquele sonho.

Tudo o que acontecera fora tão real para ele. Tão verdadeiro e absurdamente palpável. Os toques, os suspiros, os beijos... aquela voz... e aqueles olhos. Ele sabia agora quem era aquela moça. Porque Garfield sabia muito bem que só havia uma única pessoa com cabelos e olhos daquela cor.

E esse conhecimento só serviu para deixar o pobre rapaz mais transtornado ainda.

Levantando-se da cama e passando os dedos ainda trêmulos por entre o seu cabelo, o jovem se dirigiu até o banheiro. Ele precisava tomar uma ducha urgentemente.

E uma ducha bem fria.

* * *

Nota da autora: Sim, eu sei que devo a todos vocês, prestimosos leitores, um milhão de desculpas por esse atraso. Então... me desculpem! Juro que não foi por querer! Maio foi um mês muito complicado (muitas viagens, muito trabalho e também até mesmo uma certa falta de inspiração). Mas o que importa é que estou de volta!

Bem, queria também aproveitar para agradecer aos maravilhosos comentários recebidos! ^_^ Muito obrigada!

Um grande abraço a todos e até o próximo capítulo!

Laarc


	27. A história do inevitável

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

_Flashback_

.

.

Se alguém fosse descrever Garfield Logan, certamente que os adjetivos 'descontraído', 'animado' e 'brincalhão' seriam citados, porque era assim mesmo que o jovem metamorfo era. Por outro lado, adjetivos tais como 'preocupado', aflito' e 'sério' seriam prontamente ignorados. No entanto, naquele dia em especial, Garfield não estava se sentindo muito bem. Na verdade, o rapaz estava a experimentar uma gama de sensações muito... atípicas para ele.

Pra início de conversa, ele estava preocupado.

Muito preocupado.

Na noite anterior, três dos seus amigos haviam deixado a Torre para investigar uma pista sobre a possível localização do esconderijo do novo Irmão Sangue, mas até agora, o que seria algo em torno de cinco horas da tarde, nenhum deles dera o menor sinal de vida ainda. E por mais que Garfield queria se convencer de que era exatamente isso o que o estava deixando muito ansioso e aflito, lá no fundo, ele sabia que esse não era o real motivo do seu tormento.

Porque o herói esverdeado estava muito mais preocupado com um outro titã em especial... ou melhor, com uma outra titã. Uma certa titã que não fora com os demais procurar o vilãozinho mais badalado do momento, mas uma titã que permanecera com ele na Torre.

E essa titã, geralmente tão discreta e reservada, mas ao mesmo tempo tão misteriosa e enigmática, tinha penetrado na mente do verdinho de tal forma que ele não mais conseguia tirá-la de seus pensamentos.

E isso estava deixando Garfield louco.

Não importava se ele se encontrava na cozinha, na academia, na sala ou na privacidade que o seu próprio quarto lhe oferecia. Porque ele sentia que ela também estava lá.

Ela estava em todos os lugares.

Podia sentir o seu cheiro no ar, suave, mas ao mesmo tempo, penetrante e intenso. Podia escutar o som da sua voz, dos seus passos ligeiros, da sua capa esvoaçante. Podia ver o seu vulto esgueirando-se pelos cantos, pelas esquinas, pelas sombras. Seguindo-o... perseguindo-o... assombrando-o como um fantasma... como um espírito errante.

Ela estava em todos os lugares. E ele deveria estar mesmo ficando louco.

Porque ela não poderia estar em todos os lugares. Pra começar, Ravena nem havia deixado o seu quarto ainda. Isso mesmo... a última vez que Garfield a vira fora na noite anterior e depois disso a porta do quarto da empata não se abrira uma única vez.

O que ela poderia estar fazendo até agora? Dormindo? Muito improvável. Ravena sempre acordava cedo e de modo algum ela passaria o dia todo dormindo. Talvez ela estivesse meditando e tentando recuperar os seus poderes, afinal de contas, Asa Noturna não tinha comentado alguma coisa sobre a empata ter perdido os seus poderes devido à viagem no tempo? Ou quem sabe ela estaria aproveitando esse "tempo livre" para ler um livro qualquer de algumas centenas de páginas e de existência completamente desconhecida para Garfield.

Mas será que ela estava bem? Talvez ela estivesse se sentindo muito cansada e indisposta para deixar o quarto. Talvez ela estivesse precisando de alguma ajuda! Ravena já estava naquele quarto há tanto tempo que ela poderia muito bem estar com fome! Ou talvez com sede... Ou quem sabe com vontade de tomar um daqueles chás horríveis que só ela conseguia beber.

Ou talvez Garfield estivesse só sendo um idiota que por algum motivo desenvolveu uma obsessão repentina – e pra lá de inoportuna – por sua colega de equipe.

Ótimo... era só o que faltava!

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, apertando um pouco os olhos e mordiscando o seu lábio inferior, o verdinho tentou pela milionésima vez apagar esses pensamentos de sua mente e se concentrar no videogame que estava jogando.

E pela milionésima vez, ele falhou miseravelmente.

Não havia jeito, ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em Ravena. Não conseguia parar de sentir o seu cheiro, ou de sentir sua presença, ou de... de sentir o seu toque macio, os seus beijos ardentes, o seu hálito fresco acariciando a sua pele... exatamente como sentira no seu sonho.

Não era todo dia que Garfield tinha um sonho como aquele. Na verdade, fazia muito, mas muito tempo que ele não tinha um sonho molhado. Porque uma coisa era ser um garoto frustrado – e verde – de quatorze anos de idade e que morava com duas beldades titânicas, e outra coisa era ser um rapaz confiante – e verde – de dezenove anos de idade e com uma intensa atividade sexual.

Mas aquele sonho fora bem diferente dos sonhos que ele costumava ter durante a sua adolescência. Porque nunca antes o jovem herói tivera um sonho que fosse tão confuso, tão assustador, tão real e ao mesmo tempo tão absurdamente prazeroso.

Um sonho com Ravena.

E tudo o que acontecera naquele sonho fora tão vibrante, profundo e tangível que era até difícil de acreditar que aquilo fosse apenas uma fantasia, uma mera manifestação dos seus desejos mais secretos e furtivos. Para ele, aquilo poderia muito bem ser uma lembrança...

_"Use as minhas memórias e lembre-se... lembre-se do que você não deveria ter esquecido." _

Lembrar... ele deveria se lembrar de alguma coisa...

Mas não havia nada para se lembrar. Não é mesmo?

Com um grunhido raivoso, jogou o _joystick _no chão e desligou o videogame. Aquilo já era demais! Ele não só passara a noite inteira sonhando com Ravena como também passara praticamente o dia todo pensando nela! E ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Aquilo tinha que parar!

Então, ele teve uma ideia audaciosa. Estufou o peito, cerrou os punhos e, com passos largos e repletos de confiança, se dirigiu ao corredor. Ele precisava tirar Ravena da sua mente. Precisava parar de se preocupar com ela e de teorizar sobre o que a garota poderia estar fazendo até agora na reclusão de seu quarto. Precisava entender porquê o seu peito doía cada vez que a imagem dela se formava em mente e porquê, de repente, ele estava se sentindo tão... vazio.

E para entender com exatidão o que estava acontecendo, ele precisava, e muito, conversar com ela.

.

.

Havia muitas coisas que Garfield não sabia sobre Ravena.

Primeiramente, ele não sabia que, assim que a moça entrou no quarto na noite anterior, ela estava se sentindo tão exausta, tristonha, desolada e todas essas outras coisas horríveis que alguém que sofre de coração partido experimenta, que ela não percebeu que havia esquecido de fazer algo muito simples. Assim que fechou a porta, ela se esqueceu de trancá-la. Então, quando o metamorfo encostou de leve no metal, se preparando para bater e perguntar se Ravena estava bem, a porta deslizou para o lado, concedendo ao jovem esverdeado total acesso ao quarto da empata.

E Garfield não precisou pensar duas vezes, ele entrou.

Outra coisa que o herói não sabia sobre Ravena era que a moça não dormiu nem um pouco naquela noite. Depois de passar horas e horas se lamentando e de deixar toda a sua frustração, angústia e mágoa se manifestarem na forma de doloridas lágrimas, Ravena gastou o restante de sua energia para ir até Nunca Mais em busca de respostas. A moça não sabia dizer ao certo quanto tempo ficou vagando pelas escuras esquinas da sua própria mente, mas assim que retornou, seu corpo não poderia estar mais esgotado. E ela não teve outra alternativa a não ser sucumbir à exaustão e se entregar por completo a um pesado sono. Como a sua janela estava coberta por uma grossa cortina, Ravena não percebeu, mas na hora em que seus olhos se fecharam o dia já havia amanhecido.

Por isso mesmo, quando Garfield entrou no quarto, a empata ainda dormia profundamente. A porta, que agora se encontrava aberta, permitia que a luz proveniente do corredor iluminasse fracamente o cômodo. Fracamente sim, mas o suficiente para que o metamorfo pudesse ver a forma delicada e encolhida da empata sobre a cama. E com passos hesitantes, ele foi, aos poucos, se aproximando de Ravena.

'Caramba... ela não tava brincando quando disse que tava cansada! Ela tá dormindo até agora!' O rapaz não se deu conta, mas um sorriso, um gentil e amável sorriso, se formou em seus lábios. Ele também não percebeu, mas a cada passo que dava em direção à jovem maga mais o seu corpo era preenchido por uma agradável sensação de paz, até que toda aflição e todo mal estar que sentira naquele dia praticamente evaporaram. A mudança ocorreu de uma forma tão sutil e mansa que no final Garfield mal conseguia se lembrar do porquê se sentira tão irritado com Ravena. Afinal, ele não tinha motivo algum para se sentir irritado, não é mesmo?

Bem devagar, sentou-se na beirada da cama e deixou seus olhos vagarem pela forma adormecida da sua amiga. Era estranho vê-la assim, tão desarmada e serena, tão alheia aos acontecimentos do mundo.

Ela era linda... e isso ele nunca poderia negar.

Com muita ternura, seus olhos observavam cada detalhe da empata. O jeito como seus joelhos estavam delicadamente dobrados, o modo como seus braços apertavam fracamente uma pequena almofada contra o seu peito, a forma como sua boca estava levemente aberta. Mas foi uma mecha de cabelo, uma teimosa mecha de cabelo violeta caída bem no meio do rosto da moça, que chamou a atenção do rapaz. Com uma gentileza até mesmo desconhecida por ele, Garfield ajeitou a mecha violeta atrás da orelha dela e, ao invés de logo em seguida retirar a mão do rosto feminino, começou a acariciar com ternura a sua bochecha.

Claro que Garfield não sabia ao certo o porquê de ter feito aquilo. Mas ele o fez. E ele também não sabia ao certo o que esperar dela. Ele já podia até imaginar Ravena acordando naquele momento e gritando com ele por causa dessa "imperdoável invasão de privacidade", ou usando os seus poderes para arremessá-lo pela janela, ou até mesmo mandá-lo para alguma dimensão onde ele seria eternamente castigado por causa do seu atrevimento descabido. De uma forma ou de outra, as coisas não terminariam muito bem para o verdinho. Mas, por incrível que pareça, ele não estava se importando muito com isso, porque no momento ele só conseguia pensar em como estar ali com ela era algo... maravilhoso.

Foi quando uma coisa pra lá de inesperada aconteceu. Garfield não sabia exatamente o que esperar de Ravena, mas sem dúvida alguma que ele não esperava que ela suspirasse sob o seu toque e muito menos que ela deixasse um bonito sorriso aparecer em seus lábios. Mas foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu.

E esse gesto, um simples e inconsciente gesto, foi capaz de fazer o coração de Garfield bater forte em seu peito e de fazer o sorriso em seu rosto se tornar ainda mais largo. Ele estava feliz. E ele realmente se sentiu muito feliz até perceber que os olhos dela começaram a se abrir.

Ela estava acordando.

"G-Gar?" Murmurou uma confusa e sonolenta Ravena.

Sem tirar a mão do rosto dela, Garfield sorriu ainda mais ao perceber que ela usou o seu apelido. "Então agora é 'Gar', não é mesmo?" Disse o jovem fazendo um pouco de graça. "Eu sabia que você não ia aguentar me chamar de 'Rapaz-fera' por muito tempo, mas me chamar pelo meu apelido, Rae, por essa eu não esperava!"

Oh... resposta errada.

Com uma rapidez digna do próprio Flash, Ravena deu um tapa na mão de Garfield e se sentou na cama, afastando-se do rapaz até sentir suas costas encostarem na cabeceira do móvel.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo? Como entrou no meu quarto?" Perguntou com raiva.

"E-Eu... e-eu..." Ele engoliu em seco. Se antes estava se sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo, agora ele definitivamente era o mais assustado.

"Me responda, Garfield!" Estranhando a fraca luz que iluminava o seu quarto, Ravena arregalou os olhos ao perceber que sua porta estava completamente aberta. "Você destrancou a minha porta!"

"Não... ela não tava trancada, eu jur-"

"Mentiroso! Eu sempre tranco a minha porta! Como você a destrancou?"

"Me desculpe, _senhorita perfeitinha_!" Retrucou o rapaz com amargura. "Mas. A. Porta. Não. Estava. Trancada!"

Por um instante, nenhum dos dois falou nada. Garfield, ainda sentado na beirada da cama, fazia o possível para não olhar para Ravena. E Ravena, por sua vez, não tirava os olhos do metamorfo, encarando-o fervorosamente.

Suspirando fundo, a empata deixou a cabeça pender para frente. "Sinto muito... talvez... talvez eu tenha mesmo esquecido de trancar a porta. Não estava me sentindo bem ontem..."

A voz fraca e derrotada de Ravena pegou Garfield de surpresa. "Não, Rae... eu também sinto muito, eu... eu não deveria ter entrado no seu quarto sem a sua permissão. Sei lá! Você já tava aqui dentro há tanto tempo que eu tava ficando muito preocupado!"

'Tempo? Por quanto tempo será que eu dormi?' "Que horas são?" Perguntou a moça com suavidade.

"Ah... quase seis, eu acho..." Ele respondeu meio sem jeito, coçando a nuca.

"Seis? Seis da manhã?"

Rindo um pouco da cara de confusão que ela fizera, Garfield balançou a cabeça. "Não! Seis da tarde! Por isso que eu tava preocupado... você dormiu praticamente o dia todo!"

Isso era mesmo verdade? Ela não poderia ter dormido até essa hora... poderia? "Eu não entendo." Disse um pouco atordoada. "Eu nunca dormi tanto assim antes..."

"É, eu sei! Você geralmente é a pessoa que menos dorme por aqui! E olha que às vezes o Dick quase não dorme, principalmente quando ele começa a investigar algum vil-"

'Dick? Richard... os outros!' "Os outros já voltaram? Eles encontraram o esconderijo da Igreja do Sangue?" Interrompeu a garota.

"Eu não sei, eles não voltaram ain-"

"Você tentou entrar em contato com eles pelo menos?"

"Quer parar de me interromper!" Respondeu um tanto quanto contrariado. "Não, eu não tentei..."

"E por que não?"

'Eu não sei... talvez porque eu tava tão preocupado com você que eu nem pensei na possibilidade de entrar em contado com eles!' Pensou o jovem, mas permaneceu calado e evitando olhá-la nos olhos.

"Por que não, Garfield?" Ela tornou a perguntar.

Então, pela primeira vez desde que os dois começaram a discutir, Garfield deixou os seus olhares se encontrarem. "Eu não tinha pensado nisso..." Sua resposta foi baixa, quase um sussurro. Aproximando-se cada vez mais de Ravena, levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto dela, acariciando-o com ternura. "Eu estava preocupado demais com você pra pensar em outra coisa..."

Oh não... isso não deveria estar acontecendo. De forma alguma que isso poderia estar acontecendo! Isso não estava certo, não... não fazia sentido! Ela tinha voltado o tempo e com isso mudara todo o futuro, então... então por que ele estava olhando para ela daquela forma tão amável? Por que ele estava pensando nela? Por que... por que ele estava preocupado com ela?

E por que diabos ela não estava gritando com ele, ou usando os seus poderes para arremessá-lo para longe dali, ou fazendo alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que o impedisse... qualquer coisa que o parasse.

Mas será que ela queria mesmo impedi-lo? Será que ela queria mesmo que ele parasse?

"Você não deveria..." E tudo o que Ravena conseguiu fazer foi sussurrar.

E Garfield chegou um pouco mais perto dela.

"Não deveria o quê?"

Muito perto. Eles estavam separados por centímetros... não... por insignificantes milímetros.

"... se preocupar comigo." Os seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Perigosamente próximos.

"Você não pode me pedir isso, Rae... você significa muito pra mim..." Murmurou enquanto levava suas mãos até a nuca da moça.

Fechando os olhos, Ravena se deu por vencida e se preparou para o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Ela se preparou para o inevitável.

Tudo começou com um pequeno toque, um mero roçar de lábios, mas o suficiente para que cada um deles sentisse uma enorme onda de calor e paixão se propagar pelos seus corpos. E aquele toque tão singelo e tão livre de malícia logo se transformou em um beijo eletrizante.

Um beijo violento, faminto, proibido. Repleto de desejo e sensualidade. Repleto da mais pura necessidade de contato corporal.

Ravena sabia que aquilo era errado. Sabia que ela deveria fazer o possível para evitar qualquer tipo de contato com Garfield – principalmente um contato tão íntimo como aquele. Mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Assim que seus lábios se tocaram, toda a razão e clareza deixaram a sua mente na velocidade da luz. E tudo o que restou foi o desejo. Um desejo ardente de poder tocá-lo, senti-lo, beijá-lo. O desejo de poder provar mais uma vez daquele suculento fruto proibido que era Garfield Logan.

Ele era um pecado e ela, uma pecadora.

Deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelo abdome do rapaz, apertando a sua camisa e puxando-o para mais perto de si. Ao mesmo tempo, pôde sentir duas mãos fortes e quentes viajando pelo seu corpo... desvendando cada pedacinho do seu pescoço, dos seus ombros, das suas costas. Sentiu Garfield aprofundar, se possível, ainda mais o beijo e deitá-la na cama, pressionando-a contra o colchão. O terrível vazio em seu peito foi, aos poucos, sendo preenchido por um agradável calor. As lágrimas em seus olhos não eram mais de tristeza e lamento, mas do mais puro contentamento e satisfação. Ela estava inebriada pelo prazer, dominada pela paixão, extasiada, fascinada, feli-

"GAR, RAE! NÓS CHEGAMOS! VOCÊS TÃO AÍ?" A voz grave de Ciborgue reverberou pelo corredor, entrou no quarto e chegou aos ouvidos dos dois amantes.

E, num piscar de olhos, o encanto foi quebrado.

O beijo parou naquele instante e por um breve momento os dois congelaram ao perceber a indiscreta posição em que se encontravam. Ravena, que estava embaixo de Garfield, colocou suas mãos sobre o peitoral dele, empurrando-o com força. Ele, por sua vez, saiu de cima dela com tanta rapidez que por pouco não perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão.

"Rae, eu... eu não sei o que... hum..." O verdinho, que agora já estava de pé, estava tão sem graça que só conseguia balbuciar.

"Você deve ir." Disse Ravena, muitíssimo envergonhada, enquanto sentava na beirada da cama e fazia o possível para não encará-lo. "Os outros chegaram e estão procurando por nós. Vou lavar o rosto e já encontro com vocês."

"Ravena... eu sint-"

"Não me faça repetir, Garfield." Respondeu com rispidez.

Engolindo em seco, o rapaz assentiu e deixou o quarto o mais rápido que pôde.


	28. A história de um futuro incerto

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

.

.

'Eu sou um homem morto! Ai, caramba... eu sou praticamente um defunto ambulante! Gar, seu idiota, onde é que você tava com a cabeça?' Pensava um abatido Garfield enquanto andava lentamente pelo corredor. Cabeça baixa, ombros caídos e um olhar que traduzia o mais puro desespero. E ele tinha mesmo um ótimo motivo para se sentir um tanto quanto desesperado. 'Cara... eu beijei a Ravena! A RAVENA! Ai, meu Deus... eu tô tãããooo ferrado!'

Parando no fim do corredor, passou a mão no rosto, ajeitou o seu uniforme que estava um pouco amassado, suspirou fundo e, plastificando um sorriso pra lá de falso no rosto, deu o primeiro passo em direção à sala.

"Cara! Por que é que vocês demorar- Ciborgue, caramba! O que foi que aconteceu com o seu braço?" Como num estalar de dedos, o sorriso falso em seu rosto deu lugar a uma verdadeira expressão de choque ao ver o estado em que seu melhor amigo se encontrava.

Um dos braços de Ciborgue estava _claramente_ faltando.

"O meu braço, é?" Respondeu o rapaz muito nervoso, gesticulando o seu único braço como se não houvesse amanhã. "Aquele _nanopestinha_ do Chip! Foi isso o que aconteceu com o MEU BRAÇO!"

"Amigo, por favor, se acalme!" Implorou Estelar enquanto segurava com cuidado o membro perdido de Ciborgue. "O seu braço não foi danificado. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é parafusá-lo no lugar! Vamos, eu vou te ajudar!" Aproximando-se do enorme rapaz, a alienígena começou a auxiliá-lo a encaixar o braço metálico no ombro dele. Victor, por sua vez, fazia o possível para engolir a raiva que estava sentindo e poder, então, se concentrar em _se consertar_.

Sentindo-se bastante confuso, Garfield se virou para encarar o seu líder. "Como assim 'Chip'? Achei que vocês tinham ido procurar o Irmão Sangue... o que é que o carequinha tem a ver com isso?"

"Nós esbarramos em Chip e Mamute tentando assaltar um banco quando estávamos voltando para a Torre." Disse Asa Noturna enquanto massageava suas têmporas e sentava bem no meio do sofá meia-lua. Não era sempre que Richard demonstrava sinais de cansaço mas, naquele momento, o jovem líder titã era a própria definição da palavra exaustão. "Se não fosse por aqueles dois, teríamos chegado há umas duas horas atrás."

"Sabe, vocês poderiam ter me chamado. As coisas por aqui estavam bem tranquilas."

"Não foi necessário. Tínhamos tudo sobre controle."

Olhando de relance para Kory e Victor, que ainda tentavam colocar o braço do rapaz no lugar, Garfield não se sentiu nem um pouco convencido. "Uh hum... sei... tudo sobre controle. Imagina se não tivesse..." Murmurou o metamorfo.

Se Asa Noturna ouviu o que o verdinho havia murmurado, ele com certeza não demonstrou. "E onde está a Ravena, Rapaz-fera?" Indagou o líder mascarado. "Temos novidades importantes sobre a Igreja do Sangue e acho que ela é uma das mais interessadas no assunto."

"A R-Ravena?" Disse o jovem bastante surpreso – e também sentido-se, de repente, muito, mas muito sem graça. "Bem... e-eu não sei onde está a Ravena! Por que eu deveria saber onde ela está? Só porque eu fiquei aqui na Torre com ela não significa qu-"

"Ô Verdinho! Quieta essa matraca aí!" Movimentando o seu braço recém-colocado, Ciborgue se aproximou dos dois rapazes e se sentou no canto do sofá. "Já deu pra entender que você não faz ideia de onde tá a Rae, tá bom!"

Foi quando um pequeno redemoinho de energia negra se formou bem na frente dos quatro titãs e, num piscar de olhos, a figura imponente da empata surgiu, completamente coberta por sua enorme capa escura. "Vocês demoraram."

"Amiga Ravena!" Exclamou a alienígena ruiva enquanto flutuava alegremente até a sua amiga. "Fico muito contente em saber que os seus poderes retornaram!"

"Eu também, Estelar. Acho que eu só precisava de uma boa noite de sono." Respondeu secamente a empata, ignorando o olhar alarmado que Asa Noturna lhe dera e fazendo o possível para evitar olhar para Garfield. O jovenzinho, por sua vez, não tirava seus olhos cor-de-oliva de cima dela.

"Bem..." Interrompeu rapidamente Richard. "Já que estamos todos reunidos aqui, deveríamos discutir sobre o que eu, Estelar e Ciborgue descobrimos nas últimas horas."

"Ah é, cara! E o que foi que aconteceu? Vocês encontraram o esconderijo do Sangue Júnior?" Perguntou Garfield, desviando o seu olhar de Ravena.

Assentindo gravemente, Asa Noturna, então, relatou tudo o que aconteceu desde o momento em que os três titãs colocaram os pés naquela praça. O jovem líder contou detalhadamente sobre como eles tiveram a sorte grande de testemunhar dois homens abrindo a tampa de um alçapão que ficava em algum lugar no meio da grama e como que aqueles dois sujeitos foram facilmente rendidos. Narrou também sobre como o destemido trio encontrou uma escura e comprida escadaria de pedra que descia para o subsolo, dando acesso a um corredor igualmente escuro e comprido que, por sua vez, desembocava num gigantesco salão subterrâneo.

Um gigantesco salão subterrâneo que, para azar dos mocinhos, não estava nem um pouco vazio. Sendo assim, os titãs foram obrigados a enfrentar e incapacitar cerca de trinta integrantes do culto do Irmão Sangue, o que não se mostrou uma tarefa muito difícil, já que os vilões foram pegos de surpresa. Investigando o local mais a fundo, foram encontrados uma enorme quantidade de documentos falsos, algumas armas sem registro e várias adagas. Sem contar, é claro, a vasta quantidade de entorpecentes, alucinógenos e estimulantes que existiam no esconderijo (aparentemente, era muito mais fácil entrar em contato com o "Mestre Trigon" quando sob influência dos psicotrópicos).

Com a chegada da polícia, foi possível prender os envolvidos e iniciar também um cansativo – e, diga-se de passagem, muito longo – interrogatório. Os titãs aprenderam que aquela câmara subterrânea existia bem antes da antiga igreja ser demolida e que o culto possuía aproximadamente uma centena de membros, ou seja, mais da metade dos integrantes da Igreja do Sangue ainda estava à solta pela cidade. E o pior de tudo: o paradeiro do líder, o garoto chamado Sebastian, ainda era desconhecido.

"Pelo que os caras falaram durante o interrogatório, o moleque praticamente morava naquele buraco!" Disse Ciborgue. "Nós só demos o azar de chegar lá num horário que ele não estava."

"Muito azar mesmo." Retrucou a empata. "Sebastian é, sem dúvida, o membro mais perigoso da Igreja do Sangue. Nós precisamos encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível."

Levantando-se do sofá, Asa Noturna logo respondeu "E nós vamos encontrá-lo, Ravena! A polícia já está ciente de que ele é muito perigoso e irá nos ajudar durante a busca. Eu também já pensei num bom plano para procurá-lo e nós podemos começ-"

"Amanhã!" Interrompeu Estelar com firmeza. "Depois de um merecido descanso. Não é mesmo, Richard?" Disse a ruiva com um olhar um tanto quanto ameaçador para o seu namorado.

"Eu concordo com a Estelar, Asa!" Disse Ciborgue se levantando do sofá e caminhando até o corredor. Virando-se para ficar de frente para os seus amigos, ele continuou. "Olha, a gente já tem uma boa vantagem sobre esse Juniorzinho. Já sabemos qual é o plano dele, sabemos sobre os poderes que ele tem e até já demos um jeito dele perder o seu q_uartel-general _e uma boa parte do seu _exército_. Aposto que ele não vai aprontar nada até amanhã. Agora, o que nós precisamos mesmo é de dormir." Percebendo que Richard estava se preparando para confrontá-lo, Victor ergueu um dedo no ar e prosseguiu. "E nem vem me dizer que você não tá cansado, Dick, porque todo mundo aqui pode ver que você tá esgotado!"

Com um grunhido um tanto quanto inconformado, Asa Noturna não teve outra opção a não ser concordar. "Amanhã, então." E, dizendo isso, três exaustos titãs deram um breve "boa noite" aos outros dois e deixaram a sala.

Sem olhar para o metamorfo, e sem muito menos dirigir uma única palavra que fosse a ele, Ravena começou a caminhar lentamente até o corredor apenas para ser interrompida por uma mão apertando de leve o seu antebraço.

"Ravena, espera, por favor!"

"O que você quer, Garfield?" Sua fala foi seca e fria, e Garfield não pôde evitar de se sentir intimidado por ela.

Soltando o braço da jovem, o rapaz falou "Bem... agora que nós estamos sozinhos, eu acho que deveríamos conversar, sabe? Sobre o que aconteceu lá no seu quarto!"

Se ele se sentira intimidado apenas por ouvir ela falar, o metamorfo foi obrigado a engolir em seco e prender a respiração tamanho foi o medo que sentiu na hora em que ela se virou bem devagar para encará-lo. Devido ao capuz, era impossível ver aqueles dois olhos violetas mas, de alguma forma, Garfield sabia que aquelas duas ametistas brilhantes estavam perigosamente pregadas nele. "Não há nada para ser conversado, porque não aconteceu absolutamente nada." E, assim, sem mais nem menos, Ravena conjurou os seus poderes e se teletransportou, deixando Rapaz-fera sozinho na sala.

Boquiaberto e com os olhos muito arregalados, o pobre rapaz não podia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Ela simplesmente o ignorou e sumiu.

E ele ficou plantado na sala... a ver navios...

"Não aconteceu absolutamente nada..." Murmurou o verdinho, sentindo-se, de repente, muito frustrado. E aos poucos essa enorme frustração foi se transformando em uma forte indignação, uma revolta sem fim, até que chegou ao ponto da raiva. E, de repente, Garfield sentiu o seu corpo ser tomado por uma sensação inexplicável de fúria. Uma fúria como ele nunca sentira antes. "ÓTIMO!" Gritou bem no meio da sala vazia. "Sabe de uma coisa, _Ravena_? Eu também acho que não tem absolutamente NADA pra gente conversar! Quer saber? Eu não me importo! OUVIU BEM? Eu também não tô nem aí! A gente se beijou, HA! Grande coisa! Um beijo não significa nada pra mim, sabia? Porque... porque... porque existem milhares de gatas por aí disputando... OUVIU BEM, RAVENA? Disputando um beijo meu e eu não vou ficar esquentando a minha cabeça por SUA causa e muito menos por causa de um beijo estúpido!"

E ele parou. Por um instante, ficou apenas parado com os olhos fortemente fechados e bufando como um touro raivoso até que uma voz, uma voz grave, mas ao mesmo tempo muito calma, chamou sua atenção. "Então... você já terminou de gritar com o sofá?" E Garfield abriu os olhos para encontrar com ninguém menos do que Victor Stone parado, de braços cruzados, bem próximo ao corredor. "Sinceramente, eu espero que sim, porque desse jeito aí você vai acabar ferindo os sentimentos dele, sabia?"

"Ei... hum... e aí, Vic?" A fúria, que há pouco tempo o havia dominado, deixou completamente o seu corpo, sendo substituída por uma desconfortável sensação de constrangimento. Muito constrangimento. "O que você tá fazendo aqui? Achei que você fosse dormir, cara!" Disse coçando a nuca.

"É, é o que eu pretendo. Mas resolvi fazer um lanche antes... lembrei que eu não comi nada hoje e eu detesto dormir de estômago vazio!" Respondeu o grandão tentando evitar que um malicioso sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios.

"Hum... então... há quanto tempo você está aí?"

"Tempo suficiente."

"Legal..." Não que ele estivesse achando aquela situação toda muito legal na verdade.

"Quer conversar?"

"Ai, cara... num sei não..." Garfield respondeu fracamente enquanto se sentava no sofá.

"Sabe, Gar, por mais que seja bom descontar toda a nossa raiva em objetos inanimados, conversar sobre os seus problemas com outras pessoas também pode ajudar você a se sentir um pouco melhor!" Sentando-se ao lado do seu amigo esverdeado, Victor continuou "Então, você e a Rae, hein? Isso é um tanto quanto... err... como eu posso dizer... um tanto quanto..."

"Insano?"

"Eu estava pensando em algo como 'inesperado', mas acho que 'insano' também serve!" Disse o grandão com um sorriso no rosto. "Como que isso foi acontecer, verdinho? A gente deixa vocês dois sozinhos na Torre por menos de um dia e o quê? Vocês acabam se beijando?"

Passando suas mãos no cabelo e suspirando fundo, Garfield deixou suas costas afundarem no encosto do sofá. "Cara... bem que eu queria que aquilo tivesse sido só um beijo! Mas não foi não, viu... foi... foi muito mais que um beijo, sabia? Foi tipo... tipo uma bomba!"

"Bomba?" Ciborgue perguntou, sem entender muito bem aonde o seu amigo queria chegar.

"É! Uma bomba! Sei lá! Ai, Vic, eu nem sei mais do que eu tô falando... na verdade, eu nem sei como que isso foi acontecer! Eu nunca me senti daquele jeito antes... eu entrei no quarto dela e na hora que eu vi a Rae deitada na cama eu acho que perdi o controle sobre as minhas ações! Aí quando eu percebi ela já tava acordada e a gente tava se beijando e eu juro, cara, se você não tivesse nos chamado na hora que vocês chegaram, eu juro que a gente tinh-"

"Êeeepa! Pode parar por aí, verdinho! Você já tá com muita sorte por eu estar aceitando de boa essa história de beijo, mas mais do que isso eu não aguento não!" Disse o grandão com olhos bem arregalados. "Pode me fazer o favor de manter esses detalhes sórdidos só pra você, okay!"

"Foi mal... eu acho que me empolguei!" Disse Garfield com uma risada.

"Se empolgou mesmo! E pelo visto eu tava certo, olha só como conversar comigo já melhorou o seu astral! Cê não tá mais tentando matar o sofá e já tá até rindo!"

"É..." Mas o sorriso que o metamorfo tinha em seu rosto não chegava a alcançar os seus olhos. "Mas eu ainda tô meio aborrecido... eu queria muito conversar com a Rae e esclarecer esse negócio todo que aconteceu entre a gente! Porque foi algo muito estranho... e também muito intenso! Não foi uma coisa normal e eu sei que ela também sabe disso! Só que agora ela só fica me evitando e dando uma de_ rainha do gelo_ pra cima de mim!"

Colocando sua mão bem de leve no ombro do seu amigo e oferecendo um olhar solidário, Victor falou com suavidade. "Olha, Gar, você tem que ter paciência... principalmente com a Rae. Sabe, ela não é como essas garotas com quem você geralmente sai! Ela é mais tímida, mais na dela... e sem contar que a Ravena tem muita dificuldade pra lidar com esse tipo de coisa! Todo esse lance de sentir emoções e tal é novo pra ela. O negócio é você não se dar por vencido! Vocês dois têm mesmo que se entender, mas vai com calma, tá! Hum, eu já te contei de quando a Kar- …. ai não, mas que droga!"

"Que foi, Cib?" Perguntou Garfield, preocupado com a súbita mudança na fala de Ciborgue.

"Cara, eu esqueci completamente de ligar pra Karen pra avisar que eu não vou mais lá pra Torre da Costa Leste! Nossa... que mancada! Aqui, faz um favor pra mim?"

"Claro, fala aí!"

"Eu vou lá no meu quarto ligar pra ela, aí você tira uma pizza de carne do congelador e coloca no forno, tá bom?" Enquanto o metamorfo concordava com a cabeça e se levantava para ir até a cozinha, Victor já tinha alcançado o corredor.

Abrindo a porta do congelador, Garfield começou, então, a procurar a pizza que Ciborgue pedira.

"Vejamos o que tem aqui... queijo... não, hum! Vegetariana! Acho que eu vou acompanhar o Cib e também vou comer uma pizza!" Colocando a pizza de sua escolha sobre a bancada, voltou a procurar o sabor que seu amigo pedira. "Aqui tem uma de... mas que porcaria é essa? Anchovas com... banana? Que nojo! Aposto que é da Estelar... Ah! Carne! Finalmente."

Foi então que, ao fechar a porta do congelador, Garfield percebeu dois discretos pedaços de papéis presos por um ímã de geladeira. "Hum... que que é isso?" Murmurou o verdinho para si mesmo enquanto desgrudava os dois papeizinhos da porta do eletrodoméstico.

E ele não poderia ficar mais surpreso com o que acabara de encontrar, porque em suas mãos estavam nada mais nada menos do que os dois convites que Asa Noturna ganhara para ir na inauguração do que prometia ser uma das maiores – e melhores – boates da cidade de Jump. 'Cara... a festa é hoje à noite! Puxa... é uma pena que o Asa e a Kory não vão mais... aqueles dois tavam tão cansados que não vão acordar tão cedo, muito menos pra ir numa boate.' E então, enquanto contemplava aqueles dois convites, Garfield teve uma ideia.

Uma ideia que, para ele, parecia ser a solução para toda a frustração e aborrecimento que ele estava sentindo por causa de uma certa empata de cabelos violetas. Bem, pelo menos uma solução temporária.

Seus dois amigos certamente não iriam na tal festa, logo, aqueles dois preciosos convites seriam cruelmente desperdiçados. E Garfield nunca se perdoaria se deixasse algo tão valioso assim ser desperdiçado!

Dobrando os dois papéis com cuidado e os colocando num pequeno bolso do seu uniforme, o metamorfo voltou a se preocupar com o seu lanche.

Ele não iria mais ficar pensando em Ravena e no incrível momento de intimidade que os dois compartilharam há um pouco mais de uma hora atrás. Não naquela noite pelo menos. Porque agora ele iria pensar apenas em se divertir e se distrair. E que distração poderia ser melhor do que tomar alguns drinks e poder ver umas garotas bonitas dançando?

.

.

Do outro lado da cidade, um jovenzinho loiro que não aparentava ter mais que dezoito anos de idade andava cabisbaixo pelas ruas de Jump. O seu dia estava sendo um verdadeiro horror. Do que adiantava ter os poderes que Trigon lhe dera se o seu esconderijo tinha sido descoberto pelos titãs? E como aqueles malditos heróis descobriram a localização exata do seu esconderijo até então super-secreto? A Igreja do Sangue era um culto muito discreto e Sebastian tinha certeza que ninguém poderia nunca chegar a desconfiar de que havia uma câmara subterrânea embaixo daquela praça! Mas então como, como eles o descobriram?

Sebastian não fazia a menor ideia.

E ele nem teve tempo de pensar num plano para capturar a Gema. Nossa... ele estava mesmo muito ferrado! Como faria para capturar a titã Ravena agora? Vários de seus feiticeiros mais poderosos haviam sido presos naquele dia! Sem contar também que Raoul, a pessoa em quem ele mais confiava, também estava atrás das grades! Claro que havia ainda vários outros membros do culto soltos pela cidade, mas os mais importantes estavam presos na delegacia. O que Sebastian poderia fazer agora que estava praticamente sozinho e sem um lar? E pior: o que aconteceria se ele falhasse com o mestre Trigon?

Descansando suas mãos nos bolsos da sua calça jeans e dando um suspiro derrotado, o adolescente sentiu algo estranho dentro do seu bolso esquerdo. Um pequeno pedaço dobrado de papel.

Que engraçado, ele estava com a cabeça tão quente por conta dos acontecimentos recentes que já tinha até se esquecido disso... na verdade, ele tinha se esquecido completamente que conseguira um convite para a inauguração de uma grande boate em Jump.

Observando o pequeno pedaço de papel, o vilão finalmente tomou uma decisão.

Ele não iria mais ficar pensando naquele maldito-grupo-estraga-prazeres daqueles titãs. E muito menos ficaria pensando em Trigon. Não naquela noite pelo menos. Porque agora ele iria pensar apenas em se divertir e se distrair. E que distração poderia ser melhor do que tomar alguns drinks e poder ver umas garotas bonitas dançando?


	29. A história de um encontro nefasto

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

.

.

"Então... acho que eu vou começar com uma dose de uísque." Disse um sorridente Garfield ao barman sexagenário que se encontrava do outro lado do balcão. Trajando uma camisa polo preta e uma calça jeans básica, o metamorfo mal via a hora de ter um pouco de álcool circulando em seu organismo e dominando a sua mente, embaralhando os seus pensamentos, enfraquecendo os seus sentidos. Lá no fundo, o jovem herói sabia que isso não era o mais correto a se fazer. Ele sabia que encher a cara não o ajudaria em nada a resolver suas pendências com Ravena. Mas naquele momento ele não estava lá muito preocupado em resolver seus problemas.

Ele queria era esquecer... tirá-la de vez de seus pensamentos.

"Sim senhor, é pra já!" Respondeu o funcionário enquanto retirava uma garrafa de _Jack Daniel's_ de uma prateleira repleta de bebidas dos mais variados tipos. "O senhor prefere puro ou com gelo?"

"Pode ser com gelo."

Ao mesmo tempo em que servia a bebida ao rapaz, o barman chamado Aaron não conseguia parar de reparar na aparência incomum do seu cliente. E quem não acharia estranho topar com um homem que tinha orelhas pontudas, caninos super afiados e proeminentes, e que fosse tão verde quanto um brócolis?

"Com sua licença, senhor." Disse o barman um tanto quanto encabulado. "Mas... o senhor é Garfield Logan, não é? O titã conhecido como Rapaz-fera, certo?"

"Esse seria eu mesmo!" Respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Se tinha algo capaz de deixar Garfield muito feliz era justamente o fato de ser reconhecido na rua pelos seus fãs.

"Formidável!" Exclamou o funcionário de cabelos grisalhos. "Se não for nenhum incômodo, senhor Logan, será que o senhor poderia me dar o seu autógrafo?"

"Posso sim! Você por um acaso teria papel e caneta?"

"Claro, claro!" E rapidamente pegou um bloquinho e uma caneta que estavam no bolso da sua calça e os entregou a Garfield. "Sabe, o autógrafo na verdade é para a minha neta! Ela é uma grande fã dos titãs!"

"Ah é? E qual o nome dela?" Perguntou o rapaz com visível interesse. Ao passo que algumas celebridades costumavam esnobar os seus fãs e se irritarem com o fato de terem que dar autógrafos aonde quer que fossem, Garfield simplesmente adorava ser famoso e distribuir papéis com sua assinatura por aí. O jovem fazia questão de saber o nome dos seus fãs e sempre procurava lhes dar toda a atenção possível.

"O nome dela é Katherine, mas todos a chamam de Kath. Sabe, ela é uma graça de criança! A Kath tem apenas nove anos, mas é muito inteligente e sempre se destaca nas atividades da escola..." E o homem continuou falando e falando sobre as mil e uma qualidades da sua querida netinha. Ele era um típico avô-coruja.

"Ela deve ser mesmo uma menina incrível!" Devolvendo o bloquinho e a caneta a Aaron, o metamorfo continuou. "E qual é o titã favorito da pequena Kath?"

"Ah! É aquela moça bonita!"

'Estelar.' Logo pensou Garfield. E para ele isso fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Afinal, que garota da idade de Katherine não adorava a Estelar e daria tudo para ser como a maravilhosa princesa alienígena.

"... a que usa uma capa, sabe? Qual é mesmo o nome dela?"

"É a Estel- espera aí!" Disse o rapaz, de repente, muito surpreso. "Você disse alguma coisa sobre capa?" 'Até onde eu sei a Estelar não usa capa...'

"Isso mesmo... ela usa uma capa e tem os cabelos roxos. Acho que o nome dela é Rapina, ou Romena..."

O sorriso que estava estampado no rosto de Garfield foi, quase que instantaneamente, substituído por uma expressão pra lá de carrancuda. Ele queria tanto, mas tanto, tirar a empata de seus pensamentos naquela noite! Queria tanto esquecer o fato de que precisava muito conversar com ela e, principalmente, esquecer sobre aquela incrível, mas também inesperada, sessão de amasso no quarto dela. Mas pelo visto, ele não conseguiria esquecer a Ravena tão cedo.

Erguendo o copo de uísque que estava bem na sua frente – e que até então permanecia intocado – Garfield bebeu todo o líquido de uma só vez. "Ravena." Disse o rapaz com desgosto. "O nome dela é Ravena." Foi estranho como o nome da heroína rolou em sua língua, e Garfield não soube dizer se o amargor que sentiu foi por causa da bebida ou por causa da raiva que estava sentindo em relação à moça.

"Ravena! É esse mesmo no nome dela!" Concordou o barman com notável alegria e sem reparar na súbita mudança de humor do verdinho. "Como é que eu poderia ter esquecido de uma coisa dessas! Ainda mais porque a Kath está sempre falando de como a Ravena é bonita e corajosa e..."

Com as sobrancelhas bem franzidas e fazendo o possível para não escutar mais o falatório do homem a sua frente, Garfield encarava afervoradamente o seu copo, que agora estava vazio. "Aqui!" Disse com um pouco de rispidez. "Vou querer mais uma dose. Não... pensando melhor, uma dose tripla. E sem gelo!"

"Está bem..." Respondeu Aaron estranhando a repentina fala rude e áspera do rapaz.

Enquanto o barman enchia mais um copo de uísque, o metamorfo se virou e deixou seus olhos passearem por cada canto da boate. Como ainda era bem cedo, o lugar estava um pouco vazio, mas nem por isso deixava de ser incrível. A pista de dança era enorme e o DJ já estava caprichando nas músicas e nos efeitos visuais. Alguns casais ocupavam as mesas da área do restaurante e mais alguns já se aproveitavam da intimidade que os confortáveis sofás do segundo piso ofereciam. Garfield pôde ver também que haviam poucas pessoas que, assim como ele, estavam sentados ao redor do balcão do bar. Havia um senhor mais idoso, talvez até mais velho do que o simpático barman com quem Garfield estava conversando, uma mulher – por volta dos trinta anos, quem sabe – com um vestido amarelo muito justo, o que não contribuía nem um pouco para esconder os seus quilinhos a mais, e, bem no canto do balcão, havia também um rapazinho loiro, muito abatido, trajando uma camisa vermelha.

Por algum motivo, Garfield se sentiu um tanto quanto intrigado por aquele loirinho. Primeiro, porque o rapazinho não aparentava ter idade suficiente para frequentar uma boate, muito menos ter idade suficiente para estar bebendo dose de vodka seguida de mais dose de vodka. Segundo, porque aquele garoto parecia ser estranhamente familiar para Garfield.

Mas aonde será que Garfield poderia tê-lo visto antes?

Cabelos loiros e curtos, pele clara, rosto fino e muito jovem...

E então, Garfield começou a se recordar dos acontecimentos do dia anterior e a imagem de um certo retrato falado feito por Victor e Ravena veio a sua mente. Mas... não seria possível... seria? A semelhança daquele garoto sentado no canto do bar com o retrato falado de Sebastian era indiscutível! Será que... será que aquele loirinho beberrão era mesmo o novo Irmão Sangue?

Foi quando que, como se percebesse que alguém o observava, o tal garoto colocou um copo recém-esvaziado sobre o balcão, ergueu a cabeça e virou o seu rosto bem na direção de Garfield.

Arregalados olhos verde-oliva encontraram com arregalados olhos vermelho-sangue.

E arregalados olhos vermelho-sangue logo se transformaram em furiosíssimos olhos vermelho-sangue.

Com o coração quase na boca, a última coisa que Garfield viu antes de que todas as lâmpadas da boate fossem envolvidas por uma energia negra e se quebrassem foram os lábios do rapazinho, que gesticularam uma palavra muito bem conhecida pelo herói.

"Titã..."

* * *

Nota da autora:

Olá! Capítulo pequeno, eu sei... mas o próximo já está no forno e não vai demorar para ser postado (assim espero)! Bem... mudando de assunto... muitíssimo obrigada pelos maravilhosos comentários! Eles são sempre muito bem-vindos e sempre fazem surgir um sorriso no meu rosto! rsrsrs

Abraços a todos os leitores e até o próximo capítulo!

Laarc!


	30. A história de uma donzela ao resgate

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Nota da autora: para quem não viu ainda, o capítulo 29 foi postado ontem (09/07). Então, é bom dar uma olhada nele antes! ;)

No mais, desejo uma boa leitura a todos!

Laarc!

.

.

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

.

.

Os ponteiros do relógio não paravam. E o tempo corria.

Mas o sono que ela tanto desejava não vinha.

E ela sabia muito bem que esse sono tão cobiçado e precioso não viria tão cedo. Afinal, Ravena fizera a enorme proeza de dormir até seis horas da tarde e isso, para ela, era algo extremamente incomum.

Ou melhor, era algo que ela nunca, mas nunca mesmo fizera antes – e se ela já fizera, nem se lembrava mais. Ravena não costumava dormir até tarde e havia noites em que ela nem sequer pregava os olhos.

O sono – que para os humanos normais era considerado uma necessidade básica – era, para a heroína metade demônio, algo meramente descartável.

Mas agora, cercada pela escuridão da noite e assombrada pelas lembranças daquele dia, tudo o que ela mais queria era poder dormir!

Dormir e não pensar mais em nada. Dormir e não pensar mais nele.

'Mas onde é que eu estava com a cabeça?' Lamentava a moça na privacidade de seus pensamentos. 'Eu deveria ser mais forte que isso... eu deveria ser capaz de dizer não aos apelos do meu coração... mas eu não fui... e eu não sei por quanto tempo vou aguentar seguir com isso... por quanto tempo vou conseguir me distanciar dele...'

Com um suspiro profundo e cansado, a jovem fechou o que seria o terceiro livro que tentara começar a ler para se distrair um pouco e, deixando a solidão do seu quarto, se pôs a vagar sem rumo pela Torre.

Seus passos eram curtos e lentos, vacilantes, quase incertos.

Incertos porque ela realmente não tinha certeza alguma de onde deveria ir. Ou aonde ela queria ao menos chegar.

Assim, guiada pela incerteza e hesitação, ela perambulou pelos corredores, pela sala, pela cozinha. Permitiu que sua mente viajasse sem rumo, sentindo a presença singular de cada um dos titãs, que agora estavam entregues a um profundo sono reparador. Sentiu a aura forte e valente de Richard, mas que ao mesmo tempo emanava cordialidade e brandura. Sentiu a impressão doce e jovial de Kory, mas que também possuía um quê de orgulho e poder – o que não era de se estranhar, visto que a bela princesa de cabelos de fogo fora criada também como uma guerreira tamaraniana. Sentiu a mente racional de Victor, tão repleta de conhecimento e de uma vontade insaciável de aprender sempre mais, mas que em alguns momentos poderia se mostrar frágil e muito emotiva.

E então ela não sentiu mais nada. Porque não havia mais ninguém na Torre além dela e de seus três adormecidos amigos.

A ausência de Garfield foi semelhante a uma lâmina afiada que acabara de penetrar em seu peito e dilacerar sem piedade o seu pobre coração já tão machucado. Secretamente, ela queria muito que ele estivesse lá... queria ser capaz de sentir a sua aura vibrante e alegre, mas também tão intensa e atraente.

Mas ele não estava lá. E ela não fazia a menor ideia de onde ele poderia ter ido, ou do que estaria fazendo, ou até mesmo com quem ele estaria naquela noite.

E como aquela noite tinha um significado especial para Ravena. Porque num futuro há muito perdido e que agora se transformava num misterioso e enevoado presente, naquela mesma noite dois amigos se tornaram dois amantes. E um amor puro e verdadeiro nasceu entre eles. Um amor teimoso e que ainda existia, um amor que persistia apesar das intempéries, mas que no momento estava tão perdido quanto esse futuro.

Foi quando que, questionando-se sobre o possível paradeiro do metamorfo, Ravena experimentou mais uma vez daquela terrível sensação de que algo muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer. Era estranho para ela sentir isso novamente. Esse desespero forte e dolorido que crescia em seu peito, esse grito silencioso que se formava em sua garganta e quase a impedia de respirar.

Mas ela o sentia. E o sentia crescer cada vez mais. Cada vez mais forte e cada vez mais pulsante.

Então, quando o alarme da Torre Titã emitiu o primeiro flash vermelho, a empata já se encontrava bem em frente ao computador. E milissegundos antes da sirene fazer o menor barulho, Ravena já havia se encarregado de desligar o botão de emergência e impedir, dessa forma, que os outros exaustos titãs fossem bruscamente acordados.

Qualquer que fosse o problema que estivesse acontecendo na cidade naquela hora da noite, a empata tinha certeza de que poderia cuidar sozinha.

Ou pelo menos, ela contava com isso.

Apertando o botão de vídeo, a jovem heroína não conseguiu evitar que os seus bonitos olhos violetas se arregalassem com a cena que se formou bem a sua frente. Porque no monitor apareceu a imagem de um espantado e muito ofegante Garfield, com cabelos desarrumados, rosto sujo de poeira e com um filete de sangue escorrendo de um pequeno corte que podia ser visto no canto de seu lábio inferior.

"Garfield! O que está acontecendo? Onde você está?" Perguntou com apreensão assim que viu a caótica imagem do rapaz na tela.

"Rae!" Exclamou o metamorfo com visível espanto. "Os outros estão aí com você?" Era difícil visualizar exatamente o lugar aonde Garfield se encontrava. Estava muito escuro e tudo o que Ravena conseguia definir era alguns escombros ao fundo, além de poder escutar claramente vários gritos de socorro.

"Eles não estão aqui... ainda estão dormindo. Garfield, eu preciso que você me diga o que está acontecendo! Que confusão toda é essa?"

"Rae... eu achei o garoto... o Irmão Sangue..."

Por um instante, ela não conseguiu se mover. Ou pensar. Ou até mesmo respirar. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo... poderia? Depois de tudo o que ela fizera para garantir que Garfield e Sebastian não viessem a se encontrar... depois de tudo o que ela fizera para garantir que nada de ruim viesse a acontecer a ele... será que... será que todos os seus esforços foram em vão?

Mas de jeito nenhum.

"Estou tentando localizar o sinal do seu comunicador e estarei aí com você o mais rápido que puder!" Apesar de sua voz soar firme, suas delicadas mãos tremiam tanto que ela mal conseguia começar a mexer no computador. "Mas enquanto isso, você não pode enfrentar Sebastian sozinho, você me ouviu? Ele é muito forte e muito perigoso, você não pode lutar contra ele, Garfield!"

"Isso não é uma opção, Ravena. O garoto é maluco e na hora que ele me viu começou a falar como os titãs tinham acabado com a vida dele! Ele tá destruindo o lugar todo! Tem muitas pessoas aqui, Rae, pessoas inocentes e se eu não fi-"

E a conexão se perdeu. A única imagem que havia na tela do monitor era uma escuridão aterradora. O único som que poderia ser escutado era um silêncio sinistro.

Ela perdera a conexão com Garfield antes de conseguir localizá-lo. E isso não era nada bom.

Correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam aguentar, Ravena chegou até o terraço da Torre e, concentrando-se o máximo que conseguia, reunindo todo o seu poder, foi capaz de desdobrar a sua alma e liberá-la para os confins da cidade, a fim de que conseguisse encontrar a aura única de Garfield. Uma aura que ela já conhecia muito bem e que, se tivesse sorte, poderia vir a localizar.

Sua alma em formato de um etéreo corvo gigante percorreu cada esquina, cada beco, cada rua de Jump. Explorou prédios, casas, bares, _shoppings_. E foi tudo tão rápido, tão alucinado e frenético que em questão de meros minutos já havia retornado ao corpo da jovem maga.

A sua busca fora um sucesso e ela sabia exatamente o local em que Garfield se encontrava.

Sem se importar com a perigosa exaustão que começava a sentir por causa da projeção astral, Ravena fechou os olhos, sussurrou suas três palavras mágicas e, deixando seu corpo ser completamente envolvido por um redemoinho de energia negra, desapareceu do terraço da Torre Titã.

.

.

A primeira coisa da qual ela se deu conta quando sentiu seu corpo se materializar foi a dor. Uma dor lancinante e sem precedentes que se iniciou em sua cabeça e logo pôde ser sentida dominando cada célula do seu pequeno corpo. Uma dor que a fez cair de joelhos ao chão e levar suas mãos ao pescoço, como se dessa forma fosse conseguir controlar a sua respiração forçada e arquejante.

Ela tinha usado poder demais. Realizar uma projeção astral daquela magnitude e em seguida se teletransportar por quilômetros e mais quilômetros foi muito para Ravena.

E ela não estava forte o suficiente para isso.

Suas emoções estavam muito instáveis e desgastadas por conta dos acontecimentos recentes. Afeição estava deprimida, Timidez já poderia ser considerada um caso perdido e Felicidade... Felicidade estava morta. De novo.

Mas então... como ela poderia enfrentar Sebastian e impedir que o futuro voltasse a se repetir? Como ela poderia salvar Garfield? Porque dessa vez, ela o salvaria. Dessa vez, ela lutaria com todas as forças. Dessa vez, para salvar o seu querido metamorfo, ela lutaria até não ter mais forças.

Por ele, pela segurança dele, pela vida dele, ela faria o possível e também o impossível.

Foi quando ela teve uma ideia. Uma ideia perigosa e muito, mas muito ousada. Uma ideia desesperada, para uma situação tão desesperada quanto.

Desde a queda de Trigon, Ravena conquistara um controle sobre suas emoções como jamais antes tivera. Inclusive, um controle sobre a sua emoção mais rebelde e complicada: a Raiva.

E por menos que a empata gostasse de admitir, Raiva era sim uma emoção poderosíssima. Uma emoção que seria capaz ignorar todas as fortes e persistentes dores que haviam se instalado no corpo da jovem, seria capaz de superar a fraqueza devido ao estado caótico das outras emoções, seria capaz de enfrentar Sebastian e assim pôr fim de uma vez por todas à ameaça que o herdeiro da Igreja do Sangue representava.

Pondo-se de pé, a jovem cerrou os punhos com força e tomou sua decisão.

E, bem devagar, deixou seus quatro olhos vermelhos se abrirem.


	31. A história da fúria de uma mulher

Teen Titans não me pertence.

.

.

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

.

.

Nota da autora: Pois então, depois de taaaanta enrolação, o momento da "pancadaria" finalmente chegou! rsrs Só ressaltando o que já foi dito anteriormente, cenas de luta não são lá o meu forte, então... paciência, por favor. Juro que fiz o melhor possível! Ah! E mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelos comentários! Fico muito contente em saber que a história agradou!

No mais, desejo a todos uma boa leitura!

Abraços, Laarc!

.

.

Com seus quatro olhos bem abertos, Ravena pôde finalmente perceber aonde estava.

Num beco deserto e muito escuro.

"Inacreditável!" Rosnou com impaciência. "Tanta energia gasta e pra quê? Por acaso vim parar no lugar errad-"

E então ela ouviu os gritos histéricos, o choro compulsivo, o barulho ensurdecedor das sirenes da polícia.

Música para os seus ouvidos.

Ajeitando a sua capa e deixando o capuz encobrir o seu rosto deformado por sua transformação demoníaca, deu alguns passos para fora daquele beco sombrio e logo chegou a uma rua. Foi quando a jovem pôde ver, não muito longe dali, uma enorme confusão armada. Eram pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, mulheres aflitas e chorosas, repórteres fotografando tudo e tentando descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo naquele lugar, agentes da polícia fazendo todo o possível para acalmar a população e auxiliar algumas pessoas que estavam saindo de dentro de uma grande – e, diga-se de passagem, bastante avariada – casa de show.

Por um instante, ela ficou ali, paradinha... apenas contemplando aquela cena e permitindo que a sua alma demoníaca fosse, aos poucos, alimentada por todo o medo, pavor e desespero presentes na atmosfera. Sentia-se como se estivesse aproveitando de um farto banquete. Deliciando-se em um banquete de emoções das mais negativas. E era tudo tão saboroso, tão ambrosíaco e tão viciante que a cada segundo que passava tornava-se mais difícil parar de se deleitar com o pânico alheio. E a cada grito de terror, a cada lágrima que escorria, a cada lamento suplicante que chegava aos seus ouvidos, Ravena sentia o sorriso maquiavélico em seu rosto se alargar mais e mais.

Ela estava perdendo o controle, estava cedendo aos caprichos da Raiva... e de forma alguma ela poderia deixar isso continuar a acontecer.

"Eu estou no controle." Disse com certa dificuldade para si mesma e esforçando-se para que aquele sorriso cruel sumisse de uma vez por todas de seus lábios. "Eu estou no controle. Eu estou no controle." Repetiu com um tom de voz mais firme e confiante. Por fim, conseguiu assumir uma expressão de seriedade e, procurando inspirar e expirar com calma, conjurou sua magia.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Como se o seu corpo mergulhasse no asfalto, a heroína desapareceu sem deixar rastros.

.

.

Ele já lidara com pessoas zangadas antes.

Um Asa Noturna muito azedo por causa de dias e mais dias sem dormir? Fichinha!

Uma irritadiça Ravena explodindo todas as janelas da Torre? Mamão com açúcar!

Um mal-humorado Ciborgue xingando a tudo e a todos por causa de um arranhão na lateral do seu precioso neném? Tranquilo!

Uma furiosa Estelar chamando-o de _Chlorbag valblernelk _(seja lá o que isso viesse a significar)? Sem problemas!

Mas nunca na sua curta vida de apenas dezenove anos, Garfield Logan vira alguém tão zangado quanto Sebastian. E zangado nem era o termo mais ideal para se usar. Porque o jovem herdeiro do legado do Sangue estava enlouquecidamente, ensandecidamente, desvairadamente furioso.

E Garfield sabia muito bem o porquê daquele menino estar tão irado. Não que ele estivesse, de repente, sentindo empatia pelo jovem vilão, mas se tinha algo que Garfield entendia com perfeição era justamente como era ruim se sentir frustrado e desiludido. E ele sabia que Sebastian estava a experimentar desse abominável sentimento que é a frustração. Afinal de contas, os titãs não haviam apenas descoberto o esconderijo secreto da Igreja do Sangue como também colocaram vários integrantes do diabólico culto atrás das grades, além de terem apreendido todas as armas, documentos falsos e drogas que estavam no esconderijo subterrâneo. Sebastian, além de estar sendo procurado pela polícia, tivera os seus planos de raptar Ravena e de alguma forma trazer Trigon de volta à Terra brutalmente frustrados. E, para o enorme azar de Garfield, o loirinho provou ser desse tipo de gente que exibia um comportamento um tanto quanto violento e agressivo quando motivado pela súbita desilusão. Ou talvez... muito violento e, definitivamente, muito, mas muito agressivo.

Desde o momento em que os olhos verdes do herói e os olhos escarlates do vilão se cruzaram, o caos reinou dentro daquela boate. A fúria que o loiro sentiu na hora em que viu que um dos seus detestáveis inimigos estava bem a sua frente foi suficiente para liberar uma grande quantidade de poder que Trigon lhe dera, quebrando todas as lâmpadas do lugar e deixando o ambiente mergulhado numa densa escuridão.

A partir daí, tudo fora de mal a pior.

Os gritos de medo das pessoas se intercalavam com os berros raivosos de Sebastian, que por sua vez começou a lançar raios de energia para todos os cantos possíveis. O rapazinho atirava para o teto, para os lados, quebrava mesas, cadeiras, garrafas. O ódio dominara por completo tanto o seu corpo quanto a sua mente, deixando-a sem nenhum resquício de razão. Ele não queria apenas acabar com a raça daquela aberração verde que estava ali com ele. Ele não queria apenas se vingar dos titãs por terem descoberto o seu esconderijo e dificultado imensamente a sua vida.

Agora, ele queria descontar a sua ira em tudo e em todos, e destruir qualquer coisa que ousasse cruzar o seu caminho.

Graças a sua aguçada visão noturna, Garfield conseguia ter uma boa noção do que estava acontecendo e pôde ajudar algumas pessoas a saírem de dentro da boate. Por sorte o lugar estava um pouco vazio, mas mesmo assim o herói estava muito preocupado com a segurança das poucas dezenas de pessoas que lá se encontravam. Transformando-se num ágil e pequeno macaco, desviou sem muitos problemas de um perigoso raio de energia – que acabou por acertar e destruir o equipamento do DJ – buscou refúgio atrás de uma grande e tombada mesa de metal e, transformando-se de volta em humano, contatou a Torre. O metamorfo estava tão absorto na conversa com Ravena que quase não percebeu que, bem acima dele, uma viga estava começando a ceder. Quando o gigante pedaço de aço desabou, o rapaz escapou por um triz, perdendo apenas o seu comunicador, que escorregou da sua mão durante a fuga e acabou soterrado – e esmagado – pela queda da viga.

"Onde está você, titã?" Garfield escutou o vilão berrar com um ódio profundo. "Além de ser uma aberração também é covarde? SAIA DE ONDE ESTIVER E VENHA ME ENFRENTAR!"

Esgueirando-se ainda por trás da mesa, Garfield fazia o possível para não fazer barulho e não entregar a sua posição. Ravena lhe dissera para não enfrentar o garoto... mas o que ele poderia fazer? A ideia de começar uma luta contra o Irmão Sangue lhe parecia um tanto quanto razoável, mas... mas ainda havia algumas pessoas ali dentro e que poderiam se machucar com severidade se pegas no fogo cruzado. E ele não poderia nem pensar que algo desse tipo pudesse acontecer. A sua prioridade, naquela hora, não era enfrentar o vilão, mas sim prestar todo o auxílio possível às vítimas da fúria sem precedentes daquele garoto maluco.

Tomando sua decisão, o rapaz começou a procurar por quaisquer pessoas que ainda estivessem correndo perigo. Encontrou três muito assustadas garçonetes refugiadas embaixo de uma mesa de madeira. Transformando-se num pequeno lagarto, se dirigiu até as moças e, assumindo mais uma vez sua forma original, guiou silenciosamente o trio até bem próximo a saída. Ignorando as ofensas e provocações profanadas por Sebastian, e se protegendo de uma chuva de estilhaços de vidro – devido a recente quebra de uma prateleira de vidro que ficava no fundo do balcão do bar – o metamorfo auxiliou um homem que estava ferido na perna e uma moça com um pulso torcido. Após garantir a segurança do casal, resgatou um senhor de idade que tinha um corte muito feio na testa e voltou a procurar por mais vítimas.

E então, Garfield não encontrou mais ninguém.

Agora, era apenas ele e Sebastian.

"Sinto muito, Ravena..." Sussurrou para si mesmo. "Mas eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. Não posso deixar que esse moleque continue com essa destruição toda." Forçando um pouco os olhos, conseguiu enxergar as costas de Sebastian e, assumindo a forma de um majestoso tigre, avançou com tudo para cima do vilão.

.

.

Sebastian não conseguia enxergar muita coisa. Mas não que ele precisasse enxergar algo para causar uma destruição do tamanho da que ele estava causando. Sem se importar nem com nada nem com ninguém, o jovem continuava a concentrar sua energia e liberá-la a esmo na forma de perigosíssimos raios de energia. E ele tinha certeza absoluta de que se continuasse nesse ritmo iria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabar acertando aquele maldito titã verde.

Aquela criatura patética... aquele covarde... aquele desperdício de oxigênio que estava fugindo dele como um cachorrinho assustado. Por que aquele titã imbecil não o enfrentava cara-a-cara? Por que ele continuava a se esgueirar pelos cantos daquele lugar? Por que ele fugia?

Foi quando Sebastian sentiu uma súbita mudança na atmosfera. E sentiu que algo avançava com uma velocidade surpreendente para cima dele. Virando o seu corpo o mais rápido que pôde, conseguiu erguer uma barreira protetora bem a tempo de evitar que um enorme animal o atacasse.

"Já deveria imaginar que um covarde igual a você fosse me atacar pelas costas!" Ralhou com desdém. O animal, por sua vez, respondeu a provocação com um rugido selvagem e avançou mais uma vez para cima do loiro.

Envolvendo uma mesa de metal com sua energia negra, Sebastian a lançou contra o metamorfo transformado, atingindo-o em cheio na lateral de seu gigantesco corpo. O impacto foi tão forte que não só foi capaz de arremessar o pesado corpo do tigre a alguns metros de distância para longe de Sebastian, como também fez Garfield voltar a sua forma humana.

Levantando-se com dificuldade, o rapaz levou uma mão até suas costelas que, por sorte, não haviam quebrado devido a força do impacto com o metal, mas nem por isso estavam menos doloridas.

"Cara... lá se vai a minha Lacoste favorita..." Lamentou o herói para si mesmo enquanto observava com pesar um enorme corte na sua camisa preta. Tornando a olhar para o seu inimigo, assumiu a forma de um lobo e praticamento voou para cima de Sebastian.

Com uma mão apenas, o vilão ergueu outra barreira de energia e evitou mais uma vez que fosse dilacerado pelas garras do titã. Usando sua mão que estava livre, disparou alguns raios contra o animal que o atacava, que, por sua vez, devido a sua grande agilidade, conseguiu desviar da perigosa sessão de ataques.

Recuando um pouco, Rapaz-fera voltou a sua forma original e tentou retomar o fôlego. Aquela luta não estava indo nada bem. Ele já se sentia muito cansado e não conseguira ainda nem encostar num único fio de cabelo do garoto.

"Então, _verme_! O que que houve? Por acaso já cansou, hein?" Perguntou Sebastian com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

"Se eu cansei?" Retrucou rapidamente Garfield, fazendo o possível para não demonstrar o quanto Sebastian estava correto ao dizer aquilo. "Tô só aquecendo, ô Júnior!" E em questão de segundos, um enorme urso surgiu no exato lugar aonde estava Garfield. O gigantesco mamífero avançou sobre o Irmão Sangue com uma rapidez incrível, atacando-o com uma poderosa patada, que fez o jovenzinho literalmente voar e bater bem de encontro a uma parede.

Soltando um rugido vitorioso, o urso logo se transformou em um touro, que correu com tudo em direção a Sebastian. O rapaz, por sua vez, levantou com extrema dificuldade devido a intensa dor que sentiu na hora em que suas costas bateram no concreto. Com olhos muito arregalados, viu um imenso touro correr bem em sua direção. Sem perder tempo, se concentrou o máximo que pôde e conseguiu envolver uma grande viga de aço e atirá-la contra o bovino, acertando-o com uma força sobre-humana.

A dor que Garfield sentiu no momento em que a viga se chocou contra o seu corpo foi algo indescritível. Caindo ao chão na sua forma humana, o rapaz mal conseguia se mover, muito menos se levantar e voltar a atacar. Suas costelas doíam tanto que agora ele tinha certeza absoluta de que havia quebrado uma ou duas delas.

"Sinceramente, eu esperava mais de você, seu verme!" A arrogância transbordava da voz do herdeiro do Sangue, e o rapazinho se aproximava cada vez mais do abatido herói. Desferindo um chute contra a danificada caixa torácica de Rapaz-fera, conseguiu arrancar um violento grito de dor do titã. "O que foi? Tá doendo, é?" Com uma risada macabra, apontou seu dedo indicador na direção da cabeça de Garfield. "Por ter me garantido uma boa diversão, serei misericordioso com você!" Falou enquanto concentrava uma significativa quantidade de energia na ponta do seu dedo. "Não se preocupe. Vou acabar de uma vez só com o seu sofr-"

Mas o vilão não conseguiu terminar de falar pois uma gargalhada o interrompeu, ecoando pelas ruínas que a boate havia se tornado. Uma gargalhada tão sinistra e tão demoníaca que ambos os rapazes sentiram um arrepio terrível lhes percorrer a espinha na hora que a escutaram.

Esquecendo completamente da presença do titã esverdeado, Sebastian desfez o seu ataque e passou a procurar pela origem daquele som. "Q-Quem está aí?" Sua voz trêmula e quebrada traduzia todo o medo que o jovem vilão começara a sentir naquele momento. E a única resposta que ele obteve foi outra gargalhada, se possível, mais horripilante e mais maldosa do que a primeira. "N-Não teste a m-minha paciência!" Vociferou o jovem, afastando-se de Garfield e olhando freneticamente ao seu redor. Se antes não estava se importando com a escuridão que ele mesmo criara, agora, mais do que tudo, desejava um pouco de luz. "Pare de brincar comigo e mostre a sua cara!"

"E quem disse que eu estou brincando, Sebastian?" Uma voz rouca e tão fria quanto o próprio gelo cortou o ar como uma navalha afiada.

Com os olhos arregalados, e também um pouco molhados por causa de algumas lágrimas que se formaram devido a intensa dor, Garfield começou a se levantar do chão, uma mão fracamente pressionada contra suas machucadas costelas. Ele conhecia aquela voz. Estava diferente, sem dúvida, um pouco mais sádica e maldosa, mas ele tinha certeza de que sabia exatamente quem era o dono, ou melhor, a dona daquela voz.

E então ele a viu.

Começou como uma mera sombra deslizando sorrateiramente pela escuridão da noite, mas que, aos poucos, foi ganhando contornos mais visíveis e assumindo uma forma já bastante conhecida pelo metamorfo.

Das sombras, emergiu Ravena.

Mas aquela Ravena que acabara de surgir bem na frente de Garfield não era em nada semelhante à Ravena que ele via todo dia na Torre. Aquela Ravena aparentava ser mais alta, mais poderosa, mais imponente e severa. Seu corpo parecia emitir um brilho próprio, fraco, quase como uma luz fantasmagórica, mas o suficiente para fazê-la se destacar em meio àquela densa escuridão. O seu capuz não mais cobria o seu rosto, permitindo ver seus cabelos violetas que, misteriosamente, mesmo sem a presença de vento, estavam esvoaçantes. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Garfield – e o que mais o deixou preocupado – foram os quatro olhos da moça, tão vermelhos que pareciam queimar como o próprio fogo do inferno.

"Ravena..." O murmúrio que escapou dos lábios de Rapaz-fera foi quase inaudível. Quase, porque Sebastian foi capaz de escutá-lo muito bem.

Desviando seus espantados e arregalados olhos vermelhos daquela figura sinistra que acabara de se materializar bem na sua frente, o loiro passou a encarar Garfield, como se procurasse no rosto do metamorfo um sinal, qualquer sinal que fosse, de que o herói pudesse estar mentindo ou, até mesmo, ter se enganado quanto à identidade daquele ser tão diabólico.

"Garfield, seria melhor você se afastar. Tenho assuntos pendentes a tratar com o meu... _noivo_."

Se Garfield planejava falar alguma coisa, ele não o fez. As palavras pareciam congelar em sua garganta e nenhum som sequer ousava sair de sua boca. Ele estava mudo e seu corpo, completamente paralisado.

Percebendo que o jovem não se movera, Ravena repetiu, olhando-o fixamente. "Eu já disse para se afastar, Garfield. Não quero que você se machuque mais do que já está ferido." Quando o rapaz deu alguns curtos e hesitantes passos para trás, a endemoniada heroína levou seu olhar até o Irmão Sangue. "Sebastian... Sebastian..." Sua fala perdeu o tom sério e preocupado com o qual havia se dirigido ao metamorfo e se tornou, então, dissimulada, cínica. "Vejo que já está aproveitando dos poderes que meu _querido_ pai lhe deu, não é mesmo?"

O garoto engoliu em seco. "C-Como... c-como vocês descobriram? Como encontraram o meu esconderijo? Como você sabe sobre o noivado?" Perguntou com visível assombro. Nada disso fazia sentido! Sebastian lembrava-se perfeitamente de que Mestre Trigon lhe dissera que a Gema de nada sabia sobre os planos da Igreja do Sangue. O deus-demônio também lhe dissera que a moça se encontrava enfraquecida devido a algum problema que ela tivera com a emoção Felicidade e que, por isso mesmo, poderia ser facilmente subjugada. Mas aquele ser a sua frente em nada lhe parecia com a Ravena sobre a qual Trigon lhe falara.

Na verdade, aquele ser a sua frente mal parecia ser... humano.

"Como eu sei de tudo isso? Bem... não te interessa!" A sua voz soava tão rouca que a resposta pareceu mais um rosnado do que qualquer outra coisa. "Mas eu devo dizer, Sebastian, que você fez algo que me deixou com muita... raiva. E eu não costumo ser muito legal quando estou com raiva."

Com um sorriso perverso nos lábios, conjurou seus poderes e envolveu o frágil e pequeno corpo do vilão com famintos tentáculos negros, atando-o firmemente e apertando-o sem piedade. E a cada grito de dor que escapava dos lábios do loiro, mais sanguinário se tornava o seu sorriso.

"E-Eu não... ahhh... eu não fiz NADA! AAHHH! Disse entre um grito e outro e com extrema dificuldade para respirar. Mas do que é que aquela mulher poderia estar falando? Ele não tivera a chance de fazer nada ainda!

"Ah, mas você fez sim." Com um simples movimento de suas mãos, libertou o Irmão Sangue que, por sua vez, caiu de joelhos ao chão. "Você destruiu o meu futuro, pivete, e por isso, eu nunca... nunca poderei te perdoar!"

"Você é uma louca varrida, isso sim! Eu não te fiz nada, demônio! Foram vocês! Vocês, seus titãs imprestáveis, que destruíram a minha vida!" Levantando-se com dificuldade, disparou um raio de energia contra Ravena, mas a moça se provou mais ágil e impediu o golpe criando uma espessa barreira protetora. "Eu não sei como vocês descobriram sobre os meus planos, mas não importa mais!" Vociferou o enlouquecido rapaz, atirando mais e mais raios de energia contra a barreira criada por Ravena. "Eu vou matar todos vocês! Vou acabar com a sua raça, seu demônio maldito! E depois que eu terminar com você, vou arrancar a cabeça daquela aberração verde!"

De todas as coisas que Sebastian poderia ter dito, ameaçar a vida de Garfield foi, sem dúvida alguma, a mais estúpida delas.

E também, a mais perigosa.

Desfazendo o seu escudo protetor, a heroína criou rapidamente uma enorme garra negra que, segurando com firmeza a gola da camisa de Sebastian, suspendeu o rapaz a cerca de um metro acima do chão. Vários tentáculos negros oscilando furiosamente podiam ser vistos saindo por debaixo da capa da empata, seus olhos vermelhos se tornaram ainda mais ameaçadores e o sorriso diabólico presente em seus lábios deu lugar a uma expressão colérica. Levitando até que ficasse cara-a-cara com o loiro, Ravena falou ao pé do ouvido do seu inimigo "Você pode me ameaçar quantas vezes quiser. Pode até me chamar do que bem entender... porque eu não me importo. Mas se você ousar tocar num só fio de cabelo de Garfield, seu pivete imundo, eu vou te ensinar que existe coisa nessa vida muito pior do que a morte. Você me ouviu, moleque?"

"Parece que foi você quem não me ouviu, Gema." Respondeu Sebastian quase trincando os dentes, loucura e maldade estampadas em seu semblante. "Eu. Vou. Matar. Todos. Vocês. E agora estou até pensando em começar com aquele verme ali." Disse com muita audácia e olhando fixamente para um Garfield muito, mas muito do espantado.

Sem conseguir evitar que os seus quatro olhos se arregalassem ao ouvir a resposta petulante do Irmão Sangue, a titã olhou de relance para a figura abatida do metamorfo e, voltando a encarar o seu inimigo, soltou um grunhido raivoso. "Você, seu pirralho arrogante, acabou de causar a sua própria ruína... e não diga que eu não o avisei!"

Usando de toda a força que possuía, arremessou o loiro contra a parede. "Você já me causou muitos problemas, Sebastian!" Vociferou enquanto se aproximava do rapaz, que agora estava caído ao chão, sangrando e gemendo de dor. "Você me sequestrou, feriu as minhas emoções com a sua magia de segunda categoria, teve a ousadia de enfiar essa sua língua suja na minha boca e..." Quando estava bem perto dele, se agachou e posicionou suas mãos sobre o peitoral do jovem. "... e como se isso não fosse ruim o bastante, você..." E, de repente, sentiu sua mandíbula travar. A lembrança da morte de Garfield estava gravada como a ferro e fogo em sua memória... e como aquela lembrança doía. "E como se nada daquilo fosse ruim o bastante, você ainda matou a minha pessoa mais importante!"

Sem se importar com as lágrimas que caíam livremente dos seus quatro olhos, concentrou todo o seu poder e invocou sua magia. "Diga ao meu pai que eu mandei um 'vai se ferrar'! Azarath, Metrion. Zinthos." Num piscar de olhos, um imenso vórtex negro surgiu e, em questão de meros segundos, desapareceu, levando consigo o corpo de Sebastian.

Mesmo com as pernas trêmulas, a empata se pôs de pé e continuou a olhar com fervor para o local onde, há segundos atrás, estivera o terrível vilão.

Acabou... finalmente acabou. Ravena usara todo o seu poder e assim conseguira criar um portal e enviar Sebastian para a mesma dimensão na qual aprisionara Trigon. E agora o mundo estava livre da ameaça do Irmão Sangue. Para sempre.

E foi aí que, depois de um longo suspiro de alívio, ela sorriu. Mas não foi o sorriso venenoso que até então dominara os seus lábios. Esse sorriso fora um fraco, sincero e bonito sorriso, capaz de traduzir todo o contentamento que ela sentia naquele exato momento. E esse maravilhoso sorriso alcançou os seus olhos, que agora eram apenas duas belas ametistas, molhadas de serenas lágrimas devido a sensação revigorante de uma missão cumprida.

Ela não estava feliz, por que a Felicidade não mais lhe pertencia, mas estava imensamente satisfeita com o que fizera.

Ravena conseguira salvar a vida de Garfield. Depois de tanta dor, tantas lágrimas e tanta preocupação, ela finalmente conseguira garantir a segurança do seu amado Garfield.

Conseguira garantir a segurança daquele que seria a sua pessoa mais importante.

E então ela sentiu o cansaço, que logo se transformou numa exaustão profunda e muito ameaçadora. E ela sentiu toda a sua energia deixar o seu corpo numa velocidade surpreendente. Fechando seus dois olhos violetas, permitiu que a gravidade fizesse o seu trabalho. E o único pensamento que vagava pela sua fatigada mente era de como iria doer quando o seu corpo, por fim, se encontrasse com o chão.


	32. A história da promessa

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Nota da autora: Olá a todos! Recebi alguns reviews e mensagens perguntando se a história estava acabando e sim, esta fic está mesmo chegando ao fim... O próximo capítulo, que será a conclusão da história, deverá ser postado o mais breve possível. Ainda não decidi se vou ou não escrever um epílogo... mas de qualquer forma aviso no próximo capítulo.

No mais, desejo a todos uma boa leitura!

Laarc!

.

.

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

_Flashback_

.

.

Ele já ouvira aquela risada antes. Aquela risada tão vazia, mas ao mesmo tempo tão farta.

Vazia de bondade, candura e misericórdia. Vazia de alma.

Farta de malícia, crueldade e perversidade. Farta dos mais atrozes pecados.

E no momento em que a escutara, sentiu um desconfortável e involuntário arrepio lhe subir pela espinha e fazer seu corpo todo estremecer. Naquela hora, ele sentiu medo. Muito medo.

Mas o medo que Garfield sentiu não foi por ele, mas sim, por ela. Porque ele sabia exatamente quem fora a autora daquela risada tão desumana. E ele também sabia que, na hora em que a escutou, algo estava muito errado.

Ravena não costumava ceder tão facilmente aos caprichos do seu lado demoníaco. Muito pelo contrário. A jovem empata era sempre muito rígida consigo mesma, sempre meditando e buscando o autocontrole para evitar uma catástrofe. Para evitar que se tornasse apenas uma marionete nas mãos de Trigon.

Mas dessa vez ela deixara que o demônio dentro de si tomasse conta e isso preocupava enormemente Garfield.

Ele tinha medo que ela perdesse o controle e fizesse alguma besteira. Alguma besteira com a qual ela teria muita dificuldade em lidar depois. Alguma besteira irreparável.

Mas, apesar de todos os seus temores e de toda a preocupação que estava sentindo, Garfield não conseguia fazer nada além de assistir à cena que se desenrolava bem a sua frente. Seu corpo estava paralisado. Sua boca, seca. Seus olhos, vidrados. E foi com estes mesmos olhos muito vidrados que ele viu a imponente figura da empata enfrentar o Irmão Sangue.

Talvez "enfrentar" nem fosse o termo mais apropriado para se utilizar, uma vez que ela não parecia estar lutando contra o garoto, mas sim, brincando com ele. Ela usava de seus poderes para erguê-lo do chão, atá-lo com seus tentáculos de energia, arremessá-lo como se fosse um boneco velho e descartável. Nas mãos daquela endemoniada Ravena de quatro furiosos olhos vermelhos, o Irmão Sangue – o mesmo Irmão Sangue que quase acabara com a vida de Garfield como se o metamorfo fosse um inseto insignificante – não passava de um frágil brinquedinho.

"Você já me causou muitos problemas, Sebastian!" Escutou a jovem ralhar para o vilão, que agora estava caído ao chão e tinha seus cabelos loiros tingidos de vermelho devido a um corte em sua cabeça. "Você me sequestrou, feriu as minhas emoções com a sua magia de segunda categoria, teve a ousadia de enfiar essa sua língua suja na minha boca e como se isso não fosse ruim o bastante, você..."

E ela de repente parou. Garfield estranhou bastante essa súbita hesitação na fala de Ravena, porque até então ela não demonstrara nenhum sinal de fraqueza ou vacilo. Ele podia ouvir como a moça começou a respirar com mais dificuldade, como o coração dela passou a bater mais forte e errático e podia até mesmo senti-la tremer. Foi quando ela retomou sua fala e Garfield percebeu que não havia apenas raiva e rancor presentes na voz rouca e quebrada dela. Havia também um quê de tristeza e pesar. Havia desalento e lágrimas... ela estava chorando.

"E como se nada daquilo fosse ruim o bastante, você ainda matou a minha pessoa mais importante!"

Dizem que existem certos momentos na vida de uma pessoa que o tempo parece parar completamente. Para Garfield, o exato instante em que ele ouviu essas palavras deixando os lábios de Ravena foi um desses raros momentos.

Ele tinha certeza que ela só falara aquilo uma única vez, mas o espantado rapaz podia ouvir aquelas mesmas palavras reverberando em sua cabeça, ecoando em sua mente, ressonando em seus pensamentos. E ele as ouviu uma, duas, três, cem vezes.

Ele as ouvia sem parar.

"_...você matou a minha pessoa mais importante."_

Sentiu o ar deixar seus pulmões, seus joelhos fraquejarem, sua cabeça rodar. Inconscientemente, levou uma mão até o seu peito, apertando-o com força, tentando atenuar uma estranha dor que começara a sentir... como se o seu peito estivesse ardendo em chamas... como se sua pele tivesse sido brutalmente e repentinamente ferida.

E sentiu o mundo explodir ao seu redor.

.

.

Foi com enorme lentidão que ele abriu seus cativantes olhos verde-oliva e, devido a súbita claridade, se sentiu obrigado a piscar algumas vezes para acostumá-los com a desconfortável luz. Sua boca estava estranhamente seca e podia até sentir sua língua um pouco áspera e seus lábios levemente rachados.

Não demorou muito para Garfield perceber que não estava mais dentro daquela devastada boate e, a julgar pela luz do sol que atingia impiedosamente os seus olhos, não era mais de noite. Mas afinal do contas, o que tinha acontecido? Onde estavam Ravena e Sebastian? E o mais importante: onde é que ELE estava?

Esfregando o rosto e procurando respirar profundamente, se levantou com cuidado e, pondo-se de pé, avaliou o seu estado. Ainda vestia a mesma roupa com a qual fora na boate. Sua camisa preta ainda estava muito suja e rasgada. Mas, por incrível que pareça, ele não sentia mais aquela dor latejante que estava sentindo nas suas costelas. Na verdade, suas costelas estavam... normais. Que estranho... como ele poderia ter se curado tão rápido?

Quando o som fraco de água corrente chegou ao seus ouvidos, Garfield deu, pelo que seria a primeira vez, uma boa olhada na sua redondeza. E com olhos muito espantados ele viu uma paisagem bastante inesperada. Pra começar, ele estava de pé sobre uma grama bem verdinha. Árvores de todos os tamanhos o rodeavam e, um pouco mais a frente de onde ele se encontrava, havia um rio. Mas quando Garfield virou o seu corpo para olhar para trás ele viu algo que realmente nunca esperaria ver em toda a sua vida.

Porque a poucos metros dele estavam a Fera, majestosa e completamente ereta, bem ao lado de uma Ravena vestida no que parecia ser um suntuoso manto prateado. E essa Ravena, essa cintilante e deslumbrante Ravena prateada, tinha uma de suas delicadas mãos suavemente apoiada no braço daquele gigantesco animal, acariciando com ternura o esverdeado e vistoso pelo da Fera.

Com um suspiro fundo, o jovem herói deu o primeiro passo em direção àquele casal tão incomum. "Nós... nós já nos encontramos antes... não é mesmo?" Indagou o rapaz, encarando aquela diferente Ravena.

"Do que você se lembra?" A voz da moça foi suave e melodiosa, e Garfield não pôde evitar de se questionar mentalmente se era assim que os anjos soavam.

"Algumas coisas... está tudo um pouco confuso, mas... mas me lembro do suficiente, eu acho..." Respondeu Garfield coçando a nuca. E ele realmente se lembrava agora. De algum forma – e de uma forma que ele não fazia ideia de como explicar – aquelas últimas palavras pronunciadas por Ravena durante a luta contra o Irmão Sangue provocaram uma reação em sua mente e diversas lembranças que até então se encontravam adormecidas vieram à tona. Claro que sua memória ainda estava um tanto quanto nebulosa, mas aos poucos, conseguia se recordar de mais e mais detalhes.

"Eu não entendo..." Continuou o rapaz, seus olhos manifestando toda a confusão que ele sentia. "...mas eu me lembro agora. Me lembro de quando Ravena foi sequestrada, de quando enfrentei Sebastian e de... e de... quando eu... eu acho que eu morri... e eu não sei porque me lembro dessas coisas agora e porque eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada disso antes." Disse fracamente com o coração apertado.

A moça, que agora estava a poucos passos de distância de Garfield, lhe ofereceu um olhar solidário. "Você é capaz de se recordar por minha causa. O meu poder foi suficiente para preservar intactas tanto as suas memórias quanto as de Ravena, no entanto, devido ao choque emocional que ela sofreu, as lembranças dela despertaram muito mais rápido que as suas, que por sua vez permaneceram numa fase de latência até agora. Demorou um pouco, mas por fim consegui fazer com que você se recordasse de tudo o que aconteceu. Você... você lembra o que eu sou, Gar?"

"Sim..." Disse bem devagar e sem tirar os olhos daquela figura esplêndida. "Você é uma das emoções da Rae, não é mesmo? Uma emoção... recente." Vendo a bela emoção sorrir e assentir fracamente com a cabeça, ele completou. "Mas se você é uma emoção da Ravena, por que está aqui... e onde exatamente é aqui?"

Dessa vez, quem respondeu à pergunta não foi a jovem, mas sim o gigantesco animal que se encontrava ao lado dela. "Aqui, garoto, é o interior da sua mente." Sua voz soou como um trovão. Alta. Grave. Feroz. E Garfield sentiu o seu corpo estremecer quando a ouviu.

"O interior..." Repetiu baixinho. "Então Sebastian e Ravena... err... digo... a minha Ravena... eles estão..."

"Pela lógica, eles estão no exterior." Brincou a moça. "E não se preocupe, Gar, _sua_ Ravena está bem." Respondeu com um sorriso gracioso nos lábios e enfatizando de propósito o pronome possessivo que ele usara. "E que bom que você se recorda de mim. Acho que isso tornará as coisas um pouco mais fáceis de serem tanto explicadas quanto compreendidas." Suspirando fundo e ainda acariciando o pelo da Fera, a emoção prateada prosseguiu com sua fala. "Como você mesmo disse, eu sou sim uma emoção recente e ao contrário das outras emoções de Ravena, eu nasci em condições muito especiais. Eu nasci por causa de uma pessoa."

'Ela nasceu por minha causa. Ela nasceu pra mim.' Pensou Garfield, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte e mais rápido em seu peito.

"Pelo fato de eu ter nascido para alguém em especial, isso significa que eu não tenho um vínculo apenas com Ravena, mas também tenho uma ligação com essa pessoa. Eu tenho uma ligação com você, Garfield."

Com olhos arregalados, ele logo perguntou. "Então, é por isso que você está na minha mente? Por que você também... err... me pertence?"

Ela sacudiu de leve a cabeça, negando. "Não é bem isso. Eu pertenço sim a você, porque eu nasci por você e para você, somente para você. E para mais ninguém. Mas o motivo pelo qual eu estou aqui é um bem diferente."

Garfield percebeu como o olhar dela se tornou mais triste e melancólico e como a Fera virou o seu animalesco rosto para encará-la, olhando-a com um misto de ternura e compaixão. "Eu estou aqui porque, no momento, eu não sou mais bem-vinda na mente de Ravena. Quando fui forçada a deixar o meu verdadeiro lar, o vínculo que tenho com você me atraiu para dentro da sua própria mente. Dessa forma, fiz aqui a minha morada... mas uma morada passageira, assim espero, pois ainda tenho esperanças de poder retornar à minha casa."

"Peraí! Agora eu fiquei muito confuso! A Ravena te expulsou da mente dela? Mas... por quê? Por que ela faria uma coisa dessas?"

"Não foi um gesto voluntário, Gar... o que aconteceu foi que Ravena se deixou consumir pelo medo e pelo sentimento de culpa e, por isso, tomou uma decisão muito radical."

"Radical?" Grunhiu a Fera com um pouco de irritação. "Aquilo foi uma decisão muito estúpida, isso sim. Será que ela não percebe o quanto está enganada ao fazer uma coisa dessas?"

"E que decisão foi essa?" Questionou o metamorfo, sem deixar de notar o tom de voz irritado, mas também repleto de preocupação, da Fera.

"Você não estava errado quando disse que havia morrido, porque você realmente morreu quando enfrentou Sebastian. Você sacrificou a sua própria vida para salvar a dela." Apesar da bela emoção não conseguir enxergar como Garfield estava boquiaberto e com olhos bastante arregalados, ela podia sentir uma enorme tensão emanando do jovem. "E Ravena não reagiu muito bem à sua morte."

"O que ela fez?" O rapaz estava tão assombrado que sua fala soou como um fraco sussurro.

"Ela fez um pedido. Um pedido desesperado e cheio de mágoa e remorso. Sabe, Gar, Ravena optou por desistir do amor. Ela acha que o amor que nasceu entre vocês dois é o verdadeiro culpado pela sua morte e por isso ela acredita que ao abdicar desse amor estará garantindo a sua segurança. Então... ela usou o seu poder para fazer o tempo voltar e, dessa forma, impedir que vocês criassem laços. Ela... ela pediu para o tempo voltar até o momento em qu-"

"Ai não!" Exclamou de repente o rapaz, interrompendo a fala da emoção e levando as mãos à cabeça. "Eu sei o que ela fez! Ela... ela... caramba! Ela voltou até o momento que a gente tava na cozinha, porque foi lá que tudo começou! Eu não acredito!" Disse com um misto de revolta e amargor. "O culpado de verdade é o Irmão Sangue! Foi ele quem sequestrou a Rae e foi ele quem me matou! Como é que ela pode pensar que ela tem alguma culpa nisso tudo que aconteceu?"

"Ela está confusa e triste... e a dor da sua perda foi tão severa que ela prefere viver num mundo sem amor do que num mundo sem você. Mas Ravena não compreende o quanto está equivocada ao pensar dessa maneira. Ela está tão cega pelo medo de te perder novamente que não compreende o quão errada é essa decisão... ela não percebe que os laços que vocês dois criaram não se romperam devido a essa regressão temporal."

Abaixando a cabeça, Garfield passou a fitar o chão com visível tristeza. "Isso explica o comportamento dela... porque ela tava tão distante e fria... ai Ravena! Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas?" Lamentou para si mesmo. "Como você pode... desistir da gente dessa maneira..." Cerrando os punhos com força, ergueu a cabeça e bradou com súbita confiança. "Eu não posso deixar as coisas do jeito como estão! Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa... agora que eu me lembro... agora que eu sei o que aconteceu, não posso deixar a Ravena continuar a se afastar de mim! Eu não posso... não posso e não vou perder a Rae!

Ao escutar as palavras de Garfield e perceber como sua voz estava repleta de segurança, a Fera soltou um rugido vitorioso. "É assim que se fala, garoto! Te desejo sorte e espero que consiga colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dura dela!"

"Puxa, valeu!" Respondeu esboçando um sorriso confiante. "Se a Rae acha que eu vou desistir da gente assim tão fácil ela tá muito enganada!" Dando alguns passos em direção à bela emoção, e colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dela, o jovem falou com suavidade. "Assim que eu conversar com a Rae, ela vai mudar de ideia e vai te aceitar de novo... eu não vou perder a Rae e de jeito algum que eu vou deixar ela perder você, afinal, uma emoção especial como você não pode ser deixada de lado, não é mesmo, Amor?"

Com olhos marejados, a jovem deu um abraço apertado em Garfield. "Muito obrigada, Gar... muito obrigada de verdade. Espero que a faça mudar de ideia!"

"Eu vou fazer!" Disse enquanto retribuia o abraço com a mesma intensidade. "E isso é uma promessa."

Encostando de leve o rosto no ombro do rapaz e encontrando conforto no cheiro dele, a moça fechou os olhos e disse com delicadeza. "Você precisa ir agora... Boa sorte, Gar."

E isso foi a última coisa que Garfield escutou antes de sentir uma estranha dormência dominar o seu corpo.

.

.

Uma forte dor na lateral do seu corpo o fez abrir os olhos com uma rapidez tremenda e Garfield logo se deu conta de três coisas muito importantes. A primeira delas é que provavelmente ele não havia sido curado, já que suas costelas ainda doíam pra caramba. A segunda é que ele se encontrava mais uma vez imerso na densa escuridão da boate. E a terceira é que o tempo aparentemente não havia passado enquanto ele estava dentro da sua própria mente, uma vez que, graças à sua aguçada visão, ainda podia ver Ravena agachada ao lado do Irmão Sangue, pressionando uma mão contra o peito do vilão adolescente.

"Diga ao meu pai que eu mandei um 'vai se ferrar'!" Ouviu a moça falar um pouco antes de evocar a sua magia e fazer surgir um vórtex, que engoliu completamente Sebastian e desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu.

"Ravena, você está bem?" Perguntou com preocupação quando a viu se levantar com extrema dificuldade. Mas se a moça o escutou, não fez menção alguma de demonstrar, já que ela nem se virou para encará-lo. E então, ele viu, como em câmera lenta, as pernas dela fraquejarem, os braços penderem pesadamente ao lado do corpo e a cabeça dela inclinar ligeiramente para trás.

Como se esquecesse por completo da terrível dor que sentia devido aos seus severos machucados, Garfield correu para perto de Ravena e, momentos antes do corpo da heroína se encontrar com o chão, ele a envolveu em seus braços.

"Rae!" Gritou aflito. Ajoelhando-se no chão, colocou-a com cuidado sobre suas pernas dobradas e apoiou a cabeça dela contra o seu peitoral. "Rae! Rae, fala comigo, por favor!" Dizia enquanto sacudia levemente o corpo amolecido da empata. Ela estava tão pálida... muito mais pálida do que de costume.

"Hum..." Ouviu a jovem gemer fracamente. E na hora que ela abriu seus bonitos olhos violetas uma sensação incrível de alívio inundou o seu corpo. "Garfield, Sebastian... ele... ele..." Murmurou.

"Ei, Rae! Tá tudo bem... Sebastian se foi! Você conseguiu... seja lá o que você fez com ele, duvido muito que ele vai voltar a te machucar!"

Ela queria sorrir, mas seu corpo estava muito cansado para isso. "Que bom..." As palavras custaram a deixar os seus exaustos e ressecados lábios. "... estou tão cansada, Gar... tão cansada..." E os seus olhos recém-abertos começaram a se fechar mais uma vez.

"Não, Ravena! Você precisa ficar acordada! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Olha pra mim, Rae, por favor!" Implorou o atônito rapaz.

"Está tudo bem... eu só preciso dormir um pouco... usei muito poder..." Disse com suavidade, mas sem abrir os olhos.

"Ravena..."

"Não se preocupe... eu vou acordar... eu prometo que vou."

Envolvendo-a carinhosamente em seus braços e plantando um terno beijo na sua testa, Garfield secou algumas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela e a deixou dormir em paz.

E ele sabia. Sabia que ela ficaria bem. Afinal, ela prometera que iria acordar. Prometera que voltaria a abrir aqueles maravilhosos olhos que ele tanto gostava. Ela fizera uma promessa... e promessas não são quebradas.


	33. A história deles

Teen Titans não me pertence.

.

.

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

.

.

"_Você que é feita de azul_

_Me deixa morar nesse azul_

_Me deixa encontrar minha paz_

_Você que é bonita demais_

_Se ao menos pudesse saber_

_Que eu sempre fui só de você_

_Você sempre foi só de mim..."_

Tom Jobim

_._

_._

Assim que seus olhos se abriram, Ravena soube exatamente onde se encontrava. Ela estava na enfermaria. De novo. E essa seria o quê? A terceira, talvez quarta vez em que ela acordava na cama da enfermaria nos últimos dias? Ela não sabia mais... já tinha perdido as contas. Só sabia que isso estava quase virando uma rotina infeliz... e ela não gostava nada, mas nada mesmo disso.

Afinal, a ala médica era para os feridos... para os doentes... para os fracos. E se tinha uma coisa que a orgulhosa empata abominava acima de tudo, era justamente a ideia de parecer fraca.

Sim. Essa era, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma ideia repulsiva. Mas, porém, contudo, todavia, ela não poderia nunca negar que, desde que retornara ao passado, se sentira sim mais fraca do que de costume. Sentia-se mais cansada, mais sonolenta, mais... derrotada. E ela sabia que teria de se acostumar com essa fraqueza execrável. Teria que aprender a superar, de algum jeito, essa sensação horrivelmente dolorida causada pelo vazio que parecia corroer seu peito. Um vazio que se espalhava cada vez mais e profanava, corrompia, arruinava suas emoções já tão debilitadas.

Um vazio que não seria mais preenchido.

Pressionando suas mãos contra o colchão, ergueu um pouco seu corpo e se sentou na cama, apoiando de leve as costas contra a cabeceira. A primeira coisa que percebeu é que não estava vestindo mais o seu uniforme azul, mas sim um enorme camisola branco, e ela logo se questionou mentalmente há quanto tempo estaria dormindo.

'Com certeza por mais de um dia... caso contrário a Kory não trocaria a minha roupa.' Pensou enquanto esfregava os olhos.

E a segunda coisa que ela percebeu era que não estava sozinha na ala médica. Isso porque, a pouquíssimos metros dela, deitado na outra cama da enfermaria, se encontrava Garfield.

Virando um pouco a cabeça na direção do rapaz, Ravena deixou o seu olhar passear vagarosamente pela figura adormecida do metamorfo, admirando-o com visível afeto. O encosto da cama hospitalar na qual ele se encontrava deitado estava ligeiramente inclinado, o que permitia que ela visse melhor a forma como os olhos dele estavam sutilmente fechados, como sua boca estava entreaberta e como sua respiração era regulada e pausada. Mas foram outros detalhes que mais chamaram a atenção da moça, como os arranhões presentes no belo rosto do jovem e a enorme atadura que cobria por inteiro a região do seu tórax. O que será que acontecera a ele? Estaria gravemente ferido? Ravena não fazia ideia... ela se recordava dele caído ao chão à mercê de Sebastian, mas não imaginava que o Irmão Sangue o machucara tanto assim.

Esforçando-se para se levantar da cama e pouco se importando com o fato de estar descalça, Ravena se aproximou de Garfield e, sentando-se na beirada da cama do rapaz, colocou sua mão direita com delicadeza sobre o peito dele, que subia e descia num ritmo bem desacelerado. Fechando os olhos, concentrou sua energia – agora totalmente restabelecida – e permitiu que seu poder fluísse de suas mãos para o corpo dele, tratando suas feridas, reparando-o por completo.

"Sinto muito, Gar..." Disse com suavidade ao mesmo tempo em que a luz azulada que se formara sobre o corpo maltratado do herói começava a desaparecer, indicando o término do processo de cura. "Se eu tivesse chegado mais cedo, você não teria se machucado assim."

"Hum..." Arregalando os olhos, ouviu um murmúrio baixinho escapar dos lábios do jovem. "Nossa, mas você tem mesmo o péssimo hábito de se sentir culpada por tudo, não é mesmo?" A voz dele era sonolenta e arrastada, mas nem por isso deixou de surpreender a empata. "Ei, Rae. Bom saber que você já está de pé." Completou com um sorriso gentil nos lábios e abrindo os olhos bem devagar para que não sofressem muito com a claridade do ambiente.

"Ei, Garfield... eu não pretendia te acordar." Falou baixinho com as bochechas levemente coradas e sem perceber que sua mão ainda repousava sobre o peito do recém-curado rapaz.

"Não esquenta com isso, Rae!" Disse Garfield, agora se sentindo mais desperto. "Eu não deveria ter cochilado mesmo... mas é difícil não pegar no sono quando a Torre tá vazia e quando não se pode fazer nada a não ser ficar deitado nessa cama..."

"Vazia? Por quê?"

"O pessoal foi cuidar de Cinderblock no centro da cidade." Olhando de relance para o relógio na parede da enfermaria, continuou. "Eles saíram há uns quarenta minutos... acho que devem demorar um pouco para voltar."

"Cinderblock..." Murmurou baixinho. "Hum... eu dormi muito de novo, não é?"

"Dormiu sim! Hoje já é segunda. Você dormiu o domingo todo!" Respondeu com uma risada gostosa. "Acho que acabei de perder o meu posto de dorminhoco da Torre pra você, viu!" Provocou um pouco.

Esboçando um sorriso, Ravena assentiu fracamente. "É... acho que você tem razão." Então, como se de repente percebesse o quão próxima do metaformo ela estava, retirou rapidamente a mão de cima dele e se levantou. "Você está bem agora, suas feridas foram curadas e não incomodarão mais." Disse do modo mais seco que conseguiu e trocando o seu belo sorriso por uma expressão neutra. "Vou para o meu quarto." Dito isso, ela se virou e, antes de dar o primeiro passo para longe de Garfield, sentiu uma mão apertar com força o seu antebraço.

"Espera. Por favor, Rae."

"O que você quer?" Perguntou friamente, fazendo o possível e o impossível para ignorar o seu coração que batia acelerado. "O que você quer, Garfield?" Tornou a questionar assim que não ouviu nenhuma resposta.

"Eu quero... eu quero que você pare de fugir de mim." A voz dele soou baixa e controlada, mas ao mesmo tempo tão firme e autoritária que, na hora em que a escutou, Ravena sentiu suas pernas estremecerem. "Não quero que você fuja mais de mim, Ravena." Ela podia estar de costas para ele, mas percebeu que Garfield não mais estava deitado na cama, mas sim, em pé e bem atrás dela. "Eu prometi que não perderia você... e não pretendo quebrar essa promessa." Ouviu ele sussurrar em seu ouvido. E, lentamente e de uma maneira muito sensual, sentiu uma mão percorrer a sua cintura enquanto a outra, que há segundos atrás segurava possessivamente o seu braço, deslizava até sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos delicados nos dele. Podia sentir suas costas sendo firmemente pressionadas contra o peitoral de Garfield, num contato mais do que íntimo, e sentia também o calor incrível que parecia irradiar do corpo do rapaz. O hálito dele, fresco e quente ao mesmo tempo, viajava sem rumo pelo seu pescoço enquanto lábios travessos roçavam de leve a sua pele pálida e descoberta.

Por um breve momento, Ravena chegou até a pensar que se esquecera de como respirar. Suas pernas pareciam gelatina e seu coração batia furiosamente em seu peito.

Mas, esse breve momento teve um fim.

Respirando fundo, reuniu todo o seu controle e força de vontade e, desprendendo-se das mãos de Garfield, virou o seu corpo para encarar o rapaz, dando-lhe um olhar furiosíssimo e um forte empurrão logo em seguida.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" Perguntou com raiva, suas bochechas tão vermelhas quanto um tomate maduro. "Por acaso perdeu o juízo?"

Sem parecer se importar com a súbita explosão de raiva da parte dela, o jovem respondeu com um sorriso astuto. "Puxa, Rae... você não sabe mesmo o que eu estava fazendo? Achei que você fosse mais esperta que isso!"

"Escuta aqui, seu pé de alface ambulante!" Ralhou a garota. "Se você acha que por causa daquele beijo você tem permissão pra ficar se engraçando todo pra cima de mim, pois saiba que você está muito enganado! E se por acaso você pensa que eu sou uma qualquer igual a essas garotas com quem você geralmente sai, sinto te dizer que eu NÃO SOU!"

O sorriso que até então estava presente nos lábios dele deu lugar a uma expressão de repentina seriedade. "Eu não penso, nunca pensei e nunca vou pensar em você como sendo uma qualquer, Ravena." Franzindo as sobrancelhas e se aproximando um pouco dela, continuou "E sabe o que eu acho? Acho que já tá passando da hora de você parar com essa encenação toda, porque eu já tô cansado disso!"

"Encenação?" Proferiu com um misto de estupefação e revolta. "Encenação? Você com certeza bateu essa sua cabeça dura em algum lugar!"

"Se tem alguém aqui que tem a cabeça dura, esse alguém é você!" Retrucou usando o mesmo tom de voz violento que a moça.

"Como você ousa, Garfield?"

"Como eu ouso? Eu que deveria te perguntar isso! Como _você_ ousa mentir pra mim e me enganar esse tempo todo, isso sim!"

"Enganar? Do que você está falan-"

"EU ME LEMBRO!" Gritou com força, mal deixando a moça terminar de falar. Com mais calma e respirando profundamente, ele continuou. "Eu me lembro, tá bom!"

"O q-quê?" Ela engoliu em seco. "Você s-se lembra do q-quê?" A pergunta saiu como um sussurro e ela não estava muito certa de que queria ouvir uma resposta.

Antes de respondê-la, o rapaz permitiu que seus olhos se encontrarem com os dela, encarando-a ardentemente, e Ravena podia jurar que viu fogo naquele olhar tão penetrante. "Tudo." Disse pausadamente. "Eu me lembro de tudo. Tudo o que aconteceu. Eu... eu me lembro de tudo o que você está escondendo de nós e... de mim."

Levando ambas as mãos a boca e tentando – mas falhando – abafar um gemido de espanto, a empata deixou transparecer todo o choque, assombro e pânico que começou a sentir naquele momento. Seu corpo tremia e um nó dolorido se formou em sua garganta. E então, Ravena fez a única coisa que conseguia fazer naquela hora.

Conjurando seus poderes, ela desapareceu de vez da enfermaria.

.

.

Com os olhos fechados e deixando escapar um suspiro pra lá de exausto, a jovem heroína passou as mãos trêmulas pelo rosto e, em seguida, por suas mechas violetas. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo... não... de jeito algum que aquilo poderia ser verdade! Ele... ele não poderia se lembrar, não é mesmo? Porque ninguém além dela se lembrava do que tinha acontecido. Ninguém mais sabia sobre os acontecimentos nefastos daquele futuro. Então por quê? Por que ele lhe dissera que se lembrava?

Enxugando com as costas das mãos algumas lágrimas que teimavam a cair pelo seu rosto, Ravena continuou a andar impassivamente de um lado para o outro no seu quarto, desejando que tudo o que acontecera na ala médica não passasse de um pesadelo.

Um pesadelo horrível do qual ela iria acordar a qualquer minuto.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

Ou não...

"Ravena! Eu sei que você tá aí!" Escutou Garfield gritar enquanto batia com força na porta do quarto.

Prendendo a respiração, a empata praticamente congelou ao ouvir a voz do rapaz.

"Rae... por favor, abre a porta! A gente precisa conversar... eu tô falando sério, Ravena! "

Mas nenhum som podia ser ouvido saindo de dentro daquele quarto. A moça estava tão assustada que mal conseguia abrir a boca, quanto mais falar alguma coisa.

"Tá bom!" Disse Garfield. "Já que você não quer abrir a porta, então pelo menos escuta o que eu tenho pra falar!" Depois de uma breve pausa, ela o ouviu continuar. "Olha, Rae, como eu disse na lá enfermaria... ou melhor, como eu gritei com você lá na enfermaria... err... olha, pra começar, eu sei que eu não deveria ter gritado com você daquela forma, tá bom! E eu sinto muito! Mas saiba que eu só gritei com você porque você gritou comigo e aí-"

"Garfield, vai logo ao ponto, por favor."

"AHA!" Exclamou com um ar triunfante. "Eu sabia que você estava aí e que eu não passei esse tempo todo bancando o idiota e conversando com a porta! Então... me deixa entrar, por favor!"

"..."

"Okay... eu já entendi. Não vou insistir mais, tá bom!" Disse num tom resignado. "Ravena... o que eu disse pode parecer estranho mas... mas eu realmente me lembro do que aconteceu... eu... eu sei porque você tá fazendo tudo isso, Rae... eu... eu sei o que aconteceu comigo naquele futuro."

E ele parou e esperou. Esperou por uma resposta, por um sinal, por qualquer indício de que ela tinha escutado o que ele lhe falara. Mas não obteve nada. "Rav-" Como estava com as costas levemente apoiadas contra a porta metálica, o rapaz quase perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu na hora em que a porta começou a se abrir, deslizando suavemente para o lado.

Recompondo-se com rapidez da sua quase queda, Garfield não perdeu tempo e logo entrou no quarto de Ravena. E então, ele sentiu seu corpo paralisar com o que viu.

O quarto estava escuro como sempre, mas a luz do corredor oferecia iluminação suficiente para que ele pudesse ver com clareza a figura da empata. E aquela mulher que não deveria estar a mais de alguns poucos passos de distância dele em nada se assemelhava à Ravena que ele conhecia. Porque a Ravena que Garfield conhecia era forte, imponente, poderosa e, mesmo sendo a mais baixinha dos Titãs, tinha uma presença capaz de colocar medo em qualquer vilão. Mas aquela moça não tinha nada disso! Caramba, aquela moça bem ali na sua frente nem se parecia com a Ravena que quase arrancara a cabeça dele há poucos minutos lá na enfermaria.

Porque aquela mulher – moça, garota – era a pura personificação da tristeza. Ela era a própria definição da palavra dor. Seus olhos, avermelhados e inchados, estavam molhados por causa de lágrimas que ameaçavam cair a qualquer momento. Olheiras fundas e escuras conferiam à moça um aspecto mais doentio e sombrio. Seu rosto cansado – exausto, oprimido – exprimia uma melancolia quase que desumana. E o corpo dela... Garfield podia jurar que Ravena nunca parecera tão frágil e pequena, e aquele enorme camisola que ela vestia só contribuía para que a moça parecesse ainda menor.

"Como?" Ela murmurou, sua voz rouca e sofrida. "Como você pode se lembrar do que aconteceu?"

O rapaz, que já tinha arrancado suas ataduras e vestia agora uma camiseta branca e uma calça de moletom, engoliu em seco, seu coração apertando cada vez mais a cada minuto. Poderia ele contar a ela sobre o que acontecera dentro de sua própria mente? Talvez um dia... mas não agora. Não para aquela Ravena tão instável e desestabilizada. "Eu não sei." Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

"Não me venha com essa história de que você não sabe, Garfield. Como você se lembra?" Perguntou mais uma vez com azedume.

"Eu já disse que eu não sei." Repetiu com firmeza, mas sem perder a paciência. "Tudo o que eu sei é que enquanto você lutava contra o Irmão Sangue essas... lembranças começaram a surgir na minha mente." Bem, ele poderia não estar dizendo toda a verdade, mas também não estava contando nenhuma mentira.

Abaixando de leve a cabeça, ela pareceu aceitar a resposta dele. "Está bem. Mas então, se você sabe mesmo o que aconteceu... o que é que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Como assim 'o que eu tô fazendo aqui'?" Perguntou Garfield, sem entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

"Se você sabe o que aconteceu, você sabe também que não deveria estar aqui, você não deveria estar tornando as coisas mais difíceis do que já estão!"

Dando alguns passos em direção a moça, ele falou ainda confuso. "Olha... eu ainda não entendi o que você tá querendo dizer com isso. Se eu não deveria estar aqui, onde é que eu deveria estar afinal?"

"E eu sei lá, Garfield!" Exclamou com pesar, levando as mãos a cabeça. "Em qualquer lugar, eu não sei! Você deveria... deveria ir a festas, sair com outras garotas, dar entrevistas estúpidas sobre sua vida de solteiro, fazer essas coisas que você geralmente faz! Porque... porque eu não me importo!" Ah, mas essa era uma grande mentira.

Por um instante, ele até pensou que tinha escutado errado. "Você por acaso ficou maluca?" Perguntou, sentindo-se muito indignado. "Mas que... que porcaria é essa, Ravena? Por que é que você acha que eu deveria estar fazendo essas coisas? Sair com outras garotas? Qual é o seu problema?"

"Qual é o meu problema? O meu problema é que eu estou aqui tentando te ajudar e você aparentemente só está piorando as coisas!"

"Me ajudar? Então me explica, por favor, como que 'sair com outras garotas' vai me ajudar, hein! Me explica como que ver você fugindo de mim dessa forma vai me ajudar! Me explica, pelo amor de Deus, que tipo de ajuda é essa, porque eu devo ser mesmo um grande idiota já que até agora eu não entendi absolutamente nada!" Levando suas mãos ao rosto, ele suspirou fundo. "Me explica, Ravena, o que é que você tá fazendo, porque eu não consigo entender..."

As lágrimas, que antes apenas ameaçavam cair, agora escorriam livremente e molhavam sem dó as bochechas dela. "Eu estou tentando te salvar, Garfield." Mordendo um pouco o lábio e fazendo o possível para engolir o choro, ela continuou. "Estou tentando garantir que você fique bem... que v-você fique vivo. É só isso o que eu estou tentando fazer."

"Mas eu estou bem, Rae! Eu estou vivo!" Chegando mais perto ainda dela, deixou suas mãos repousarem de leve nos ombros da moça. "O Irmão Sangue se foi... você mesma deu um jeito nele! Tá tudo bem agora!" Falou com suavidade. "Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo."

Sacudindo a cabeça como se tentasse negar tudo o que ele falava, ela deu alguns passos para trás até seu corpo se chocar de leve contra a parede, procurando dessa forma se afastar o máximo que conseguia dele. "Você não percebe, não é mesmo? Daquela vez foi Sebastian quem te feriu, mas e da próxima? E amanhã, e depois? Você tem que entender o quanto é perigoso para você ficar comigo! Você tem que entender que enquanto estiver ao meu lado sua vida estará sempre em risco! Eu já aprendi a minha lição... eu sou... e-eu sou um demônio e demônios não foram feitos para amar. E por isso... o melhor para nós seria se ficarmos separados... esquecer tudo o que aconteceu!"

"Eu não acredito!" Disse com total descrença. "Essa foi a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida! E olha que eu escuto muita coisa estúpida por aí, mas essa com certeza bateu qualquer recorde! Pra começar, até onde eu sei você é só metade-demônio e a sua outra metade é humana... e humanos foram sim feitos para amar!" Falou usando de propósito os mesmos termos que ela. "E outra coisa... você por acaso escutou o que você disse? Porque Rae, eu sinceramente não consigo acreditar que você pensa mesmo que o que aconteceu comigo foi culpa sua... porque isso é... isso é... totalmente irracional!"

"Irracional?" Rangeu os dentes. Será que ele era tão idiota ao ponto de não conseguir perceber que o que ela fazia era para o bem dele? E como ele poderia questionar a decisão dela desse jeito? E pior do que isso... como ele poderia ser atrevido ao ponto de zombar dela de forma tão descarada e desrespeitosa? "IRRACIONAL?"

BOOM!

Foi por cerca de insignificantes segundos que ela perdeu o controle sobre seus poderes, mas esses breves segundos foram mais do que suficientes para que uma energia negra envolvesse a sua cama, explodindo-a.

E então, ninguém falou mais nada. Os dois heróis emudeceram completamente e ficaram apenas a observar com olhos arregalados aquilo que uma vez fora uma cama, mas que agora não passava de uma estranha massa desforme. E eles ficaram assim, paralisados e quietos, até que a moça resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"Dezessete meses..." Murmurou. Com os punhos cerrados, falou com mais força. "Dezessete meses sem perder o controle... sem quebrar nada, sem explodir nada, sem destruir nada, sem ao menos fazer uma porcaria de lâmpada piscar e agora por sua causa eu praticamente mandei a minha cama pelos ares!"

"Bem..." Disse Garfield forçando uma risada e coçando a nuca meio sem graça. "...tem sempre a minha cama, né!"

"Ugh!" Exclamou a moça, sentindo-se muito frustrada. "Você é impossível, Garfield!"

"Okay, okay, okay! A piada foi péssima e _timing_ foi pior ainda!" Tentou se desculpar e ao mesmo tempo acalmar a furiosa jovem. "Mas, Ravena... caramba, você tem que aceitar que isso que você me falou é muito... muito... sem sentido!"

As feições dela se transformaram completamente, passando de raivosas para tristes num estalar de dedos. "Não, Gar... o que eu disse faz muito sentido..." Com ombros caídos, afundou ainda mais as costas contra a parede e deixou sua cabeça pender um pouco para frente. "Eu não te entendo, sabia?" Sua voz agora era baixa e cansada, quase derrotada. "Você diz saber o que aconteceu, mas ao mesmo tempo não consegue compreender que o que eu estou fazendo é o melhor para nós dois..."

"Ravena..."

"Foi muito difícil, sabia..." Continuou a moça. "...ver você daquela forma. Foi difícil ver você dar a sua vida por mim, fazer aquele sacrifício como se você não significasse nada... como se a minha vida fosse mais importante do que a sua própria. Foi difícil escutar você dizer que... que me amava e saber que nunca mais eu escutaria você me dizer aquilo." Suas últimas palavras não soaram mais altas do que um tímido murmúrio. "E eu não quero ter que passar por isso de novo... não... nunca mais. Eu não quero, Gar! Não quero ficar com você e saber que isso pode voltar a acontecer... porque eu não sei se o meu coração aguenta..." Ela tremia. Lábios, mãos, braços, pernas, seu corpo todo tremia com uma violência assustadora. Foi quando, com os olhos bem fechados e com as bochechas úmidas, ela sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido num abraço apertado, repleto de carinho e conforto.

"Me desculpa, Rae..." Sussurrou baixinho no ouvido dela. "Me desculpa. Eu não... eu não fazia ideia de como você estava se sentindo... me desculpa."

Foi com força que ela agarrou a barra da camiseta dele, como se Ravena precisasse ter certeza de que Garfield estava mesmo ali, como se se ela não fizesse isso, ele pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Afundou seu rosto no peito dele, inalando profundamente, deixando-se preencher por aquele cheiro... aquele cheiro do qual ela sentia tanta falta e no qual ela sempre encontrava conforto e segurança.

"Eu entendo, Rae, entendo que você esteja com medo... mas não acho que devemos ceder dessa forma." Sem soltá-la nem por um minuto e correndo as mãos com leveza pelas costas dela, ele prosseguiu. "Nós lidamos com o perigo todos os dias... nós corremos riscos todos os dias... infelizmente, arriscar a vida faz parte da nossa profissão. Mas nem por isso nós cedemos ao medo e deixamos de ajudar os outros. Nem por isso nós deixamos de perseguir um vilão, ou de lutar, ou de passar por situações perigosas."

"Gar... por favor..."

"Shhh... deixa eu terminar o meu raciocínio, tá!" Sorriu um pouco. "Nós somos heróis, Ravena. Eu, você, o Asa, o Cib e a Estelar! Nós somos todos heróis e nós colocamos a nossa vida em risco todo santo dia. Mas nós também somos uma equipe e nessa equipe cada um cuida do outro... uma hora eu te protejo e outra hora você me protege, é assim que funciona, Ravena! É assim que sempre funcionou e é assim que as coisas vão continuar funcionando! E eu não posso te prometer que nunca nada de ruim vai acontecer comigo, da mesma forma que você não pode me prometer que nunca nada de ruim vai acontecer com você, porque a gente não tem como prever o dia de amanhã! Mas eu posso te garantir que o fato de eu te amar e de você retribuir esse amor não teve nada a ver com o que aconteceu... eu não morri porque te amava... eu morri por causa de um moleque maluco e psicopata. Você entendeu, Rae? Por favor... para de achar que você é a culpada... para de achar que a gente tem que desistir do amor. Para de achar que eu tenho que desistir de você... porque eu não quero desistir de você... porque eu … eu amo muito você."

E, mais uma vez, ele esperou pela resposta dela. Esperou que ela dissesse que também sentia o mesmo por ele, ou que ela o beijasse furiosamente, ou que ela apenas retribuísse o abraço. Mas ela não disse nada, muito menos o beijou ou o abraçou de volta. Tudo o que Ravena fez foi desencostar o seu rosto do peito de Garfield e soltar a barra da camiseta dele, deixando suas delicadas mãos, que ainda estavam um pouco trêmulas, caírem com suavidade para o lado do seu próprio corpo.

Com tristeza nos olhos, Garfield entendeu o sinal. Desfez o abraço e deu alguns passos para trás. "Eu disse uma vez que estava disposto a esperar por sua resposta. E eu quero que você saiba que isso que eu disse ainda está valendo. Eu amo você, Rae, e é pra sempre, então... então quando você perceber que isso que você está fazendo é uma bobagem, quando você perceber que pode sim se permitir amar alguém, saiba que eu... eu vou te receber de braços abertos. Porque... porque você é a única pra mim! E não tem nada nesse mundo que vai me fazer mudar de ideia."

E ele se virou e seguiu se caminho até a porta. Se mesmo depois de tudo o que ele disse ela ainda não se sentia pronta, se mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fizera para tentar uni-los novamente ela ainda apresentava sinais de relutância e se ela queria mesmo que eles se afastassem, ele não tentaria mais convencê-la... mas Garfield não iria perder as esperanças. Ele iria esperar por ela. Ele esperaria por ela o quanto fosse necessário.

"Eu também..."

O sussurro foi fraco, rouco, tremido. Mas foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Garfield e fazê-lo se virar e voltar a encarar Ravena.

"O quê?" Perguntou baixinho, temendo que o que ele escutara fosse apenas um truque de sua mente.

Foi quando ele viu o rosto dela se erguer bem devagar e aqueles olhos violetas se fixarem nos seus. E aqueles olhos não estavam mais cheios de pesar e tristeza. Eles estavam repletos de outra coisa... repletos de algo que fez o coração de Garfield saltar uma batida e fez também o seu peito ser preenchido por uma sensação calorosa e agradável. "Eu também... amo você." Disse com um sorriso tímido. "E é pra sempre."

Nem se ele se transformasse no animal mais rápido do planeta ele se aproximaria de Ravena com aquela rapidez. Porque se num segundo ele estava na iminência de sair do quarto dela, no outro ele já a havia envolvido em seus braços e a erguido do chão, devorando a boca dela num beijo desesperado e faminto. Num beijo apaixonado.

Enroscando suas pernas em volta da cintura dele, Ravena respondeu o beijo com a mesma intensidade. E dessa vez não houve arrependimento algum, apenas vontade, paixão, desejo e amor.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Rae... eu prometo que vai!" Disse um pouco sem fôlego. "E se isso te tranquiliza de alguma forma, saiba que eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de deixar... eu nunca, nunca vou te deixar." Completou, girando-a no ar.

"Acho bom..." Respondeu com um sorriso, suas últimas lágrimas secando em suas bochechas. "Acho bom, Gar! Porque se você pensar em aprontar uma dessas comigo mais uma vez, eu sou capaz de te trazer de volta de onde quer que você esteja só para eu mesma acabar com a sua raça!"

E ele riu. E riu com gosto. Com satisfação. Com alegria. Com a mais pura e verdadeira felicidade.

Porque ele sabia, sabia de alguma forma que tudo, mas tudo mesmo, ficaria bem. Para todo o sempre.

.

.

Deitada sobre uma grama bem verdinha, uma bonita e sorridente jovem de sedosos cabelos violetas vestida numa suntuosa capa prateada sentia seu corpo ficar cada vez mais leve e dormente. Ela não conseguia enxergar, uma vez que era cega de nascença, mas tinha plena consciência do estranho fenômeno pelo qual seu corpo passava. Aquela jovem de beleza tão rara estava desaparecendo pouco a pouco.

No entanto, ela não estava nem um pouco assustada pelo fato de estar praticamente evaporando. Muito pelo contrário! Ela não poderia estar mais feliz.

Feliz porque sabia que veria suas irmãs novamente e que, muito em breve, sua oitava irmã renasceria.

Feliz porque sabia que fora aceita de volta e agora podia retornar à sua verdadeira casa. Ao seu lar. À sua querida morada.

Feliz porque sabia que tudo ficaria bem. Para todo o sempre.

* * *

Nota da autora: Pois é, pessoal! E esse foi o último capítulo da fic. Espero que tenham gostado! A música no início, pra quem se interessou, se chama "Só tinha de ser com você" e é de autoria de Tom Jobim e Aloysio de Oliveira (na hora em que a escutei pensei logo nessa fic). Agora, eu só tenho a agradecer a todos vocês que acompanharam a história desde o começo! Muito obrigada mesmo! E também, um agradecimento especial a todos que enviaram comentários. Eu não escrevo por reviews, mas sim pelo simples prazer de escrever e de poder compartilhar minhas ideias com os outros. Mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gosto de receber comentários sobre a fic, porque eu simplesmente adoro ler as opiniões dos leitores! Valorizo, e muito, todos os comentários que recebo (sem contar que eles me deixam bastante feliz)! Então, uma salva de palmas para todos aqueles que gastaram um pouquinho do seu tempo e me deixaram um review (e se eu esqueci de alguém, sintam-se a vontade para me dar um puxão de orelha):

MaNgAaLbInA

Timelapse

Beautifulfantasy

XXBlackShadowXX

Saky

Mutafera

Didi e ur cabrito

Miiou

Sasa

Ravenninha

Flying786

Última coisa! rsrsrs Podem esperar pelo epílogo, porque ele está a caminho (mas deve demorar um pouquinho só para ser postado)!

Um grande abraço a todos e até a próxima fic,

Laarc!


	34. A história do caminho escolhido

Teen Titans não me pertence.

* * *

Nota da autora: depois do que parecia ser uma eternidade, o epílogo ficou pronto e a história está finalmente concluída! Espero que gostem!

No mais, desejo a todos uma boa leitura!

Laarc!

.

.

Narração

"Diálogo"

'Pensamento'

_Flashback_

.

.

Ao contrário dos dias anteriores, Ravena não acordou nem na solidão do seu próprio quarto e muito menos na estéril ala médica. Dessa vez, ela acordou num lugar bem diferente, um lugar do qual ela se recordava muito bem.

Ela estava no quarto de Garfield. Mas não foi apenas esse detalhe que chamou atenção da sonolenta empata, porque Ravena logo se deu conta de que não estava sozinha no quarto dele. Na verdade, a jovem se encontrava aquecida e carinhosamente envolvida por dois braços fortes e firmes. Braços que só poderiam pertencer a uma única pessoa no mundo inteiro.

Ao perceber a situação em que se encontrava, ela não pôde evitar de esboçar um delicado sorriso. Um sorriso pequeno e tímido, mas ao mesmo tempo tão verdadeiro que era capaz de exprimir toda a felicidade que ela estava sentindo naquele momento.

Porque de alguma forma ela sabia que o que estava sentindo era mesmo Felicidade. De verdade.

Enquanto seus olhos recém-abertos estavam fixados no adormecido rapaz esverdeado, admirando-o com profunda ternura, a mente da heroína se permitiu ser preenchida por lembranças de todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Lembrou-se com perfeição de quando acordou na enfermaria, da discussão acalorada que teve com Garfield e do pavor que sentiu ao descobrir que ele sabia sobre tudo o que acontecera no futuro. Lembrou-se de como tentou afastá-lo dela e de como ele não queria aceitar a decisão que ela havia tomado. Lembrou-se do seu desabafo, da sua própria tristeza, do seu medo e do horror que seria experimentar a perda do seu amado metamorfo mais uma vez. E lembrou-se do modo como ele a confortara enquanto lágrimas escorriam profusamente pelo seu rosto pálido e enquanto seu corpo tremia com uma violência sem precedentes.

"_Eu amo você, Ravena, e é pra sempre..."_

A moça se sentiu sorrir mais uma vez ao escutar a voz dele passeando por entre suas lembranças. Depois de tudo o que acontecera, ele ainda a amava. E não havia dúvidas de que Ravena retribuía esse sentimento com o mesmo fervor, porque ela também o amava. E muito.

Ela o amava tanto que estava disposta a sacrificar suas emoções – e também sua própria sanidade – por aquele rapaz. Só que Garfield nunca a deixaria fazer algo desse tipo... nunca, mas nunca mesmo ele permitiria que ela fizesse um sacrifício dessa magnitude.

"_...quando você perceber que isso que você está fazendo é uma bobagem, quando você perceber que pode sim se permitir amar alguém, saiba que eu... eu vou te receber de braços abertos." _

Uma bobagem... era isso mesmo o que ela estava fazendo? Será que tudo o que Ravena fizera para tentar separá-los não passava de uma grande bobagem? Talvez... e agora pouco importava se o que ela fizera fora mesmo uma bobagem ou não, porque ela e Garfield não mais estavam separados.

Criando coragem e afastando os medos que povoavam sua insegura mente, Ravena encontrou forças para deixar de escutar os frequentes sussurros de seus temores e finalmente se entregar de corpo e alma à paixão. Se entregar ao amor. Se entregar a Garfield.

E foi exatamente isso o que ela fez.

"_Eu também... amo você."_

Apesar da sua voz soar fraca e tímida, os seus sentimentos eram fortes e audaciosos. E quando Garfield a pegou no colo e a beijou com tanta necessidade, sentiu seu peito explodir em contentamento e alegria. Em alívio e desejo. Sentiu que seu corpo ainda tremia, mas o motivo não era mais o medo e o pânico. Seu corpo termia de antecipação e prazer.

Depois disso, tudo não passou de um borrão para a jovem heroína. Ela não percebeu quando Garfield a levou para o quarto dele, não percebeu quando tanto as suas roupas quanto as dele começaram a voar pelo cômodo e muito menos percebeu quando os dois já estavam na cama, seus corpos desnudos tão próximos e colados que por um momento as Leis da Física pareciam não fazer mais sentido, já que dois corpos aparentemente estavam a ocupar o mesmo lugar no tempo e espaço.

Os dois se amaram como se pela primeira vez. Se amaram com fogo e paixão, com vontade e anseio, com avidez e lascívia. Mas também se amaram com doçura e brandura. Com carícias plenas. Com suavidade e com o mais sincero e puro amor.

E se amaram por horas e mais horas, como se não houvesse amanhã. Como se buscassem, dessa forma, recuperar todo o tempo perdido.

Só depois de muito tempo que o cansaço – ou melhor, a exaustão – veio clamar cada um deles e fazê-los adormecer profundamente, de modo que tanto seus corpos quanto suas mentes pudessem se recuperar dessa atividade tão fatigante, mas também, tão prazerosa.

Desviando o seu olhar de Garfield para a porta, Ravena procurou se desprender do abraço do jovem com muita cautela, fazendo o possível para não acordá-lo. Andando na ponta dos pés, procurou por suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, franzindo um pouco as sobrancelhas quando não foi capaz de encontrar seu uniforme.

'Mas é claro que eu não vou achar o meu uniforme...' Pensou a jovem empata assim que avistou uma familiar vestimenta branca. 'Eu estava usando a camisola da enfermaria ontem!'

Colocando rapidamente a enorme peça de roupa, Ravena abriu a porta do quarto e, enquanto estava no corredor observando a placa metálica deslizar suavemente para o lado, voltando a bloquear o acesso ao quarto do rapaz, sentiu seu corpo gelar quando uma voz já bem conhecida chegou aos seus ouvidos.

"Hum... vejo que vocês dois voltaram a se entender, hein!" Ciborgue não deveria estar a mais de cinco passos de Ravena. Para o azar da garota – e para o divertimento sem fim do rapaz metade robô – no exato instante em que ela deixava o quarto de Garfiel, Ciborgue andava pelo corredor em direção à cozinha, e seus caminhos não poderiam deixar de se cruzar.

"Victor." Respondeu com o tom de voz o mais neutro possível, traída apenas por suas coradas bochechas. "Não é o que você está pensando."

"Claaaaro que não!" Respondeu o herói com um sorriso malicioso e coçando o queixo. "Mas não se preocupe, Rae, seu segredo está a salvo comigo." Brincou um pouco, dando uma piscadinha para a estoica moça a sua frente. Percebendo a expressão séria e quase solene ainda presente no rosto dela, Victor pigarreou um pouco e mudou bruscamente de assunto. Se tinha algo que ela aprendera durante todos esses anos era justamente a não provocar a sua querida irmãzinha de consideração. "Asa tava te procurando. Ele interrogou o Gar sobre o que aconteceu na boate, mas acho que só você vai poder esclarecer esse assunto direito. Ele queria conversar com você ontem, mas como você não estava mais na enfermaria na hora que nós chegamos e como estávamos muito cansados por causa da luta, ele meio que deixou isso de lado... só acho que você não vai ser tão sortuda hoje! O Asa não ficou muito feliz quando soube que você desligou o alarme da Torre e foi sozinha atender ao pedido de socorro do Gar."

"Obrigada por me avisar, Victor. Preciso resolver algumas pendências e logo em seguida vou sim conversar com Richard. Acho que além do sermão que vou ouvir, ele também quer saber o que exatamente aconteceu com Sebastian..."

"É... tá todo mundo com a pulga atrás da orelha por causa disso... nem o verdinho soube explicar direito o que você fez com o Irmão Sangue!" Exclamou Ciborgue.

"Bem... digamos que eu dei a Sebastian a oportunidade única de se encontrar cara-a-cara com Trigon." Respondeu com um sorriso maldoso no canto dos lábios. "Afinal, ele tinha que conhecer o seu futuro sogro pessoalmente, não é mesmo?"

Com olhos arregalados, o herói metálico soltou uma risada. "Você não perdoa mesmo, Rae... caramba! Imagina só... ser mandado para a mesma dimensão onde Trigon está aprisionado! Acho que eu até tô sentindo um pouco de pena dele!"

"Não sinta." Respondeu, de repente, bem séria. "Ele teve exatamente o que mereceu."

"É... eu não posso discordar de você... o cara realmente aprontou!" Olhando de relance para o final do corredor, Victor continuou. "Eu tô indo tomar café, você quer que eu avise o Dick de que você já tá de pé?"

Ela sacudiu levemente a cabeça. "Pode deixar... eu tenho algumas coisas importantes para fazer no meu quarto e talvez demore um pouco. Quando terminar eu mesma irei procurar pelo Richard." Disse com suavidade. Dando as costas para o seu amigo, começou a andar na direção oposta a que Ciborgue seguia. "Só mais uma coisa, Victor." Virando-se mais uma vez para encará-lo, Ravena hesitou um pouco antes de prosseguir.

"O que foi?" Perguntou o rapaz, estranhando a súbita incerteza que parecia dominar o semblante da empata.

"Err... sabe... Você... você não precisa guardar segredo sobre... bem... sobre mim e o Gar."

"Que bom!" Respondeu oferecendo um sorriso calmo e que logo contagiou a própria empata, que também esboçou um dos seus famosos sorrisos acanhados. "Fico feliz por ouvir isso, Rae! Eu não sei ao certo o que exatamente está acontecendo entre vocês dois, muito menos sei quando isso começou, mas eu não poderia nunca pensar em alguém melhor do que você pra ele, viu!" Disse com toda a sinceridade.

"Obrigada! E eu também não poderia pensar em ninguém melhor do que ele para mim." Dizendo isso, isso ela seguiu o seu caminho até o seu próprio quarto.

Desde o momento em que acordara, Ravena se sentira diferente. Ela estava mais tranquila, mais contente, mais em paz consigo mesma. E ela sabia que para estar se sentindo assim algo deveria ter mudado dentro dela mesma. Dentro da sua própria mente.

Da última vez que se sentira tão bem assim, ela adiou tanto saber o que exatamente se passava em sua mente que terminou sem conhecer uma preciosa emoção que acabara de nascer. Mas dessa vez ela não cometeria o mesmo erro.

Dessa vez não haveria nem mais delongas nem procrastinação.

Dessa vez, ela nem sequer pensaria em perder a chance de poder se encontrar com a sua mais nova emoção.

E com esses pensamentos em mente, ela seguiu o seu caminho.

O caminho até o Amor.


End file.
